Fractured Light
by ForbiddenTouch
Summary: After Elena turns off her humanity, she murders Caroline's mom to prove a point. Now Caroline's alone, just like Elena. So what does she do? She leaves town. She runs, never looks back and worst of all, flips the switch. Can Klaus save her? Can he be her light, guiding her back? Klaroline.
1. Fractured Light

Hey :)

So I'm a huge Klaroline shipper and this story idea kinda came to me whilst fangirling on a sleepless night _(y'know, like you do!)._ Anyway, hope you give it a read and tell me what you think? It'd mean a lot :)

* * *

**Fractured Light**

_After Elena turns off her humanity, she murders Caroline's mom to prove a point. Now Caroline's alone, just like Elena. So what does she do? She runs, never looks back and worst of all, flips the switch. Can Klaus save her? Can he be her light, guiding her back?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's characters (sadly)._

**Klaus' POV**

It had been months since I'd last seen her. Six to be in fact.

Stefan and I were still on the road, looking for _her_. Of course, Stefan left now and then to go and check in on Elena. I didn't really see the point in him doing so. As much as he loved Elena, she would never truly be his again. She wouldn't love him like he wants her to. She was far too gone. And Stefan, well he was just a lost soul. I knew one of the main reasons he agreed to help me find Caroline was so that his mind would be occupied by anything other than Elena. What could be worse than being in love with a girl who loved your brother after turning her humanity off?

My mind, however, was occupied by the need to find her. I craved to see her face again. It had been six whole months since I'd last seen her. Mystic Falls wasn't the same without her. It missed her essence, her beauty, her shining light.

I still remember the night Rebekah told me the news. I was out, running errands and hot on Katherine's trail after getting the heads up from Hayley. Of course, Caroline thought I was going after Tyler.

_My phone rang just as I was about to pounce on one of Katherine's allies. I glanced at my phone and grimaced; what did I do to deserve such a pestering sister?_

"_What could be so important Rebekah that has you constantly ringing me for the past four hours? Hasn't my ignorance sent you the message yet?" I felt her frown at the other end of the line._

"_Nik" she replied, she sounded off. I instantly grew worried._

"_What is it Rebekah?" I demanded, knowing whatever it was that she was about to tell me wasn't going to be good._

"_It's Caroline." And that's when I froze. Who knew those two words could cause an Original's heart to skip a beat? What about Caroline? It had only been over twenty-four hours since I last saw her. _

"_What happened? Is she okay?" I asked, growing anxious._

"_No." Rebekah breathed._

_I didn't reply. I wasn't even stunned at Rebekah's reaction and sudden sympathy towards Caroline; even though she'd otherwise be willing to tear her apart at any give opportunity._

"_It's her Mom. Elena" she paused, hesitating, "- Elena killed her Mom"._

I was glad Rebekah didn't beat around the bush and told me straight out. It gave me enough ammunition to drop everything and leave.

I hung up on her straightaway and turned around; terminating my plan and heading back for Mystic Falls even though I was half way to New Orleans.

Only when I arrived a few short hours later, Caroline was nowhere to be seen.

"_What d'you mean she's gone?!" Stefan just looked away, his face drenched in guilt as I questioned him on Caroline's whereabouts._

"_I don't know. I took her back home and she said she wanted to be left alone. And then she was gone when I went to check up on her later" Stefan shrugged._

_I was fuming, my heart was racing. _

_"And where's she?" I spat, indicating to Elena._

"_With Damon." he finished. Of course, I thought._

"_What do we do now?" Bonnie asked._

To be frank, I didn't know what to do. After hours of coming up with a cover story, I was adamant on going out there, searching for her; she couldn't have gone that far. But Stefan held me back. He thought that throwing Liz a funeral in the coming days might draw Caroline in, that she'd turn up to pay her final respects to her mother. But it seemed Caroline had already done so. The day of the funeral came; we all kept watch, on high alert for her. But nothing.

She didn't return.

Having had a few last stern words with Elena who seemed to be the only one joyous of Caroline's mother's death and resisting the impulsive urge to tear the new vampire to shreds, I left. Only to realize I had a partner accompanying me.

"_I'll come with you," Stefan said as I packed up the Jeep, ready to go. I gave him narrow look,_

"_Are you sure, mate? I don't intend to come back here until I find her." I vowed. _

_I watched as Stefan glanced around, as if he had already said his goodbye to the blasted town and was ready to leave._

_He let out a huge sigh, "There's nothing left for me here anymore" he said, meeting my eyes. "Caroline was there for me when I needed her. But I didn't return the favour; I let her down. I owe this to her"._

I small smile grew on my lips. I admired Stefan for a lot of things. Especially his nobleness and the fact that he was true to his words. He reminded me of Elijah with his credibility's. I didn't argue, I let him accompany me. After all, he did let Caroline down, as did I many a times. It was somewhat bestowed upon us to find her and bring her back.

And that's where we were now, looking for her.

We'd been following trails that led us nowhere for the last four weeks, crossing new towns, new territories, building false hope, following paths that lead us nowhere but dead ends and for a while, it looked like we were never going to find her. It made it harder due to the fact that we didn't know _what _to look for. She left no bloodshed which meant she stuck to her diet and hadn't fallen off the wagon and flipped the switch which was my biggest worry.

But then, just as we crossed into South Carolina, that's when that fear turned into a reality.

There was a long string of reckless murders, all killed callously and inhumanely and left bloodless. You'd think the person behind it _wanted _to be found. _A liability._

At first, I didn't believe it. This wasn't Caroline. I knew how much she cared for humanity, how she didn't have it in her to feed on humans or to kill this way, this wasn't her lifestyle, leaving a trail up and down the state; she wouldn't be so reckless, _would she? _The victims left drained didn't have a pattern; it was varied, from college freshmen to lowlifes off the street. It was cleverly thought.

A part of me still didn't believe it was her as we followed the recent, most promising trail.

I followed Stefan into the seventh bar that we had searched tonight. I was tired of these loopholes, of looking in the wrong place. The evidence was there, dead bodies lay in the most obvious places all drained of blood but we were _always_ too late. I was surprised there wasn't a dead body here yet. But then again, that would mean either she wasn't here yet or we were in the wrong place – _again_. I'd put my money on the latter.

"Can I get two whiskies on the rocks please," I heard Stefan order as we passed through the crushing bodies and finally made it to the bar. I eyed Stefan sternly. Surely he wasn't planning on staying.

"What? We've been passing through god knows how many towns looking for her and she's surely one step ahead of us. A drink won't change those facts. Besides, you can't come to a bar and not get a drink", Stefan cocked his head to the side with a cocky smile, making the tensesituation lighter.

I had to give it to him, he had a point. And i'd not had a drink in a while.

"Very well then," I muttered, glancing around the packed room and taking a seat.

This wasn't Caroline's scene anyway. It was much too loud and the atmosphere was crammed and I highly doubted she hung around alcoholics and drug addicts. But then again, never in a million years had I expected Caroline to fall off the wagon so maybe she had taken up some new hobbies.

I gulped the drink in one go, letting it disperse into my stream instantly and ignite my senses. It gave me just the kick I needed to get back to work.

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked, paying the barkeep as he finished up.

And that's when I heard the voice, totally ignoring Stefan.

"Can I get two vodka's, three shots and… a bottle of champagne" she ordered over the loud noise, "I'm celebrating" she said in her ringing, bubbly tone. _God how I missed that could-be-annoying voice. _Instantly, I could feel a smile on my lips as the recognition hit home.

Stefan turned to walk out but I stopped him in his tracks, standing in front of him and slowly turning, scanning the room until I laid my eyes on the very thing I had come searching for. He followed my gaze.

I froze instantly.

She was dashing as usual, her lustrous blonde hair falling to frame round her beautiful face, that angelic smile plastered on her face. She hadn't changed at all; she was still as radiant as I had last seen her.

But I thought too soon.

"ID please" I heard the bartender ask.

I watched as her innocent demeanour disappear as she laid her compulsion on the vulnerable barkeep.

"You don't need ID. Make that three bottles of Champagne and bring it over to us over there" she ordered fiercely, her face slowly returning to her angelic one. I watched as she made her way back to the other side of the room.

I couldn't blink as I lost her in the pool of people surrounding us, separating me from her.

"Caroline" I whispered.

"What do we do now?" Stefan asked.

I knew we had to be cautious. We had no idea what we were dealing with, whether she was still the old Caroline or not. I had to fight the urge to follow her, to lay my eyes on her once again. But I knew a confrontation wasn't yet needed.

"Observe her." was all I could come up with.

Most of the night went by as we stood behind the bar, peering over at her as she laughed and danced around the room, brightening up everyone's night as she passed, she was energetic, relaxed, in her element. Full of more life and energy than I had ever seen her with before. She was the life and soul and drive of the place. She was having fun. _Truly having fun_. Getting out of that godforsaken town did her good. I'd never seen her be so free before. _And god she looked good, tempting even. It was true when they said time away made the heart grow stronger. I was ready to pounce on her._

And I couldn't wait any longer. After watching her let loose and dance on the tables, cause every male around her to be captivated by her light and made them swoon, she finally made it to the bar, alone.

Gladly, it was nearly closing time and place was pretty empty except for her new group of friends, us and a couple more bystanders.

It was my only opportunity.

_Here goes nothing,_ I thought as I made my way towards her.

I walked up to the bar, watching her carefully, moving past the body that separated me from her.

"Can I get another vodka please" she ordered.

"Make that two" I added, as I reached her side.

I listened as her heart skipped a beat; she froze, staring straight ahead, her pulse pounding.

I couldn't help but try and meet those beautiful blue eyes, dazed and disoriented by her.

"Hello love" I whispered.

She didn't move, she didn't breathe; she just stared straight ahead.

"It's been a while" I said with a small smile. From the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan stand on guard at the other end of the bar.

She glanced down before her eyes met mine.

And that's when I froze.

There was nothing but darkness in the once captivating eyes. They weren't bright blue as I remembered but shadowed with fire and rage and animosity.

All of a sudden, my doubts about her being responsible for all those dead bodies evaporated. I was stunned.

This wasn't the Caroline I knew. It wasn't her. It wasn't _my_ Caroline.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this - sending y'all virtual cupcakes ;)

So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated? It'd mean a lot if you left a review and let me know what you thought! :)

Again, thanks for reading lovelies :)


	2. Wildfire

_Hey guys :)_

_Well thank you all for the wonderfully positive and overwhleming support on this story! Honestly, I was a little unsure on whether it was a good storyline but your thoughts in your reviews and favourites have really made me confident in this story. I'm so sorry for the late update, i've been so busy with Uni work, family weddings and my birthday too (just turned 19 - feel old :/ lol)._

_Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. I wrote it in 3rd POV thanks to a recommendation from a reviewer (thank you!) and I felt more comfortable writing it that way._

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)_

* * *

**Wildfire**

"Has it?" a feisty Caroline challenged, surprising both Klaus and Stefan who was listening in. It was as though, within that moment, the innocent, sweet, caring Caroline had suddenly disappeared. They'd never seen her like this. _He'd_ never seen her like this. He was truly mesmerised.

She laughed once, turning to fully face Klaus. There was something different in the way she held herself. She seemed more confident, more daring.

"Only, I've watched you and Stefan back there follow me from bar to bar for the past week. Knew it wouldn't be too long before we crossed paths." she said with a testing smile.

"Well, is that so?" Klaus said lightly, taking a sip of the drink the barkeep just left; he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was brilliantly radiant.

He watched as she downed the drink in one gulp. There was something about this Caroline. She seemed ever more ravishing. He didn't know whether to be pleased with that or cautious.

"What do you want?" she finally asked, cutting to the chase.

In all honesty, she'd had enough of them trailing her for the past week. She wasn't stupid, she knew they'd be coming after her and she was surprised they hadn't caught up with her earlier – this only fuelled her new ego though, _maybe she was finally one step ahead of them all; her new sadistic bloodlust must have caused such an uproar for them to leave behind the precious Elena.. _

Anyway, with them being hot on her trial, she grew irate. She had better things to do. Like tear apart the annoying brunette Lacey who was making out with Caroline's new, _tasty_ boyfriend Seth back at their booth. Seth had nothing on Tyler in Caroline's eyes. Ever since she turned it all off, she realized this new her actually didn't care for her old type; the cute, charming, sensible type with a bad-boy strike she had always wanted was overrated. No, she liked the wild ones, the _adventurous_ ones. One's who would really show her what the world had to offer and take her places. And even let her feed off them – _which was a plus_.

But the fact that Lacey's tongue was half-way down his throat only grated on Caroline's nerves; the only thing that was standing in front of her tearing her head off was Klaus. And she had to do something about that.

She watched as he smirked, his eyes twinkling at her. She felt something in that instant. A sense of recognition.

But she rejected it, she didn't want to feel it, that sensation, reminding her of her old life so she resisted.

"I think you know, love" he answered.

Caroline laughed once, rolling her eyes and searching for the barkeep.

"Well you've wasted your trip. I'm not going back." she stated, wavering the barkeeper to her.

Klaus knew he'd get this reaction. They both did. But what was he supposed to do, admit defeat in round one? No chance.

He looked around purposely, catching Caroline's eyes.

"Well I don't think you have an option sweetheart." he recoiled, testing her.

His answer only sparked flames within Caroline. She hated being told what to do. And this new Caroline failed to acknowledge that Klaus was only trying to get under her skin and instead, her guarded instincts took over.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me? You?" she laughed again, snatching a shot glass from her neighbour, ignoring the protests from the strangers.

"There's a reason why I left that miserable town and there's no way I'm going back. Nothing you or Stefan say or do will change my mind. So if you don't mind-" she began to walk away from Klaus but only ended up bumping into Stefan.

"Caroline" Stefan's voice caused Caroline to freeze. Memories of her old life began creeping up on to her. And she hated it.

"Come on, come home" Stefan urged, "this isn't you".

She threw her hands off him, spluttering exhaustively.

"Oh, so you decided to care after all?" she asked, making Stefan feel guilty for letting her down.

"Oh come on love, it was hardly his fault for-" Klaus began but Caroline cut him off abruptly.

"My mother's dead." She said through her teeth, making Klaus stop short, her icy stare burning into both their eyes, "Tyler's gone" she looked to Klaus, "And turns out I was wrong in thinking people actually _cared_ about me" this time her glare was on Stefan.

"I have no home. This is my life now." she said with nothing but full intent in her words. She grabbed another glass off the bar and drank it empty.

"So if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it". She finished before pushing past Stefan.

Stefan gave Klaus an indifferent look. He didn't know what to say or do. It was true, he _had_ let her down.

"You can't go on murdering people like you do love. You're attracting attention" Klaus' words made Caroline stop short. _Jeez, some people just don't know when they're not welcome._

Klaus stood up from the bar.

Caroline turned and folded her arms across her chest. There was a glum smirk playing on her lips.

"Awh, am I putting you guys to shame? Too bad," she mused, winking.

"C'mon Care, this isn't you, you've changed, you're changing because you've turned your humanity off." Stefan began again and Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Really?" she asked, narrowing her eyes? "I'm pretty sure you were the one who once said change is good." She glanced down at herself, "I happen to like the new me. I mean" she glanced back "I didn't even have to compel my new friends into liking the new me – they welcomed me in with open arms. See, they aren't so judgemental and backstabbing and selfish" Her smile was huge, Klaus couldn't help but notice how bright her smile had gotten. In a way, this new life suited her.

But her strong words hit home for Stefan. He swerved away from the touchy subject and stepped towards her.

"You can't keep murdering all these innocent people Caroline. How many bodies have you left up and down the coast, all drained of blood. How long before someone find out what you are?"

"Well, if you two keep cleaning up my messes, no will ever find out will they?" she chimed smugly.

"You can't keep doing this, love" Klaus spoke. His pet name for her started to irritate her even more.

"Oh yes I can" Caroline's eyes narrowed as she challenged Klaus' eyes. "Can't you see? I'm only being myself. Being a vampire, it's in my nature to do these things." she said innocently, like she was doing nothing wrong. "I mean, you do it on a daily basis don't you Klaus?"

Klaus glanced down before looking to Stefan. He had to admit, he wasn't going to deny that accepting the nature of vampirism to the full extent suited Caroline well. There was so much more to her like this. _They were more alike._

"Come on now love. You've had your fun. Now let the rest of this sordid little town be left at peace and come back with us. I assure you, I'll find you some pretty tasty snacks on the way back" Klaus said with a smile.

Caroline pretended to think about his offer for a minute.

"Why would I wanna do that when I'm having so much fun here?" she inclined with her hands out. "Y'know, you were right about one thing Klaus. The world _does_ have so much to offer" she said, taking a step forward, Klaus cocked his head to the side as she continued. "Fresh new cities every day, fresh new sites and fresh new bodies to drain." she said delightfully with a smile.

"Which reminds me" she said, glancing back at her booth. Lacey was still there, her hands all over Seth as they continued to play tonsil-tennis.

"There's my new kill, just _waiting_ to be dug into." she sang eagerly like butter wouldn't melt. She glanced back at Stefan and Klaus before running back.

They both followed her in an instant.

She stood in front of the booth as her other new acquaintances looked at her in alarm. Sure, she and Seth weren't actually going out. But her new pack knew Caroline and her temper. Lacey was in for a rude awakening. Caroline cleared her throat.

Lacey quickly perched up, jumping off Seth.

"Care, I'm sorry I had no-" Seth began but Caroline just shushed him, a menacing smile plastered across her face.

She met a frightened Lacey's eyes.

"This is going to be fun," Caroline said eagerly.

"Caroline, don't!" Stefan urged.

"What? You guys have gone to the trouble of trying to find me for all these weeks and only found dead corpse's. It's only fair you get to see it live." She mused, her dark eyes glimmering.

And before another word could be said, Caroline grabbed Lacey by her shirt, and flung her off her seat, sprinting out the back door in an instant.

"Caroline, no!" Stefan called as he chased after her.

But it was too late. Caroline had already gripped Lacey and cornered her against the wall outside. Luckily, there were no bystanders in the dark alleyway.

Klaus and Stefan watched as Caroline beared her fangs at her victim and went in for the kill, brushing her lips against Lacey's throat.

She could have drained her in a flash and she was about to what with her blood tasting gloriously good to Caroline. But Caroline thought she might make things a little exciting and involve her small audience.

She pulled Lacey off the wall and stood in front of Stefan and Klaus. She parted briefly from Lacey's throat as she looked at Klaus.

It was a sight to see. Stefan was shocked but Klaus; he was beyond amazed as he saw this enticing new Caroline stand before him.

With blood dripping down her fangs and off her lips, she smiled at Klaus.

"Care to have a bite?" she offered, licking her red lips.

Klaus and Stefan exchanged a glance.

"Sure, love" Klaus finally agreed, not looking away from Stefan.

Stefan was confused as his eyes widened in horror. _What the hell was he doing? This wasn't part of the plan._

Caroline had to admit, she didn't think there would be any takers. But Klaus surprised her.

He walked slowly to Lacey and Caroline, a small smile on his lips as he continued to look in amazement at Caroline.

He placed his hand slowly on Caroline's replacing her hold on Lacey's shoulder as Caroline backed off, that enticingly menacing smile still wicked on her lips. He couldn't resist, he slowly placed his fangs on the holes Caroline had pierced and broke away from Caroline's eyes as he took a sip. He could feel Stefan's glare on his back.

But little did Stefan know; Klaus had his own little plan.

Klaus briefly parted from Lacey's neck, meeting Caroline eye's again.

"Saved the best 'til last" he offered Caroline, wiping away the blood off his lips.

Caroline bit her lower lip, not turning down the offer and nearly jumped for the last droplets of the blood. She replaced Klaus fingers once again around the neck and dug her fangs in for the momentum.

Klaus watched in amazement. Wiping his mouth clean, he pushed his hand into his pocket, his fingertips wrapping round the syringe holding Caroline's kryptonite.

Without hesitating, he pulled it out and was beside Caroline in an instant. His hand wrapped around her waist to hold her for the fall. He was ready to pierce it into her neck, to put an end to it all even though he was enjoying the sight.

But it all happened too fast.

Klaus was beside her and just as he pulled the syringe to her neck, she recoiled out of his grips, smacking Lacey's limp body to him and flinging her self to the other side of the wall. Luckily, she had grabbed the syringe off Klaus and was now making her way to a dumbstruck Stefan who tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Caroline used it to her advantage and before he could stop her from fleeing; she shoved the syringe into his neck, fleeing the scene. She stopped at the bottom of the alleyway just long enough to mock their cheap attempt. She wiped her mouth as she looked back, smiling ravishingly.

"Nice try boys, what can I say, I'm not the old Caroline. Good luck on finding her though, I hear she's a rave!" she laughed mockingly as Klaus tried to catch up to her but she was gone. Sure, she wasn't near as fast as Klaus or strong as him but she sure was clever and sneaky and underestimated.

Sure, Klaus was astonished but his senses and instincts were alight in the presence of Caroline for him to think straight, to see Caroline's actions beforehand. He was stumped. He had just been outdone by a blonde baby vampire. He should be ashamed of himself. After all, no one has ever escaped the Originals grasp before. But he was anything but elated and excited. Excited for the next time he'd see her again – and he sure as hell would if he had anything to do with it. Sure, it'd be another challenge with Caroline's new feisty state, but he was up for it.

This new Caroline was a new flavour to Klaus, a rarity. And it began to question what he came out to do. _Did he really want the old Caroline back?_

* * *

_Thank you SO much for reading! Sending you all virtual cupcakes ;)_

_Tell me what you think in a review? It would mean a lot :)_


	3. In For The Kill

_Hey lovely people :) Hope you're all having an awesome weekend!_

_Just thought I'd post a quick update whilst I'm free so here it is. __I've also introduced a new character - Melanie. Also note, the original TVD characters maybe slightly out of character in that i've tweaked them a little bit but hey; that's what fanfiction is all about ;)_

_Just want to thank everyone single one you who reviewed, favourited and put me on your fave author list - I love you guys!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review & tell me what you thought :)_

* * *

**In For The Kill.**

Caroline was absolutely furious. How dare they attempt to attack her?!

And Stefan, he had a nerve showing his face after he tried sticking up for Elena's actions the last time she saw him. And Klaus, god, he's so cunning. Trying to make me feel guilty for my actions when he's got room to talk!

"You gotta admit, he is a little sexy though," added Melanie, causing Caroline to jump out of her angry stupor.

Melanie was Caroline's new best friend. She had met her right after she ran away from Mystic Falls on the road. Melanie too was a runaway. At the time Melanie found her, Caroline was a total wreck. Melanie took her in and helped her – in several ways. As Caroline went off the rails and started piling up dead corpses, Melanie happened to fall witness to one of vicious attacks. This forced Caroline to tell her what she was and to her surprise, Melanie accepted her and kept her secret; she didn't judge - she accepted Caroline for who she was; the selfish, neurotic and very impulsive _new_ Caroline. In many ways, Melanie filled Elena's role – _the old Elena_; she was like her best friend.

Her best friend who at this moment didn't know what on earth she was saying.

"Excuse me?" Caroline half-shrieked, rattled by Mel's words. "_Sexy_? That original monster is a royal pain the butt!"

Mel's eyes grew wide in alarm; she'd never seen Caroline so vexed. It kind of amused her.

"Er o-kay. If you say so." she added in a small voice, a small smile on her lips.

Caroline's eyes grew wide at her friends as she crossed her arms across her chest, inclining with her murderous eyes to go on.

"What? He seemed perfectly nice last night. And come on, that accent is to die for – my heart was literally on the floor the entire night!" Mel swooned.

"Your heart _will _be on the floor if you don't shut up about that original monster and his stupid accent. Ugh!" Caroline grunted and left her room. She went into the bathroom and started stripping off, hoping a nice shower would ease her mind and forget about the last long hours.

Elsewhere, Stefan woke breathlessly; taking in his surroundings as the vervain finally wore off.

"Nice of you to finally join me, mate" Klaus said in an amused voice as he drove out of the motel car park.

"Where are we? What happened?" Stefan asked sitting up in the car seat and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, it seems we underestimated Caroline's new abilities since she used our own tactics on us. She took the syringe I hoped to disable her with and injected it into you. Before running away in an act I can only applaud her with." Klaus spoke with admiration as his mind wandered back to last night.

Stefan breathed out a sigh.

"Glad you were entertained. What do we do now?" he asked.

"I'm hoping to bump into her later tonight and we'll try plan B." he finished with a smile.

"How d'you know where she'll be?" Stefan asked.

"Whilst you were out of last night, I managed to compel Caroline's next whereabouts from her pretty friend." he was talking about Mel.

"Unfortunately for Caroline, her friend wasn't on vervain. It appears there's a major loophole in Caroline's mission to spiral down – _to our advantage_."

"How reliable is your source?" Stefan asked. It seemed to Klaus that Stefan doubted him. You'd think Stefan accepted Caroline's new way of life and even wanted to leave her to it. _His promise to find her didn't last very long._

"She's Caroline's new best friend" Klaus said matter-of-factly, shrugging "sort of like the old Elena – you know, the type of _girlfriends_ who stay by each others side no matter what – pinkie-promises and all that." Klaus mocked with a smile as Stefan frowned. The memories of the old Elena stabbed his heart with the realisation that _that_ Elena – just like _that_ Caroline – were both different now.

"What are we doing in the meantime?" Stefan asked since it was only afternoon.

"You can clean up her latest mess. I've got her poor friend's drained body in the boot".

"Remind me, why are we still cleaning up her messes? You saw her last night, she's not going to change; his is who she is now. And we can't hide away the evidence for her every time".

"Now, now Stefan, you sound like you've given up on Caroline. I thought you wanted to take her back home?" Klaus asked.

Stefan shifted in his seat.

"I don't know. She's…she's changed".

Klaus looked away.

"You think we can't get her to flip the switch." Klaus acknowledged.

Stefan took a long breath.

"I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that she seems far too comfortable in her new state. She's grown accustomed to killing and feeding murderously with no remorse. I mean, how _do_ we get her feel again. It's like she's not capable of emotion anymore".

Stefan was speaking the truth. Of course, Klaus knew all that but he didn't fear it until now that Stefan had voiced it. Caroline didn't feel guilty like Stefan did in his ripper days. At least she didn't appear to feel. Either she was incredibly clever in hiding away the pain and guilt or Klaus worst fears of her were true; Caroline had succumbed to the dark with no way of returning. Klaus wasn't so sure of that last bit.

He mentally shuddered at the thought though.

No, he was adamant at getting the old Caroline back. No matter how much this new Caroline striked her and entertained him, he wanted the old one back. The one who had so much love and care to offer to the world.

"Well that's where my plan B comes in" Klaus answered Stefan's thoughts moments later. He met Stefan's curious eyes with a smirk. "Give into her, act like it doesn't bother you that she's happily draining the town. I'll get under her skin. Sure, the old Caroline's gone but this one's still capable of getting irate. And what better way to do so than play into her game and change the rules".

"Good luck" was all Stefan said.

"Seriously, didn't you get the hint last time?" Caroline spoke through her teeth as she sat down at the bar. The music was pounding. It was her favourite song too – _Lights by Ellie Goulding – the remix_. It was her and Seth's song; they danced to it all the time when they got drunk.

It was a shame she'd compelled him to stay home tonight; she was itching to get onto the dance floor.

Klaus laughed once as he sat beside her, his eyes were on her just like last night, admiring her beauty as if he'd not seen it in a while.

"Nice to see you too sweetheart" he chimed, acting ever so sweet. It made Caroline nervous but she hid it underneath her cold stance.

"You know after the stunt you pulled last night, I'm not sure you'd want to try for round two tonight Klaus" she warned with a vicious glare.

But she didn't scare Klaus. He didn't buy it.

Instead, he laughed again, the dimples indenting his cheeks pulling Caroline's heartstrings. She fought the emotion off. _He's not sexy,_ she told herself. _Damn that, he's not even borderline handsome. He looks like a crazy psychopath. A crazy murderous psychopath with a stupid accent._

"I think you'll find your hallow threats won't work on me, sweetheart. I admire your courage but I am a thousand year old original hybrid after all; what's the worst you could do to me love?" he said, sincerely amused.

"I'd love to find out" Caroline spat back.

He laughed once again.

"I'm not here to fight Caroline" he began.

"Oh really?" her eyes widened. "What? No hidden vervain syringes, no luring Stefan at the back – which reminds me, where is your sidekick tonight?" she glanced around quickly, "let me guess, I got him too hard huh?" she laughed to herself.

Klaus took a deep breath, a smile on his lips. "Stefan not here. Let's just say I gave him the night off."

"Awh isn't that nice. Two arch-enemies working together to bring back their ever-so loyal and sweet and caring Caroline. How sweet. Excuse me while I try not to vomit".

"Well what do you expect us to do Caroline? Just up and leave?"

She turned around in her seat. "If you wouldn't mind" she said with a _butter-wouldn't-melt_ smile. "You are wasting your time not to mention getting on my last nerve."

Klaus pretended to ponder the thought for a moment, just testing her patience.

He matted his lips together and looked into her hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry love, but no can do".

"Ugh" Caroline growled, turning back in her seat, "just leave me the hell alone Klaus!" Caroline jumped off her seat, about to walk into the crowd but a firm grip on her hand stopped her and flung her back.

She found herself tossed up against his chest, their breath just fractions away from each other.

Luckily for Klaus, the song happened to change and all the party animals took their partners onto the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" he pushed his luck.

Caroline scoffed, "Over my dead body" she pulled away, attempting to walk away for the second time but this time; he was in front of her.

"Well technically love, you are dead" he said with a smirk.

"Seriously Klaus; I'm not in the mood for one of your games tonight" she warned.

"Just one dance".

"Look around, there's a room full of blonde's, take your pick and go annoy one of them." she tried to move off him but he was stronger than her and stopped her.

"None of them are you, love" he tried.

"Please" she scoffed, "that's not going to work on me. Besides, I'm hungry and there's mouth-watering kill outside. If you hurry, you might catch a bite." before Klaus could stop her, she was gone in a flash.

He just waited and watched her as she drained three bodies. He stayed in the shadows, watching as she enjoyed the kill. It was like a drug to her. The way she fed, the way she savoured every last drop in the reckless kill reminded him of himself. He fed this way. It was like looking in a mirror.

She let the body drop to her feet as she licked her lips hungrily with a ravish smile on her lips. Her entire body felt ignited and on fire. She glanced down at the three bodies piled up, not an inch of guilt or remorse surfacing on her.

She simply kicked the foot away and walked to Klaus.

"Enjoy the view?" she asked, grabbing her clutch from the floor.

Klaus backed off the wall as he walked into the moonlight. There was a smile on his lips as he walked to her, crossing his arms.

"I gotta say Caroline, you put even me to shame".

Caroline glanced up at him. "Wow, is that an actual compliment Klaus? Watch out, Stefan might hear you." She mocked, checking her phone.

"Has that filled you up for the night?" he asked.

She looked up from her phone. "Nowhere near." she answered coyly.

Klaus didn't say anything, he just continued watching her.

"What are you planning Klaus?" she finally asked, shoving her phone into her clutch. "You came all the way here, you found what you were looking for – _kind of_. You know I'm not going back with you and I'm far too smart for you to trick me into going with you so now what?" Klaus smirked but Caroline didn't click on.

"Let's go for a walk." He said, placing his hands behind the back and walking past her, hoping she'll follow.

She was dumbstruck, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, not going to happen, so-" She muttered, walking past him.

And then she felt her back mashed against the wall, Klaus squashing her against it.

"Don't forget love that I'm still capable of compelling you; I know you're not on vervain".

"Go for it!" she challenged, "Why don't you just cut to the chase and compel me to go home." she spat back to him.

He eased up off her. Sure he could easily just compel her but he didn't want to. He hoped he wouldn't have to. He wanted Caroline back on her own accord and he hoped she'd want to. He wasn't going to compel her, he'd do anything but.

She laughed once at his silence.

"You know, you talk a big game Klaus but when it comes to it, you're just all talk".

"Well that makes two of us then love." he answered.

"Excuse me?" she huffed, "Don't compare me to you; we're not the same".

"Oh no? I thought you didn't feel anymore Caroline? I thought you turned your humanity off, that you cut all ties with your past life?" he forced her to look at him with his eyes. Caroline didn't have a clue what he was talking about. She had made it her mission to forget her past life.

"You don't know what you're talking about" she said through her teeth, trying to fight past him but he was reluctant, holding her hostage against the wall.

"Funny how you replaced Elena with - _what's her name again_ – Melanie is it? She's ever so loyal isn't she, sharing the same characteristics with your once- beloved best friend _Elena_."

"Don't you dare compare Mel to that vicious bitch!" Caroline spat, her blood boiling at the thought of Elena. Her name sparked back a flood of memories to rush back to her, just like Klaus planned.

"Well what about the box of keepsakes locked and hidden back at your apartment? The box you hideaway from Mel. The box with all the memories of your past life?" Caroline's eyes widened in horror. _It had to be Mel, he had to have compelled her to tell him everything._

"The pictures of your Mom, pictures of your school life, Tyler's gifts – all those memories hidden away just so you can look back." Caroline didn't say a word, she was reeling.

"You can fool Stefan love but you can't fool me. You might think you've changed, that you've turned your humanity off. But truth is, this new way of life is eating you apart, tearing away into you. And the more you feed, the more you kill, the better you think you feel, until the past creeps up to you. Once those memories come flooding in - _just like now_, the overwhelming guilt will drown you. It will consume you. Knowing what you've done makes you hate yourself – you can't deny that Caroline. You might not show it but its there. That's why you've not changed. You still _feel _Caroline." He glances back at the three bodes lying on the floor.

"The guilt of those three bodies back there, they may not haunt you now, but they sure will as hell will when you decide to go back to your room and open that box or the next mention of Elena or your Mom or Bonnie.

"You don't know what you're talking about" she spat through her teeth again, tears stinging in her eyes.

His voice grew soft now as he spoke, his hands on her shoulders. She didn't move; she was frozen.

"It doesn't have to be like this Caroline. I can help you. This isn't you, this way of life isn't in your nature. How long can you continue like this for? A couple more months? Years? How long before the regret and pain catches up with you?"

"It's going to be the end of you unless you let me help you. Just…let me help you Caroline". He whispered gently in her ear.

It was a moment before Caroline spoke.

"You're wrong." she finally said.

She blinked and met Klaus' eyes. Her eyes were as dark and cold as stone.

"You can't fix me Klaus. This _is_ who I am now".

She paused, "A couple of old memories don't change that. As for regrets; I won't regret _any_ of this" she glanced back the dead bodies, "or any of the other bodies I drain along the way. The only single thing I regret is being foolish enough and bringing that box of my old life with me. That old life is what I regret most. Hell, I don't know why I didn't accept this life with open arms before, I've never felt better than I do right now. And_ if_ this is the end, well then, I guess I'll go out with a bang because it appears we've changed roles. What happened to the old, ripper Klaus? The one killing innocent lives for no reason? It's a little hypocritical of you isn't it not accepting my choices when you were in my shoes not so long ago. Practise what you preach Klaus, you're growing soft in your old age." A gleaming smile was on her lips now with challenge rising in her eyes.

She brushed away Klaus grip on her, walking away. She paused. He didn't turn.

"And you know what." She turned around as Klaus slowly moved to meet her eyes.

"I'm glad Elena did what she did. I'm glad she killed my mom." Klaus eyes' widened in shock over Caroline's words. "If she had never did what she did that night, I'd still be stuck in that old life, pretending that everything is okay, that_ I'm_ okay. My mother's death was a blessing in disguise. As for you, I guess I should thank you for scaring Tyler away – he'd be another thing holding me down in that dreadful town."

Caroline laughed and looked around, "Look around Klaus; you should be happy. I'm doing what you told me to do; I'm going out and seeing what the world has to offer, why are you and Stefan trying to ruin that for me?"

And in that moment, as she spoke, Klaus could have sworn the old Caroline was stood in front of him, speaking passionately. But then reality hit him. The old Caroline wouldn't be thankful of her mother's death.

"Because this isn't you Caroline." Klaus answered monotonously.

Caroline's appearance shifted with his answer. There was darkness in her eyes now; her face was cold and hard.

"Keep it up Klaus. Keep following me and trying to force my old life on me but be prepared for the consequences because trust me; I plan to leave such a big mess on my trail that _no one_ will able to clean up. Not you, not Stefan, no one. And since you and Stefan have built up such a conscience, the blood will be on your hands." With that, she turned to creep into the darkness.

But she was faced with a face from the past.

"Mom" was all that came out of Caroline mouth.

But then before she could get a hold of her surroundings, she felt a sudden, piercing jolt into her side, causing her to break fall.

She was about to buckle to the ground before her mom's face was replaced by Klaus's. He shielded her from the fall, holding her up tight in his clutch before drawing a syringe up to her neck and piercing it in without a second thought.

"I'm sorry love." was the last thing her mind comprehended.

* * *

_Thank you **so much** for reading! Let me know what you thought in a review? It'd mean A LOT and also make me update quicker ;)_


	4. The Night The World Begins Again

_Hey there :) _

_Well what can I say? You guys really keep me motivated with your love. I think I have about 70 followers on this story which is HUGE to me! I love getting all these notifications that you guys favourited, reviewed and added me to your lists - you guys are amazing! **Thank you so much!**_

_I'm surprised that I'm able to constantly update this story - normally i'm suffering from writers-block by now... :/ But I think it's thanks to the late night over-thinking and fantasizing I do about Klaroline (I really should get some sleeping pills!)_

_Anyway, new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. As always, I love hearing what you thought so please leave a review :)_

_Enjoy! Oh, and this chapter was inspired by the song 'Better Days' by Goo Goo Dolls :)_

* * *

**The Night The World Begins Again**

Stefan held open the car door as Klaus carried her in and put her down in the backseat. He paused for a second to watch her softly sleep; she looked peaceful, calm and just like her old self. You wouldn't think this beautiful, innocent-looking girl was capable of anything violent. You wouldn't think she was behind all the reckless, inhumane murders up and down the coast the last six months. No. But then again, this new Caroline liked to prove everyone wrong; she enjoyed being the wild card, the reckless one; the one who transformed people's expectations of her.

Her last words still had Klaus stifled. There was so much darkness within her now that it frightened him. He was scared of losing her, of losing her light.

He started the engine as Stefan took his seat at the front.

Stefan glanced back at Caroline.

"How long d'you think the vervain will keep her out?" he asked, distracting Klaus from his thoughts. He glanced at the rear-view mirror, _she looked so serene, beautiful_, he thought.

"Hopefully until we get her home".

"What's the plan then? What do we do? Drain her out, let her bloodlust starve? We could lock her up in basement like I did with Damon when he went off the rails." Stefan conjured up the idea.

The thought of starving Caroline of blood at this point was probably the best option to get her onto the road of recovery. But Klaus couldn't bring himself to do that to her. He didn't want to hurt her or punish her and Stefan's methods angered him. _She wasn't some kind of animal that had to be locked up!_

"She's not an animal Stefan!" Klaus exclaimed, his eyes turned cold as he began to speed down the freeway.

Stefan looked back at Klaus incredulously. "You gotta be kidding me? She just literally murdered an entire town over the past six months! And you heard her back then, there's no stopping her."

"We'll find something" Klaus said in a small, hopeful voice. "I'm sure Bonnie can find a spell to fix the situation."

Stefan scoffed. "C'mon Klaus" he glanced out of the window. "Bonnie just about helped us tonight with that hallucination she played for Caroline. Her magic's not safe, not with Silas on the loose. We have to find another way".

"We will" Klaus assured, slightly tipped off. "But I'm not going to lock her up and starve her to death. There are other ways."

Stefan took a deep breath.

"Fine. But the minute she decides to go on a killing spree; I'm doing it my way." Stefan warned sternly. He regretted threatening Klaus; after all, he was the original hybrid and could have his heart pulled out before he could blink. He was surprised Klaus didn't reply.

But Klaus was far too deep into his thoughts to pay attention to Stefan's feeble attempts of making a stand.

Caroline jumped awake, spluttering on the remnants of vervain that had collected in her throat. She rubbed her sore throat and looked around frantically.

_Where the hell am I? she thought as she glanced around the big old room. _

She soon familiarised herself with the old, Victorian interior and didn't need to second-guess where she was.

Within a moment, she was at the window-sill, pulling away the curtains that hid the morning sun only to feel the wrath of the burning sun sizzle her skin.

She screamed in excruciating agony and jumped back, hiding in the shadows.

She glanced down at her hand.

_That damn original prick!_

"Well good morning, love" a chirpy voice caught her attention. Her scorching, sore eyes instantly gaped back at the door where stood Klaus. He was standing triumphant, his hands behind his back, his lustrous, red lips ever so smug.

"What the hell are you doing?" she cried. "Where the hell is my ring?" her anger was sprouting out of her as the final aches of the sunburns evaporated off her skin.

Klaus took a couple of steps forward.

"Now-now love, no need to use that tone" he replied as he walked past her and drew the curtains close again. He was glad to see her awake – finally. He was glad to see that the same whingeing, quite irritating Caroline wasn't gone.

"I'll use whatever goddamn tone I want to use now where the hell is my ring? And how dare you bring me back here?" she cried angrily.

Klaus drew a deep breath, standing in front of her.

"Caroline love, you need to calm down. I have your ring – it's safe. You can have it back when-" he thought about his words for a second, trying to figure out how to word what he was trying to say, "-when you comply to what I ask".

"Excuse me?" she was furious as she folded her arms, taking the typical Caroline stance. Again, Klaus was glad there were still parts of the old Caroline evident. "You're in no position to make demands. Did you hit your head and forget what I said last night" she thought back and wondered how long she was out for. "or whatever night it was?"

Klaus laughed once, it irritated Carolien further.

"Oh no sweetheart, I still remember your words. What was it? Something along the lines of you'll have mine and Stefan's work cut out for us if we didn't leave you alone?" Caroline didn't answer; her blazing eyes were still reeling. If looks could kill…

"Well I'm sorry love but" he winced mockingly, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your bluff since" he glanced around, spreading his hands out, "you can't leave this house without your daylight ring and besides, I'm not going to let you out of my sights again".

He seemed so sure of his words and it infuriated Caroline. She hated that at this moment in time, it was as though he owned her, like she couldn't step forward or do anything. She felt trapped.

And she had to do something about that.

So she did what she did best, she pretended not to care; she tried to give the message that it didn't bother her. It would only be so long 'til she'd find a loophole and she'd run like hell. Surely darkness would fall outside soon.

She laughed at his words, "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that Klaus. What are you gonna do? Baby-sit me twenty-four seven? Bled me dry? Use Stefan's tactics and try and starve me out to the point where I beg and grovel and tell you what you want to hear; that I'll turn it back on, that you'll get the old Caroline back? That I promise not to have another drop of human blood again?" she laughed again and took a step closer to Klaus.

"Well game on" she challenged.

Klaus smile grew wider knowing that she was all talk. Maybe she wasn't but Klaus didn't want to believe that. He didn't underestimate her intelligence or cunning new tactics because he was ready for it. He was ready for her.

He cocked his head to the side. "Hungry?" he asked as he walked away from her to the door.

He looked back to her when she didn't follow. "You've been out for over thirty hours love, surely you must be thirsty?".

"Well that depends; have you got a tasty snack for me? And not just any old blood-bag, you should know my new diet; I like the real thing".

"Well come and see for yourself love" and with that he left the room.

Caroline hesitated for a second. _What was he playing? What was his game? She was clueless right now, and she hated the fact._

She finally followed after him and crept down the stairs. Her memory reminded her of the last time she was on these very same steps; her past life. She shook the memory away, remembering what Klaus had said that night of it being a constant reminder of what she was becoming.

She followed his as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He looked back at her and flashed her a smile.

She narrowed her eyes as she met him on the landing.

She followed his eyes as he inclined her to the dining room where stood four compelled humans.

And god did they smell ravishing to Caroline. She could almost taste their blood with every pulse that pounded from their hearts.

Klaus extended his hand. "Go on then love" he urged.

Caroline resisted.

"How stupid d'you think I am Klaus? I'm sorry but I really don't feel like igniting my throat again with concentrated vervain" she said sourly.

Klaus looked hurt. "Is that how little you think of me love? I wouldn't do that to you".

"Oh yeah?" she replied incredulously. "Your old age really must be creeping up on since I have to remind you that it was only thirty hours ago that you and Stefan injected me the damned stuff".

Klaus smiled angelically, "Well, that was just business love; nothing personal. We had to get you here somehow" he replied as though he had done nothing wrong.

"Here, I'll show you that this isn't a trap". He walked to one of the girls that stood. He softly moved away the brown hair, revealing the perfect spot of the neck. He snaked his hand around the girls neck before meeting Caroline's hungry eyes and extended his fangs. Looking away from Caroline's eyes for a moment, he took a long sip. He stopped himself short and looked up, wiping his mouth.

"See? No vervain, no trap. Just fresh blood. C'mon love, have at it" he offered the neck he had just pierced to Caroline.

Caroline hesitated for a second but then the invitation was so persuasive, she could taste the succulent uice in her mouth; she wanted it, she craved it, she needed it.

She didn't hesitate any longer. She was next to Klaus in a flash, replacing his hold on the girl and extended her fangs momentarily before truly ravishing the meal.

She only came up for air a few instances as she drained the four bodies.

Blood had never tasted so good to her before. She loved every enticing moment of it.

And Klaus just watched her.

When she finally dropped the last empty body to the ground, he shifted off the wall and walked towards her.

Caroline wiped her mouth and let out a deep sigh as she stepped over the small pile of bodies.

"Well that was delicious. Sorry I didn't save you any" she added.

Klaus smiled, "don't worry about it love".

Caroline licked her lips as her eyes wandered over to Klaus. There had to be a downside to all of this. He had to have something up the sleeve.

"So now what?" she asked. "Surely you didn't bring me all the way back here to ravage the townspeople".

Klaus folded his arms across his chest as he stood opposite her.

"You're right." He said, his smile disappearing. "Let's just say that was my way of saying thanks for being co-operative so far". Caroline scoffed at his sarcasm. "And" he paused, "your last _real _meal".

Caroline widened her eyes in disbelief. She laughed aloud, clapping.

"Well bravo Klaus, you really had me step right into that one. But I'm sorry, I'm afraid I won't be co-operating anymore". From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that there was no sunlight peering through the windows anymore.

"Well we'll just have to see about that" Klaus said, sure of himself. His phone vibrated then on the table. He backed off the wall to see who it was.

"We will" Caroline agreed, watching as Klaus paid momentary attention to his phone. She probably had half a second. It was all she needed.

"But I'm afraid it won't be today." she finished before flashing to the front door. Klaus began o follow her in a flash, it was a knee-jerk reaction for him even though this time, he really didn't need to. He paused opposite the front door, leaning against the stair pillar as Caroline swung the front door open and attempted to run out into the dark blue night.

Only, as she tried to run out, her torso mashed against an invisible wall.

She gasped in shock and tried again but she kept smacking against a shield.

_The things you can get a witch to do, _Klaus thought smugly to himself as his grin grew wider, _I must remember to thank the Bennet witch for her kind services over the past two days._

"Ugh!" Caroline growled fiercely as she tried to break through the shield again.

"You might as well give up love. You're not getting out of here tonight." He said ever-so cheerily.

Caroline looked back and scolded him with her fiery eyes.

He got off the pillar and walked towards her again. "Luckily, I got Bonnie to trap you in this house. Just like you, Tyler and she trapped me in the Gilbert house not too long ago." He was ever so happy with himself; Caroline could see it in his smug, pathetic face.

"I guess I'll always be one step ahead of you love".

Caroline slammed the door as hard as she could before growling at him. She stomped towards him.

"Fine" she spat through her teeth. "Just remember this Klaus, you brought this on yourself!" she exclaimed before throwing the vase off the table behind him and stomping up the stairs.

He couldn't help but grin wider at her actions.

"Now-now love, no need to take your anger out on the mantle-pieces." he mused.

He heard another vase being dropped at the top of the stairs as Caroline huffed in annoyance and slammed the door shut and he chuckled.

He really would have his hands full with this new Caroline. It was like having the old Caroline but with her neurotic, whingeing and flighty temper characteristics heightened. _It would be fun_, he thought, _and challenging._

But it was Caroline. Seeing sparks of the old Caroline only made his mission to get her light back a priority. He'd do anything to get her back. Including locking her up from the world like Stefan proposed.

_At least this house had better décor, better light and better company, unlike the Salvatore's_, Klaus thought to himself. Moreso, at least Caroline was finally in his grips again. Even if she wasn't herself, she was here in person, with him. And that fact that she was here allowed Klaus' world to take off again. The past months he'd spent searching for her; it was as though he was at a standstill. His world froze when she ran away and now that she was back, his world restarted.

He looked forward to what tomorrow would bring with Caroline – _if she hadn't broken down his entire house overnight!_

* * *

_I tried to add some humour to this chapter only because I thought it deserved it what with Caroline going all 'dark' on us now ;)_

_Anyway, I'd love it if you left a review :) Thanks for reading - sending y'all cupcakes! ;)_


	5. It's All Fun And Games

_Well Hi there again ;) Hope y'all are doing amazing and have had a wonderful start to the week :)_

_Again, just want to say a huge thank you for the tremendous reception this story has gotten so far - I absolutely love you all!_

_So this (kinda short) chapter is based on prom and it's part 1 of a very vindictive and cunning part of the storyline *evil laugh* ;) Hope you guys like it and please, please leave a review and tell me what you think and whether there's anything you don't like that needs changing._

_Thank you so much for taking the time and reading this story - It really does a mean a lot! :)_

_Enjoy lovelies!_

* * *

**It's All Fun & Games…**

"I see you managed to get Blondie back" Rebekah acknowledged when she met Klaus at breakfast the following morning.

"Rebekah, be nice." he warned sternly.

"What? I didn't say anything. I just hope you know what you're doing. Stefan got me up to speed with her six months of _bloody_ fun." she replied nonchalantly.

"You sound jealous." Caroline interrupted as she walked up behind Rebekah. Klaus glanced up instantly to look at her.

Rebekah scoffed. "Please. There are more entertaining things than you losing your marbles and being the typical drama queen – _as always_." Rebekah shoved past Caroline who just rolled her eyes, her eyes turned challenging when they met Klaus'.

Rebekah stopped midway. "Talking of queens" she began; an evil look in her eyes as Caroline turned to meet her eyes. Klaus instantly shot her a warning glare but Rebekah just shrugged it off.

"It's Prom night and since you're not in the running for prom queen, I guess_ I'll_ be bringing that title home tonight." Rebekah finished with a smug smile before turning on her heel and disappeared.

It was prom night.

The night every high school girl dreamt of from the first day of school. A night everyone in Mystic Falls was preparing for right now. A night Caroline – _the old Caroline_ – had been preparing for. It should be the best night of her life so far.

_But wait, did she really care about such feeble events anymore?_

She turned slowly pondering the information Rebekah had just let out.

Klaus read her face and instantly stood his ground.

"Forget about it love, you're not going." he objected. And suddenly, Caroline's last thought vanished as Klaus' words pulled her out of her thoughts; _she wanted to go. She needed to go._

She widened her eyes, scoffing. "You're kidding me right?" Klaus pretended to be preoccupied as he fetched a couple of blood bags from the fridge, ignoring Caroline. "Seriously?" she tried again, her voice and anger rising. "You can't keep me cooped up here on what's supposed to be _the_ biggest night of my life!" she cried. It was hard for her to pretend to actually care about a stupid prom night but it was the perfect excuse to get out of this hell-hole. Plus, the old Caroline was born for prom so maybe if she played up to that role, Klaus would think the old Caroline was coming back – _more fool him to her advantage_.

Klaus cocked his head to the side as he took in her expression. He didn't buy it for a second. Right now, in her state of mind; she'd do anything – _pretend to be_ anything in order to leave the house.

"Nice try, love" he said with a sly smile. "A snack?" he offered her a blood bag but she refused, folding her arms across her chest and standing her ground, just like the old Caroline would.

"This isn't fair" she said in the most annoying, whingeing tone she could manage.

"Well what can I say; life's not fair. Surely you know that by now love" he winked and took a sip of his drink.

Caroline bit her lip, thinking about how to play it.

"Seriously, how long are you going to do this for? How long are you going to keep me caged up in here like an animal?"

"As long as it takes" he answered monotonously.

She laughed once. "And what's that going to prove? What's that going to _change_?"

He didn't answer; he just preoccupied himself with anything instead of looking back at those strikingly beautiful yet dark eyes. Everything about her, her appearance, her voice, her clothes; it all reminded her of Caroline. He'd believe it was the old Caroline up until he met those eyes; _they told the truth_. They held no light, no hope, no remorse. _Only darkness._ And it was those eyes that made him bite his tongue and refuse to give into her demands.

"You don't want me to feed on human's right?"

"Oh c'mon love" he turned around to look at her, "I couldn't care less whether you went after the entire high school prom committee or the nearest rabbit hole. But at the moment, you and I both now you're in no position to be let loose on the innocent townspeople".

She bit down on her lip and nodded, thinking of her plan.

"Right, cause this town is so _damn innocent_!" she exclaimed, making Klaus grow anxious. She held her arms up to her head, trying to calm down her rising anger – _she just wanted out of the damn house! And she hated this hold he had on her._

She took a deep breath.

"How d'you expect to _fix_ me" she met his eyes and he glanced down; her words sent a pang through him. He didn't what it was. "-when you won't let me out of the house? How d'you expect me to curb my hunger when you won't even let me test it out."

"Caroline." he began but she cut him off. She knew she could persuade him if she put her mind to it. He was far too naïve and _in love_ with the old Caroline and if she could pull this act off, she just might have him eating out of her hands and she could have what she wanted; _freedom._ It was so close she could taste it. Sure, he was _the_ original vampire-hybrid, he claimed to know every trick in the book but when it came own to the darling Caroline, maybe his guards were down.

"Please" she urged softly, beckoning him with her eyes innocently.

And it only took her to bat her lashes like an angel and force him to look right into her eyes for all the doubts and resistance to dissolve in Klaus. He used the little strength he had in himself to remember that this wasn't Caroline, _not the old one anyway._

"I just want to go to Prom. Come on, the old Caroline _dreamt_ of this day! You can't deny her that." She paused as she watched her words sink in him.

"And besides, you want the old Caroline back right?" she met his thoughtful eyes. "The one who doesn't impulsively kill anyone and everyone. The one who lives for these stupid dances and events?"

He didn't answer. He was trying to figure out whether she was being genuine or tricking him. It was hard to tell.

"Well isn't it time you familiarised her with her past life?" she spoke the words regrettably. She didn't know what she was letting herself in for. Sure, she'd be free; she'd see daylight but what about the memories that would gape back in? Seeing all her old school friends again? _Well, I'll just have to quench those feelings by digging my fangs into someone juicy,_ she thought.

She stood in front of him now, looking right into the pupils of his eyes. She had to admit, he looked like a hopeless puppy right now. She'd cackle aloud right now if it didn't blow her cover. She had him whipped –, it would only be so long before he agreed.

"Please, Klaus" she half whispered, her tone pleading. "Let me go to prom. _Hell, you can even be my date_ and _accompany_ me if you really think I'm going to start munching on everyone on the dance floor". She regretted the offer as soon as she blurted it out. _Damn it! Oh well, freedom did have it costs after all_. She'd have to come up with another cunning plan to ditch him later.

He cocked his head to the side and thought about it, stepping closer to her.

She had to admit, the closeness made her uncomfortable.

"How do I know that I can trust you? That you won't run like hell once I let you out of the house?" he questioned.

Caroline was stunned for a moment; truth be told, that was her exact plan. Run and feed and then run some more. _That damn original stalker knew me so bloody well_, she thought.

"Erm… cross my heart and hope to die?" she said narrowing her eyes and pulling a face like a five-year-old. Oh wait, I'm already dead so…" she amused herself. But Klaus didn't budge even though he had to admit, seeing her act this way didn't pull on his heart strings just a tiny bit.

"You gotta start trusting me at one point Klaus." She answered, catching him off guard with her surprising sincerity. "Besides, you'll be with me the _whole_ night", she lied and gave the purest smile she could conjure up.

He thought about it for another fraction of a second before eh glanced around and broke his hard face into a more sweet, humble one.

"I suppose you should ask Rebekah to assist you in finding a dress for tonight then." he finally said and Caroline squealed in happiness.

She instantly turned and made for the stairs. But she stopped short when Klaus stood in her way. Her smile vanished.

"I'm trusting you Caroline; I sure hope for your sake that you don't have an ulterior motive". His words were stern, a warning. And Caroline noted them and just nodded before moving past him.

_Let the fun and games begin,_ Caroline thought as she got up the stairs, a cunning smile on her lips.

Klaus on the other hand, contemplated what he was about to do. He didn't regret the decision though; if it meant getting one step closer to the old Caroline, he'd do anything right now.

"You look beautiful Caroline" Klaus said as his eyes wandered and marvelled at the beauty in gold. She was a sight to see. _If only the gold and light from her dress replaced the darkness in her eyes,_ he thought.

"Thank you" she replied solemnly, keeping up with her false act.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held out his arm as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She took his arm eagerly; her senses came alight with such closeness to freedom.

He led her to the front door where he paused for a moment. Caroline stood alarmed as he hesitated. And then he pulled out a box off the table. In it was a gold corsage to match her dress. You'd think he'd had this planned. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the small flower arrangement.

_God, how long is this going to take – just kill me already,_ she thought as Klaus took his time and wrapped it round her hand.

He looked up and smiled at her and she gave the most manageable one back.

He wrapped his freehand round the front door as he pulled her along and Caroline's heart jolted. _Freeeeedom_, she sang internally.

But then Klaus paused and pushed her up gently to the door frame. They hadn't stepped out of the house; they were merely in the doorway. The cool breeze on Caroline's skin sent her sweet shivers.

His face was inches away from hers as he scanned her radiant face; from her perfectly shaped lips to her cheekbones to her eyes.

He gave a gentle smile before he spoke.

"It's a shame that I have to do this love, tonight of all nights. But I have to ensure that you won't try and fool me tonight." He whispered gently to her.

Her eyes were wide and bright as her heartbeat intensified.

And then she found herself trapped by his eyes.

"Don't try anything tonight. We're going to go to your Prom, you're going to stay with me all night and you're not going to try anything. You're not going to run, you're not going to feed. You're just going to enjoy yourself – blood free."

And then he finally set her eyes free and she blinked, appearing totally dazed.

He gave her another smile as he pulled her towards him and stepped out of the house that had been her prison.

She followed, her eyes wandering.

It pained him that he'd just compelled her. He never wanted to put her under his compulsion under any circumstances. But tonight had to be an exception. Because he was giving her what she wanted. He was making a compromise and letting her go to prom because he knew that's what the old Caroline would want. And it's what he would want for her; _he couldn't deny her that._

But with this new Caroline, he wasn't taking any risks. He couldn't have her run again. He wouldn't lose both of them even if one of them was just a constant reminder of his lost love.

As much as he hated himself for doing what he had just done, he knew it was necessary.

Besides, she'd never know.

However, unfortunately for Klaus; this new Caroline too couldn't take any risks.

Oh, how happy and joyful she was with herself right now as she clung onto his arm just like he wanted her too. How sweetly she took her seat in his car and watched him drive her to Prom. How redeemably obedient she was.

_For now._

But underneath the entire exterior façade was a devil in hiding.

Because in actual fact, what Klaus was beating himself up about right now internally was all for nothing.

_Because it didn't work. His compulsion didn't work._

No, Caroline was far too sneaky and cunning to fall for that trap.

She was ready for this. She was ready for something like this six months ago.

That's why she began consuming vervain every single day for the last six months. Just the right amount; not too much for anyone to notice but not too little to make no difference.

She had some doubt that it wouldn't work tonight – after all, Klaus was a grandfather vampire and his mind-boggling compulsion would have anyone down. But not her. She mentally thanked Katherine for being such a role model in cunning tactics and tricks.

She was laughing to herself inside right now.

It was like Christmas had come early for her.

And she couldn't wait to get her hands dirty.

_Let the fun and games begin_, she thought to herself mischievously. _Everyone would be in for a treat tonight…_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!_ :)

_I love you for reading this and would love you even more if you left a review ;)_

_Part two will be up soon... or sooner if you demand it ;)_


	6. Deadly Serious

_Hi guys :) Apologies for the day late update. I've had so many Uni hand-ins and deadlines to meet that i've literally had no time to breathe. And i've just written this chapter in the last two hours because I know if I keep putting it off, i'll never do it. I'm currently typing this at quarter to 1 in the morning so sincere apologies if it makes no sense, has countless typo's and is pretty downright bad - I promise I'll edit it in the morning and at least something is better than nothing right? :)_

_Anyway, just a note of warning, Caroline WILL act inhumanely and even out of character in this chapter but that's the whole thrill of this story. I want to see her drown in the deep end before I even **think** about getting Klaus to save her (that's if he does save her) if you get what I mean. And before reading the following chapter, pretend Elena never burnt own her house ;)_

_Anyway, I probably don't make any sense right now but enjoy my lovelies :) And don't forget to review - even if it is just to tell me to go get some sleep and to **never** update so late at night again because all I type is gibberish :P_

* * *

**Deadly Serious**

Caroline kept quiet the entire drive to her former high school. She felt Klaus' eyes on her as she took in the view. She hadn't been here for over six months. Yet everything looked so similar, like she hadn't left. With every turn he took as they pulled into the school car park, she tried not to scream aloud. She hated the strange familiarity with her surroundings. She hated how everything reminded her of her old life. She hated how they forced her to remember, forced her to _care_. She half-wished she'd stayed locked up at the mansion.

But it was too late now; Klaus opened the door and gave her his arm.

She took it without hesitating, gulping down the resistance within her. She evaded his eyes, looking elsewhere in case her eyes gave anything away.

_This is what I wanted_, she thought, _to be set free_. Of course, she'd have to play up to the act for a while before she fled Klaus and that's all she looked forward too; fleeing.

A part of her wanted to run now. But she knew if she were to have a chance of really getting away from everything - her past life - once and for all, she'd have to have some kind of leverage. And that's what she was here for. _And to cause some havoc._

"You really do look beautiful tonight, love" Klaus whispered into her ear as he guided her up the stairs to her school.

She just rolled her eyes and glanced around.

"Tell someone who cares, Klaus" she answered.

He gently chuckled. His eyes still peered back at her, believing there was a hint of the old Caroline in there somewhere jumping for joy that she was actually attending her high school prom.

_And there was._ Every time she passed a familiar face, her emotions flared and she fought hard to keep a tight lid on her feelings. It seemed like the off switch didn't want to stay put. But she forced it off with all her strength. _After all, she wasn't supposed to care. And she couldn't tear apart her fellow class mates throats just yet._

They both made their way past the entrance and onto the main hall. It was a sight to see; it was everything the old Caroline would have loved – after all, they were her ideas back when she was on the Prom committee six months ago. However, Caroline didn't seem impressed, she was _bored_. Looking at her expression, Klaus grinned.

"If I didn't know better love, I'd think you didn't want to be here." he began and she quickly objected.

"_Of course_ I want to be here." she exaggerated, not really caring if they tried to turn around and leave, after all, the god-knows how many pounding hearts and pulsing heartbeats had her on the edge; she wouldn't be able to contain her hunger much longer. "It's prom! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she finished sarcastically before whipping her head round as she noticed a specifically familiar face in the far corner. The fire and rage grew uncontrollably within her.

_Elena._

_That cunning little bitch._

Klaus followed her gaze to Elena and stopped short. As much as he hated Elena himself, the last thing he wanted was for Caroline to go head to head with the doppelganger and end up killing her on the dancefloor, _not that it would be a shame._

"Caroline" he whispered as Elena's fierce eyes met with Caroline's. Elena's somewhat sweet, innocent face turned menacing in an instant as did Caroline's. Before Klaus could say another word, before he could stop her from making a move, Caroline was in the middle of the hall, a few steps away from Elena and Stefan. Stefan's eyes widened as he saw Caroline make her way to them. He shot daggers to Klaus but Klaus just focused on Caroline, trying to figure out her next move.

But Caroline didn't really have one. _Not yet anyway._

"Elena!" Caroline cried in the most chirpiest tone she could manage, her menacing exterior dispersing into thin air. It took Elena by surprise, as it did Klaus and Stefan too; you could see it in their facial expressions. _She acted just like the old Caroline. As though nothing had happened._

Caroline couldn't help herself and turned the anxiety up a notch by pulling Elena into a tight hug like they were long lost best friends, _not arch enemies after one of them killed the others mother_. Klaus was bewildered by Caroline's endearment. But he stopped himself when he figured this was all just an act. _Another moment and they'll be tearing each others hair out_, he thought.

"C-Caroline" Elena replied as Caroline pulled away, the biggest smile on her face. It totally threw Elena off. _Why was blondie being so nice to me; I murdered her mom six months ago and enjoyed it, she should be coming at me, claws out, _she thought.

Caroline cut her off, her face turning into mock shock as she gasped, taking in Elena's floor length, pink, Alexander McQueen Couture dress.

"_OH-MY-GOD!_" Caroline gushed, "that dress is _absolutely_ gorgeous!" Caroline chimed, taking in the dress top to bottom. Elena's mischievous smile returned slowly. _Of course the dress was gorgeous – Caroline specially ordered it seven months ago when everything was hunky dory and all was right in Mystic Falls. But, Elena being the evil, conniving new, heartless Elena, she took the opportunity and stole the made-to-measure dress, much to Caroline's despise._

"Awh, thanks Care" Elena gleamed.

Caroline's expression turned to amusement as she met Elena's eyes.

She laughed once, "I mean, _the dress_ is gorgeous; _you_ just look like a drowned rat Elena." Caroline mused and Klaus fought back a laugh. Elena's face turned deadly.

"But then, _you would_ look like something the cat dragged in, in something that was _mine_." Caroline pressed, folding her arms across her chest. Elena smiled smugly as she leaned back on her heal.

"_Was_ Caroline. Past tense honey." Elena narrowed her eyes to an unnerving Caroline who stood confident as ever. Elena had to admit, she felt a little… _intimidated_. "What is it they say… finders, keepers?" Elena replied smugly.

Caroline laughed once more. "Yeah, well that is what you do don't you? Take other people's leftovers when you're not out playing with people's hearts?" Caroline bit down on her lip as she shot Elena a challenging look.

Stefan tried to interject, glancing at Klaus who seemed to be enjoying the little entertaining façade between Caroline and Elena, but he didn't succeed.

"Oh what would you know about hearts Caroline" Elena replied, glancing at Klaus, "word is, _you_ don't have one." Elena's smile was beaming.

"Well, that's all down to a heartless little bitch like you." Caroline spat back eagerly. Before Elena could come back with a remark, before Klaus and Stefan could step in, Caroline's cut them off. "Which reminds me, I didn't get to thank you Elena".

Elena narrowed her eyes, confused. "For what?"

Klaus knew where this was going but he couldn't stop her.

"Oh you know," Caroline shrugged passively, looking behind Elena, "Murdering my mother like you did. Turning me into a heartless cow like yourself." Stefan's eyes grew wider as he straightened up, alarmed at Caroline's brute words.

"You really did do me a favour you know; if it wasn't for you then I guess…I guess I'd just be another sucker stuck in this godforsaken town, unaware of my full, _vampire_ potential; Turning the switch is _fun_." Caroline shrugged again cheerily. Elena began to follow as it finally clicked in; _she really had flipped the switch._

"Don't mention it." Elena replied with a vicious smile. It grated on Caroline's nerves. She was itching to rip her head off just for something to do. But she resisted, but she wished she didn't.

"Caroline love," Klaus finally interjected as he came up close behind Caroline. Carolien met his forceful eyes and remembered that she was supposed to be under his compulsion. He inclined his head to the other side of the room, "let's get a drink and leave these two alone shall we".

"Of course" Caroline replied and Klaus turned to walk away, pulling Caroline gently. She abided, sending a parting glare at Stefan. But then she froze.

"Oh wait, I nearly forgot" Caroline's head bobbed up as she turned around to face Elena, who was now appearing to walk away with Stefan. She pulled away from Klaus' grip instantly before he could stop her. She called out Elena's name before closing the distance between them with a couple of steps.

There was a wicked smile on Caroline's lips as she pushed her arm down into the make-shift pocket in her skirt. She pulled out her shiny new weapon and plunged it into an unsuspecting Elena. Elena's sharp, piercing scream alerted the entire dance floor as Caroline pushed the dagger in further into Elena's stomach, turning it to cause the most agony as it scratched against her heart.

"Caroline!" Klaus and Stefan called in unison, their eyes full of horror. Klaus was behind Caroline in a moment just like Caroline knew he would and she backed away, putting her hands up like she had done nothing wrong as Elena succumbed to the floor.

"What did you do?" Stefan accused as he went to aid Elena on the floor.

"That" Caroline spat smugly at a pained Elena, "-was for stealing _my_ dress".

She laughed as a furious Klaus pulled her away from the scene. His grip on her hand began to get firmer and firmer as he half dragged her across the dance floor.

"Get-off-me!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him. His head whipped round as she stopped. His face was mere centimetres away from hers instantly.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he questioned, his gaze intently on hers just like it was when he attempted to compel her.

"She got what she deserved".

"I told you not to pull anything tonight, Caroline" he replied sternly through his teeth.

Caroline let out a huffed laugh. "I'll do whatever I want Klaus" she said through her gritted teeth. "You don't _own_ me". She watched as the three words let out a sudden realisation for Klaus.

"That's right Klaus." Her voice matched her smile; they were conceited as Klaus put the pieces together. "Your compulsion didn't work on me. Told you I was too smart for you." she laughed, glancing around.

His eyes didn't move, they just turned cold and hard whilst Caroline's eyes set sight on her next prey.

"We're leaving." he ordered, biting his anger down. How could he have let her fool him like that? _How could he be so blind? How could he believe that she had changed overnight?_

"Oh no I'm not" Caroline folded her arms across her chest again, standing her ground. This time, Klaus let out a laugh.

"You seem to forget that I'm stronger than you sweetheart. I may not be able to compel you but I can still drag you out of here in a heartbeat". He fought the urge to comply with his words and _really _drag her out of there. _He regretted it simultaneously._

"We'll see about that". The words seem to come out of nowhere because Caroline was nowhere to be seen. Before Klaus' mind and actions went into overdrive, he followed her scent as she dared for the other side of the hall.

He caught up to her with her in a second but she was just that tiny little bit faster, _just this once_.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called before reaching her. Bonnie was alarmed when she saw her, her eye's in shock, her body in shock. "Long time, no see!" she chirped as she saw yet another familiar, backstabbing face. Without hesitating, Caroline dived into her, pushing her into the wall and running her out into the hallway and down the stairs and into the empty corridor.

It wasn't long 'til footsteps followed her and Klaus along with Stefan and Damon stood opposite Caroline and her captive. She held Bonnie up, a firm grip around Bonnie's neck.

"Caroline" Bonnie whimpered.

"Caroline, think about what you're doing" Stefan breathed exasperatedly.

"What was it that you were saying Klaus? That you were stronger than me? That you could take me on?" she laughed coyly as hey all eyed Caroline as they feared Bonnie's safety.

Caroline sighed, "Well, we'll see how you do without your favourite little witch!" Caroline narrowed her eyes, as she began to withdraw her fangs.

"Wait-wait-wait, what do you want Caroline? What is it? Just name it." Damon interjected as Klaus calculated his next actions.

Caroline flared her fangs at Damon.

"She wants freedom. She wants to be left alone" Klaus answered for her. He pursed his lips with a challenging smile. _How far would she go? Would she really bite Bonnie?_ He really shouldn't question her motives right now but he found himself doing so anyway. God only knows why he thought for a second that she wouldn't hesitate to drink the life out of their only witch, not to mention that she hadn't drank for over eighteen hours. But again, his human feelings over empowered his gut instincts which were telling him not to challenge her but to give in. _Just give in to her demands, _he thought. _No, _he fought.

"I'm sorry love" he replied.

"What?!" Damon was frantic. "Just leave her alone. Dammit Klaus, she's not worth losing a witch over. A witch we happen to need desperately because if you've had the time to look around, witches aren't very easy to come by!"

Caroline laughed as her fangs grew nearer to Bonnie.

"Klaus." Stefan breathed, agreeing with his brother.

Klaus weighed out his options.

"Tick-tock" Caroline pressed with a devilish smile on her lips.

"Care" Bonnie managed, "don't do this, please" she urged, fear taking over her.

"Shh" she soothed her former bestfriend. "It's okay Bonnie, don't worry" she glanced up at Klaus. "It's nothing personal". She couldn't resist anymore, she had to feed. Klaus could see it in her eyes that she wouldn't be able to control her thirst anymore, he was staring right into her hunger; she grew closer to Bonnie's neck.

He had no time. _Just let her go,_ his emotions fought. She could see his ultimatum play in his eyes, she enjoyed it. She could almost taste the blood in her mouth and he could see her going in for the kill.

"Kla-" Damon began but Klaus cut him off.

"Ok" he said breathlessly, causing Caroline's line of thought to be momentarily distracted. Her hungry eyes met his as his betrayed ones seeped back at hers.

"Ok love. Just let Bonnie go and we'll… we'll leave you alone". He finally finished.

He seemed totally solemn and sincere. It was believable. It was honest. _The honest Klaus had ever been._

But this was the new Caroline who took his words with a pinch of salt.

Her fangs disappeared for a second as she smiled brightly.

But the smile turned wicked as soon as all three were reassured for a fraction of a second. And then the veins appeared around her eyes and her fangs regrew again.

"Too late." she whispered before sprinting back, putting a few metres between them and pierced her sharp fangs into Bonnie's neck.

The rest of the world and her surrounding blurred out as the divine, alluring liquid ignited Caroline's senses. She drank quickly; she didn't hold back, she went with full force because she knew she'd be forced to stop soon, when all the blood would drain out eventually. But she couldn't draw away. It was much too good. It was like a drug. _A sensational drug._

And then she forced herself to pull away as she fully enjoyed the last three drops instantly before putting further distance between her and her perpetrators.

She disposed Bonnie's half-limp body as though it was waste as she backed away. The three figures caught up. She watched gloriously as Damon and Stefan went to Bonnie's aid.

Klaus however, went for Caroline. His eyes were grave as he caught up to her; she grinned happily. She licked her lips and wiped away the remaining blood before grinning wider.

"She'll survive. Only just." she murmured pleasingly before she took off again. Klaus went after her, leaving Stefan and Damon to clean up the mess.

But he didn't have much luck.

How was it that a thousand year old original couldn't find a new vampire? He blamed his heart and his feelings and all the thoughts that were running through his mind right now. He'd been chasing her for almost six hours now, the sun would be up soon and with no daylight ring, she'd be hiding out somewhere. But he didn't give up looking, searching for her endlessly. _He found her before, he'd find her again. He had to._

And then his phone rang.

The noise brought him out of his mental stupor as he pulled it up. It was Stefan. He contemplated ignoring it but considering he'd been calling for the past hour, it had to urgent. _Maybe Bonnie didn't pull through?_

"What is it?" he answered.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

Klaus sighed exasperatedly. "In the woods, still looking for her".

"You need to get back here" Stefan's voice was…off.

"What is it? Did Bonnie make it?"

"She made it, _just._ But you need to get here asap. Caroline's not out there. She's here. She's _home_."

Klaus didn't bother asking anything else before he found himself sprinting through the lonely dark woods. The sun was just about to start rising.

He ran as fast as he could, even flew down the hills before finally, hit concrete.

He was over and standing in front of Caroline's house in a blur, joining Stefan, Damon, a fragile Bonnie who held onto Matt.

Only, when he arrived, they weren't looking at a home anymore.

_No._

It was nothing but a huge blaze.

The fires turned to embers, embers to ashes as everything inside the four walls cremated and crumbled.

The blaze mirrored the rising sun appearing at the far end of the horizon.

They all stood silently as the flames continued to burn.

Everything was in place.

Caroline crept closer behind them.

"I guess you all underestimated me." her voice alerted them all as they turned. She focused on Klaus.

"I told you what would happen Klaus if you stood in my way. If _any_ of you stood in my way." She paused as she glanced at them all, one by one. "But no, you just had to keep on pushing didn't you? You had to keep searching for the old Caroline, believing she was in there somewhere, that there was an inch of humanity left in her. Well now you know." She glanced at the remnants of the house.

"There's no humanity in me. I turned it off. _And it's going to stay off_." she warned. The way she said it, she was _deadly serious_. Her eyes held no light, no innocence, they weren't captivating anymore. They were frozen, icy.

"Why are you doing this Caroline? This was your home" Stefan's words broke the deadly silence.

She narrowed her eyes. "_You_ did this. Not me." she smiled.

"So what now Caroline" Klaus voice was broken as his eyes melted into hers. "You've burnt down your home, tried to kill your friends and displayed to us all how there's not a _single_ inch of humanity left in you. So what now? Are you just going to take off again? Are you going to continue into your murder rampage, springing from town to town?".

"Maybe, maybe not." Caroline answered, weighing out her options.

"Well to be frank, whatever I choose, I kinda need my daylight ring back."

Klaus' lips turned to the side as his eyes grew darker.

"Well what d'you love. You just cremated it along with your house back there".

Caroline didn't buy it.

She scoffed, "Please, I'm not going to fall for that".

"You're not falling for anything. Whether you believe me or not, the sun will be up in less than…let's see; seventy-two seconds so unless you want to turn into dust like your house back there, I'd suggest you run like hell".

Caroline's smile disappeared when she figured he was right. She'd be toast if she didn't run now. She flashed one last grin before she turned, running from the rising, burning, scorching sun.

And then she felt it.

A piercing spark.

A burn.

A fleshful wound.

It was in the pit of her stomach.

It stung.

Her legs buckled underneath her as she clung to her stomach.

"Not so fast" sang an all too familiar voice.

She could feel the suns heat following behind her, almost catching up to her as her eyes peeled from her daggered stomach up to an all too familiar face. It bent down to her. "That, was for ruining my prom dress". Caroline felt the gaping hope in her stomach grow wider as she felt it dig in".

"Paybacks a bitch huh?"

* * *

_You know what do... show some love & review :) it would be really appreciated :)_

_PS: I love you guys for making my day everyday and reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. Seriously, if I could, i'd be handing out cupcakes to you right now ;) *hands over imaginary cupcake*_

_Elena._


	7. Bleeding Out For You

_Hey guys :) Hope you've had a good week! _

_Did you watch last nights ep of TVD? :O I gotta admit, 'The Originals' was one hell of an episode. For one, it ripped out my Klaroline heart *sobs* but that phonecall Klaus made at the end to Caroline totally redeemed it for me. And I think Elijah may have stolen my heart a little..._

_Anyway, so unfortunately, I'm writing this chapter late night again thanks to a major workload. I've based it around last nights episode and have featured some lines from yesterdays episode too but changed it a little._

_I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, it's been bugging me as i've not had the time to actually sit down and enjoy writing it as i've not had the time. But i'm happy to announce that after Tuesday, i'll be as free as a bee with no more Uni work so you know what that means? Regular updates ;)_

_I'd like to personally thank you all for sticking with this story and continuing to show your support - it really encourages me to carry on with the story. __Enjoy & please review :) _

* * *

**Bleeding Out For You**

_New Orleans. _

_Oh how that seemed like a different lifetime. Everything was much simpler then._

_Back then, before my father hunted me, I had no doubts or worries. I worried for nothing and equally, cared for nothing. Each day was a new, enticing adventure. No thoughts of consequences. No responsibilities. No feelings. Just like her._

Oh how much he saw his prior self in her right now. The resemblance was uncanny. He was sat opposite her in the cellar, watching her serene face for the past morning. It was almost dusk outside now. She still hadn't woken up; the extensive amount of vervain they injected her with must have worked.

After Elena arrived at the scene earlier that morning with impeccable timing and used the very stake Caroline had used on her at prom, everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. Relief that Elena finally used her flip switch to do something decent for once. And relief that Caroline, _once again_, was locked up, unable to harm anyone. Only, there was one exception; Klaus was anything but relieved.

He carried her limp, unconscious body over to the Salvatore's. He didn't say a word. _Nothing._ Not even a sly remark or warning to Elena following her actions or a set of instructions to Stefan; it only took one look his way for Stefan to know what Klaus was thinking. And as the sun broke free behind the clouds and beckoned Caroline's fall, he was there in an instant. It was like a reflex action the way he was behind her in a flash, shielding her from the scorching sun. He simply couldn't help himself from protecting her – _it came naturally_. But it was as though he was doing it against his will, like he had no control over his actions. He felt lifeless, as though his soul was out of his body, watching as his former self tried to reassemble his former love back together again. He was…_numb_.

Even as he crept down the dark stairs and into the cellar, he couldn't take his eyes off her, cradled against his chest. But it wasn't because of her beauty or how calm and tranquil she looked. No, it wasn't like all the other times when he'd watched her asleep. It wasn't dignified, it wasn't irrevocable and it wasn't with devotion. It was out of sadness. Out of heartbreak. Out of longing. _And even pity_; pity that such lightness was now overthrown by darkness.

He gently sat her down on the wooden chair before carefully strapping her in. It was funny how a couple of days ago, he fought with Stefan against the whole idea of making Caroline a prisoner like this. Yet now, he didn't even put up a fight, he didn't even have to make the gut-wrenching decision; it was made for him. _She_ made the decision.

Getting restless and his thoughts all in tatters, he stood up from the chair and walked over to her. He tightened the straps, unsure of her strength when she eventually woke up. He took one last look at her, stroking a strand of hair away from her cold face.

And then he walked away, pulling the door closed and locked it without a second thought, without hesitation. His eyes glanced back at her as she lay on the chair, literally lifeless and soulless; it reminded him of how he was back at the beginning in New Orleans. Back when he was the reckless one living life to the edge, without any remorse or responsibilities or regret, without any fear or consequences. _Without hope._

Stefan drew in a deep breath as Klaus clicked the latch that locked her away.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Stefan asked.

Klaus took in a deep breath.

"What other option do I have?" he answered monotonously.

Stefan didn't answer.

"She'll wake up soon, her wound has healed. And when she does, she'll face reality. She'll miss the blood, the cravings will get to her head, she'll start to go mad, even start hallucinating at the brink of starvation. And then-"

"Her body will start to desiccate. She'll begin to die." Klaus finished. Stefan glanced at Klaus; his eyes were fixated at the unmoving body in front of him. Stefan remained positive.

"Hopefully it won't come to that. Hopefully her hallucinations along with the hunger will be enough to force her to turn the switch back on and _hopefully_, she will".

"That's a lot of hope for someone who's without." Klaus replied darkly.

Before Stefan tried to muster up something Klaus began to turn away. Breaking away from the vision before him. "Stay here. She'll be waking up soon." He ordered.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To see if my siblings have successfully gotten rid of the last white oak stake that seemed to make more appearances than necessary in the past twenty-four hours." _And with that, he left._

Only, that wasn't his true reason to why he left. _Well it was; he did have to get the stake back and find out where Caroline got it in the first place. _But truth be told; Klaus didn't want to be there when she woke up. He couldn't fathom to see the lingering darkness in her eyes or the way her actions and things she said affected him like never before. He thought he could see past it, that he could work over it with the notion that this was the very same girl that had his heart. But it was hard to believe that when the same girl had transformed into something so dark that it somewhat haunted him. She was like a demon he couldn't face down yet at the same time, he was hooked on her very presence. Just like she was hooked on blood.

It was another hour or so before Caroline spluttered and coughed awake. Her tired eyes blinked attentively as she took in her opaque surroundings. She tried to move her arms but felt the restraints hold her back. She looked down, trying and fighting to free her hands with no success. She couldn't feel any gaping hole in her stomach anymore or the wrenching heat on her back. All she could feel was cold. She cleared her throat, coughing and fighting with the restraints again. Her throat was crisp, hoarse, dry. She needed to feed. She started struggling with her restraints again.

"You're wasting your energy Caroline." a deep voice alerted her, noting where exactly she was being held captive.

"You can't get out of here". She saw his face through the small, metal face in the door.

"Stefan" she breathed, coughing to clear her sore throat again. "Where am I, what did you do?" she asked dumbfounded, already knowing the answers.

"You're at the boarding house. And you'll stay here until you decide to give up this fight." He replied sternly.

Caroline grew angry as her senses finally fully came alive and her train of thought came back to her. She remembered her last awake events. She remembered just how angry she was.

"Elena" was all she spat out, clenching her fists under her restraints.

"Did what she had to do. It was quite surprising how she came through in the end. But I guess it was all for the best".

Caroline scoffed. "Just wait 'til I get my hand on that lit-".

"Caroline" Stefan interrupted, shaking his head. "There's no point in making empty threats. You're not getting out of here. At least not until you flip the switch back on".

She laughed once. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that". Her eyes grew dark; the pit of her stomach was on fire out of hunger, out of thirst.

Stefan scoffed, "Well go on try then Caroline. Just _try_ and break out. You've not fed properly for the past twenty-four hours. You must be starving".

"Oh but you forget that _delicious_ little snack I had earlier on. Y'know, your perky little witch."

"And how long will that curb your hunger for Caroline? It's probably passed out of your system now. The hunger will begin soon."

Caroline didn't reply, she continued exerting her strength against the restraints, adamant to break out of them.

Stefan's hard, stern expression melted slightly as he drew closer to the small window.

"We're only doing this because we care about you Care. It's the best way."

"How many times do I have to tell you" Caroline's voice grew louder and louder as her anger aggravated, "You can't fix me!".

"Then we'll die trying". It was Klaus' voice. Soon, Stefan's face was replaced by a more amicable Klaus. He no longer looked like the broken man he did several hours ago. "Or at least, you'll die trying to get out." He finished.

"I think I prefer the latter." Caroline replied through her teeth.

Klaus turned to face Stefan for a moment before giving him the nod to leave. As he did, Klaus turned round to face her again.

Slowly, he turned the latch and opened the door before stepping inside. He brought with him a small ray of light form the corridor. It shone on Caroline's eyes as she squinted.

"Well I'm sorry love, but that's not up for debate." he answered with a small smile as he pulled a chair up to her and took a seat. Caroline tried to shift in her seat as she felt under scrutiny with his glaring eyes. He inspected her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"How d'you think? I'm starving."

Klaus matted his lips together. "Yeah, you'll just have to get used to that love".

Why are you doing this?" she finally asked.

"You know why, love".

She scoffed, looking right into his eyes. "Right, because you want the old _me_ back. How many times do I have to tell you she's long gone? You might as well give up trying to look for her, trying to find her in me because guess what? Nobody's home."

Klaus smiled, glancing down. "Well I'll do that when you decide to give up this whole stubborn act you've got going on".

"This isn't an act" she replied in haste.

"How long are you going to keep on living a lie Caroline?"

"I think you'll find you're the one in denial Klaus. There's an entire world out there, why can't you go find something else to occupy your time with? Maybe create more hybrids." She shrugged, "Why are you so fascinated with me?"

He let out a short laugh as he glanced down.

"Because I _can't, _Caroline. That's the problem". He paused as her eyes slightly widened.

"I can't keep _away_ from you. Even like this, you-_you pull me in_. Even like this with your humanity turned off… I can't stay away." he emphasised his words as he literally poured out his feelings; _something he rarely did. _

It went quiet for a little moment.

"Huh, who knew fatal attraction took a new _literal _meaning." Caroline replied light-heartedly, blinking bored. "You really should get a new hobby. I don't know, _maybe knitting_?" she offered, amused.

The fact that he literally just shared his most secret, most intimate feelings with her and she just shrugged it off and joked with it sent a shiver of anger through him. It annoyed him; it made his stomach twist into a knot. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down_. This was Caroline's typical stand-offish behaviour but turned up a million-and-one notches._ He had to remember the insane amount her cared for _her_ and resisted the urge to do something he may later regret.

Caroline could see the sparks of anger in his eyes; it amused her further.

"Damn, am I getting under your skin Klaus? Am I annoying you? Am I testing your patience?" she bit down on her lip, "well I'd say I'm sorry but after all you've put me through, I think you deserve it."

Klaus laughed lightly. "It's going to take a lot more for you to get under my skin, love. And you should already know that I'm a very patient man. I'll wait as long as I need to for you to turn your humanity back on."

"You'll be waiting a long time then." Caroline smiled, glancing down. "You think holing me up in Stefan's cellar is going to make me turn my emotions back on?" she laughed taking in her surroundings.

"You forget that I've been here before; _three times_ actually. I've seen what Stefan's pathetic little attempts and games are. What are you gonna do? _Torture me? Make me starve just like my father tried and failed, trick me into drinking vervain, trap me in sunlight just like Stefan did with Elena_?" she paused with a laugh, looking into his stark eyes.

"I'm literally _immune_ to it all. I was there when Stefan did the same thing to Elena, to Damon. And I survived it when my own father tried to turn me. So go ahead, do it to me. See if I care. See if you can _make_ me care." She said with a challenging grin.

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that, sweetheart. I'd hate to see you in pain". He meant his words. Of course, he knew he'd have to take many of the steps Carolien just mentioned in order for this entire process to take place and be successful. He was a man on a mission after all. But there was still a part of him that hoped it wouldn't come to that. That something would click in her head and she'd return to her usual self. _What a foolish man he was for thinking that._

"Hope is overrated, Klaus. _You_, of all people should know that".

"Maybe it is" he agreed. "But without it we're just… lost. You're a fine example of that, love." He pointed out.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" she laughed. "I'm sorry, you mistake me for someone who gives a crap Klaus. And if you don't mind, since you're not going to set me free anytime soon or _feed_ me, I'd rather not waste my breath on you." She replied through her teeth.

Klaus sighed, glancing to the floor and looked at her, an amused smile playing on his lips knowing that it would irritate her.

"Very, well then love." He said standing up. "You'd better save your energy of what's to come your way." he added.

"Oooh, I'm so scared Klaus." She rolled her eyes. "I'm looking forward to my demise".

He gave her a parting smile before closing the door. He held her eyes through the window before leaving.

Now it was just Caroline and her own demons, alone in a dark basement. He throat was like a dry desert; simply breathing hurt, the simple movement felt like a raw blade was caressing her throat.

But she wouldn't cave.

She was also tired, sleepy. She needed and wanted to rest. But how could she when only one thing was on her mind; _blood._

She could feel the darkness creep into her, the feeling of desolation, of desperation kick into her senses as the hours grew longer and her breaths grew hoarser, steeper. She was drifting in and out of consciousness by midnight, not that she was aware of the time. For all she could know, it had been days since Klaus left her alone, it sure felt like days. She only prayed she didn't hallucinate. She tried to be strong but failed. She breathed every last breath as though it was her last. She felt lifeless.

"Blondie has to be _the_ calmest desiccating vampire I've ever seen. I remember when you starved me down there. I'd have wept at your feet for _anything_." Elena remarked as she interrupted the quiet afternoon.

Klaus glanced at her before pouring himself a drink.

"What a nice surprise, Elena." He said with a sarcastic smile. "Nice to see you here."

"You know me, just checking in on my bestie" she replied with a smug smile, "How's she doing? Caved yet?"

"Not just yet." Stefan answered as Klaus gulped down his drink.

"Well it's been three days. Have you even _started_ torturing her yet?" Klaus' eyes were instantly on Elena's, shooting her a warning glare. Stefan glanced at Klaus before meeting Elena's eyes.

"Oh come on. She's not going to beg for blood; begging means desperation. _Emotion._ She's still in no-humanity zone and she's not going to leave unless you give her a…" she thought a second for the appropriate word, narrowing her eyes, "_gentle_ push." She finished with a smirk. She was playing on Klaus' emotions, just waiting for him to explode.

"I mean, how hungry does she have to be before we can torture some feelings back into her? Poor girl must be starved – I know I was by now." Elena shrugged, pouring herself a glass of whisky, ignoring Klaus' glare on her.

Stefan looked at Klaus. "She has a point you know." Klaus moved his eyes onto Stefan. "She can't stay in there forever. And she's already stated that she'd rather die of thirst than turn her humanity back on. We need to _make_ her turn it back on."

Klaus thought about if for a second. Actually he'd been thinking about it a lot for the past couple of days.

"What do you propose?" he finally asked ignoring the gleaming smile that was on Elena's lips.

"Erm, I can offer you some clever little tricks" Elena interrupted. Klaus turned on his heel slowly, a disgusted look on his face. He eyed Elena top to toe.

"I'd suggest you make yourself scarce love. Before I execute my own plans of torture on _you_."

Elena's smile disappeared.

She put her drink down before taking a step back.

"No need to tell me twice" she said before disappearing.

"Now, where were we?" Klaus turned back to Stefan.

"She's starving. Let's feed her." Stefan announced.

By the time they reached the cellar, where Klaus had crept in and out of, checking in on Carolien now and then over the last three days, Caroline was on the verge of passing out.

She heard the click of the latch and heard the door creak open. She saw a tiny streak of light enter the dark basement. She blinked her sore, tired eyes open as she made out a blurry figure. She blinked several times, not managing to pull her head up.

"I thought…I told you to leave me alone" she said with a croaky voice. Klaus could hear her slowing heartbeat. He crouched down in front of her, looking into her stale eyes.

"You look terrible, love." he acknowledged.

Caroline tried to laugh, but it only came out as a struggling sigh. "Hunger will do that to you. No that you care". She dropped her eyes, trying to look back into his was far too much effort for her right now.

"But I do, love, _I do care_. You don't, but I do". She replied strongly, pulling her chin up gently to meet her hallow eyes. "But that's about to change" he said with a small smile. His eyes were wide at hers as he pulled up a blood bag.

Caroline's tired eyes instantly sparked up as she laid eyes on the red liquid she craved so much right now. "Blood" she whispered, letting out a deep, hopeful sigh, glancing from the blood bag to Klaus.

He saw her reaction and gleamed. "I'm guessing you're parched" he began to turned the seal off the bag and pulled it open.

Caroline's heartbeat turned up a notch higher as she finally had something to hold on to. She could smell the blood as he opened the seal, she could almost taste it. But then she hesitated as a thought crossed her painful, empty mind.

"No" she cried as he pulled the bag towards her dry lips. She turned her face away from the bag, restraining her sore neck. Klaus froze for a moment, taken by surprise in her change of mood.

Carolien gulped, glancing at his eyes.

"You're trying to trick me?" she breathed.

Klaus didn't reply for a moment. He then returned to his crouching position, looking deep into her eyes.

"I wouldn't do such a thing Caroline. It's just blood, nothing else. Trust me" he whispered.

Caroline contemplated his words, unsure of their honesty. She didn't move, didn't say a word. Klaus glanced down, taking a breath.

"But if you don't want to trust me then-" he began to stand, moving away from her, taking he delicious smell of the blood with him. But Caroline's cry stopped him.

"Wait!" she called and he instantly turned.

She licked her dry lips. "I trust you" she managed to force the words out. She wasn't truly sure if she meant what she said, after all, it could be the hunger talking. But it was all Klaus needed to hear.

He smiled and walked up to her. Gently pulling her chin up and placing the tip of the blood-bag to her lips.

Caroline closed her eyes as the fragrance relighted her sense. As soon as the first drop oozed into her parched mouth, she used up all her energy and took a huge swig, a huge gulp of the blood. He hunger fully took over as she took two, three, four simultaneous swigs of the blood. It was delicious, it consumed her, it ignited her and she could feel herself coming alive again. And then her throat was on fire, her head was burning, her lungs hurt. She screamed out in agony, spluttering and flinching away from the blood bag.

"Vervain!" she cried, coughing up the painful blood.

"You wanted blood, love. So drink" he said with chaste.

She felt his hand lift her chin up again, this time forcing the blood bag onto her lips, forcing down the burning liquid.

She tried to resist, she cried to fight, to peel away from his grip but it was painful to do so. She spluttered and felt the vervain-blood drip own her mouth and onto her neck and chest, leaving a burning streaks of wrath.

"No!" she cried, the tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks, mixing in with the streaks of poisoned blood.

She forced her eyes to look up and found his. He looked like a devil. His face was of a monster; like eh fully intent on making her drink the entire vervain bag.

But little did she knew that inside, all his muscles and sense fought with another, trying to get him to stop what he was doing. He was in his own fight with himself for doing what he was doing to her; causing her all this pain. And then finally, he let her go, removing his firm grip on her chin and relieving her. The guilt from his mind didn't erase though.

She gasped out in pain, taking deep breaths, her cries easing. He wiped away the spots of blood from him coat as she continued to cough out.

"You. Tricked. Me!" she cried out.

He walked over so he was sanding right in front of her.

"Yes I did. And you knew I would. Yet you still accepted my offer and drank the blood." He crouched down.

"See love, the hunger, the thirst, the blood; it's_ still_ controlling you." He looked into her lively eyes. "I'm going to change that." He said adamantly.

Caroline didn't say anything; she just gritted her teeth, trying to calm her breath over her aching throat. Even though the blood was poisoned, it was still blood. It still gave her the strength she needed. Enough strength to test it out against the restraints on the chair.

"How does it feel? The fact that I lied to you? The betrayal? Does it make you angry?" he asked.

"This is just another game to you isn't it?" She breathed; her fierce eyes onto his. He was glad to see the fire in her eyes again. "You've always liked playing your little games Klaus." She paused, exerting her newfound strength within her. "Well let's see who breaks first". And with that, she burst out of her restraints.

She was out of the doorway in an instant. Klaus was right behind her, not bothering to stop her.

She ran as fast as she could, up the stairs and onto the landing. She burst out of the door before coming to a sharp halt. She saw that it was morning. The tall windows were bare. She had no sunlight ring.

She cried out as her flesh lit up instantly. The excruciating pain was heard through the entire house before she tried to flee the scene. But she couldn't escape the sun. She carried on running, aiming for the corner of the hallway where she could see the shadows, whilst her flesh continued to burn. As she reached the end of the sun ray, a protective pair of hands gripped onto her from the front and swung her into the shadows.

It was Klaus.

"Not so fast love." he whispered softly into her ear as his arms enveloped around her sore, burnt skin. She was breathless and didn't bother fighting. She just let her burnt eyelids droop down as she fell into unconsciousness.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the hallway, the sunless, dark hallway. The hallway Caroline just imagined to be on setting her alight through the pouncing sun rays. In actual fact, it was night outside and the moon was out.

Klaus stepped through the hallway and into the other room. His eyes glanced over at Stefan before stopping at Bonnie's.

He laid Caroline down gently on the sofa.

"I'm guessing Bonnie's spell worked? She got into her head?"

Klaus' eyes were still on Caroline's.

"It worked." Klaus said in a hushed tone, gently stroking the loose strands away from Caroline's face.

"Then my work here is done." Bonnie said and Klaus glanced up at her. "Thanks to her hunger, her state of mind is fragile, she's not thinking straight, she's weak and she'll believe anything. You don't know how easy it was to get into her head just then."

"Thanks for your help, Bonnie." Stefan said with a gentle smile.

Bonnie glanced from Stefan to Klaus. "Don't thank me yet. Just get the old Caroline back." She said before letting herself out.

Stefan returned momentarily.

"What do we do now?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

Klaus slowly got up, looking down at the peaceful sight before him.

"Round two." He announced, his soft eyes turned hard as he met Stefan's.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading!_**

_What did you think? _

_I promise to update Round 2 soon, but you can speed up that process by reviewing ;) I'd love to hear what you thought!_


	8. Fix Me

_Hey lovelies :)_

_Apologies for the late update. But guess what?! No more Uni deadlines or projects so i'm literally free as a bird. You know what this means right? Yup, I'm free to obsess, fantasize and daydream endlessly about Klaroline (all is right in the world again!)_

_Anyway, I started this chapter a couple of nights ago and kinda left it and i've been out of it for a couple of days, distracted by other things. So it was hard for me to kind of pick up from where I left it so apologies that this chapter is kind of a filler chapter. It's just so you amazing readers had something to read and be occupied by whilst I plan the rest of my storyline. Hope you enjoy reading it and let me know what you think! :)_

_PS; Caroline is **very** stubborn...in this and the coming chapters, just saying ;)_

* * *

**Fix Me**

"Aaaargh!" Caroline cried in excruciating pain as the sun burnt into her flesh for the umpteenth time that day. Her entire body was aching, stinging, and on fire as Stefan drew the curtain close again. She drew deep breaths, trying to keep her calm.

She forced her eyes on Klaus who was perched down near her. His eyes were in agony from the sight before him. But he didn't stop the torture – he _couldn't_ stop it. _It was the only way, _he thought…

Caroline was stubborn as always. She was vigilant to the torture yet she didn't give in, she didn't give them what they wanted; she didn't cave.

"You can't…_fix _me" she breathed breathlessly, as her body started to heal again.

Klaus reached for her cheek softly, pushing the loose strands of hair out of the way. His gentle, cold touch soothed her blazing skin; it made the pain flustering from her cheek ease. But she moved away from his touch instantly, resisting to feel those emotions.

His eyes fixated onto hers; _she was in so much pain_. She had been in so much pain for the past four hours of torture yet she hadn't given in, she hadn't told them to stop. She hadn't cried, she hadn't shed so much as a tear. She was mentally prepared for this torture. She just closed her eyes, bit her tongue, bared her skin and took it all in, every last anguishing burn that enticed her delicate skin.

"But I can, love." he replied, ignoring her resistance and brushing away the rest of her loose hairs to reveal her broken, scarred complexion. Seeing her imperfect beauty like this, it clawed away at his heart. "Or at least I'll die trying" he finished solemnly.

She licked her dry lips, gulping down her dry throat.

"You're…wasting your time." She closed her eyes, blinking away the last of the pain behind her lids. She was glad she was healing quickly; it ensured the pain from the burn subsided quickly. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was quenched. And every time Stefan drew the curtains, every time she was bared to the flames, she grew weaker. She new that, Stefan knew that, Klaus knew that.

Klaus dropped his hand, glancing down to the ground beneath him. He glanced beside him, at the box. It held everything Bonnie and Matt could save from Caroline's burning home.

He reached for the frame that held a photograph of Caroline and her Mom. It was at the Annual Miss Mystic Falls Pageant not too long ago. He smiled sweetly as he looked at the girl. He remembered the day perfectly. He was her date, a distraction even as Tyler flaunted Hayley about like a parade much to Caroline's disgust. Even though back then it was all just a ruse, he still didn't hate her for it. Especially since it meant spending some time with the girl that he had been so taken aback by her resonating light. It was the day he opened up to her about humanity and his outlook on life. It was their first, _real, honest_ conversation. He still remembered her embarrassment and echoing laughter when he pulled out her Miss. Mystic Falls application. _Oh, how she laughed!_ He only hoped she too would remember.

He pulled the picture to Caroline; she glanced away instantly.

"D'you remember taking this picture? It _was _quite a day. After all, you did organize it." he said with a thoughtful grin, widening his eyes.

Caroline shot him a flustered look. She was far too tired and hurt to trail down memory lane.

"I don't remember." She said in a broken voice. "I don't _want_ to remember." She paused, taking deep breaths that hurt. "You can take away these photographs, these memento's you have holed up in that box, the letters and anything else you think will make me feel again. Because they won't. I don't care what they say or mean. You need to get that through your thick heads" She spat, wasting all the energy she could suffice.

Klaus dropped his hand, glancing back at the frame and sighing. He looked up to Stefan, giving him the go ahead.

Stefan reached for the curtain again, glancing at Caroline. Her wary eyes closed as her head whipped to the side and she cried out in agony again.

"Arghhhh!" she cried, tears streaming down her burning cheeks.

"You can stop this right now, sweetheart. It's your choice. Just say the word." Klaus' voice rose over her screams as Stefan dropped the curtains again.

Caroline's cry dried out as her wounds began to peel yet again. Her breath shook as she turned her head slowly to Klaus. She looked up, her wet eyes dry again.

"Go to hell." she spat. Stefan sighed as he drew he curtains up again without Klaus' say so. She yelped out again as her skin was on fire again. Klaus was in front of her now, watching her cry out in agony. His torso shielded parts of her face from burning but the rest of her body, from her shoulders to her arms to her knees were beginning to burn.

When Stefan finally dropped the curtains, Caroline was trembling.

It was silent for a while. Klaus walked over to the side of the room, grabbing the bottle of water.

She twisted the cap and brought it over to her.

He took a deep breath he pulled it up to her. She flinched instantly.

"No" she said sullenly.

"It's just water" he promised holding it inches away from her dry lips.

She shook her head, fighting a menacing smile. "I might be thirsty at the brink of death Klaus; _but I'm not stupid!"_ She said callously.

"I didn't say you were love. I can hear it in your voice; you're entire body is drying out, it won't be long before you suffocate from thirst and eventually _die_".

"Heaven forbid that should happen." she replied, delving into his eyes.

"Just drink it love."

She dropped her face to the side.

"I'd rather die of thirst."

Klaus took a deep breath. "If I have to force it down you Caroline, I will". With that, his hand was on her chin, pulling it up gently in one swift moment and forced her lips on the bottle. She tried resisting but the cold water ran into her mouth, down her throat and enlightened her dried veins. She couldn't stop it. She tried to fight away from his grip before she finally did and spluttered, gasping as he pulled away, placing the bottle on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?!" she demanded. "You want me to suffer? Go ahead, torture me but why the hell do you bother bringing me back from the brink of death?" her voice was stern, objective and angry. She didn't understand it. They'd been torturing her for the past three days, she hadn't caved. Yet just when she thought that was it, that that would be the end and she gave into her demons, they forced her back.

"Because it's the only way" Klaus answered.

"You've been doing this for three days Klaus. I'm not giving in. I won't give in. So give me your best shot or better yet, _just kill me_. Because that's where it's headed."

"So that's it, love? You _want_ to die?" Klaus questioned as he sat opposite her, an incredulous look in his eyes.

"Why won't you give in Caroline? Why won't you care? Just for one second. How much more of the pain could you possibly take?" his voice was calm, sincere.

She didn't answer.

"How long is it going to take for you to realize that I have nothing left inside of me Klaus. I don't _feel _anything. Any feeling I had left in me," she glanced at Stefan "you've just burnt them away. There's nothing left of me." She gulped the last of the numbing pain in her throat. "So go right ahead. Pull the curtains apart, let the scorching sun in and just stand there and leave me to burn. I couldn't care less." She gasped for air before her small yet stern voice returned. "You can't mend me. So don't even try".

The silence was deafening as Caroline voiced her honest words. Her eyes were locked onto his as he saw right into them. They were cold. All the innocence was gone. There was no fighting hope, no shred of light, no humanity. She was right, there was nothing but a hollow shell.

Stefan heard the door upstairs close. It must be Damon, or Bonnie, or worse yet; _Elena_. He glanced at Klaus before rushing upstairs.

"I guess that's it for today." she said breathlessly, a smug grin on her lips as she broke away from his captive eyes.

Klaus peeled his pondering eyes off her after a moment, standing up.

"Get some rest love." His voice was quiet and Caroline held on to it, knowing that maybe, _just maybe_, he'd accepted that she was too far gone.

"What else can I do? I can hardly swing from the ceilings" she mocked, ignoring the lashings of pain that struck her as she forced the words out.

Klaus laughed once, but it wasn't real. It was just a show. The last thing he wanted to do was show her his true feelings when it could set her off into the deep end further. "I'll see you in the morning love".

With that, he walked out, closing he door and not glancing back.

Klaus went back upstairs and headed straight for the liquor drawer.

He took a long deep breath as he poured himself a drink – _four to be infact._

"How's Blondie?" Damon's vindictive voice irritated Klaus as he came up behind him and poured himself a drink. "Stefan tells me you've had no luck."

Klaus took a sip of his drink as he looked meaningfully into Damon's eyes.

"Let's just say it's work in progress" he said with a muted smile.

Damon shrugged, "it has been three days. I gotta say, she's a lot stronger than I thought she was. Thought she would've caved by now".

"I'm sure she's not too far off".

"You sure about that?" Damon asked, widening his eyes. Klaus took a sharp sip off his drink, inclining his head towards Damon.

"Why? D'you know something I don't, Damon".

Damon shrugged, "No. Just saying.." Damon paused, taking a sip of the whiskey. But Klaus eyes' pried him to go on and after a deep breath, Damon placed his glass down. "Is she really worth all this wasted time and effort in _trying_ to save her when you can't even get her to turn her feelings back on?"

Klaus slammed down his glass, pouncing inches away from Damon.

"Caroline is still in there. And I'm not stopping 'til I get her back". Klaus' voice was adamant, set.

"Is she?" Damon challenged. "I don't know, you've only tortured her for the past _three days_, done everything to provoke her. What more can you do without _actually_ killing her? She's far too gone."

Klaus was silent for a moment as he kept his rifling anger at bay.

"Did you give up on Elena?" Klaus pressed angrily through his teeth.

Damon glanced away after a moment of playing the staring game with Klaus.

"I'm not giving up on her." Klaus stated. "Everyone else seems to have but I'm not. Let's not forget that's what got us into this mess in the first place." With that, Klaus walked out of the room.

The torture continued the following morning. This time, Damon took over Stefan's role. The morning scorching sun woke Caroline from her deep slumber as she felt the prickling heat on her skin.

"Morning sunshine" Damon announced smugly. Caroline's cries turned into growls by late morning and by lunchtime, she was far too tired and hungry to scream. She just lay there lifeless, not finding the energy to put up a fight. Klaus could see the lifelessness on her face, he could see how much she was drained out. He crept up to her late afternoon, avoiding her until now. He could see her gently drift in and out of consciousness as he called Damon to leave.

"She's all yours" Damon stated cheerily as he left.

He pulled up a chair up to her as he took a seat, placing a blood bag beneath her chair. Her limp head was plumped on her shoulders whilst her back arched down.

"Caroline" his voice was a mere whisper as her eyes blinked awake.

She slowly pulled her head back. She rose her eyes up to his as she found his gentle ones.

He gave her a small smile as he looked up at her, examining every fine detail of her. She was a mess, a pitiful mess.

"Just let me go." her voice was barely a whisper as Klaus' bottom lip dropped. Her eyes were pleading, full of emotion unlike last night. Her tired eyes were swollen, dark. "I promise I won't kill anyone. I'll leave. Just let me go Klaus, please" she pleaded as tears stung in her eyes. Klaus couldn't believe her shift in character as he gently placed his palm on her cheek. She was hot, sweaty.

"Caroline…" he repeated in a soft voice as he locked her eyes.

"Please" she pleaded again with her eyes, forcing as much emotion as she could manage.

He nodded before reaching beside her with his free hand for the blood bag. She watched him, not finding the energy to follow his movements before all of a sudden, her feelings were heightened, her pulse quickened and her hunger flared.

Blood. Human blood.

And it was mere centimetres from her clutches.

He held up the blood bag, his eyes on hers as hers darted for the bag. He could see the crazy drive in her, the wild rage building up in her wanting to consume the liquid in an instant. Suddenly, the lapse in character disappeared and she transformed into the deranged, bloodthirsty Caroline.

He eyes came alive as they focused intently on the oozing liquid.

"Everything in your body right now craves for the contents of this bag Caroline. It controls you. Blood controls you sweetheart." He paused, combing back a strand of hair behind her ears. "I'm going to fix that" he assured gently before tearing the blood bag, turning the nozzle upside down and letting the blood ooze out, dripping onto the floor.

Caroline's mind went into a bloodthirsty overdrive; she couldn't contain her thirst or its side effects.

"What are you doing?!" she cried.

"Your crave for blood, it's all in your head sweetheart. And the more you're exposed to it, the more your thirst will be tamed. The scent, it drives you _wild_. It works just like vervain but it's poisonous to us. But if we're exposed to it long enough, we grow immune to it. We get used to it. To a point where it doesn't affect us anymore. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't _control _us anymore. And that's what we're going to do with your thirst."

She looked at him in awe as her stomach growled in hunger. She wanted to pounce, to tear apart from her clasps and rip he bag out of his hands and ravage what was left of the blood bag.

"You're crazy" was all that escaped through her hungry mouth.

"Maybe; but it was a similar trick your father worked by. And I'm willing to give it a try."

"You're only making it worse" she spat.

"No" he whispered, so close to her.

She growled as her anger inside tipped off.

"It's not going to work!" another fierce growl escaped from her as the last drops of blood made their way down to the floor.

"You think exposing me to blood is going to fix me?" she laughed, "I'm a vampire or have you forgotton? I _thrive_ on blood. I'm not going to just give it up overnight. It's in my nature to hunt; you can't strip that away. It's not possible."

"I'm not going to give up on you Caroline. I'll try anything, _do_ anything to get you to turn back on your humanity. Even if it means hurting you in the process." He paused, looking right into her hungry eyes, "I'm sorry love, but that's the way it is".

"You're a lonely, sadistic monster Klaus. Look at yourself before you try to fix me because guess what; I'm _everything_ that you are, just like the reflection staring back at you in the mirror. Trying to fix me won't fix you; it won't make you the hero. It'll only make you pathetic." She laughed again, glancing around. "Poor little Klaus; trying to put back together a girl that will _never_ love him. All for what? To prove a point? To prove that he actually feels? Love? A feeling that he's not even merely capable of?" she bit down on her tongue, gently laughing smugly "you can't fool me Klaus".

Klaus pursed his lips.

"I have nothing left inside Klaus. I'm broken beyond repair. There's nothing for you to fix. There's no one to save. You're just wasting your time".

Klaus stood up from his chair, moving away from her, fighting back the open wounds inside of him. Damon's earlier words haunted him. _"You're just wasting your time. She's far too gone"._

"That's it, run along now. Drown your sorrows and pity and loss with a couple of shots of whiskey and then come back tomorrow with another round of torture for me. And then repeat that the day after, and the day after that and the day after that until there physically isn't anything for you to work over, trying to save." She sighed amusingly. "There's a reason why you can't mend me Klaus. There's nothing _to_ mend. This is who I am. But if you can't accept that then… I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow for another round. _I can't wait_!" she said sarcastically, her newfound wave of feeling and malice disintegrating slightly.

Klaus turned around slowly before appearing right in front of her.

"You forget that I've been around for years sweetheart. And torture appears to be one of my specialities. And though I may not have quite a good record, I am quite the patient man. So if I'm forced to, I'll keep on coming here tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that and the day after that until I get what I want." He paused, looking to capture her line of eyesight. "I'm not going to give up on you, you should know that by now love. I'll try anything – _do_ anything even if it means hurting you." And then his lips were in her ear, whispering, "And you know why? Because I have looked in the mirror and seen my reflection and you're right; I don't like what I see. And the only thing that makes me forget that, is _you_, Caroline. And I'm not going to lose that… _or you_." He stepped back. "I guess that's one of the perks of having your humanity switch on; hope prevails all." With that, he turned on his heel, leaving the cellar.

"Well, hope is going to be the death of you one day." Caroline stated in a smug undertone.

She heard Klaus' chuckle as he pulled the door shut, trapping her in for yet another cold, restless night.

Tonight would be the fourth night. After Klaus left that late afternoon, no one returned. Which meant no blood, no food, _nothing_. She'd survived on one vervain-laced blood bag for over the past three days and nights. Her body grew even more restless as the long hours stemmed into the night and her head was a blurry maze.

Her subconscious dealt with the hunger in the only way it knew how; creating momentum-filled fantasies all centering around what she wanted, craved and needed most; blood. But she had no power over her thoughts or her mind, especially the memories that flashed behind her lids. She played by slowly, reminiscing at a past time. She delved right into them as a distraction from blood, embossing the little energy she had left in her into each memory as though she was living it.

She did this for the entire night but she was oblivious to it all. She had no control over it; it was as though her mind was running amock.

But little did she know that she was hallucinating.

She was playing right into Klaus' hand as his plan thrived.

_It would only be so long now, _he thought as he visited her in the middle of the night.

* * *

_Thank you **so** much for reading! :)_

_What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Got any recommendations? I'd love to know what you thought so please leave a review and you might just get a new update sooner than you think ;)_


	9. Let The Flames Begin

_Hey lovelies :)_

_ Thank you so much for continuing to show your support for this story and reading, reviewing and favouriting, I can't tell you how much it means to me. :)_

_Just a quick - and rather short - chapter update! I promise the next one will be longer and as the story progresses, they'll just keep extending I guess. I have a few surprises that i've got cooking up my sleeve ;) so keep tuned and don't forget to review!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Let The Flames Begin**

It was nearly dawn when Caroline woke in cold shivers, trembling in her seat as she glanced around frantically.

Her breathing altered as she gasped for air, trying to see unsuccessfully in the dark.

She had had a nightmare. Her mind replayed her the time when she was in a similar situation like this; held captive against her will by a sadistic monster who claimed he loved her; _her father._

She flashbacked to the scorching sun that burned her and the vervain creeping into the air and let out a broken, distorted yet piercing scream. It alerted Klaus along with the Salvatore brothers as soon as her cry resonated through the entire house.

She was crying, sobbing as she fidgeted in her seat, trying to break free. Cold sweats broke free from her desiccating body.

Klaus was at the door to the room that held her captive in an instant with Damon not too far behind.

"She's hallucinating" Damon stated as he followed Klaus into the room. They both peered at the convulsing body that was Caroline's as her cries continued.

"No, please!" she cried, "Stop!" her body flinched impulsively and Klaus didn't hesitate in running to her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down but his slight touch made her flinch instantly as she closed her eyes snapped her head back as though he was about to strike her. Klaus was thrown own by her reaction. "Please, don't." she begged as she shied away from his touch, as though he was going to attack her.

"Caroline, love, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." he tried to soothe.

"I'm sorry," she managed to voice through her terrified sobs as she met his eyes. Only, they weren't the icy blue eyes of Klaus but the warm ones of her father. "Please Dad. I'm sorry. Please just stop, you're _hurting _me". Klaus eyes turned pained as he realized her hallucination.

"She hallucinating about how her father tortured her" Damon's voice broke Klaus out of his pained misery. He glanced from Caroline to Damon and back to Caroline again.

"Get me a blood bag" Klaus ordered without hesitation as he placed a firm grip on Caroline's shoulders.

"What?!" Damon outburst, "You gotta be kidding me, you wanna feed her?"

Klaus eyes changed hoarsely as he glanced back at Damon. "Get me a goddamn blood bag Damon" he spat infuriated.

Damon's eyes widened as he questioned Klaus. "No way; you wanted her to get to this stage. It means its working. We're _this _close to her breaking, to getting the old Caroline back." Damon paused, shaking his head, "You feed her now, you can say goodbye to your plan".

"She's. In. Pain!" Klaus barked as Caroline continued squirming in her seat. "And if there isn't a blood bag here in the next minute, I'll happily feed you to her as a substitute." Klaus voice had a sufficient warning laced in it; he was dead serious. Seeing Caroline this way had him distraught.

He focused on Caroline again, his eyes melting, the monster disappearing. "It's going to be okay love" he reassured as she screamed out again, shielding her head away as though Klaus was a force of the sun, attacking her. He couldn't hack it any longer, Damon hadn't returned and the seconds seemed like hours. He couldn't take seeing her in such pain anymore. With one longing look at the fine mess in front of him, he removed his left hand from her shoulder and placed it towards his mouth before extending his fangs and gaping a hole in his wrist. He held it up for her to drink.

"No!" she refused, "please, I can't take anymore" she was referring to the vervain Klaus assumed.

"It's okay love, its blood. It's going to heal you. It's going to make everything okay." he reassured, looking right into her eyes. She refused again but her eyes were far too focused on Klaus' and soon enough, she didn't hesitate as Klaus force his wrist upon her. He pulled up to her, giving his entire arm to her, resting his chin softly on top of her head. He soothed back of her ehad as she stoped convulsing and drank…like she'd enevr drank before.

Soon enough, she wasn't the weak, tormented girl anymore. She extended her fangs further, drinking quicker. Klaus gently started pulling away.

"That's enough, sweetheart" his small voice didn't apprehend to Caroline, she kept on drinking what wasn't hers until Klaus had no other option but pull away with force.

She gasped as he moved in front of her again and felt a refreshing sense running through her veins, reigniting her bones. She felt alive. She kept her eyes closed for a moment as she savoured the last drop from her lips. When she reopened her eyes again though, it was like nothing had happened.

A vicious smile appeared on her face as she looked up to Klaus' eyes.

Klaus was speechless. He didn't know what just happened. She was dying, hallucinating, in excruciating pain. _Or was she?_

Her smile grew wider.

Surely she hadn't faked all that, Klaus thought. But the malice in her eyes and smile stated otherwise.

"Caroline…" his face fell but he masked it, trying to figure out what just happened. Had he just saved her thinking that she was dying? Or had he just been a fool?

"Come a little closer Klaus, I wasn't quite finished" she said with a grin.

"What-what did you just do?" his voice grew, as the anger began creeping up inside of him.

"I just fooled you…_again_". Caroline was pleased with herself.

He shook his head, not believing her. "You were hallucinating" he said firmly.

She widened her eyes before glancing to the floor, her mouth pulling up to the side with a smirk.

"I _was_." She glanced at him. "But not anymore. I guess." she bit her lip, "I guess I'm a good drama queen after all" she said with a laugh.

Klaus was furious as he stood, his hands balling up.

She challenged him with her eyes as he looked back at her with pure rage.

"Ooopsie. Did I make the big bad hybrid wolf look like an idiot? Sorry… but I'm not sorry." she said smugly, her contagious, free-spirited laughter echoing.

_Within a flash – he was so quick that Caroline didn't even see him move, she was far too busy with contentment for fooling a thousand year old hybrid who was now royally pissed off._ Her laughs turned into shrieks as she felt the pang of heat attacking her skin. Her burning eyes glanced up at Klaus who was stood at the window, holding the curtains back, masking the devils face. He didn't move, he just stood there and watched her shriek out, this time for real. He didn't move, he just kept a consoled face of a demon, watching her writhe in pain as she called out his name in agony, over and over again, telling him to stop. Begging him to stop. Pleading. Yet he didn't move. Even when her skin started to burn so bad the flames ignited on her knees. _She was on fire_. But he didn't even flinch, he just watched her burn.

"Klaus, what are you doing?!" it was Damon who ran in and pushed Klaus back, dropping the curtains close, finally relieving Caroline of her torture. She was sobbing now – again for real. She couldn't look up, she just lay limp, trying, hoping, praying that the burning sensation would go away; that with every constrained breath she forced to breathe would heal it.

"You could have killed her." Damon's words were harsh.

Klaus's eyes were burning a hole into Caroline; he just watched her breathlessly try to regain her strength.

"But I didn't." he answered robotically after a moment. Caroline forced her eyes up, meeting Klaus. There was no malice in them now like last time, only…only…Klaus couldn't read her expression. He couldn't read it because he'd never seen that look in her eyes before. _Was it…? Could it be…? No,_ he thought. _No, she was past caring._

But his thoughts that he denied were right, the look in Caroline's eyes were of betrayal. Of hurt. And for someone whose supposedly lost their humanity, that's a lot of emotion.

But Klaus shied away from those thoughts, he refused to believe that, that was the look in her eyes because given the recent stun she pulled, her switch was off with no intention of moving.

_Could he,_ just this once, _be wrong?_

He slowly walked towards her, not breaking away from her returning gaze. "But I could have." he whispered into her ear before walking off.

The burning sensation began to ease as the long hours struck by. She hadn't pulled another stunt, and god only knew what time it was. After Damon left, she focused on trying to regain what energy she had left.

She had to come up with a plan. She had to get out here. She wasn't going to stay cooped up here any longer, especially when Klaus was adamant on fixing her. She had to elave. She had to run. She had to escape.

But her mind evaded her when it came to figuring out a solution. She began to get restless as her head spun round in an orbit of pandemonium. Who knew when the new wave of torture would come around; she couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for her to handle. She'd been held a prisoner for too long. She needed a plan…and fast.

She came up blank as she tried to find a way out. Her plans failed when she came up with the conclusion that in the end, Klaus would only find her and drag her back here against her will; hell bent on making her switch the godforsaken switch. Whatever she did, she had to leave and run, far away, she couldn't be reckless. She'd have to be like Katherine; clever and cunning.

That's when the thought came into her head.

Katherine had got into Caroline's head back at the beginning and so did Damon. Back when she was a helpless human being, she was literally a target in being used and abused for the benefit of vampires. Katherine made her a spy whilst Damon used her as a personal blood bag with the exception of the one time when he was in a similar position that she was in right now and needed saving. He beckoned her, persuaded her by mind control because of their relationship and got her to set him free.

It was easy for Damon to do. And it was foolproof.

All she needed was the perfect opportunity and a disposable human.

And luckily enough, she already had one.

_Melanie._

* * *

_I lovelovelove you for reading this story! ;)_

_What did you think? Please let me know in a review - it'll really help with the progression of this story and if I need to change the direction or anything! Thanks :)_


	10. Trial And Error

_**Hey! :)** Hope y'all are good and looking forward to the weekend :) I know I am!_

_How awesome was last nights TVD episode? Were you as gutted and screaming at your screen during the very misleading Klaorline scene like I was? :( _

_Forever hoping for the Klaroline moment we've been waiting for since last season :(_

_Anyway, swiftly moving on, here's the new chapter :) Hope you enjoy it. And for those who've been asking about Caroline's humanity & **when** or **if** it will return, you'll just have to wait, read and find out ;) I promise it'll be worth it :)_

_Thank you for reading, reviewing and favouriting - you have no idea how much I lovelovelove you for it :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Trial And Error**

"She's still in there!" Klaus' voice had nothing but anger in it.

"So we're just going to keep on torturing her, coming up with new interventions? I thought your plan was to get her to flip the switch, not _kill_ her."

Klaus didn't say a word as he gaped back at Damon with fiery eyes.

Damon shook his head, "We need a change of plans. This isn't going to work. She needs-"

"What she needs is fear." Klaus' words sliced through Damon. "Which is exactly what I'm trying to put into her." He paused, taking a sip of the god-knows what number shot of whiskey. "Didn't you see her then?"

"When you literally burnt her alive."

Klaus took a step towards Damon, "Forgive me if I'm wrong but earlier this morning, you wanted me to give up on her."

This time, Damon didn't say a word.

Klaus dropped his eyes as he thought back; he walked slowly towards the fireplace.

"Didn't you see the look in her eyes then when did what I did back there;" he glanced back at Damon, "there was emotion. Pure, heightened emotion.

"She could've been faking it, _again_".

Klaus smiled as he took another sip.

"That wasn't fake, that was _real_." Klaus voice was stern, promising, as though what he said was nothing but honesty.

"How do you _know_?" Damon started slowly for where Klaus stood, "For all you know, she could've just been giving you the reaction you expected. She could've been _pretending_ to care, to hurt. Just like before. How do you know?" he repeated.

Klaus eyes were cold as stone on Damon's as the side of his lips twitched.

"Because I wasn't bluffing." He replied as he took the last swig of his drink and threw the glass into the fire. He watched it blaze into a million facets before glancing back at Damon's unexpectedly shocked face.

"What I did back there, I did with full intent. I watched her burn, watched her writhe in pain. I didn't do it deliberately," Klaus eyes widened, "it was a spare of the moment thing. And she knew it. I could've gone the full way knowing my anger but gladly" Klaus smiled, "you came just in the nick of time mate".

"So what? You think your one moment of insanity will get her emotions back?"

Klaus grinned.

"They're already coming back." He replied. Damon was confused, he tried figuring out what Klaus meant by his actions but kept coming up stumped. Klaus felt obliged to continue.

"See Damon, she knew that we wouldn't _– I _wouldn't_, couldn't_ – hurt her like this. That I wouldn't go this far to nearly _killing _her. She was counting on it." he paused, "And rightfully so, I'd never dream of hurting her like this. But…I _needed _to change that. I needed her to see that I wasn't bluffing. That I still had the power and control to kill her even if it meant going back on everything I ever said or felt. Sure, I regretted what I was doing when you came in but, she needed to _see_ it. She needed to _believe_ it." Damon's eyes comprehended as he followed Klaus words. It made sense.

"In a way, I was playing her at her own game." Klaus said smugly.

Damon sighed, nodding his head, "Clever move" he approved as Klaus smiled. "So you think she believes it?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'm sure it's only a matter of time." Klaus finished with a smile. He was determined and truly inclined to believe that his momentary disposition alerted Caroline and even scared her to a point where all her emotions ignited as she feared for her life. He saw it in her eyes at that moment.

But he didn't keep his hopes up; he still had to keep in mind the possibility of Caroline's new vindictive and manipulating behaviour taking over and resulting in her fooling him yet again. _And he wouldn't fall victim to that again._

But Caroline had other plans.

Caroline's mind went into overdrive as she hatched her plan together. The only person that could get her out of here was Melanie.

_But where the hell was she right now? How could she contact her from the confinements of her new cell?_

"Ugh" Caroline grunted as she fought against the tight straps on her arms. She hated being cooped up in here. She was glad her hallucinations of her father didn't return but she was afraid that as more time passed by and the more quenching her thirst got, it wouldn't be long 'til she hallucinated again. Her dry throat ached.

She didn't even know how to summon Melanie or where to start. Or if she even had the energy to.

She slowly seeped into sleep again.

When her eyes next opened, the sun was bright and she squinted, ready to scream in agony as her body burned, ready to shield herself. But then, when her arms were free and her skin was at ease with no burning, she opened her eyes again, looking around her.

She was in the middle of a graveyard, rows and rows of gravestones lined in front of her and beside her.

She was dazed and confused as she frantically looked around before her eyes fixated right in front of her.

The gravestone beckoned her.

_Liz Forbes_ it read. _Loving mother._

She glanced away instantly as she felt a quick breeze behind her. She whipped round to see Klaus.

"Klaus" she acknowledged as Klaus smiled dashingly to her. She glanced around again.

"What is this, where am?" she asked.

The corner of his lips twitched as he glanced down and stepped towards her. She took one back and Klaus noticed.

"Relax love" he spread out his arms, "I'm just trying to show you what you're missing out on, what you've _missed_ out on".

Caroline narrowed her eyes. Klaus glanced behind her.

"I thought you'd liked to see your late mother's grave and pay your respects." His voice was quiet, modest, and respectful.

Caroline glanced back swiftly. "You thought wrong" she relied without a care.

Klaus matted his lips as he placed his arms behind his back.

"That's a shame" he said in a small voice before the air whipped around Caroline again.

This time she was in her house, _her old house_, standing in the middle of the living room. Her eyes examined the room as she focused on picture frames to the fireplace to the non existent interior.

And then she realized what was happening.

"This isn't happening" she said hesitantly as she met Klaus eyes. "I _burnt _this house down. It doesn't exist. _You're in my head!"_

Klaus's grin emerged as he took a seat.

"And how easy it was to get in, love".

And then her head whipped and her dry, aching throat returned as her breathing altered, coming out more strained as she felt her restless body in the clutches of her restraints.

"Get outta my head!" she snapped.

Klaus sighed standing up in front of her, walking towards her. His hand smoothed her cheek as she flinched.

"You look terrible love, you must be starving." He whispered, obliviously getting under skin. Her eyes were demonic as she stared back at them.

"Then put me out of my misery and feed me".

He smiled, "Sure. But only on one condition, sweetheart".

She flinched from his touch, "I'd rather desiccate" she spat.

He cocked his head to the side as he stood up straight.

"I thought so. But I'm afraid, that's not an option Caroline." He began to circle her. "Now, we can do this the easy way which I'd much rather prefer or the more _painful_ way. But either way, I'm not stopping before you flip the switch love." He paused, "It's entirely your choice love so I'm going to let you think about that whilst I go out of town and run some errands." He caught her hopeful look in her eyes and smiled, "But fret not; Stefan and Damon will be on hand to help speed the process up. Or not depending on how you want to play this out. It could take a couple days to weeks to even years. But that's not a problem, we've got plenty of time." He was at her ear now, whispering, "And I'm a _very_ patient man when it comes to you love".

"I'm going to be sick" Caroline managed with dry sarcasm as Klaus chuckled and walked to the door.

He glanced back, "See you soon, love".

He left and headed downstairs for the kitchen.

"Where is she? I wanna see her" a firm voice demanded behind him, following in his trail.

"Tyler." Klaus was less than amused when he heard the familiar, husky voice. "How courageous to see you here, mate."

"She's been holed up here over a week. Stefan said you've been helping her. I don't see a change Klaus."

"I _have_ been helping her Tyler. But it's not going to happen overnight. She needs time." Klaus snapped back.

"And more torture?" Tyler judged as Klaus widened his eyes. "I asked Stefan, he told me what you did to her. You _nearly _killed her" he said bitterly.

Klaus didn't like his tone but he gulped his anger down, not wanting to pursue the lone wolf when he had travel arrangements to make for New Orleans. "That wasn't my intention. However, it did help with the intervention." Tyler didn't follow and Klaus noticed and sighed, "I'm only trying to provoke her into _actually_ feeling something, even if it's fear. Any emotion is better than none and it's one step closer to what we all want."

Tyler's mind wandered for a moment before he met Klaus' eyes.

"I wanna see her. Let _me_ talk to her, maybe I can persuade her to turn it back on".

Klaus laughed once. "No offence mate but I hardly doubt you'll be able to put any sense into her. If anything, she'll either fall into the deep end further or end up tearing your head off. Although I much prefer the latter, I'd rather not waste time".

"At least let me try Klaus. Please." Tyler pleaded, fighting off his aggressive nature that just wanted to run into the next room and grab Caroline _with or without_ Klaus' permission. _He had to at least try and save her._

Klaus matted his lips. "Sorry. No can do mate." He inclined his head to the side, "Don't forget to shut the door behind you". Klaus turned to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere" Tyler replied through his teeth. And within a flash, Klaus was in front of him, eyes on fire.

"You'll do well to listen to me mate before I keep to my word and rip your heart out here and now without a second thought".

Tyler didn't move, his eyes challenged Klaus'. And Klaus didn't back down either; he needed something to tear anyway, something to vent out on.

After several moments, Tyler glanced away, taking a few steps back, giving Klaus one last dirty glare and walked out of the house. Before he left, he gave Klaus once last message.

"Call me if there's any improvement. And _don't_ try and kill her again".

"New Orleans? You're gonna leave Caroline in her current state to go look for a witch who's apparently conspiring against you?" Damon's tone was judgey, I grated on Klaus' nerves.

"Caroline's current state won't be changing any time soon. And besides, I won't be long."

"Seriously?" Damon pressed. "Blondie needs you right now. And unlike you, I don't have the willpower or time to try and pull her out of the deep end. Having one soulless, reckless vampire gone off the rails is bad enough, I don't need another one to babysit."

"Don't forget Elena put her here. And since you seem to be Elena's keeper, you face the consequences too. You _and_ Stefan." Klaus stipulated coherently. "Once I go throw these witches of my trail, I'll be back. In the meantime, don't leave her alone, don't give her any blood, don't fall for her games, just keep her alive."

"Fine, whatever you say." Damon said passively. Klaus shot him a glare before turning on his heel and leaving.

Upstairs, luckily for Caroline, her hearing managed to extend in her desperate state as she realised that she could finally put the final stages of her plan into action.

She'd been thinking about Melanie all day, remembering the time she spent with her, trying to re-familiarise with her usual surroundings through the places she went to with her.

She only hoped that it would work, that somehow, she could get into Melanie's mind and persuade her, call her, beckon her just like Damon did with her. It wasn't magic, it didn't need a spell, it just required intense concentration and a strong bond. And Melanie was the only one Caroline had a strong connection with in her current, mental, disoriented and hungry state.

_Please work_, Caroline repeated at the back of her mind as she called for her. Even if it was the last thing that she did, she'd try hard and call for the only sense of hope and source of escape she had.

She continued this way for the next couple of hours as the dreading hours passed. The hopelessness started sinking in as her tired eyes drooped and she sunk in and out of consciousness.

She stopped calling when she lost consciousness again.

But just as she did, outside, behind the trees that enveloped the Salvatore boarding house, a small figure crept out of he shadows, dazed.

She took in her surroundings, unsure of what she was doing here.

Her eyes were dull, overcome by confusion. She glanced around frantically, panic setting in. the house looked unfamiliar, she didn't know how she got here or what she was doing here.

She was lost.

And then there it was, that same voice placing her under a spell, sending her into a calm stupor of persuasion.

"_Melanie"_ the whisper continued to fade in and out of her head as back in the house, Caroline crept back into a moment of consciousness.

Melanie continued walking forward towards the house unknown to her until she reached the door.

"_Melanie"_ the whisper repeated.

* * *

_Thanks a bunch for reading! :D_

_Know what'll make my day, if you left a review: i'd love to hear your thoughts! :)_


	11. Cut And Run

_Hey lovelies :) Hope y'all are having and amazing Saturday night or morning or afternoon wherever you are :)_

_Just want to say a huge **THANK YOU** for all your continued support on this story! It makes me so eager to update and keep the story alive with all your sweet reviews and support and I promise not to let you down - keep doing what you're doing!_

_This is a short chapter - sort of a filler one just to get you all pumped for the next one which is a **HUGE** and a **very vital** one so you won't want to miss that!_

_Enjoy reading and don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

**Cut And Run**

When Melanie reached the top of the Salvatore's porch, she paused.

Something wasn't right. It seemed off. It seemed a little far too obvious to just enter this house that she'd never seen before through the obvious entrance.

But then again, these same doubts were what were running through Caroline's tiring mind as she breathlessly continued to summon Melanie to her rescue. She maybe out of it and weak but she still remembered to avoid the obvious traps in her plan to escape.

Without further hesitance, Melanie turned on her heel, walking robotically for the side of the house. She passed the tall windows, the parked cars as she reached the corner of the mansion. And as soon as she turned the corner, she heard footsteps encroach behind her.

_Klaus._

Luckily for Caroline, Klaus headed for his car and Melanie was out of view. But just as he reached his car and was about to open the door, his head popped up. His head shifted around instantly. His eyes widened as he smelt a familiar scent. A scent that made his blood boil, his senses ignite and even grate his irritation. _One that had a death wish to be in near proximity right now. _His eyes were sharp, provident and dark as they focused on the corner of the house, near the back trees. Where Melanie just was.

"I thought I told you to leave", Klaus' voice was strict, annoyed.

Tyler stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"I did. But then I heard you were leaving".

Klaus pursed his lips.

Tyler shook his head. "How can you even think about leaving when you're needed here for once. Caroline needs you. You can't just leave her".

Klaus laughed once, "Wow, mate, you're not very subtle tonight in showing your desperate need for my help."

"Caroline _needs_ you." Tyler repeated.

"I know she does," Klaus tone changed. "And I'll be back before her next torture feed." Klaus turned to step into his car.

Tyler sighed, "Wait, is she alone in there?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"Are you really asking me that?" Klaus questioned, he cocked his ehad to the side, "How stupid are you mate?"

Tyler pursed his lips, anger rifling through him.

"I've left her with Damon for now and Stefan will be joining anytime soon whilst I go run this little errand."

"Well-" Tyler began but before he could continue, Klaus cut him off, knowing what he was about to say.

"And I'm afraid you can't join the party. I've given Damon strict orders to keep _you_ away from in there".

"You can't do that. I just wanna see her," Tyler was furious.

"I think you'll find I can actually. Now if you know what's good for you, mate, I'd leave town. _Now_." with that, Klaus shut his car door, started the engine and drove away, giving Tyler one last warning glare.

Tyler waited there for a moment before glancing back at the house. He weighed out his options. He really wanted to see Caroline.

In the end, he left, figuring out that it was probably best right now to _not_ see Caroline, not in the current state that she was in anyway.

Elsewhere, Melanie managed to break in through the back door and reached the hallway to the cellar.

She should have been caught, Damon should have smelt her fresh scent by now, he should've stopped her in her tracks. But fortunately for Caroline, Damon was a little pre-occupied with his own problems involving Elena at the other side of the house. Above their raised voices, Melanie's footsteps and heartbeat along with her ravishing scent went unnoticed. But Caroline felt her presence; she heard the pulse as it neared her. It kept her alive and holding on, it made her own pulse quicken as Melanie continued towards Caroline in a daze. It tantalized her taste buds. _She was just so hungry._

Melanie crept slowly past the cellar and up the stairs. She heard their raised voices as she half-ran up the stairs onto the first floor and made her way to the very end door. The door that, behind it held a weak Caroline captive.

Melanie hesitated at the door, glancing down.

But then she heard Caroline's voice. And it sounded real, it sounded close and alive unlike all the previous calls. But that was because Melanie wasn't in a state of disorientation now. She heard Caroline's quiet, broken call and instantly turned the handle on the door. Much to her surprise, it opened freely and she stepped into the darkness.

Melanie couldn't see anything except for the bright moon outside outline the figure of Caroline.

Melanie's breathing hitched as she hurriedly tapped on the wall beside her for a flip switch. After a moment of fumbling around, she found it and clicked it on. Instantly, she raised her hand to her mouth as she saw the sight in front of her.

Caroline forced her weighing head up as she forced her swollen eyes on Melanie.

"You came" Caroline managed, gasping.

"Oh my god Caroline, what happened." Melanie glanced around at the room. "Where am I? How did I get here? _What happened to you_?" she cried.

Caroline dropped her eyes as she tilted her head back.

"You're here… because I compelled you to…in a way." She blinked before looking up at a shocked Melanie.

"Get me out of here, please" Caroline pleaded in her cracked, hoarse voice.

Melanie blinked, her hand falling to her side.

"Of course" she said without any dithering. She was at Caroline's aid in a moment, trying to tear away her restraints.

"You were gone Caroline, what happened?"

Caroline took deep breaths as she took in the beautiful scent of Melanie. She glanced back, fearing Damon or someone would return soon.

"Just hurry up and get me out of here" she pressed.

"I'm trying" Melanie pressed as she fought with the restraints. Caroline's thirst was driven wild with the fresh blood literally staring at her in the face. She had to fight the thirst and think about her freedom rather than tear her source of freedom from limb to limb.

"I-can't-get-it-off!" Melanie fought as Caroline's hunger grew more and more with every waking moment. She fought against the vervained restraints, ignoring the pinch and burns as she helped Melanie free her.

And then their combined efforts worked as Caroline's hands were set free. Melanie helped her up as Caroline winced, her entire body was fragile, empty; she had no energy to even stand straight. She whimpered as the burns from her restraints on her hands started to wear off.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Caroline" Melanie soothed as she helped her up. Just as she did, just as Caroline managed to look up, she let out a deep, aggravated sigh as an all too familiar face met her at the doorway.

_Elena._

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Elena sang, "Thought I smelt fresh blood." Elena's smile was flashing as she folded her arms and leant against the doorway, a challenging gaze in her eyes. She was blocking her exit and with no doubt, Damon wasn't far behind.

And with her current limp condition, she had to act quickly.

With a blink, she mustered up all her energy, crawled out of Melanie's aiding grip and held her hostage before baring her fangs even though it hurt to do so and dug her fangs into her neck without holding back.

It was a quick drink; she needed momentum, just enough energy to get out of here. She was finished within a heartbeat, just in time to see a horrified Damon follow behind an amused Elena.

His eyes flashed from Melanie to Caroline. And then they were on fire as he realized what just happened and what was about to happen.

Caroline moved away from Melanie's neck, grabbed a tighter hold on her before her shallow eyes returned into their sockets fully and she sneered at Damon; her newfound energy and life soaring high.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome Damon, time for me to leave". With that, both she and Damon acted on impulse as she plummeted behind for the window and crashed through it. The breaking glass didn't hurt her and soon enough, she could feel herself flying, free-falling and felt Melanie scream and squirm in her grip. And just as she was about to hit the ground, she balanced her fall and landed perfectly, still clutching onto a wounded Melanie.

She glanced up at Damon still standing on the ledge of the window.

Caroline laughed, "Catch me if you can, _slowcoach_." and then she made a run for it in the woods.

Damon jumped behind her, landing not as gracefully as Caroline and was about to run after her but was instead faced by Elena.

"Leave her to it. She's already gone. She won't get far with no daylight ring".

Damon was furious, the anger within him about to spill over.

"It's _your _fault she got away in the first place, Elena." Damon spat furiously through his teeth. "And if I don't find her before Klaus gets here, he'll-"

"I'll kill you." finished a stern, unamused, hard voice. Elena's eyes darted behind Damon as her conceited expression dispersed.

Damon stopped short, his eyes wide as he slowly turned round to meet a not impressed, livid, enraged Klaus. You could see the fury and rage boil in his eyes and his fists ball up as the recent events gave him the urge to kill something, _anything_. And he couldn't choose between Damon or Elena for their stupidity and ignorance.

_Maybe I should just kill them both; they're no use to me, _he thought.

But there was a more questioning subject on his mind that needed his immediate attention.

Damon dropped his eyes as he prepared himself for the wrath of Klaus' fury. But then he focused them on something that stunned him. He had to blink twice as his eyes rendered upon the small child that stood behind Klaus. It was a little girl, so small and fragile, _and so human_, clutching on a teddy bear as her petrified, bold, bright eyes glanced from Klaus to Elena to Damon.

"Who's the kid?" Damon blurted aloud.

Klaus pursed his lips.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." Klaus breathed through his gritted teeth.

* * *

**_Thank you SO much for reading!_**

_I love reading your reviews so don't forget to review & tell me what you thought :) I promise to return the favour by updating the next chapter uber-quick! :)_

_Sending y'all virtual cupcakes ;)_


	12. Gone

_Hey guys :)_

_It's here! 11 chapters later, the penultimate chapter is here! (well kind of, depends on whether or not I can come up with an even longer storyline!)_

_Anyway, I won't keep you. I've been thinking and planning this chapter ever since the idea for this story came to me and I managed to write it down in less than two hours tonight. (Go me!) __Anyway, there are some deep moments, flashbacks, moments of truth and Klaroline moments plus a few surprises ;)_

_Now, I know you're more than eager to read so enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought! ;)_

* * *

**Gone**

All three of them stood, mouths wide open, gaped, shocked as questions started arising at the back of their head even though they had other things to worry about, like catching up with the already gone Caroline.

"Where did you find _it_?" Damon asked.

Klaus' strong set eyes met Damon's.

"She was stood in the middle of the road as I was about to drive out of the neighbourhood not too far from here. _Alone. And heading this way."_

Klaus words sparked suspicions, _who was she? Where did she come from? And what was she doing here, so close to the boarding house when the nearest neighbourhood was miles away._

It was quiet for a moment.

"The girl that helped Caroline," voiced Elena as both Damon's and Klaus' eyes looked at her.

Elena looked up, glancing from Damon to Klaus as she put two and two together in her head.

"She has _got to_ do something with the girl that helped Caroline. The one that she compelled to help her escape".

Instantly, Klaus' murderous eyes flashed at Damon. Klaus bared his teeth, sheer anger running through him for letting Caroline slip by so easily.

"So there was someone helping her? There was an intruder, _a human_ in the house and you two were to _far_ too busy to realize?" Klaus growled. He was standing in front of Damon in an instant, teeth baring as he contemplated tearing out his heart.

"She got away. We tried to stop her," Damon started but Elena interjected.

"What happened back there doesn't matter right now!" Damon glanced at Elena as Klaus' eyes still burned into him.

"What matters now is catching up to Caroline and stopping her before she gets away, _again_."

Klaus peeled away from Damon, to Elena.

"That must be the most useful suggestion you've _ever _made, Elena. Now if I didn't have a reckless vampire on the loose, I'd be tearing both your hearts out right about _now_." He paused, giving them a look of warning. "Now. Get. Me. _Caroline_. Or so help me god you'll both wish you'd never left her alone in the first place". Before Klaus could finish, they were both on their way.

He paused for a moment, the malice in his eyes slowly dispersing as he readied himself to find Caroline. But then a pestering thought appeared in his head. He glanced back, back to where the small child was.

Only, there was nothing there.

He looked around briefly.

_She must have gotten scared, must have ran when she had he chance whilst we were bickering._

He would have gone after her. After all, she was a child and no match for him. But his sole mission now was to find Caroline.

Without wasting any more time, he sprinted forward, heading straight and trying to find Caroline's familiar scent.

Both Damon and Elena ventured off in a similar direction whilst Klaus ventured onto an entirely different trial. He followed a scent, _not just any scent_, but the scent of the human. _The human child._

He followed slowly, keeping a safe distance from her as she wandered through the woods.

If Elena's suspicions were right, the child would be looking for her mother or her keeper whoever she was. He followed her for hours, ensuring to not scare her or throw her off her trail.

There were several times Klaus wanted to just run off course and follow his own instinct but there was something about his child, he believed that she would lead him the right way.

_How foolish of you to put all your hopes on this child,_ a part of him thought, _do you actually want to find Caroline!_

_You won't find her, she's probably murdered her mother by now and all this child's leading you to Is a bloodless corpse._

Klaus tried to hush his thoughts as he tried not to give up.

And then the child paused suddenly mid-stride as her eyes glanced around. Her head whipped to the right as she looked deep into the trees, the hill was caving down a slope.

Klaus froze behind a tree, keeping a close eye on the child and followed her gaze.

There was rustling in the far end, it was coming from somewhere down the slope.

And rightly so.

Down the slope, a few metres away from the child stood a restless, thirsty Caroline. She let go of a tired, wounded Melanie who slumped against the tree as Caroline scanned her surroundings.

"We-we've been…. walking for hours, Caroline. We need to stop. I can-I can't go any further. I'm hurt. Pl-please just-"

"Shush!" Caroline ordered as she stepped towards a scared Melanie, who backed into the tree, her wounds from the fall grazing against it.

Caroline could hear her pulse quicken as fear crept into her scared eyes, she could see how frightened she was of her, the way she looked back at Caroline through tear-stricken eyes.

But then Caroline's eyes trickled down to her bare neck where two small wounds surfaced, _blood ridden._

Melanie followed her gaze and her breathing quickened as she gasped for air. She prayed to god Carolien wouldn't do what she was about to do.

"Please Caroline" she pleaded as her horror-struck eyes met a ravenous Caroline's.

"I'm hungry" Caroline stated a she neared closer, causing Melanie to shuffle further back, wincing as she realized there was nowhere to go. She was trapped. Fear, panic and apprehension overwhelmed Melanie as she saw the wild, rapacious look in Caroline's eyes.

"Please" Melanie tried once more breathlessly as the tears escape her eyes.

Caroline was in front of her, a few centimetres apart from her neck as she looked into her petrified eyes.

"I'm _starving_. I just need the one. Just _one_ drink" she pleaded in a hushed, persuasive tone, as though asking for permission even though she'd take the drink without consent; it was her hunger talking.

"I'll be quick. I just need a fix, I can't take it, the thirst it's just, _it's driving me crazy._ Just one more hit, I promise I'll be quick, just one more time, then that's it, I'll handle it, quit it, I just… _I just need a little bit more to help get me through this…_"

Without a second thought, without any hesitation, Caroline's ravenous thirst overtook her as her reflexes kicked in and before she knew it, her fangs were bared and she was gnawing at Melanie's neck, suffocating her struggles with a tight grip on her shoulders. Melanie scream pierced out, igniting the entire forest before she ran out breath. Caroline couldn't contain herself; the blood was just _too_ good. Better than all the other times, it was simply delicious, a treat, just simple, pure blood. It was addictive, she couldn't move away from it, she couldn't think straight, _she couldn't think past the blood_. It took over her. it controlled her. She couldn't fight it off, this new thrill, the power, the _energy_, it consumed her as she continued to consume the life out of Melanie. There was no stopping her as she continued sucking the life out of Melanie like a leech.

She drank with mere pleasure, sucking as much as she could and selfishly looking for more in the half-drained body. She was far too preoccupied with the succulent, alluring and wild sensation the blood provided that she didn't even realise when Klaus followed the child to stand before Caroline's spectacle feeding ground.

The stabbing scream alerted the child and erased all Klaus' doubts as he followed her to see Carolien drain yet another innocent life.

Their presence didn't stop her; she continued drinking the life out of her, not even giving the possible repercussions of her actions a second thought.

"Mom!" a small, broken voice cried and all of a sudden, Caroline stopped short, her eyes instantly blinking away as she pulled herself away and awake from the striking pleasure that came with the blood.

It was as though some time ticking bomb somewhere embedded into her makeshift heart had exploded within her the way she stopped abruptly, like someone just shoved a knife into her back, like she had just been stabbed in the heart, _like she'd flipped the switch._

Her eyes jolted wide open as shock and terror set in them. Her fangs gnawed out of her victim as she slowly turned around, her pain stricken eyes glancing behind her at…at the small little child that stood behind her, eyes swollen with tear-stricken cheeks, trembling lips and holding her tatty teddy as tight as she could to her chest as the only comfort to the monstrous sight before her.

Caroline didn't even recognise that Klaus behind the child, his eyes as wide in shock as hers.

"What have you done to Mom?" the little girl's voice accused as her eyes focused on the drained, lifeless body in Caroline's clutches. As soon as the words escaped from the child's, sweet, innocent mouth, Caroline let the limp body fall from her grip simultaneously.

Caroline's eyes didn't blink away from the girl's painfully stricken eyes that fell and instantly teared up yet again as she watched the empty body of her mother fall to the ground. The little girl let out another cry before running towards the body. No one stopped her, not even Klaus with the fear that Caroline would kill the child too.

No, Klaus was far too embedded in Caroline's current torn, confused and guilt-stridden stance.

Caroline gasped, her blood-ridden lips parting as she realised what she had done. _What had she done?_

She couldn't fathom the look on the broken-hearted yet brave childs face as she wept, crying her mothers name out and trying to shake her awake. Caroline slowly glanced down at Melanie, her limp, lifeless body lying on the dirt path before glancing back at the younger spitting image of her who now also looked lifeless with her recent heartbreak. Caroline's memory instantly flashbacked before her eyes.

"_We all have something to live for Care, even you. I mean, surely there are people you love who love you back out there somewhere. Nobody's unloved". Melanie's voice was sure as she tried to prove Caroline's outlook on love wrong._

"_Everybody I ever loved is dead, Melanie." Caroline replied coldly as she got ready for the night out. "Love doesn't exist."._

_Melanie laughed once as she walked up to Caroline. "Oh Caroline, you have so much to learn." She paused as she had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Of course love exists. You wouldn't be here if it didn't. And besides, there are always two people in your lives whether they're here or not today that will always love you." Caroline widened her eyes in the mirror at Melanie, evidently not following or believing Melanie's words.. "Your parents" Melanie cried, appalled that Caroline was far too gone to even realize that. "Their kind of love is unconditional. It's limitless. And it defines us for who we are"._

_Caroline scoffed as the topic humoured her. She was past the whole 'love' topic. It was overrated to her._

"_Please Mel, stop before I puke. I mean you talk about it like you've I don't know, been a parent in your past life of something. Either way, just stop. The word just irritates me"._

_Melanie laughed sheepishly, glancing down as she twiddled her fingers._

"_Well actually" she looked up to Caroline's reflection and met her eyes. "I am". Caroline stopped what she was doing before slowly turning around._

"_You are, what?" she asked, confused._

"_I'm a parent. I'm a mother"._

"_Excuse me?" Caroline blurted, slightly shocked._

_Melanie smiled, rolling her eyes. "Long story short, I got pregnant right after high school and actually have a five year old daughter."_

_Caroline's eyes were still wide open. She shook her head._

"_Wait a minute, back the truck up, you have a kid? You're a friggin kid yourself! Jeez!"_

_Melanie laughed. "Well yeah, I guess I was a bit of a rebel in high school and y'know, got a little bit carried away. But you know, fate has its own plan for us. And a baby was in the works for me."_

"_Ugh, I feel sick" Caroline said, going back to prepping herself. "Well where is she?"_

"_She's with her father on vacation right now. We kinda share custody. I'll get her back in a couple of weeks. But the bottom line is; I love her Caroline. And I'll never stop loving her." Melanie paused, "Truth is, I don't know what I'd do without her. And I don't know how some people do it, you know, continue living after they lose the only people that truly loved them without any limits." She met Caroline's eyes, "I don't know how you do it"._

_Caroline thought about it for a moment, about Melanie's words. But as soon as the past started to creep in on her, she swallowed the lump in her throat, and meeting Melanie's eyes._

"_Simple. Pretend they never existed"._

_Melanie let out a defeated sigh. "C'mon Caroline. You can never forget your parents. It's not possible. You might think it is but it's not. Even for you Caroline, you might think that you don't feel, that you don't care but it's not possible to just forget that kind of love. The thought of her will always be there, tugging on your memory, forcing you to remember, reminding you of her in the most toughest situatuations… A mothers love," She paused, glancing down and fiddling with her bracelet for a moment. "without that, we're all just lost in this big old world"._

Melanie's words echoed in Caroline's head as she blinked back into the moment.

"Caroline" a soft voice interrupted her. Her eyes focused back onto what was right in front of her; the heart-breaking image of a child crying over her dead mother.

Caroline felt something deep inside of her, a pounding, aching hole in her chest; it caused her eyes to swell, to sting, to tear up. She couldn't tear her tired eyes away from the sight.

"Caroline" Klaus' voice called again as he stepped nearer.

His voice distracted her for a moment as she peeled her eyes from the child to Klaus.

His eyes burned into her, concerned,, he was on edge, desperate, unsure of what she was about to do, unsure about her next move, unsure of what was going though her right now; he couldn't tell.

She looked like she was about to crumble to pieces, about to let the ground beneath her suck her in.

She was gasping as sobs awoke from her chest, her broken, lost, dark, haunted eyes meeting his.

"Wh-what have I done?" she asked breathlessly.

Klaus' eyes melted as her strong, protective walls that had been up for the last six months finally stripped down, revealing her vulnerability, her emotions, _her humanity_.

She glanced to the child again that wept.

And she couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much, the pain was too much. She ran. She broke off again, turning on her heel instinctively.

"Caroline" Klaus called, running after her, this time not letting her get far, closing in on her. He heard her cries, her quickening pulse her heartbeat. He grew closer.

"Caroline, stop" he called; a few, _mere_ footsteps behind her.

"No" she cried as she continued running forward, fighting past her tears, past her buckling feet, past her emotions that she wished she could turn off. She _wished, prayed, hoped_, she could go back to the old state, the state that didn't care, the state that was cold and dark and strong and powerful enough to turn it off. To turn the switch off. She didn't want to feel this way. She didn't want to hate herself this way. She hated the burning inside the gaping hole inside her chest. The hole where her heart broken yet still pumping, beating, deranged, murderous heart lay. She felt emotion, she felt anger, she felt hurt, she felt pain and it was more excruciating that ever before. And she just wanted it to stop.

Her pace slowed as the cries exploded from her chest. She heard Klaus calls again but it seemed as though his calls were more distant than his footsteps. His footsteps were growing closer, quickening, empowering.

And then she heard the growls that threw her off.

It wasn't Klaus.

It was an animal.

She was being chased by an animal. She began to run faster, changing direction but the animal kept up to her, almost as if it knew where she was headed before her feet even knew.

It crept closer, it's sneering and growling becoming louder and louder and closer than ever before. She couldn't hear Klaus anymore.

With her pulse quickening and her breaths hushed, she made the mistake of glancing back to see what it was. And it was her biggest mistake.

The look back disoriented her, not because she wasn't focusing on where she was heading but because of what was chasing her.

It wasn't just any animal.

It was a werewolf.

And before she knew it, her legs failed, she buckled and tripped over a ledge that's sent her spiralling down the hills.

She saw the glaring fangs from the werewolf bite into the air above her as she fell. She gasped as the air blew out of her as she continued falling down the hill.

And then she felt it.

The wolf was on top of her, clutching onto her skin with its claws, digging into her flesh as she let out a pained cry. And then another one followed as she felt the burn, the agonizing, excruciating and piercing bite into her neck. The pain consumed her as she screamed into the midnight air, life seeping out of her with every pained breath. Her teary eyes glanced from the bright moon that brightened the sky to the face in front of her that took another nib at her, at her arm this time. And then the sharp, menacing eyes of her attacker met hers.

And she knew those eyes all too well.

They were molten brown, and their usual innocent sweetness was overthrown with burning fire and rage. They were callous.

For a moment, the pain from her wounds evaded her as the recognition surfaced. But it gave her no comfort like it used to.

"Tyler." she acknowledged softly, breathlessly.

* * *

_Soooooo, what did you think? Want to read more? Don't want the story to end just yet? Let me know in a review! ;)_

**_I love you for reading this, really, it means so much to me! Thanks for your support fangfriends :)_**


	13. A Broken Whisper In A World Of Darkness

_Hey! :)_

_So this chapter needs no introduction as I'm actually wiping away my own tears right now lol. I don't know if it's because of this chapter or because of my major Klaroline feels right now :/_

_Anyway, I sincerely hope you do enjoy this chapter and I hope I managed to get accross all the feelings and emotions I wanted to because it's a very deep chapter (to me any way)._

_As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and find out what you thought, how it made you feel etc so I'd love it if you read a review :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Broken Whisper In A World Of Darkness**

They stayed there, Tyler and Caroline, in their uncomfortable stance, sharing a brief glance as Caroline's weeping eyes soared into the eyes that were once undeniably loving and ever so caring. _How different they were now._

The pain from her neck stabbed her again as the angry eyes intent on hurting her took yet another nib at her neck. Her pained scream woke up the entire forest, alerting Elena and Damon, who were much too far away.

"Tylerrr!" Klaus' voice roared over as Caroline's scream echoed into the night, her energy draining.

Instantly, the weight of Tyler on her was tousled back as Klaus hit into him like a boulder, throwing him off her and rolling over to the side.

She clutched her neck as she gasped for air, rolling onto her side. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her blurry vision tried to focus on the brawl before her.

Klaus was in human form, fighting Tyler who didn't seem to give up.

But she forced her eyes away, she was in too much pain. She peeled her eyes away from the scene before her as she tried to pull herself up. And failed.

She gasped as her frail legs buckled under her and she let out a soft weep.

She could feel the blood seeping from her neck, staining her blouse, dripping onto her arm as she craned it. And it was even more painful to move her other arm, the one that she could have sworn was half bitten off.

She couldn't handle it anymore; she couldn't handle the dizziness, the growls, the squirrel, the pain. She just had to get away. It was too much for her, her head was in an orbit of pandemonium.

With every last strand of will in her, she pulled her self up, using the tree trunk beside her for aid as she strained her aching torso and got up, wincing as the pain engulfed her.

And then finally, she managed to stand straight. She glanced back at the two of them fighting, Klaus on top of Tyler, trying to shield his efforts.

She blinked through her warm eyes one last time before she started again.

She ran but she had to stop frequently. She got out of breath, out of energy. And she wasn't alone.

Klaus was right behind her.

"Caroline, love" he called as she stopped briefly, trying to get her energy as she perched against a large boulder, crying the pain away.

She wanted to be alone. She didn't want any company; she didn't want Klaus, coming after her, trying to save her. She didn't need saving. She didn't want it. _She didn't deserve it._

As she felt him catch up to her, she set off again.

"Caroline, you're hurt. Let me help you" she heard his soft voice amongst the loud noise in her head.

She felt sick, dizzy, the world was beginning to spin around her before she felts the ground concave around her.

In sheer confusement of what was happening, she glanced back and saw Klaus; his eyes were wide, hopeful.

And then she fell.

She hit the ground with a thud as she felt the rocks under her, matting her in.

She heard his voice call out to her, it brought her back to life.

She coughed and spluttered as she rummaged through the mess, trying hard to crawl away from the wreckage, before Klaus caught up to her.

She blinked through the rubble, trying to make sense of where she was.

And then it clicked. It became familiar in the whirlwind that was he head.

She knew where she was, even in the blurry, hazy mess that she was in and the loud thumping inside her head; she knew where she was.

_The caves. The caves that run beneath Mystic Falls. The caves that Elijah and Rebekah held Elena captive. _

Caroline breathed heavily as she started to crawl faster, pulling herself out of the rubble and then she heard Klaus call her name, he was behind her, behind all the rubble. Her eyes were on alert as she acted upon her impulse.

Though wounded and hurt, she forced her legs farther, faster as she followed the turn in the cave in.

_It had to be here somewhere,_ she thought. _It can't be far off…_

And then saw it and ran into it. The corner, the far end of the cave where there was a chamber where no _original _vampire could enter.

She let out a sigh of relief and anguish as she slammed against the hard rocked chamber before succumbing to the floor lifelessly, letting the ground below her suck in her soulless body.

She didn't even look up as Klaus ran after her and fell flat against the invisible barrier.

"Caroline" he whispered breathlessly as he tried to fight through it, his eyes were wide in shock as he couldn't understand what was holding him back.

"You-You… can't get…in" Caroline gasped.

Klaus' eyes were wide as he examined Caroline's bruised, wounded, hurt exterior. It stung his eyes. And he hated the fact that it was an invisible, spell-bounded barrier that stopped him from getting to her.

He gritted his teeth as he fought against the barrier again to no avail.

"Come outside Caroline" he ordered, "let me _help_ you" he pleaded, his tone changing from angry to comfort in an instant.

Caroline shook her head as she lay on the ground, her arms spread lifelessly as she forced her eyes up, on to a desolate Klaus.

"No" she voiced silently, her eyes fell as did Klaus. His knees were on the ground as he forced her eyes to meet his.

"Caroline, we don't have time" he pleaded desperately, "let me help you, love".

She closed her eyes as the tears kept escaping. She shook her head, "I don't-I don't deserve to be saved" she voiced.

Klaus' expression changed simultaneously as he couldn't bring himself to fathom what she was saying. _How could she say such a thing?_

"Yes you do," he said to himself. "Let me help you Caroline. Please, just come out of there and let me help you".

She let out a gasp as she blinked awake. Her eyes scanned above for a moment as her eyes were replaced by fresh tears, a fresh new thunderstorm starting in her eyes, her mouth scrunched up as her chest pumped vigorously.

"Wh-what have I done?" she cried as she met Klaus' horror-struck eyes.

He let out a pained sigh of his own as his mouth formed a small 'o', he took a deep breath as he blinked the stinging pain away from his eyes. He couldn't bear to see her like this. _It wasn't right._

"It's going to be okay" he reassured. "I promise, it's going to be okay", in a way, he was reassuring himself.

She matted her lips as she shook her head again, the tears unstopping.

"I kill-I killed her." She gasped, "I murdered her…and…and, her dau-" she couldn't force herself to say the word before her cries escaped from her chest and swallowed her whole. Klaus tried so hard to get through the barrier, he wanted so badly to comfort her, to take her into his arms and console her, to protect her, to wipe away her tears. He'd never wanted something so bad.

And it killed him that he couldn't do so.

"Caroline, you're dying, love. Please, just come out and I promise everything will be okay. Just let me help you. Just let me _save_ you".

Her swollen eyes fell to the ground near her as she focused on it, the ringing in her ears deafening her.

Her expression changed as she got her cries on hold.

"D'you remember what I told you Klaus?" she asked, this time meeting his pained eyes. He didn't answer, he just carried on kneeling on the floor, hoping, praying, that he could come up with a plan to save the girl before him.

"People who do terrible things" she paused, catching her breath, "are just terrible people. They don't deserve to be _saved_." the last word came out as a whisper as she coughed, spluttering out blood.

Klaus's eyes were desperate as he rose, trying to get closer to her, to soothe her but he just couldn't get through.

"You're not a terrible person, Caroline" his voice had a sense urgency in it and Caroline could hear it as her fragile, deadening eyes looked up to them.

"You just made a wrong choice, one that you'll regret for time to come. That's all. You don't deserve to be punished for it. You don't have to punish yourself this way for it".

She listening to his words, even believed them for a moment. But then the guilt ate away into her.

"But she wasn't the only one, Klaus" her voice was quiet, innocent. "There were more. I killed. I murdered." Her face crumpled up as the tears swept away again, down her cheeks, down her chin, past the burning hole in her neck. "I'm a monster" she cried in a whisper. And then her breathing hitched as she forced herself to the side. The burning in her head was beginning to disorientate her eyes, she could feel the blood pounding behind her neck wound as every heartbeat threatened to be the last.

Klaus could see it too.

"Y-you should go" she spluttered.

"I'm not going anywhere" he vowed, "I'm not leaving your side, love".

"You're wasting you time"

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Just let me help you sweetheart."

She shook her head. "I deserve this." She gulped as she forced her eyes wide open. "I never wanted this life Klaus, truth is," she paused, "truth is, I hate it." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep, numbered breath. "It's changed me. It's made me into this horrible, selfish, _monster_, who kills people and tears them apart and…and" she was out of breath a weeping mess before she could finish.

"I killed my mom", she whispered suddenly, alerting Klaus' attention.

"No you didn't Caroline. It wasn't you". He was sure that this was her hallucination talking, that it was getting the worst of her, changing the facts and making her state even worse. "It was Elena".

She glanced at him, "It was still my fault" she breathed.

Klaus shook his head, again, trying to fight through the barrier, "No it wasn't Caroline. It was out of your control. You couldn't do anything about it. You can't blame yourself." He paused, forcing her to look at him. "This is the hallucination talking. And it's only going to get worse. Let me help you, let me make it stop".

She blinked, pushing herself further to the corner.

"No" she gulped, glancing at the ground before her before looking a Klaus. "I want to…_die_." She let out another breath. "I should have died that night." She sniffed, trying to sit up, ignoring the sharp pain in his arm. "If I had died that night… then none of this would have happened. And…Mom would still be alive" she cried on the last work, her broken sobs pulling Klaus' nerves.

"And that would be the death of her Caroline. Love, you can't change the past. What's happened has happened. What you can do is change the future, you can change Caroline. I can help you change; I can help you get out of this, to get out of this phase. You just have to let me _help_ you." He pleaded, running out of time.

"I'd still be a monster" she said after a moment. And then she began coughing vigorously, spitting out blood and wincing. Her head spun as her breathing slowed.

Panic struck Klaus eyes. He accepted that she wouldn't step out of the chamber willingly. He needed another plan. Another way to save her.

He patted his back jean pocket, hoping his last shred of hope was there. And luckily, it was.

He pulled his phone out, tossing it open and then cursing the fact that this cave ever existed.

He looked over at Caroline's fragile state. He only needed a short moment, just the one, quick enough to get out onto the soil and make one, hopeful, life-saving call. And then he'd back down here, being as helpless as ever, trying to save the corpse before him. _But would she make it? Would she last another minute?_

He watched as her chest quaked with every forced heartbeat as she succumbed to the ground once again.

And then, as soon as he made the decision, as soon as the words came out, he regretted them at once.

"I'll be right back love" he whispered, breaking his former promise to never leave her side. He was unsure if Caroline even rendered his words. But he was running out of time, eh didn't know much longer she had, her condition deteriorated with every waking second. He had to act quick. With that, he left in an instance, running up and out onto the soil. With every second that passed without him right next to her came another new wave of torture for him. But what else could he do right now apart from sit by and watch the life drain out of his one true love? Out of the girl that that he loved so god damn much who was about to give up. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear to stand by and simply watch the life, the beauty, _the light_, seep out the girl that captured his heart. He just couldn't. To think he'd never see those beautifully bright eyes that he always got lost in ever again made it difficult for him to breathe. He couldn't picture a life without her, without her light. He just couldn't accept it. It wasn't possible. It wasn't right.

_He just couldn't fathom a life without her._

She was the only thing that was right in his wrong world. The only shred of hope, of _humanity_ left of him. She was his soul, the life running through his veins, the pulse inside his chest, the light guiding him the right way. And without it, he'd be better off dead. Without her, it'd be like living in a world with nothing but darkness. And that wasn't a life. That wasn't a world. That was nothing but emptiness. And he'd tasted emptiness, he was tasting it right now. And he couldn't comprehend any more of it. He'd rather die. She would be the death of him if she were to leave him right now. And he wouldn't accept that.

Without any hesitation, he dialled the first number and heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"I need you to come to the caves, at the bottom of the forest. Right. Now."

"Ok" Damon replied, sensing the urgency and desperacy in his voice.

"Bring Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt." He ended the call abruptly before running back to the caves, his solitary confinement.

When he reached inside, he feared the worst. Caroline lay lifelessly on the floor.

"Caroline" he called before running up to the gate that held him captive.

"Caroline, I need you to stay with me, love. I need you to listen to me, to my voice. _Please_." He pleaded, taking a deep breath as he watched her chest slowly rise up and then fall, her empty eyes looking up droopily.

He sniffed, blinking away the traitor tears in his eyes that stung.

"I need you to hold on, love" his voice was barely a whisper. It surprised him that she heard and slowly turned her hollow face to him.

She looked lifeless. Her eye sockets delved in deep as her skin turned purple, she was dying, desiccating even. She was running out of energy, out of fight, _out of life_.

"For what?" she managed through her voiceless mouth.

Klaus took another hopeful deep breath as he looked right into those once beautiful eyes and whispered, "_For me_."

And a moment later, a soft, sweet, small smile pressed on Caroline's dry lips. It hurt her to smile, to move her lips, _to breathe_. But she managed the smile. But it was a pitiful smile.

"I know you Caroline, you're strong" his voice was powerful, with content and he spoke straight from the heart with every intention of making her believe that what he was saying was the truth because it was. "You'll make it through this. You'll make it through _anything_."

Caroline matted her lips, her smile fading. "Hope" she said in a broken whisper.

Klaus smiled, "Is a vampires biggest weakness, I know love" he finished with a playful smirk, thinking it was what she was about to say.

But it only resulted in another forced smile off Caroline as she opened her fragile mouth to speak. She closed her eyes and shook her head gently.

"No, it's," she paused, trying to get her breath. She forced it out of her, trying to say the very words that she kept hidden inside of her all this time. "It what" she paused again; swallowing the blood she felt in her throat that was keeping her from saying what she truly felt, "It's what I_ love_ about you, Klaus" she finally managed.

And then her heart lay still, content, _peaceful_ after saying what she had always admired about a man who never let his humanity show. A supposed monster. But she was the exception to that more human side of him. The side that promised her the world, the side that loved her, the side that brought out the best in her. Even when he vowed he had no hope, he always had hope for her. She'd never forget that. Even now, as she lay dying, it was hope – _his hope_, that made her last this long. Otherwise, she'd be a corpse drained lifeless back in the middle of the forest.

Klaus' heart skipped a beat as her words sunk into him. His eyes grew wide, his heart raced, his veins rushed with energy. He felt something, a spark, something ignite within him.

The words repeated in his head, over and over again but happiness evaded him as he watched her hiccup, as he watched her splutter once more and as her entire torso convulsed up as blood poured out of her mouth, her eyeballs falling back into her sockets as she whimpered.

"Caroline" he called breathlessly, jumping up, tears scrawling down his cheek.

"Caroline!" he called, louder this time, even though he knew she couldn't hear. But he didn't stop. His calls grew louder, grew more desperate with every splutter and whimper that came out of her.

"Caroline" it was a broken whisper of that of a broken man that lay on the floor, a few steps beside her, holding on, praying that she too would hold on.

"You can't leave. Not now. You can't leave me. Please, I need more time!" He breathed, "Please, just hold on, _please_". He pleaded, begged as the tears soared from his eyes.

Caroline slowly turned her face towards him as her torso stopped convulsing, blood spluttered from her mouth, dripped down her lips and down her neck as she stared back at him.

"I…can't" she cried one last single tear as she admitted defeat, looking longingly into the eyes of the man who kept her alive all this time. She was content in dying this way, that her last memory would be Klaus, doing what he always id for her, holding on, keeping hope, loving her when no one else would.

She was happy, content.

"Caroline" he cried silently as her last glance at him slowly faded.

"Caroline" he whispered silently once more. _"I love you" _he admitted to no one as the last teardrop fell.

And then it went quiet in his world. The deafening silence fell.

It continued forever.

Until…

"Klaus!" The voice interrupted the serene calm moments later.

"Klaus!" this time, the voices echoed as footsteps approached.

* * *

_What did you think? Love it, hate it? Please leave a review & let me know :)_

_I know in my last chapter I said that this story would be ending soon but i'm not sure how soon yet. Whether it'll be in the next chapter or in another ten chapters. I guess it all depends on the feedback y'all give me and what you think. But I do have some ideas on where to take this story and extend it further. But I guess it depends on what you think on the story so far._

_Apologies if this chapter was a little unedited, or bad in parts - it's 1am here and I'm so tired but can't get Klaus out of my mind (if you know what I mean)._

_Anyway, next chapter will be up soon :)_

_'til then my lovelies, you know what to do :)_


	14. Those Three Words

_Hi! :)_

_So I just want to start off by saying a **HUGE THANK YOU** to all you amazing, loyal and extremely sweet readers out there for taking the time out each day and reading this story. Honestly, I wouldn't have gotton to this stage with this story if it wasn't for your tremendous support and you make the long evenings of me staying up, writing each chapter worth the while. I absolutely love you guys! :)_

_And I hope it's good news to you guys when I say that I think i'll be continuing this story for a little while longer ;) (what can I say, this Klaroline coupling have grown on me!)_

_So without further ado, here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for. __Enjoy & don't forget to review & tell me what you thought :)_

* * *

**Those Three Words**

"_Caroline" he whispered silently once more. "I love you" he admitted to no one as the last teardrop fell._

_And then it went quiet in his world. The deafening silence fell._

_It continued forever._

_Until…_

"_Klaus!" The voice interrupted the serene calm moments later._

"_Klaus!" this time, the voices echoed as footsteps approached._

The calls faded into the distance as Klaus's stance froze, those pained eyes staring back in a trance at those all too perfect, bright eyes. There was life in them again for a fraction of a moment, there was purity, there was innocence, and there was love. They were bursting of emotion, of fulfilling hope. They held him there; the beautiful grace in them reminded him to find his own. All that he was, all that he is, all that he ever was reflecting back at him from those eyes. They were all that he could see.

But then they drifted apart, away. The light in them began to get dimmer, the shadows crept up in them, the light was suffocating, _he was suffocating_. He watched on edge a, teardrops merging down his cheeks as they drained of all the innocence, of all the radiating life until finally, they scalloped, merged into her sockets and then…and then….and then the inevitable happened.

It was as though the life was sucked out of him, as though someone had switched off the light in his world. The dark wilderness disorientated him. He was lost.

He couldn't breathe. It was like a huge hole had been gaped into his chest, like someone had torn his heart right out this very instant. He gasped breathlessly, falling to the ground beneath him, praying, _hoping_ that it would just eat him up. That he too would just lay here, lifeless, becoming a corpse just like his beloved. He didn't want to live, not if it meant that he'd be alone, without her.

No, he'd rather die.

At least then he'd have one last chance with her, the afterlife. He'd die right now if it meant being reunited with her in heaven or hell or wherever it is that lost souls go. He'd give anything to see those eyes again, l to see that beauty again, to have his heart restart.

_Anything._

Those three words.

_Those three words._

Those three words that were never said enough.

Those three words that were kept hidden for far too long.

Those three words that redefined what he felt for her; the burning desire, the endless hope, the undeniable, radiating devotion.

And he waited until now to voice them.

For her to finally hear them.

_And she never did._

She'd never know.

And it pained him so.

He couldn't fathom it. This wouldn't be the end. This couldn't be the end. The world would not lose its light. _He would not lose his light._

His sharp breaths muffled his sound weeps as the world around him moved around slowly. There were bodies around him, moving in trance, shifting, moving the limp body over to the other side of the cave.

"Klaus", it was Bonnie fain voice that woke Klaus.

She held onto his shoulder and shook him lightly, "Klaus, you have to help her" she said in urgency. He blinked vigorously as he realized he was looking at an empty chamber.

Instantly, he got up, blinking away the tears as he glanced around. He saw her on the other side of the cave, cradled in Damon's arms as he laid her down on the floor. He took a deep breath before he made his way to her.

"Get out of the way" he said brusquely as he knelt down beside her. Damon instantly moved, standing behind Bonnie who tried to muster up a spell, any spell, anything to bring back her best friend.

Without hesitation, without brushing away the lest streaming tear on his face, Klaus bit into his hand before he pulled her limp neck up and forced her hand to her desiccated lips.

"Drink, love" he whispered, "Please, Caroline, just drink" he said to himself.

He didn't give up as her lips remained unmoved. He pushed his wrist further, forcing her to drink as he held her head up right.

But nothing.

"Drink" he said once more, with a little more force in voice.

"Please, just drink it!" he repeated.

"Dammit Caroline, drink!" he said again, falling behind her and holding her up. His arm was wrapped around her fragile torso as he held up her head with his free hand, his face matted into her loose hair. The teardrops came all too suddenly now and streamed onto her head as he continued pleading, ordering, forcing her to drink.

But nothing.

"Please Carolineee" he pleaded once more, his voice loud, strained, laced in anger. "Just. Drink" he ordered, holding her tighter. "Bonnie!" he called, not breaking his eyes away from Caroline, "Do something!" he ordered.

"I can't-I'm trying" she cried as she groaned, praying there was a spell, that the spirits would help her. But nothing.

"Do anything Bonnie. Save. Her!" Klaus commanded as panic set in him. "Please" he cried.

The heartbreak and attempts continued as Klaus grew more desperate.

And then Bonnie stepped forward, her silent cries becoming louder as she came up blank with her spells.

"Klaus" she said breathlessly, the tears strolling down her cheeks too.

Klaus took another deep breath as he continued pushing his bitten wrist to her mouth, praying it would seep down into her system before it was far too late, before she was far too gone.

Bonnie's teary eyes glanced at Klaus, his face was fallen, a mess, you could see the strain, the anger, the hurt, the pain on his face. He was a broken man. _A broken man trying to put his life back together. A broken man trying to hold onto a shred of life._

"Pl-easee!" Klaus cried, his breathing shifting.

"Klaus" Bonnie cried again, the desperacy in Klaus' face and voice throwing her off. She'd never seen him like this, no one had. _Desperate, frantic, frenzied…_ his emotions were going into overdrive.

Klaus shook his head as Bonnie put her hand on Caroline's.

"It's not-It's not gonna-"

"No" Klaus roared furiously, causing Damon to force his eyes upon the wreckage on the floor. The wreckage that was Klaus and Bonnie, falling to pieces over the mummifying corpse.

Klaus knew what bonnie was about o say and eh couldn't let her finish. No. he couldn't hear it. Because hearing it, hearing those words of simply giving up would make it all the more real. He couldn't give up. It was going to work. It had to work.

"Please-Klaus!" Bonnie wept but he just shook his head, anger rifling through his eyes; he looked like a crazed monster. Everything was running wild his head, his emotions were running high, and he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know how to stop it. Time felt like it was speeding by but at the same time, everything in front of him played out in slow motion. But Caroline, she just lay there lifeless. It was like working over a corpse. They should have stopped, given up. But he just wouldn't.

It was hopeless. It was denial. _It was love._

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Lose. Her" he swore through his teeth as he clutched onto her body.

Bonnie let out another tear as she took a deep breath and faced him.

"There" she paused, trying to get her breath, "There's nothing we can do, Klaus" she forced her words, regretting them instantly.

Her words shot through him like a broken arrow. It knifed out his heart, carved a whole in it. He wouldn't accept it. _He couldn't._

To think that he'd never see those dazzling, longing eyes again, that they were forever gone, that he'd never see her captivating smile again, or ever be in the company of the girl who made his heart flutter with enchantment and skip a beat, the girl that hushed the rest of the world around him with just a glance. _No, that wasn't an option._

Klaus' enraged eyes met hers as he matted his lips.

"I'm not going to lose her," he vowed.

And with that, he acted upon impulse.

Holding Caroline with the one hand, he placed his face down on the other side of her neck and it looked as though he was planting a kiss. Soft kisses. He did the same to her arm, the back of her elbow. But then Bonnie's eyes widened in alarm as she realized what he was doing.

_He was biting her._

"What are you doing?!" Bonnie cried as she tugged furiously on Klaus' arms but he tossed her grip aside and continued, piercing holes all over her body, on her arm, her wrist, her neck…_all the vital veins._

The wounds he made didn't heal which made Klaus question his attempts but he was biting down into his own skin before you could blink and tracing his wrist all over her new wounds.

"Please" he prayed as Bonnie and Damon watched in horror.

"You're gonna be okay" he promised, "You have to be okay", he gulped the new wave of pain away. "I'm not going to lose you. Not now, not when I've finally found you."

He continued, tracing every new wound he made onto her skin, trying to put life back into them, trying to replace the light and energy in, trying to relight the fire in them.

He didn't give up. He _wouldn't _give up. He remembered her confidence and strength and motivation and everything that was good in her and tried to find all of those within him so that he could muster up the courage to continue, to never give up, just like she used to.

"There's syringes back at the house, we can use them to inject blood into her system" Damon suggested but Klaus was far too busy trying to find the will to continue.

_Maybe he should give up…_

_Maybe it was time to let go…_

As Damon ran out of the cave, starting for the house, Bonnie knelt down beside Klaus, taking Caroline's cold hand.

"Klaus" she whispered after a moment. He didn't look at her, he just focused on Caroline's closed lids, waiting for them to blink open, waiting for them to seep life back into his world.

"Klaus, Maybe" she hesitated, "maybe it's too late. Maybe she's found peace." Klaus didn't answer, he was adamant in keeping faith in her. She wouldn't leave him. She wouldn't. All of his life, he was never a believer but right now, if it was the only thing he believed, he believed that. That she'd return. That she wouldn't leave him, not like this, not without saying goodbye.

"Klaus-she'" Bonnie began but Klaus broke her off.

"I know you're there Caroline. Even if you can't hear my voice, I know you're still there, _somewhere_. And I'm not going to give up until you hear me. Until you wake up."

Bonnie's eyes wept again as Klaus' confident and hopeful words set her off. She never thought she'd see the day.

"You don't have a choice love, you _have_ to wake up. You have to." He broke off, pausing before he laughed once. Bonnie's eyes widened as she gulped.

"I'm a very patient man Caroline, you should know that. After all, I've waited a thousand years for you." He shook his head with a small smug smile. "And I'm not going to give up so easily. So just remember that." He relaxed his arm as he clutched onto her tighter, kissing her forehead softly. "I'll be right here beside you love, waiting for you to open those eyes" he breathed, "Because I love you" he finished softly.

He stayed there, planting soft kisses all over her as Bonnie's eyes swelled up. She had given up hope long ago, but she remained there, watching Klaus as he still held onto that last shred of hope.

_It would be the death of him._

Minutes passed since Klaus had last pierced her cold skin and fed his venom through.

It was a couple more before he planted long kisses on her forehead.

And then a couple more before her arm wound started to snag, started to pull… started to heal.

And it was a couple more before Bonnie met Klaus' eyes and they both glanced at her hand, her small, cold, fragile little hand that had a huge gash from where Tyler had bite it. The hand with the gash that had no slowly disappeared. Had _healed._

Klaus jumped forward in an instant as he held her head up, his breathing hitching.

"Sh-she's healing" Bonnie announced as her eyes started watering again. They watched as her entire arm started to become clear, began to heal momentarily. "She's healing!" Bonnie chimed with more enthusiasm, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

Klaus brushed away his cheeks as his eyes widened at the sight before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked away the haze from his eyes as he tried to see more clearly, to see whether it was real or just a dream.

"Caroline" he breathed, awe-struck.

And then he felt the weight on his arms as Caroline's body convulsed rapidly, blood spurting out of her hollow mouth as she coughed and spluttered.

And then finally, a new, _pounding_ beat momentarily enlightened the entire cave.

* * *

_Thank you **so much** for reading! Please don't forget to review, even if it's to demand a new chapter ;) it'd mean a lot! :)_

_Until next time... ;)_


	15. Salvation

_Hey lovelies :)_

_So, my sincerest apologies for not updating in ages! I was away from my laptop and couldn't access it or update so I'm so sorry :(_

_On the bright side, new chappie :) Hope you enjoy it. I found it quite hard to write as being away from the whole story and not updating for a week, I found it hard to get back in to it. And let's just say I won't be neglecting this story again!_

_I channelled in my heartbreak for this weeks Season 4 Finale to conjure up this entire chapter (no more Klaus in TVD? A possible ending to Klaroline? *bawls*) Anyhoo, enjoy reading and I lovelovelove each and every one of you for the 140 reviews, 90+ Faves and 180 follows! I couldn't have gotten this far with this story without you so here's to plenty more chapters! :)_

_Enjoy! (and don't forget tot ell me what you thought)_

* * *

**Salvation**

Klaus watched as her chest rose and fell in a hushed tone. The colour slowly returned back on her face over the past couple of hours and though her eye sockets and cheeks were still slightly hollow, she was already looking breathtakingly beautiful as ever. Klaus' memory didn't do the image before him any justice.

He sat there, watching, waiting patiently for her to awake.

It was morning outside, the sun was breaking through his bedroom windows and falling on Caroline as she slept softly in his bed.

She looked calm, serene, _like an angel._

An angel he'd though he'd lost.

Her scars and wounds had healed; there was light and life resonating from inside her now. A part of him – _a huge part of him_ – rejoiced inside. The other part of him prepared for what was to come.

Klaus took a deep breath as his eyes never left her, afraid that if he did, she just might disappear again. And he couldn't deal with that.

There was a small tap on his door. He didn't glance back as Bonnie stepped in.

She stopped at the foot of the bed.

"How is she doing?" she whispered quietly.

Klaus tilted his head slightly as he admired Caroline, sound.

"Sleeping" he replied with a gentle smile.

Bonnie gave a soft smile. "She should be waking up soon." She took a deep breath, "She's been through a lot these past couple of days, she must be tired".

Klaus didn't reply, he just kept his eyes stuck on her.

"Did" Klaus began, "Did Damon do what I asked him to?" Klaus asked after a moment; a pained look flashed in his eyes as his eyes swept over Caroline.

"Yes." Bonnie replied after a moment.

But Bonnie's reply forced Klaus to peel his attention away from Caroline for a second/ His eyes were on Bonnie's, a faint streak of pain and hope in them. "Did it work?" he asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

Bonnie gulped "I had to use a spell" then she broke a smile, "but… it worked; she's alive." Klaus eyes widened as he shifted his attention back to Caroline.

"I better get going, Damon will probably need my help" Bonnie began walking back to the door, "Let me know when she wakes up" she called and Klaus just gave a gentle nod.

After a couple more moments, Klaus watched as he calm and serenity broke of Caroline's face. She began breathing heavily, agitated, she tossed and turned in the covers, her face becoming a mask of nothing but pained and of horror. Klaus was out of his seat in an instant, running to her side in an instant.

She gasped aloud as she pinned her eyes closed in pain.

"Caroline" Klaus whispered gently as he sat down beside her, placing his hand on her face gently.

Caroline's eyelids flung open as she gasped awake, instantly sitting up.

Her pained eyes glanced at Klaus before blinking away at her surroundings. Her breathing didn't calm down, her heart was racing as she panicked.

"W-what happened?" she breathed as her panic eyes still glanced around.

Klaus placed both his hands on her shoulders gently, "It's okay, _you're _gonna be okay".

Her gasps soon turned into tears, "What happened. I-I was dying" she whispered.

"But you pulled through" Klaus reassured. "You're fine; you're going to be fine".

"No" she gasped, she tried to get hold of her breath, to calm herself down but she could feel herself falling apart in the seams.

She felt _different_. She felt alive. Her numbness had evaded her, leaving her raw with nothing but overpowering emotion. And she felt everything. Hurt, anger, betrayal and loss. And it was eating away at her. She felt like she wasn't in control, as though she would combust in a moment.

A tear escaped from her stinging eyes as her realisation hit her.

She flinched away from Klaus, half-jumping off the bed as she pulled up her arms over head, stifling back her tears that threatened to engulf her.

"Caroline" Klaus followed, trying to clasp onto her; she was in a fragile state of mind right now and the last thing he wanted was for her to break off and run again.

"Hey" he reached for her as she moved away from his touch, "it's okay".

"No" she cried, "What have I done" she cried as her last thoughts blurred in and out of focus. _The forest. The blood. The child._

"Look at me" Klaus said in a hushed tone as he finally got a firm grip on her even though she tried to squirm away.

"No, Melanie, I-wh-what did I do?" she cried breathlessly as the sobs broke from her heart. "I-I—I kill" she couldn't forced the word out.

"Shhh" Klaus tried to pull her in closer but the pain he saw in her eyes carved a new hole in his heart.

"I killed her" she finally breathed as Klaus pulled her in to his chest but she pushed him away "And all those innocent people" she cried, "the families in South Carolina, the bar waitress, Lacey, Seth, _Melanie_" the last name came out in a whisper as the tears sprang out of her eyes.

"Caroline" Klaus beckoned as he stopped her from throwing everything that was in front of her out in anger and frustration. He pulled her away, forcing her to face him and finally, she gave in. looking once at her distraught face, he gently pulled her into his grasp. Her cries broke, her sobs shaking his entire torso as her tears streamed down his shirt. He kept hushing her gently, holding her as tight as possible, thinking that maybe, just maybe, it he could hold her together whilst she was falling apart.

He kissed her on top of her head as she shook with her cries. And finally, when he finally forced the tears away, he forced the words out into her ear in a gentle whisper.

"She's alive".

And she froze, her eyes wide in alarm.

She pulled away from Klaus, forcing her hazy eyes on him.

There was a shed of hope in her eyes.

"Mel-" was all she could manage as Klaus shook his head.

"She's alive" he confirmed with a gentle smile. "Damon and Bonnie managed to save her" he whispered as Caroline's face drained, another teardrop falling.

He thought she would be relieved, that it would stop the cries, that she'd finally breathe a hopeful gasp.

_But it didn't. _

_And he should've known better._ Melanie being alive didn't fix everything. What about all the other innocent lives she'd taken, what about everyone else she'd hurt in her rampage, what about her inner demons she'd been fighting with, what about the guilt, what about her heightened emotions that were running wild inside her, tearing her apart, making her lose her will to live…_what about her mom?_

Her face broke as she tried to hold herself together. Klaus stepped closer, trying to console her but she fought away from him, keeping distance between them.

"No," she whispered as she sniffed and took a deep breath.

She just wanted to run away. She just wanted to escape, escape it all – what she was feeling, the guilt, the burden. _Her pain._ She wanted to get away, to go to the one place she thought would keep her sane, would keep her from falling apart and console her in her time of need. _Home._

"I just want to go home" she said in a small voice before she moved past Klaus suddenly and made her way to the door. Klaus tried to stop her as soon as her words filtered in his mind. But he turned round to see her halting in the door frame. Guilt plastered his own face.

_What home?_

_She didn't have a home._

_She'd burnt down the only home she had._

She gasped as her hand covered her mouth, keeping her cries led by her recent realisation muted.

Klaus ran to her she broke down on her knees, the weight of the whole world falling on her.

She wanted to go home, the curl up in her bed, surrounded by the memories of the life she once had, the home she once had, the family she once had, the mom she once had that was stolen from her. But now, she had nowhere to go. _She had no home. She was all alone._

"Please, Klaus" she muffled, trying to force him off her. "Please"

"Caroline" he pushed away from her, giving her some space, but only a fraction, his arms still enveloped around her. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"How?" she whispered silently, shaking her head.

"I can't do this" she cried, trying to distance herself from him, trying to fight away from his grip, "I can't!" she cried, pushing her fingers through her hair, trying to cool down her burning head. "I can't" she repeated, "It's too much. I can't take it." Klaus tried to soothe her but it was all getting on top of her. She force her body away from his grip, warning him with her pain-struck eyes.

"It hurts" she cried, "This feeling, this overwhelming emotion inside of me, it's…" she looked into his eyes, "it's _killing_ me". She took another deep breath as she backed away slowly, "I can't do it. I don't have the energy, the hurt, the pain, the _anger_, it's _taking over_ me".

"It won't, I promise" Klaus vowed, stepping closer but she kept on backing away but Klaus was adamant on helping her, on saving her, on finding a way of getting her through this.

"I can't do this, I can't-I can't go through this" she cried to herself,

"Look at me Caroline" he said as he stopped her from backing away from him; he held onto her arms, stopping her form beating herself up.

"I know what you're going through. He forced her eyes to his as he spoke. "Your rush of emotions are just overwhelming you, you'll get through this, I _promise_ you. You just have to focus on one thing. _Just the one_." He paused, looking at her bright eyes as she froze, listening to his words, letting them calm her down. "Just find that one thing inside of you that keeps you strong, the one thing that's worth fighting for, the one that keeps you alive." he watched as she dazed off, her mind elsewhere. "Just hold on to it and never let it go." He whispered.

Her eyes slowly faded back into reality as she blinked into his. Her cries stopped briefly, her entire body standing still. Klaus looked into her eyes, with hope that she had listened to him and found something worth living for.

And she did.

"That's it" he whispered as she took in a few deep breaths, blinking away what was hopefully her last few tears. "Just let everything else out, all those overpowering emotions that you don't want to feel, just let them out" he reassured, not breaking away from the trance he held onto with her.

She glanced away from him, still taking those deep breaths. All of a sudden, she felt suffocated.

"Caroline" he said gently, "how do you feel?" he asked.

Momentarily, she raised her head back up, looking back into his soft, hopeful eyes.

And that's when hers broke again, shattering into pieces, melting away her heart.

"I just want my mom".

And as soon as those words escaped, she matted into his grip again, his chest masking her tears.

His grip on her tightened as he stayed strong for the both of them.

"I know" he whispered back as his very own heart began to crumble as did hers. He forced his gaze out and far outside the window, fighting the urge to give into the stinging in his eyes.

"But I promise you'll be okay. _I promise_". He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be here for you, love. You'll never be alone, I'll keep you safe, I'll get you through this, I promise." He pulled her head up to face him and looked deep into those broken, glistening eyes, "Even if it's the last thing I ever do, I'll get you through this Caroline. _I promise_." he vowed.

And it was that promise that Caroline held on to. The _only_ reason she held on, the only reason she stayed strong and the only reason she kept fighting to live instead of simply giving up.

With him by her side, she had reason to live again. Because even when she thought she'd lost everyone, that she was truly alone in this big, old, world, _he_ was there; he was _always_ here for her.

He couldn't replace her mom, _no, no one ever could_. But he came close. He was the only one right now keeping her strong, the only one promising her a future without any hurt, he was her only salvation, he was the one fighting for her and above all, he was the one who had been_ loving_ her. Who _still_ loved her.

And love conquered all.

As ironic as it was, he was _her _light, guiding her through the dark. And that's all she needed right now.

After her final cries dried out, she parted briefly from his grip. His cautious eyes were on hers as she spoke up.

"I-I wanna see her," she said in a small voice, trying to keep her cries from starting a whole new thunderstorm again.

"Of course" he said with a small nod.

* * *

_Thank you **SO** much for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, it'd mean a lot!_


	16. Starts With Goodbye

_Hi fang-fans :)_

_Hope you're all good! How did you find the season finale? Really don't know how I'm going to survive without any Klaroline for the enxt god knows how long :( I guess i'll just have to improvise!_

_Anyway, new chapter! I'm trying to get back into updating regularly and keeping this story interesting and i'd love to know what you think - it helps speed the process up so don't forget to review! I love each and everyone of you who take the time out and read my story, it means so much!_

_This chapter is in Klaus' POV and maybe slightly out of character so apologies for that. But enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Starts With Goodbye**

**Klaus' POV**

I walked side by side, stealing glances at her.

She held herself well, strong. In comparison to her earlier breakdown, looking at her now, you wouldn't think she'd lost her mother or that her entire world felt like it was crashing down.

She was beautifully strong, _just like she always was._

She hadn't said a word since we left the house, she just remained quiet.

Her tears dried up, her eyes were alive again.

I led her up to the far end of the cemetery, under the oak tree. I walked to the last gravestone on the row, the one shadowed by the oak tree. The moonlight shimmered on the stone, enlightening it. She followed, her breath caught in her throat as inclined forward.

"She's here" I whispered, my eyes unmoving from hers. I expected her to break down, to let her tears escape. But they didn't. She stifled them back, and I wished she didn't. I was here to comfort her, to be there for her but she was too afraid to succumb to her painful loss.

"We thought you'd want her to be buried next to your father."

Her eyes glanced at mine and in that moment, she gave me a warm smile. She nodded gently, glancing down at her trembling hands.

"Yeah. She'd wanted that too" her voice was small, broken.

I edged forward, holding back the urge to just wrap my arms around her and keep her from hurting, to take away all the pain. But I knew this was what she needed to do, alone. It was all part of the process. And I'd honour that.

"I'll give you a few moments alone" I said gently as she blinked away. "I won't be too far Caroline, I'll be here if you need me".

"Thanks" she said with a gentle smile.

I disappeared into the shadows as she stood there, unmoving.

She stayed there for a moment, unsure of what to do. And then finally, she took a step forward, and then a couple more before finally, she knelt down in front of the gravestone.

I listened as she took a deep, shaky breath.

"Hey mom" her voice was small, gentle but she said it with a smile. But I felt the traitor tears that escaped from her eyes.

She took another deep breath.

"It's been a long time" she paused looking away. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you earlier." She fiddled around with her wrist, trying to calm her emotions down that threatened to engulf her.

"I've been…busy." She paused again, and gave a short laugh, "but you probably already know that." she glanced up in the sky. "You've probably seen everything that I've been up to the past couple of months." She sniffed, her humorous, light-heartedness dissolving. "You've probably seen the mess I was, the mess I created and… the mess I left behind." She wiped away her tears. "You're probably disappointed" her voice broke as soft sobs broke from her chest.

I wanted to run out of the shadows, to comfort her. But it took everything in me to resist that urge.

Seeing her cry, seeing her in pain this way and seeing her beat herself up for her actions suffocated my chest.

"I'm sorry Mom" she managed in between her sobs. "I'm so sorry for all of this. For what happened to you. It was all my fault". _No it wasn't_, I argued with myself. None of this was her fault. She didn't murder her mom. She was _taken _from her.

And no one should go through any of that.

"I really wish you were here Mom."

She wiped away her remaining tears, taking in deep breaths now and then. She glanced at the open sky.

"It's funny how you've been gone six months and yet already, it feels like a lifetime." Her face broke again, her sobs trembling, "how am I going to survive_ eternity_ without you?" her voice shook, "you weren't supposed to go, not now, not ever." She rolled her arm over her eyes, literally scratching her traitor tears away. "Dad left me, you weren't supposed to leave me too. Its not supposed to be like this, it's not…its not fair" she cried.

I was about to run to her, regardless of my gut instinct. But then she got a hold on herself.

"I'm sorry" she apologised again after a moment. It went quiet again as she tried to speak without the tears.

Her hazy eyes scanned the gravestone.

And then she laughed once, making my heart stop for a moment.

"_Seriously?_ I skip town out of the blue, leaving them with the _only_ job of finding a gravestone and this is all they write on it?" she said with incredulity and a small smile fought my lips.

"Caring mother and loyal sheriff? _Come. On_" she stressed.

"What about the _'workaholic'_ part, or the '_killjoy_' part or the '_bad dancer_' or the '_overly protective, no-time-to-have-fun, always-worrying-stressing-and-stressing-everyone-i n-a-ten-mile-radius part?_ Or the part that forgot to mention you were somehow _allergic_ to the male species and never, _ever_, decided to have a break and date one not to mention banning me from dating too!" she was amused at her own musings which was a good thing.

"Seriously? I'm glad they actually didn't leave me in charge of picking out your gravestone; _there wouldn't be one big enough to put everything I wanted down! _You'd need an _entire_ graveyard!" she laughed. And then she took another deep breath.

"But then again, I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to bury you, or accept that you were gone."

She sat quiet for a moment.

"There's so much I didn't say to you Mom." She gave a short laugh, "I might be a sign that I'm crazy but my heads just full of words I never said. And now I'm never going to get the chance to. Because you were stolen from me. How am I…how am I supposed to get over that? How am I supposed to go on knowing that you'll never know how much I love you. Even when you really annoyed me at times with your nagging, your protectiveness, truth is…truth is…I never said it enough."

A single tear dropped onto the soil.

The cemetery was dead quiet. Just Caroline's soft sobs filtering through.

"I love you Mom. I never said it enough and I'm going to have to live with that but I sure hope that somehow, _somewhere_, you can hear me. And that you know how much I love you".

"It sucks that you're not here. That you can't see me now, that you won't see me again, won't be there for when I leave school, when I graduate" her words stuck in her throat as she winced in sudden realisation and gave a short laugh mixed with a cry "-you won't even see me graduate!" she sniffed, trying to keep calm as her emotions got the best of her. "And then you've got the rest of eternity that you'll miss".

She wiped away her tears.

She matted her fingers in the soil. Tracing lines in it.

"I'm going to miss your cooking y'know" she laughed, "and you telling me off each time I bring a new boy home. God only knows how I'm going to survive alone in that house…"

And then it hit her like a tonne of bricks. Just like before. Just like last time.

And I couldn't resist the urge any more.

Her face fell into her arms, as she cried into the dirt.

"Caroline" I tried to sooth, kneeling beside her.

Her sobs grew as I tried to calm her down.

"I can't" she cried as I tried to pull her up.

"It's going to be okay" I tried to hush.

"No!" she punched my arms away, fighting, punching at me. "That's a lie. It's not, it's never going to be okay. It's just _never _going to be okay. I" she was breathless as her fisted punches grew softer against my chest.

"I can't do this. What am I supposed to do?" her eyes were on mine, looking desperately for answers. "how am I supposed to go on without her" she cried, her fists pumping again, "it's not fair" she cried finally as I wrapped my arms around her. Her sobs were painful, shaking with every tear as I held onto her, as tight as I could on the floor.

"Shhh" I whispered into her soft hair. "You'll get through this Carolien. I promise you will."

Her cries continued softly.

"It's gonna hurt Caroline, it's going to feel like you're dying, you're gonna wanna give up. But you can't Caroline. It's just…" I paused, trying to find he appropriate words. "It might not feel like it now but it's happened for the best". I felt her breath halt underneath. I paused, still holding onto her but pulling her away to face me.

"This _was_ going to happen. Even if it wasn't now, you'd have lost her at one point. Maybe a year from now, ten years from now, but you would've still felt this hole being ripped out of you. And that's because she was your Mom Caroline. It's unfair. But it's the natural way of things. She had to pass on. It's unfair that it had to happen this but she would have, _eventually_."

She understood, I could see it her eyes.

"But it…it hurts" she cried.

And my grip on her engulfed her fragile state.

"I know." I took a deep breath, "I know it does, love. But I promise it'll get better, it'll get easier. I promise" I paused, glancing back at the gravestone. "Sometimes, in order to move on, you have to let go of some thing's you've loved. It's sad, unfair and heartbreaking but sometimes, getting to the other side starts with goodbye".

Caroline started to pull away, her eyes flooded with pain. "I can't" she voiced, "I can't do it".

I was speechless. Words evaded me. I didn't know how to console her.

"Please Klaus," she pleaded her breath halting.

"Take it away" she begged, her drowning eyes on mine. "Please. It hurts".

"What d'you want me to do Caroline, what can I do to make it hurt less. Anything - I'll do _anything_" I vowed.

She didn't answer for a moment, I felt her hands trailing down and holding mine. She looked up to meet my eyes, holding mine.

She spoke with endless hurt in her voice, "Make me forget" she whispered.

My heart stopped as I froze.

I loved her. I'd never loved anything as much as I loved her. Loving her came naturally, it was easy. The emotion consumed me. I'd never felt something so powerful ever before and it was because of that that I felt so strongly for her. That I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Its why I kept holding on for so long. Why I never gave up. Why id' do anything for her in a heartbeat. Anything she asked for, no matter how big or small. Even if it meant putting my life on the line.

Anything.

But _that_.

"I can't" I whispered and watched her hope filled eyes drop. She took a step back.

"Caroline" I began but she just wiped away her tears.

"How am I supposed to do this Klaus? It's like 'm broken. Broken beyond repair. There's a piece of me – a huge piece of that's missing. And I can't live without getting it back" she cried.

"Yes you can" I fought back, filling up the small gap between us. She turned her back to me. "I'll help you fill it back. I promise-"

"Your promises mean nothing to me Klaus" she cried back, tears streaming down her face.

I froze, my eyes looking back at her.

"Your promises mean nothing to me Klaus" she repeated gently, almost as if saying the words hurt her. "They're all empty."

"Only because you've not given me the chance to keep to them, love" I replied and her eyes fell. She didn't believe me. But I would make her believe.

I stood before her, forcing her to face me.

"I'm not going to make you forget Caroline. Not because I want to make it harder for you but because I know deep down side, there's a part of you that doesn't want to forget. Right now; it seems like the easiest option to just forget. To just forget it ever happened. To help you cope. But you know that it won't fill the void, that emptiness will still be there Caroline, no matter how much you try to forget it or deny, it will still be there. And it'll be constantly torturing you of what that missing piece is. And then the truth will come out. This will happen all over again. And I can't have that. Seeing you hurt once is enough, I won't be table to take it anymore. And neither will you." I paused, watching her take in my words.

"And I could never live with the idea of you hating me for all eternity for erasing your memory" I cocked my head to the side, "besides, I've never compelled you and I don't intent to do so now" I said with a small smile, hoping to get a response but she didn't move. She just started blankly behind me.

"You don't know what it feels like" she finally said, breaking out of her trance. "You don't know what I'm going through" she pleaded, "you couldn't imagine what-".

"Yes I can" I interjected, placing my arms on her shoulders.

Her eyes met mine. "How?" was all she managed to voice silently.

"Because I felt the exact same thing when I thought I'd lost you".

Her eyes peered back into mine and I watched as something went through her. A spark of emotion, a familiarity, a recognition.

My hands were cradling her face as her eyes searched through mine.

I laughed once, glancing down, "it's funny because that night, when I thought I'd lost you; I _felt_ things I'd never felt before. _You_ made me feel things I never thought I was capable of. You brought another side to me. A side I never knew I had. And I felt hope. I felt courage. I felt undying love. I wasn't going to give up on you Caroline, no matter what. And I'm still not".

Her eyes were still on mine as she listened.

"When you didn't wake up, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to give up. I wasn't ready to accept that you were gone. I _couldn't_ accept it."

"But Mom's gone, forever. I can't change that" she whispered.

"I know" I replied softly, gently brushing away her new tear. "You can't change what happened Caroline but you can't let it take over you and stop you from moving on either".

"But how am I supposed to…" she didn't finish.

"Your mom loved you. She still loves you Caroline. More than anything in the world. There's no other love stronger than that. Just like the love I felt for you in that moment when I thought I'd lost you." I paused, swallowing the lump in my throat, "but it's what kept me going. It's what kept me from giving up on you. And it's what brought you back to me, alive. You have to let her go Caroline, she'd want you to. It's the only way either of you can move on."

"But I can't".

"Yes you can. Hold onto that emotion that makes you feel this way, that makes you feel as though you can't let go. But let go of everything else. Just hold onto that love because that's what will help you through this, I promise."

"What if it doesn't?"

"I promise it will. But if not, you've got me" I held onto her tighter as she finally took a deep breath and calmed down. I felt her breathing calmly against me chest, her heart finally beginning to ease up.

"Klaus" she voiced after a moment, pulling away slightly.

He met her eyes.

"When, I was dying" Her eyes were confused, trying to read into his as she voiced the pondering thought on her mind. "What if I didn't make it What if all your efforts were to no use? What if it didn't work? _What if the hope you had was only blinding you_?"

Her question threw me off. I shook my head. "I still wouldn't have given up, no matter what."

"Why?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes, not understanding what she meant. So he gave her the only answer he could find; the _truth_.

"Because you never said goodbye".

* * *

_Aplogies for any cheesy bits - I'm feeling cheesy at the moment :P_

_Thanks so much for reading! I'd love it if you left a review :)_


	17. Broken Promises & Unspoken Words

_Hey guys! Hope y'all have had a great week!_

_Apologies for not updating but i've just come back from a mini-holiday. But to make it up, I have an extra long chapter for you ;) And I promise to start updating regularly again now that I have my laptop back. (Time to welcome back late-night and ungodly hours of the early morning updates!)_

_Anyway, this chapter starts off a little slow and has some filler moments but i'm trying to set the base so that I can continue onto the next and final part of my storyline._

_I also want you guys to know that whatever happens in this and the next few chapters, even if you decide to have no interest in this story anymore, don't give up just yet! In other words, there's a few surprises in store but I promise you won't be dissatisfied by the end of the story. (Well I think so anyway)_

_Thank you for showing your continued support - it means so much! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Broken promises & Unspoken Words**

The drive back to Klaus' mansion was quiet.

Caroline hadn't said another word, just silently taken his offer to go back with him.

He stole a glance, looking at her. She looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Caroline blinked out of her disorientation, returning his gaze. He gave her a soft smile when she met his eyes. Even though she had come this far and still appeared to be strong, he was scared of her falling apart again. He knew the worst was behind but getting her back to her old self would take some time.

She dropped her eyes as she played around nervously with her bracelet on her wrist.

"Nothing…and everything." she replied vaguely.

"Tell me" Klaus asked, hoping she'd confide in him.

She wavered for a moment, thinking whether she should voice her thoughts or not. But what else could she do? She felt like she was in a standstill, unable to move on because she didn't know what to do, where to go.

She shrugged, "I just…I don't know what to do now." She paused, trying to get hold of her thoughts. "I don't know what I'm _expected_ to do" her eyes searched Klaus' for answers.

He gave another small smile as he looked out through the windshield.

"You don't need to feel as though you need to rush back into things Caroline" he glanced at her. "You lost your mom, you've gone through a lot. It's okay if you want to grieve, if you just want to take some time out. No one expects to go beck to your normal life." he suggested.

She laughed once, "Normal". Klaus couldn't help but laugh at the irony too.

"My friends" she pushed away a strand of her hair as she spoke, meeting Klaus anxious expression "Bonnie, Mel, Matt, _Tyler_…_Elena_" the last name sent a shiver down her spine, her head grew hot, her hands balled into fists. Klaus noticed and in an instant grew cautious.

"Caroline," his voice was soft, calming down the icy rage that began to consume her. "You don't need to worry about Elena. I'll deal with her".

She glanced at him, taking a few breaths as she calmed herself down. He watched her as she glanced down at her fists and unclenched them.

"I don't know why I did that. I…I'm _angry_" she tried to make sense of the feeling that just shot through her. She hadn't felt that way since…since she turned her humanity back on. It was as though she had flipped the switch with nothing but raging anger inside her. _It scared her_. She never wanted to feel that way again. She didn't want to feel that same vulnerable feeling knowing what she was capable of when she let the anger and rage take over.

"It's okay" Klaus said "you're still angry. And with reason".

Caroline shook her head "I don't… _want_ to feel angry. I hate feeling this way, all this rage and anger and hurt" she looked to him, "It reminds me of who I _was_. And I don't want to ever feel like that again".

Klaus nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. Caroline glanced around, realising they had come to a stop. They were parked outside Klaus mansion. It was dark, a few stars in the sky lighting everything around her.

Klaus took a deep breath and turned to look at her. He paused a moment before speaking, trying to find the best way to say his thoughts.

"One thing about having the flip switched on, having your _humanity_ on, is that you feel _everything_. You feel love, you feel hurt, you feel hatred, you feel _more_ than what you did when you had it off. And I know the anger you feel reminds you of when you had turned your back on humanity. But it's not the same. Because back then you weren't feeling remorse, you weren't feeling kindness. Every good intention you had was overtaken by your thirst for vengeance, to forget everything that led you to take that path. And all you were intent on was revenge; to cause the hurt that was forced on you. You weren't capable of what makes you human. _Love_. Friendship. _Forgiveness_."

Caroline thought about his words and how true they were. She remembered letting the fury win and console her and let it conceal her other redeemable emotions. It shadowed her humanity, it shadowed her passion, her innocence, her ability to love and forgive. It overshadowed everything _good _in her.

After a moment she said, "So you think I should forgive her." She didn't say it with anger, she didn't say it with bitterness, she said it as a question as though she wanted Klaus to decide for her. She didn't feel she was able to make the decision. And since it was Klaus that had got her this far in the first place, he's the only who she felt could guide her to make the best decision for her.

"I think, once you figure out what you feel, once you get over the grief and anger inside" his eyes were lost in hers as he spoke, "you'll make the right decision then".

"What if I can't" she asked. She met Klaus' taken aback eyes. "What if I can't forgive her for what she did?"

Klaus knew this would always be a possibility. After all, if he was in her position, could he just forgive the person who took away the one person he cared about? Would he be able to forgive any one who'd even come close to hurting Caroline? _The answer was no._

But that's what separated Klaus from Caroline. All his life, Klaus had caused misery on those who had done him wrong, intent on making them suffer and Katherine was a fine example of that. But what drew Caroline to him, what he _admired_ was her capability to forgive. To forgive and move on. It showed just how strong she was and how pure and loving her heart was. And it was the one thing he prayed she'd never lose.

He smiled as he looked at her once again.

"You'll make the right decision Caroline. I know you will. But for what it's worth, I think _eventually_, if not, maybe a few years down the line, you will forgive her." He spoke with surety, as if he could somehow see the future and guarantee it. _And he could in a sense because he knew her. Or at least he thought he did._

Caroline's eyes grew confused, wide and she was about to question him but he continued.

"The one thing I love about you Caroline," _Caroline didn't even flinch or respond when he said 'love' like all the other times she did in the past. Truth is, she'd heard him declare his love for her so much through her time of hell that she somewhat grew accustomed to it. _"is your ability to show kindness and look over the wrongs people have done. You might be oblivious to it but you do it. _You forgive_. Even those unworthy of forgiveness, you can't refuse it."

He was talking about himself. How many times had he hurt her, nearly killed her friends and put her through misery yet here she was still, standing in front of him. "I'm your living proof of that" he finished with a playful smile.

Caroline gave a short laugh after a moment, trying to lighten up the moment. Talking to Klaus felt like heaving a tonne of weight off her shoulders. It felt good. It was a relief.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Klaus, but I don't recall ever forgiving you" she smirked for the first time in what felt like ages.

Klaus broke into a heartfelt smile. "Like I said, more times than other, you're _oblivious_ to it, love" they both chuckled in unison. And then Caroline's face slowly went grave as she crept back into her previous fragile mindset.

Klaus noticed her smile disappearing and released his seatbelt, opening his side of the door.

"Let's go inside" and before Caroline had a moment to slip back into her depression, Klaus was holding open her door and she followed him up the porch.

"I guess I'll never stop thanking you Klaus" she said as they climbed up the few stairs.

"For what?" he asked.

She gave him a pointed a look, "You know what. For _this_" she threw up her hands in front of her, "For saving me, for _fixing_ me" she reached the front of his door just as he did, "For never giving up. For letting me stay here after I ruthlessly burnt down _my own home_". A lump grew in her throat as she thought back to her unforgivable actions.

"Hey" he whispered, gently placing his arms on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "You'll _always_ have a place here." he promised and Caroline could see it his eyes. How could he just promise her the world just like that? Without a second thought? Without any hesitation?

She had to admit, he surprised her in more ways than she could count. She never thought she'd have someone like him to fall back on, to help piece her life back together. When everyone else had deserted her, he was still there. And she was more than thankful. She didn't know how she would ever repay him.

"Thank you" she whispered again, giving him a gentle smile. And that simple gesture cause his heart to grow more fond of her, hoping that one day maybe her heart would be the same towards him.

And then a faint voice interrupted them from behind the door.

Her eyes widened as she froze, staring at the door. She stole a glance at Klaus.

"Melanie" she breathed.

Klaus gave her a gentle smile before inclining with his head to go in.

"She's been waiting for you".

And then the front door opened.

"Nik! Well thanks for taking your bloody time!" Rebekah stormed as she swung the door open.

"Caroline" she acknowledged, "nice to see you, _alive_." She gave her a less than happy smile before pushing past Klaus. "I'm done babysitting" she ordered as Nik caught her by her arm.

"Wait a minute, where's Damon and Elena?" Klaus asked, irritated that they'd left.

"Your breakthrough with _this _one" Rebekah glowered at Caroline, "sparked a little intervention and Damon decided to act on it. In other words, Damon and Stefan are trying to push Elena over the edge, blindly hoping it will work and she'll turn back into the insistent, annoying and irritating little snob she was. In my opinion, I don't know why they're bothering". With that, Rebekah flung Klaus' grip and stormed away from the house and into the dark.

Caroline and Klaus exchanged a look and Klaus' furious demeanour melted/

"Caroline" a small, sweet voice called, averting Caroline attention to the staircase.

Caroline took a few steps forward, hesitating slightly.

"Mel" she whispered.

Klaus dipped his head in front of Caroline, giving her a gentle nudge on her shoulder and smiling. "I'll leave you two alone". He glanced at Mel for a moment before disappearing.

"How are you?" Melanie asked, nearly running down the stairs and towards Caroline.

"I think I should be the one asking you that".

Melanie gave a small laugh before pulling Caroline into a tight hug, throwing Caroline completely off. She wasn't expecting _that_.

But all of a sudden. Emotion and guilt overthrew Caroline as she peeled away from Mel's clutches.

"I'm so sorry" she cried.

Mel closed her eyes, shaking her head with a gentle smile. "It's okay. Care, look at me" she held Caroline at arms length and forced her to open her teary eyes. "_I'm_ okay. I'll be totally fine. And so will you" she gave Caroline's arm a tight squeeze.

"I should've seen it coming actually. I mean come on, you are a _vampire_. It would only be so long before you decided to have a sip and see what I tasted like." She mused lightly. "And I'm going to take it as compliment that my blood tasted _really_ good that you nearly drained me of it!" she laughed.

Caroline couldn't help but let out a laugh too at her friends sarcastic humour.

Caroline took a deep breath.

"I'm still sorry. For everything, for dragging you into this, for hurting you".

Melanie closed her eyes and shook her head, pulling Caroline into the other room.

"You're forgiven" she said sincerely. "And besides, if all it took was you to _nearly kill_ me to get you to turn your humanity on, it's the least I could do – _as your friend_." Melanie crossed her fingers as if to motion something between a 'scouts honour' and 'best-friends-til-we-die' salute.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh and be grateful.

"Since when did you become so okay with all of this?" Caroline gushed, a little wary. Last she remembered, Melanie was one of those friends you made at the first day of school and shared everything with. But Caroline always thought she was scared of her, of _what _she was. _A vampire_. But it seemed she had suddenly accepted her. But then it clicked. Maybe Melanie was scared of the old Caroline, the one who had turned all humanity off?

Caroline was humbled by her thoughts. At least she had one friend right now. God only knows what Bonnie, Matt and even Elena think of her and her actions over the past months.

"_Er hello_, near death experience and all that?" Melanie mused, grabbing Caroline and herself a couple of drinks from the counter.

"If you say so," Caroline said after a moment, not really understanding anything anymore. "But really, I'm so sorry for what I did. As for-"

Mel interrupted Caroline as Caroline tried to remember the name of the little girl she'd seen in the wood.

"Maddie?" Mel inclined with a small smile. Mel closed her eyes, a growing smile on her lips. "She's okay. A little freaked but I told her everything's going to be okay and that little dark-haired cutie Damon managed to compel her to forget what happened."

"I'm still sorry. Just tell me how to make it up to you" Caroline pleaded.

"You can promise me that you'll never do that again. That you'll never flip the switch because trust me, it might have felt good at the time but you're better than that. Whatever life throws at you, you can take it. So just promise me that you'll never…_lose your marbles again_", Mel narrowed her eyes with a playful smile at the end.

"I promise" Caroline reassured, a thin smile surfacing on her lips.

"So, how are you doing. _Really_?" Mel pushed.

And Klaus listened closer from the top of the stairs, hoping Caroline hadn't held back on anything earlier. He wanted to help her. He wanted to get her through this, in any way he could.

"Really?" Caroline asked taking in a deep breath. "I'm a mess." Caroline admitted, "I don't even know what my next step is. I mean, where do I go from here? What do I do? How do I pick up from where I left off? Am I supposed to – I don't know – grieve, try to make amends. I don't even have a home anymore so I cant even physically piece my life back together. And as for the regret and guilt inside, it's _eating_ away at me."

"You'll be okay, Care. You've got good people around you to help you. Your friends, _this town_, they're here for you. You'll be back to normal in no time".

"You sound like Klaus" Caroline interjected. A smirk grew on Klaus' lips.

"Oh and _Klaus_," Mel swooned, "did I mention him? The utterly drool-worthy hunk of a man with that irresistible accent and charm and _the most beautiful eyes_ that totally hypnotize you with one look who has every girl in a one-mile proximity to go weak on her knees and who _also_ happens to be totally in love with _you_."

Klaus's smirk now was wider, playful as he pictured the blush of Caroline's cheeks.

Caroline let out a small laugh, "Watch out Mel, you're drooling and he's not even in the room".

"Oh come on Care, are you telling me you actually don't see it? He's head over heels over you? Actually no, he's _crazy_ about you. He'd do _anything_ for you. And I've seen it." Mel cooed.

Caroline blushed, she was glad the topic was taking her mind off things but at the same time, there was truth in Mel's words. And she couldn't deny it. After everything that happened, after everything that she'd been through, Klaus _had_ saved her. He'd never given up. _He was the reason she was here right now._ And she couldn't deny the effect that fact played on her emotions. There was a new sensation going through her, enticing her veins. It was overwhelming.

But at the same time, it was what was keeping her together from falling apart, like glue holding her broken facets together.

"Of course I see it." Caroline admitted, walking past Mel, evading the challenging look in her eyes that confirmed the truth. "I just… I can't deal with it right now. There's just so much going on right now that I feel as though I don't have time to stop and take stock. I've missed out on so much. I feel like….I feel as though in the six weeks I spent spiralling downwards, I've missed out on so much. I feel out of place. Like I don't belong here anymore. I'm just…i8'm trying to find my place in this big old world again."

Caroline paused, glancing out of the windows as she saw a figure in the dark.

She didn't have to think twice before coming to a conclusion of who it was. It could only be one person.

_Tyler._

"It won't be long 'til you find your place again Care." Mel reassured.

Caroline turned to give her a smile but notice Klaus half way down the stairs, his eyes raging. And the reason behind his flared anger just happened to come knocking on his door.

"Klaus" Caroline called, following him to the door.

"Caroline, stay in there with Mel" Klaus instructed, trying to keep his calm around her. _Last thing he wanted to do was take his anger out on Caroline. _But Caroline didn't obey, just as Klaus had guessed.

In the middle of Tyler's small rap on the door, Klaus swung the door open.

"You've _really_ got a death wish showing up here, mate" he announced as he stared callously at Tyler.

"I've only come to see how Caroline is" Tyler said after a brief moment. His position in the doorway didn't change, he stood his ground, not making it obvious that he was terrified in knowing Klaus wouldn't hesitate to tear his heart out right now on the doorstep. Deep inside, Tyler was scared. But he had to be here, he had to see how she was.

And then Caroline stood behind Klaus, her eyes growing wider at Tyler.

It had been ages since she'd last seen him before _that_ night. And the last time she'd tried to reach him, _begging him to help her, to be her saviour,_ still burned at the back of her mind, causing her heart to shatter into fragments. Because he hadn't come to her rescue. He hadn't answered her call. _He hadn't kept his promise._

"Caroline" Tyler breathed, his eyes pleading into hers.

"Get out of here before I rip you into shreds." Klaus spat through his teeth.

"Klaus" it was Caroline who made Klaus froze in his stance. He would be in the middle of the porch now, gnawing through Tyler's flesh without any hesitation.

"It's okay" she whispered, walking close towards him.

"Caroline, you don't have to do this" Klaus had turned to face Caroline now, his expression sombre.

"It's okay" she repeated giving a courageous small smile. She glanced at Tyler. "He just wants to talk".

Klaus stood his ground for a moment longer, shooting grave daggers at Tyler. Tyler dropped his eyes, praying he'd have this moment to make it up to Caroline. If anything, he _had_ to make it up to her, _he just had to._

After a moment of thinking it through, Klaus came to his decision. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Klaus finally said, shooting Tyler one last threatening glare and leaving.

He didn't want to leave her there with that scum that nearly killed her but he would respect Caroline's wishes.

Caroline turned her back at Tyler and walked, slowly, into the room she was in previously with Mel. Tyler followed silently.

Tyler let out a deep breath.

"How've you been doing?" he finally asked, the silence screaming at him..

Caroline gave out a deep breath of her own, trying to gulp away the lump in her throat and trying to conceal the fact that she was tearing apart at the seams, about to spill over. Seeing Tyler, facing him now brought a new wave of torture for her. It took her back to that time when she was desperate, _desperate_ to seek out on something to help her through her distressed time. And the fact that help hadn't reached her at the time and only pushed her into a dark hole gnawed away at her.

She turned to face him, her eyes broken, her expression also broken.

"I've been better" she admitted.

Seeing her expression, the fragile state she held herself in, Tyler stepped forward.

"Care," he said, about to pull his arms around her but Caroline took two, three, steps back.

Tyler dropped his arms as he saw her reaction and it hurt him, just like he had hurt her so many nights ago. "Care, I'm so sorry".

"For what?" she asked, her voice not strong or bitter but heartbroken.

"For everything" he answered after a moment.

Caroline glanced down, taking deep breaths, trying to keep her tears from spilling over.

"For biting you, for hurting you, for nearly _killing_ you" he paused, trying to pry her eyes on him but she just focused on the ground beneath her. "I'm so sorry. And I know it doesn't make up for it but I'm so sorry." He stepped forward cautiously and when Caroline didn't step back like before, he took another step closer. "Tell me what I can do care, to make it up to you. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it".

After a moment, Caroline finally peeled her eyes off the ground and looked at Tyler. His expression was hopeful. "I'll do anything" he whispered.

Caroline tried to find her voice.

"I called you that night." She gulped away her heartbreak, praying it wouldn't engulf her. "I called you over and over again. And every time you didn't pick up, I tried again. Why didn't you pick up Tyler?" her voice was quiet, soft, detached. "I left you messages, I didn't stop trying to reach you. I tried endlessly for days. But you never replied. You never answered. You said you'd be there if I needed you Tyler, you said you'd be there. You didn't answer. You broke your promise" and as Caroline said the last words, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I needed you Tyler, I needed you more than ever. I'd lost my mom" her voice broke, "I didn't know I'd lost you too". The tears streamed endlessly now and Klaus had to fought against every instinct in his body to resist the urge to climb down those stairs and tear apart Tyler.

"I'm sorry care" Tyler's voice was broken. "I'm so sorry. I let you down".

"Why?" she asked. "Why didn't you answer? Why didn't you get back to me?"

"I-I was…" he tried to figure out a viable reason but truth was, he had no reason. Truth was, he ignored her calls, thinking it was just another daily one calling, asking for him to come back, to see her behind Klaus back. And after the incessant calls and messages, he never listened to them. Until it was too late. When he finally decided to listen to them out of boredom, I was too late. Caroline was spiralling down to her demise.

"I'm sorry" he finally managed.

"I don't hate you for biting me Tyler. Or for the fact that you nearly killed me. Truth is, I don't even _hate_ you. I just…" she tried to find the words but they evaded her. "I needed you and you weren't there. You promised me that you'd be here Tyler. And you weren't. You didn't just break your promise, you broke my heart. You went back on everything. You were all I had and you…you left me." It wasn't Tyler's fault that he left but there was no other way to put it. When she needed him most, he wasn't there, he was too busy to return the calls, to find out how she was, what she was going through. She felt betrayed, hurt. She was there for him when he lost his mother, and sure, he couldn't physically be here but he could've called her back, checked up on her just like she did ever since he left.

"I'm sorry Care" was all Tyler could say.

"I have nothing more to say" Caroline's voice was hallow, broken as she turned away from him. "You should go".

"Care" he pleaded.

"Just go Tyler" she said once more.

But Tyler was persistent, intent on not leaving until Caroline heard what he had to say. _But what did he have to say?_ What was his excuse for deserting the girl he claimed to love? Was there anything he could say to change the way she felt right now, to take away her hurt, her grief and mend her broken heart?

"Care" he began again but another presence entered the room.

_Klaus._

"You heard her" his voice was stern, grave.

Tyler glanced away from Klaus and turned to walk to Caroline instead but Klaus stood in his tracks, causing him to step back.

"Get. Out. _Now_".

Tyler weighed up his actions. And without any other choice, he glanced once more at Caroline's back turned away at him. "I'm sorry Care, I'll make it up to. I promise you will".

"Leave" Klaus spat. "Leave town and don't return or I'll make you regret ever stepping your foot back here again".

Tyler didn't question Klaus' threats, he knew he'd come after him eventually. He needed the head start. He turned on his heel and walked back to the door, opening it and stepping out. He glanced back, past Klaus' stern, deathly eyes and at Caroline who still stared unseeingly out through the window.

"I still love you care" with that, Tyler left.

Klaus was at her side in an instant after Tyler left.

"I'm sorry he upset you" Klaus apologised, placing his hands gently on her shoulders as she wept.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I let him." she cried as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Shhh" he soothed, caressing her back. "You've had a long day, you should get some sleep."

She shook her head, pulling away from him. She brushed away her tears, trying to replace her tear stricken cheeks and lips with a half-attempt of a smile.

"No, what I need is a new life Klaus. I just…I want to start again you know. Just go back and start again. Do things clearly".

_Oh what she'd do if she could turn back time. She'd undo all her wrongs. Shed go back and be the perfect daughter, the perfect friend, she perfect person she once was._

The thought back to the night in Elena's house. The night Klaus asked her about the cure.

"D'you-d'you remember the night you asked me if I'd take the cure?" she asked, throwing Klaus off. He had no idea where she was coming from but sure, he remembered that night perfectly well. It was the night he promised he'd go after Tyler and also subtly admitted that everything he did, he did for her.

He nodded, "Of course".

"You answered for me" she continued, "You said that I wouldn't take the cure. Because I enjoyed this new life, I enjoyed the power, the unlimited possibilities, the freedom." She met Klaus wide eyes.

"You were wrong." she admitted quietly. "Truth is, I'd take the cure in a heartbeat Klaus, I'd take it right now if I could just to be rid of all this. To be rid of this life".

Klaus didn't understand. "It wouldn't change a thing Caroline" he replied in a small voice. "Everything you feel right now would still be there. Your hurt, your anger, you'd still feel it".

"But I wouldn't have to live with the regret for all of eternity" her voice was shy of a whisper. Another tear rolled down her eyes.

"I've lost the people I've loved most, I've done horrible things, I've become this whole new person that I hate. And its unfair." Her voice was louder now, almost wild with emotion. "Its unfair because I never asked for this life. I never wanted it. It was forced on me." Klaus stepped closer, trying to calm her but she didn't falter, she continued. "I wanted a normal life; I wanted to finish school, to go to prom. To graduate. To fall in love - _to fall helplessly in love_ with someone who loved me back. And I wanted to share my life with that person. I wanted to have a family, to grow old, to fulfil my dreams and make my mom and dad happy. To have a happily ever after" she added sheepishly, dreaming back to that time where the cliché statement was all she dreamed of having. "I just wanted to live Klaus." her words had turned to cries by now. "I just wanted a normal, happy life. But I failed…I failed. All that was taken from me, stolen…." She could finish before Klaus pulled her in, trying his best to soothe her.

He held her there, like that for what felt like ages. Her tears had streamed, dried and escaped yet again as she stood, rooted in Klaus embrace.

And then finally, as her whimpers grew silent and her eyes were dry except for a few tears on her cheeks, Klaus spoke, tucking away strands of her loose hair and pulling her up to face him.

"You haven't failed Caroline. You have your whole life panned out before you. This is just the beginning. Your parents are happy, they'll be looking down on you, on their daughter who bursts of energy, of life." He gently brushed away the ears from under her eyes and she blinked, not taking her eyes off Klaus.

"Truth is Caroline, you have so much to offer to the world. And its your for the taking." He smiled, gently smoothing her hair. "You could do whatever you want, _be_ whatever you want. The only difference between your old human life and this one is that there's no expiration date, you're not running out of time." He gave a small laugh.

"I've been saying it to you all this time love, the worlds out there, waiting for you. Just say the word, I'll take you _now_. We could do it. _You and me._ I could show you everything you've ever wanted to see and more. I can show you that there's more to life. That this life doesn't have to be a burden, it could be a swarm of open offers and chances, of new experiences." His eyes melted into hers as he spoke and she couldn't break away. His smile grew wider as he spoke. "You could have it all Caroline, you can fulfil your dreams, make your parents happy, do whatever you want to make your heart content. And you can do it with me. I'll be right by your side. _I'll_ be that person who loves you back without holding back, without breaking promises. I'll be _your_ light, the one guiding you through, just like you've done for me ever since I first set eyes on you." His voice grew to a whisper. "Just, _let _me be the one Caroline. Let me in. Let me show you everything our capable of, everything your worth. Let me _love_ you."

And with that, everything seemed to grow silent, the surroundings fading out except for Klaus and Carolien caught up in the moment.

They were mere instances apart, she could feel his cool warmth wash over like a fresh new day. With his words, she felt new, she felt alive.

As did he.

He'd opened up. He'd layed his cards on the table. He'd layed his heart on the table. And he'd hoped she'd accept.

Caroline grew closer, trying to fill the distance between them. For once in her life, her head seemed clear, everything seemed simple, clear and within reach without anything standing in her way. And it was all because of Klaus.

Likewise, so did he.

As he grew nearer, the beauty radiating off her tracing onto his skin ignited the tips of his nerves, enticing his senses and causing his heart to go into overdrive.

They were close. Closer than they've ever been before. Close enough to…

"Well isn't this cosy" a voice pierced, causing the moment between Caroline and Klaus to catapult back, causing all their emotions and feelings that had just unravelled to freeze.

Klaus turned his head, not moving away from Caroline. His facial expression was seething.

* * *

_Thank you **so** much for reading - you have no idea how much it means! Handing you over a chocolate cupcake! ;)_

_Leave a review? it'd mean a lot! :)_


	18. The Only Exception

_Hey lovelies :) _

_As promised, I'm trying to update regularly :)_

_Did I mention how **amazing** y'all are? I really mean it. Every single reader out there, I'm so stoked that you take the time out and read and even review my story and add it to your favourites list. I'm humbled by your kind words and encouragement on this story. I always post the new chapters late at night before crashing into bed and I can't explain the feeling when I wake up with god-knows-how-many notifications telling me that you guys have read, reviewed & favourited **and** followed this story. __Seriously, I couldn't have done it without you guys' support. **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_So, anyway, here's the new chapter :) Enjoy, and apologies if this chapter makes you want to haul something sharp at me for writing it. But I promsie, i'll make it up to you guys :)_

_Also, there is quite a bit of edited dialogue from episode 20 that i've embedded in to fit the storyline._

_Enjoy! & don't forget to review - it'll only make me update sooner!_

* * *

**T****he Only Exception**

"I _hate_ to interrupt this little chat" the voice continued as Klaus and Caroline looked to see who it was.

Hayley.

And Elijah behind her.

"Evening brother" Klaus acknowledged as Elijah stepped into view.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise"

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome" Elijah replied, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. He met his brother's eyes.

"Like Hayley already said" Elijah began, pushing his hands into his pockets as he spoke, taking small steps towards Klaus. "Sorry to barge in on you like this." he inclined his head behind Klaus, acknowledging Caroline with a look of apology on his face. He focused back on Klaus. "I'm sure now isn't the best time for this-"

"You're right." Klaus interrupted, stepping away from Caroline, "It isn't".

Elijah sighed, glancing down.

"Well, if you'd stuck to your word and come to New Orleans as planned" he glanced back at Hayley before focusing on Klaus Caroline, "Well, we wouldn't be here now, would we?".

"What do you want? What is _she_ doing here?" Klaus asked, shooting Hayley an unwelcome glance.

Elijah glanced at Caroline, who stood, unmoving behind Klaus.

"I'd prefer to talk about this in private, Klaus".

Caroline felt even more uncomfortable. She shifted, moving forward. She opened her mouth to speak. "I-I'll-" she couldn't finish her sentence before she met Hayley's piercing eyes and Klaus cut in.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say it here. _In front_ of Caroline". Klaus didn't even glance back at Caroline when he said it, he just continued challenging Elijah's motives.

Caroline just froze, standing there. She didn't want to caught in whatever the hell this was but she found herself unmoving. Her mind had only just got hold of what was about to happen before the interruption but now, with Hayley and Elijah standing in front of her, her mind was thrown in total chaos again. She wanted to leave. But where could she go. And Klaus had just made the decision for her to say.

After a moment of silence, Elijah pulled out his right hand from his pocket, taking a deep breath.

"Very well then" he began, glancing from Caroline to Klaus, who grew more infuriated by the moment. Elijah straightened, inclining his head back. "Come in, Sophie" he called.

And then the room immediately felt crowded, cramped. And Caroline knew she didn't belong here.

A tall, dark haired girl walked into the hallway, exchanging a look with Hayley before standing at Elijah's side. Klaus shifted his position; Caroline couldn't see Klaus' reaction never-mind read it. But a look of sheer confusement, bewilderment and anger crossed his face.

"Sophie Deveraux" Klaus acknowledged. Caroline didn't breathe. She'd never seen her before in her life. She didn't know what was about to unfold before her eyes.

"What is this?" Klaus asked, looking at his brother, demanding to know what was going on.

"You wanted to know about the witches in New Orleans conspiring about you, about what they wanted from you. Well, I found out.". Elijah's words sparked Klaus reaction and as Elijah looked back at Sophie, inclining with his head for her to go on, Klaus grew more wary. "He's all yours. Proceed.".

Caroline's eyes pried to Hayley who gulped and suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Sophie took a step forward, her narrow, marble eyes bleeding into Klaus'.

"You know you're famous in New Orleans?" she asked but it felt more like a dig, a snide remark. But Klaus just smirked. Caroline was confused. "Witches tell bedtime stories. About the powerful vampire Klaus". This wasn't news to Klaus and it sure as hell didn't lighten up his royally pissed off mood. He had better things to do than listen in on the way he's perceived by witches. Better things like continue form where things left off with Caroline. "We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is."

_Ah, Marcel,_ Klaus thought. _Now, that wasn't a name he'd heard in a long time. It brought back memories of another previous life._

"And now he's out of control" Sophie continued as Caroline tried to make sense of everything. "He does what he wants, kills whoever he wants" _Ah,_ Klaus thought, _let me guess, they want my help to stop him. Pity_, he thought.

But Sophie continued, "And I'm going to stop him. And you're going to help me".

Klaus looked indifferent for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly before his lips turned into a smirk. He laughed, he was amused, even taken aback slightly. He was…_flattered,_ even. _It wasn't everyday a witch wanted his help. _

Klaus turned to face Elijah, his smirk growing fierce within an instant. "So this is why you decided to pay me a visit. Why you desperately wanted me to go to New Orleans" he spat.

"Hear her out" Elijah pushed.

"I don't need to hear her out" Klaus glanced at Sophie. From what Carolien read from Sophie's reaction, it seemed she expected this reaction from him. "Whilst I'm flattered that you, a witch, kindly requests my help, I can assure you love, there is not a single thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to even waste thirty more seconds of my time". _Of course, Caroline was the only exception to this._

Klaus peeled away from Sophie who, from her expression, wasn't satisfied by Klaus answer. "Elijah, what madness is this?" Klaus asked icily.

"Klaus" a voice interrupted. _Hayley._

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her_. What part did she play in this? What was her reason to be here? _As far as Caroline could tell, this was an old matter of asking a favour from a witch. One that had Elijah taking his stand and forcing Klaus hand but, _what did the werewolf-slut have to do with it?_

Klaus eyes moved slightly to look at Hayley, who moved in closer to him.

"You _need_ to listen to them. To Sophie" she all but begged. Her tone was pleading, as though it was a matter of life or death. _Neither Klaus or Caroline understood._

Klaus stood silent for a moment, his eyes burning into Hayley's. And then he shook with laughter, a momentary division of both confusement and humour and angst rolled into one.

Suddenly it clicked into Klaus' mind; _the reason for Hayley being here._ And he regretted asking Caroline to stay. To watch and listen to this, about what he was about to say. Which made him all the more immensely angry. He shot a glance at Elijah before looking at Hayley up and down with nothing but disgust.

"You're all out of your minds" he barked, still laughing with rage, he glanced around, looking at everyone but Caroline who was still confused.

"You really think some liquor-fuelled _mistake_ - because no offence sweetheart but that's all it was, a _mistake_" Klaus words were stern, brutal, and it caused Hayley to glance down, "means a thing to me to change my mind into helping you out, you've got another thing coming" he threatened.

Sophie interjected; "Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in New Orleans." Klaus turned to face Sophie, "But as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new." Klaus' eyes were testy, watching Sophie as she continued. "For example, I have a special gift" she paused, looking deep into Klaus' eyes, "Of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

Caroline nearly choked.

Klaus' expression shifted to one that marbled nothing but grave shock. Hayley shifted from her heels, focusing on the ground beneath her. Klaus opened his mouth, letting the air out of his lungs. He was stunned. Shocked. _Speechless_. His eyes grew wide as he stared back at Sophie.

It was silent for a moment. And then Klaus found his voice.

"What?" he questioned.

But it wasn't Sophie who answered. She only gave Hayley a pointed look.

"I know…it's _impossible but…_" she spoke slowly, her voice igniting Klaus' inside as he spun round, facing her with nothing but anger and resentment on his face.

"What are you saying?" his voice was indifferent, distressed.

"Niklaus" Elijah spoke and Klaus eyes filtered to meet his. "The girl is carrying your child" Elijah announced matter-of-factly with but clarity. A small smile filtered into Elijah's lips as Klaus momentarily let out his breath.

Caroline was still frozen, her eyes unblinking, unseeing, her ears sounding like they had deceived her. Her insides hurt, she found it hard to believe, hard to accept and she used up every last piece of energy inside of her to keep from crumbling to the ground beneath her. The news hit her like a tonne of bricks. It tore out her heart.

As for Klaus; his pulse rose, his lips quivered as he frantically tried to accept what he'd just heard. But he couldn't accept it. Anger, betrayal, resentment and rage all sparked up inside of him as he set his eyes on Hayley. His blood boiled.

"No" he spoke, shaking his head, getting rid of the piece of news he'd just hurt. He rocked on his heels, shifting his position as he balled up his fists, glancing from Hayley to Elijah to Sophie. "It's impossible" he stated. "Vampires cannot procreate."

"Well werewolves can." Sophie pointed out. Nothing registered in Caroline's mind as she stared into the ground before her, her eyes wide in shock. "Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf, you're the original hybrid" Sophie's words were like ice cold daggers slicing into Klaus back. He turned slowly to face her. "The first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of natures loopholes." She pressed. "I hate to be the bearer of the news but it's true. It all measures up. You're both werewolves, both able to mate and both fell into the loophole."

Klaus listened and then the rage consumed him. He abruptly turned on Hayley, his anger spilling as he pointed his finger at her, accusing her. "You've been with someone else, admit it" he spat, pushing towards her but Elijah stood in the way. Caroline finally blinked back into reality, her pulse racing as the scene before her unfolded.

"Hey" Hayley fought back, "I spent days held captive by witches because they think I'm somehow carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would have fessed up if I thought it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave up her_ life _to do the magic that confirmed this pregnancy" Sophie barked back, attracting Klaus eyes. "And now, because of my sister's sacrifice, the lives of Hayley and her unborn baby lie in our hands." Sophie took a step towards Klaus, "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me God, I'll make sure Hayley doesn't live long to get her first glimpse at her unborn baby." Sophie threatened.

Hayley stiffened. As did Klaus. It was silent.

"It's simple. There's a clear plan to follow and there are rules. You do that, and I _swear_, Hayley and _your_ baby will be left unharmed. Just follow the _rules_."

The last word she hung in Klaus' mind as his thoughts wandered. Sophie stood behind him as did Elijah and Hayley. Slowly, as his thoughts beckoned him and he listened to Sophie's orders and 'rules', he glanced up at Caroline. A shiver travelled down his spine and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her, just standing there; silently fragile and broken, trying to keep herself from falling apart. She tried to look amicable, unhurt but Klaus could tell. He could read the hurt in her eyes that looked back in pain and anguish at him. _She shouldn't be here,_ he thought, _she shouldn't need to hear this. She'd been through enough._ He could se her blink, look away, trying to hide her feelings, her hurt. She didn't succeed and he'd forgotton she was there.

And it only fuelled his rage.

Slowly, he turned to face his predecessors in nothing but bitterness.

"How _dare_ you _command_ me" he spoke slowly, with nothing but concentrated, grave, icy malice in his tone. Sophie's eyes widened in fear as did Hayley's as he spoke. His voice rose higher. "How _dare_ you come into my house and _command_ me," his anger had fully blown out, with nothing but rage on his face and his pointed actions. It scared Caroline who stepped back as he continued, "_threaten_ me with what you perceive to be my weaknesses." He was mere centimetres away from Sophie and Elijah now, "I won't hear anymore of these lies!" he spat at his brothers before walking past.

"Niklaus" Elijah tried to stop. "Listen" he said and Klaus stopped, mid-stride.

And in the short silence, something fluttered. It was quiet. It was content, peaceful. And it radiated from inside Hayley.

Klaus turned the same time Caroline's eyes did, to Hayley. She held a protective arm around her stomach, the place where the soft murmur came from.

A lump grew in Caroline's throat as the sound became deafening. She couldn't take it anymore. She slowly stepped back again, she wasn't in anyone's view; no one except Klaus had even glanced at her presence, so they wouldn't know if she hid from view to keep herself from breaking down.

So she did the only thing she could do. She slowly stepped further back, hiding behind the concrete wall that parted her from the rest of them and quietly, she leaned her back into the wall, pulling her hand over her mouth as she tried to get hold of her self. But she couldn't. Her eyes darted at the back door. They'd probably never know if she slipped out. He wouldn't know. And she'd be really quiet, like she'd never been there. Sure, he'd probably wonder where and when she left later – probably even come after her but she couldn't stay here. Not now. She couldn't hear anymore. She couldn't bear it.

And then she'd made up her mind. She took a silent deep breath, holding back the tears and crept out, sliding through the door and closing it.

And as suspected, _no one had even noticed. Not even Klaus._

Outside, her breathing shifted as she ran, her hand clutching to her chest as if she was about to throw up. Tears streamed down her eyes as she tried to keep herself from crying. She didn't even know why she felt this way. Why she was crying. Why she felt as though someone had clawed out a big hole into her chest. She felt just like she did the night she lost her mom. She felt empty, hurt, broken. She gasped for air as she lunged into the freeway, her feet slowing down as she brushed her traitor tears away. She took a few more forced steps on the lonely, dark freeway before she buckled over. She was on her knees, her cries gasping out as she cradled her face in her palms.

_Why,_ she thought, _why am I crying, why am I feeling this way?_

Her warm tears continued falling down her cheeks as she tried to contain herself. She shouldn't be like this, this – what happened, what she just heard shouldn't be affecting her this way. It shouldn't matter to her.

But it did. It was the reason she was crumpled on the side of the freeway, alone, crying pitifully.

_But why?_ She kept asking herself.

And then finally, the answer came to her. And it forced another wave of tears and heartache.

_Because you love him._

A part of her – _a huge part of her_ - finally admitted.

_Because you always loved him and you'd never accepted it until today._

_But it's too late._

_You realized and accepted it too late._

_Because everything's changed now._

_You're not his only exception anymore._

_He's not yours to love._

_His heart doesn't belong to you._

_It belongs to her._

_It belongs to the child._

_You realized…too late._

Caroline let the ground engulf her as her realization caused another pang of hurt inside her chest.

She'd finally accepted her feelings towards him, she'd finally seen the light and was about to let him in. About to let him change her life.

But in record time, all that changed.

Her life was turned upside down as soon as she thought she'd got a hold of it and she was pushed into that dark hole again, only this time, she wasn't so sure she'd resurface.

What was the point anyway? What did she have left to live for?

No mother, no family, no _Klaus._

He finally had everything he'd wanted, everything he'd searched for; a family. After trying endlessly – from creating hybrids to trying to reassemble his real one - he'd truly tried any means necessary for a family and now, in an ironic twist of events, he was a father.

And as much as it hurt Caroline to admit it, as much as she didn't want to believe it, _she was happy for him. He deserved this. _He deserved what Caroline never could give him; a family. And for that reason only, she accepted it.

And she was back at square one.

Alone.

She only prayed that she'd slip back into her black whole easily, that I wouldn't cause her anymore pain because she truly couldn't handle anymore hurt. She was broken beyond repair, her heart had been torn out time and time again and she couldn't physically take it anymore.

She gave up. She felt hopeless.

Klaus didn't blink. He just stared, listening to the repeating sound, oblivious to anything else. And then his eyes slowly looked at Hayley who gave him a small, soft smile.

Elijah's hopeful eyes didn't breakaway from Klaus' eyes as Klaus slowly walked to Sophie.

He glanced once at the floor before facing her with a look that was masked in no remorse.

"Kill her _and_ the baby".

He glanced at Elijah.

"What do I care" his voice was grave as he spat the words out and followed Caroline's escape route.

As he treaded outside the door, slamming it shut behind him, he gulped the backlash of his words down in his throat before guilt and regret overtook him.

_Caroline._

_What had he done?_

* * *

_Well what did you think? You know what to do, review and let me know :)_

_Thank you so much for reading! :)_


	19. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

_Hey (again!)_

_So, two updates in one night - aren't you lucky ;)_

_Anyway, I felt like I had to update quick with the next chapter even though I was going to leave it 'til tomorrow but I didn't wanna let y'all down...or give you any time to hunt me down and kill me for my plot change :P_

_A huge thanks to krista - your review made me smile and post this update as did plenty of other ones :) Even the ones that didn't like my storyline change (I'm sorry but I gotta do what I gotta do!). But I did promise you guys that you wouldn't be unsatisfied by the end of the story. Just remember that...and I promise it'll get you through ;) _

_Like I said many times before. This story is about Caroline & Klaus and Caroline's struggle from the whole no-humanity thing to the normal Caroline - to the Caroline who keeps getting her heart broken and feels like giving up. It's taken a lot for her to come this far in my story but I want to still keep challenging her by any means necessary. _

_So, have a little faith lovelies ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants**

Caroline managed to pick herself up, dry her eyes and continued walking on the stretch of highway. She didn't really have any sense of direction, where she going, what she was going to do. She didn't know how much time had passed. Up until now, she was supposed to stay at Klaus'. But everything changed. _Maybe she could pop by Bonnie's_, she thought.

And then a small truck slowed down behind her, idling to a stop to her side. She wasn't going to look back but then the driver called out her name.

"Caroline?" the sweet voice called.

_Matt._

Instantly, she turned, facing Matt who ducked his head to the passengers side, his eyes wide as he took in Caroline. He hadn't seen her in what felt like a lifetime, and one look at Matt and suddenly, Caroline wanted to break into tears, _happy tears_. Their smiles at each other were broad, content.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, baffled to find her on the freeway, alone, in the middle of the night.

"I could ask you the same thing" she replied, her smile breaking away her cries.

"Get in!" Matt called, eager to take a closer look at her.

Caroline didn't hesitate; she hopped in instantly, wiping the last of her tears.

As she took her seat, Matt pulled her into a tight hug. The air sparked out of her as he ambushed her. She tried to hug him back, a huge smile merging onto her cheeks.

"I've missed you so much, Care" he said softly, giving her a gentle squeeze. There was sadness in his voice.

"I've missed you too Matt" she cried. And then he pulled away gently, his hand brushed lightly at her face.

"Your eyes…" he began, looking at her red, teary eyes. It looked like she'd been crying before he got here. "You've been crying" he gathered and straightaway, Caroline pulled away, brushing the remnants of the tears from her cheeks.

"Is-is it your mom?" he asked, it felt like a knee-jerk question. And he regretted asking it, fearing he was being insensitive. But Caroline played it up, nodding her head, agreeing. She didn't want anyone to think or know the true reason why she was here, all alone, crying in the dark freeway.

"Awwh, Care, I'm so sorry" Matt apologised, pulling her in for another quick hug. Caroline forced a smile, and whispered, "It's okay".

After focusing on her for a few moments longer, making sure she was okay and not hurt anything, he pulled his car out of neutral and started driving again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were staying at Klaus'?"

She turned to answer him but a strong smell coming from behind her seat caught her attention. "I was but…what's that smell?" she asked, glancing back, twitching her nose.

Matt followed her gaze before his eyes widened.

"Oh" he began, "Shoot" he fiddled around behind her seat. "It's blood" he answered, his eyes sweeping over Caroline cautiously.

She read his expression and shook her head. "It's okay. Don't worry, the smells not going to send me into a frenzy" she mocked, biting her lip, remembering what everyone must think of her after her months of bloodlust. "But why have you got blood stored at the back of your truck?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't. But my shirts stained in blood. So I had a quick change on the way over here and stuffed the shirt out back".

Caroline shot him an anxious look and before she could begin questioning, Matt gave a faint smile and answered her thoughts.

"Long story" he mused, "But in short; I got caught in a little Stefan-slash-Elena-slash-Damon drama and they decided to use me as a muse to get her to turn the switch on". Caroline's mind instantly backtracked to what Rebecca had said earlier on in the evening. _So they were taking note of what had happened with her and trying to use it on Elena? And Matt got caught into the middle of it? Were they crazy?_

"They used you as bait?_ Seriously_?" Caroline was furious. _Matt wasn't just a disposable human! _She focused on her anger, trying to calm down and take her mind off other things, like Klaus and the whole baby drama.

Matt laughed once. "Relax. I'm okay. And…I think it worked".

Caroline's eyes darted to Matt, widening.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, when I woke up, Stefan told me to go home. And that Elena was okay. In shock but okay." There was a small smile on Matt's lips, relief overtaking him. "And then I find you out here which by the way, you still haven't explained; what are you doing out here? Klaus was supposed to be looking after you" he accused, growing anxious.

"He was" she began, trying to steer away from the subject. "I just…I didn't want to be inside cooped up. I wanted some fresh air and thought I'd take a walk" she lied. _Well, part of it was true._

"To the freeway? _Alone_?" Matt pressed. "Why wasn't Klaus with you?"

"He…was busy".

"Busy?" Matt pressed "Doing what? He was the one who found you, the one who got you through everything, I didn't think he'd let you out of his watch this soon". Matt's words reminded Caroline of everything that happened.

_And he was right. Klaus wouldn't have let me out of his sight so soon in case it was too early for me to adapt or something. But he was preoccupied with other things right now that didn't include her._

But Caroline didn't doubt that as soon as he got away from Hayley and Sophie and Elijah, he'd come looking for her. She didn't know if the thought should reassure her or not.

"He got caught up with some stuff with Elijah. So I thought I'd take the opportunity to escape. Only, I forgot I had a car." Caroline said nonchalantly, trying to lighten up her damp, depressed mood.

"You could have always called me" Matt said, giving her a soft glance from the corner of his eye.

Caroline held her hands up. "Sorry, I didn't have a phone".

Matt laughed, "It's alright, you're here now". They pulled up to Tyler's house. And there was a prickly feeling in Caroline's stomach. She forgotton Matt was residing at Tyler's.

"Is Tyler in?" she asked.

Matt released his seatbelt, "No. Not seen him in a while". He met Caroline as she closed the truck door. "He pops in occasionally, he visited regularly whilst you were…" a pained look strained in his eyes and Caroline knew what he was trying to say. "…missing" he finished.

Matt glanced back at the house. "But, no, he's not here." Caroline calmed down her nerves as she followed Matt up the stairs.

"I've missed this place" she said, glancing around. It had been ages since she saw this place. Memories flooded her vision.

"Yeah, well, it hasn't been the same without you" Matt gushed as he stepped in.

Caroline gave a small, bittersweet smile as she followed him in. she was surprised for a moment that she could but then remembered the last time she was here; the night Matt invited her in after Tyler handed over the deeds to him.

"I can call Bonnie over if you'd like? I'm sure she'd love to see you" Matt suggested.

Caroline didn't need to hesitate before she answered. She'd love to see Bonnie again, she craved for things to go back to normal, for the hole inside her to be filled and already, with Matt back in her life, she was beginning to feel better. Of course, it didn't fill the void that came with the news about Klaus but it distracted her, letting her heart pretend it wasn't broke for a while.

"Of course" Caroline beamed.

Whilst matt made the call, Bonnie walked through the house, the living room. Her eyes washed over the frames on the table. _Tyler._

She picked one of the frames up, the one behind the family photo. It was the entire group. Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and herself. She remembered the night; it was last year at the dance. She looked at herself, remembering back. How everything seemed so picture perfect with Tyler's hands wrapped around her waist.

She sighed, blinking away any tears as she placed the frame down.

She regretted what she'd said to Tyler. She shouldn't have pushed him away. But she did. At the time, she felt as though it was the right thing to do. And with Klaus by her side, righting all Tyler's wrong, being the man Tyler could never be, she thought she'd be okay. But now she wasn't so sure. She felt like she was stuck, _again._

"She's on her way over" Matt disrupted her from her thoughts and she turned, shrugging off her thoughts as she put on her best face that pretended everything was okay.

"Great".

"D'you want something to eat? We could order takeout? Maybe put on a film? Make a night out of it? It would be like just like old times" Matt suggested but instantly regretted it. He didn't want to rush things; he didn't want to push her over by overwhelming her. He just wanted to make sure she was okay and try his best at making her comfortable and feel at home. Because this _was_ her home. And truth be told, Matt didn't want to lose her. He'd lost literally everyone and his life kept taking unexpected turns. And ever since Caroline left, everything seemed to go even more wrong. Bottom line, he was glad she was back and standing in front of him and the last thing he'd want is to remind her of something or say something wrong that would make her run.

Caroline closed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. She decided to lighten up the mood in typical Carolien behaviour.

"Honestly Matt, I'm pretty sure I could down an _entire_ fast food joint right now. And you're more than welcome to join me." she giggled as Matt's expression melted, his eyes squinting as he laughed.

"I'll get them on speed dial right away!" he chimed eagerly before starting for the phonebook but Caroline stopped him.

"And Matt" she called. "I've missed this. I've missed _us_." Matt gave her a sincere smile as if to say _me too_. "And I want a catch-up on _everything_ that I've missed out on. From TV shows to who's dating who at school." she mused.

"Well, it's a good thing Bonnie's on her way" Matt laughed before leaving.

And then Caroline's smile faded slightly. She took a deep breath.

And then there was a knock on the door.

_That must be Bonnie_, she thought.

As she made her way to the door, she glanced at Matt on the phone, his hand gestures told her to go ahead and open he door. After a short laugh at his pathetic _one-handed hand gesture_, she went to open the door.

And a new round of relief shook her.

"Bonnie" she whispered as her friend stood before her. At first, Bonnie was taken aback, as if she'd expected someone else. But she was just shocked.

"Caroline" Bonnie replied, stunned before she pulled Caroline into a tight hug. The warm embrace made Caroline well up as she tightened her arms around Bonnie.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Bonnie cried. Caroline was speechless as she pulled back, noticing the tears that escaped Bonnie's eyes.

Caroline gave a short laugh before her own tears threatened to spill over.

"Stop crying, you'll set me off!" Caroline snapped with a gentle laugh.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry" she smiled but her voice was broken, "I've just missed you."

"Awh, Bon-bon" Caroline cried before giving her another hug.

"Come on, get inside and brush away those tears. Matt's ordering takeout, and we have _a lot_ of catching up to do. And by a lot, I mean a lot." Caroline laughed. "And I'm sure we'll need a couple boxes of tissues too!" she cried, brushing away her tears as she was about to close the door. Bonnie's expression was sincere, thankful as she brushed her own tear away. She was glad she had her friend back. But there was just one more thing she needed to do before she could give into Caroline's plan for the night.

She stopped in the middle of the doorway, "Actually" she began, placing her hand on top of Caroline's which tried to pull her in. "As much as I'm looking forward to all that," Bonnie gushed, "there's someone you should talk to" she squeezed Caroline's arm as she looked back at the doorway,

Caroline followed her gaze to the figure that stepped into the doorway.

_Klaus._

Caroline's expression faltered slightly, her smile fading into an indifferent one.

Klaus stood, his hands folded behind his back as his eyes melted into Caroline's; he gave her the warmest, gentle smile.

"Hey" he whispered.

"I'll talk to you later, okay" Bonnie said, giving Caroline another gentle squeeze before leaving her at the doorway, facing Klaus.

Caroline glanced back at Bonnie disappearing down the hallway before she forced her eyes to look at him.

His smile disappeared, there was a sympathetic look on his face this time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a moment, brushing away her goose bumps form the sides of her arms.

He took a small breath. Not moving as he spoke. "I wanted to talk to you" he replied.

Caroline blinked, feeling uncomfortable. "There's nothing to talk about, Klaus" she said, building up her walls.

He dropped his head slightly, hurt in his eyes, "Don't push me away, Caroline" he replied simultaneously.

She met his eyes. "I'm not."

They held each others eyes for a moment longer before Klaus took a deep breath.

"Come for a walk with me." he asked, outstretching his hand. She glanced at his motion, not sure what to do. "I'm sure you have questions of what happened, what you heard. And I owe you an explanation".

"You don't owe me anything, Klaus." Caroline replied, flashing a quick smile, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart" he said; a flash of hurt dispersing into his eyes. "Just, just hear me out" he asked.

And after a moment, taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

The air felt colder as she walked by his side. His eyes kept trailing back at her as she just continued staring forward. He had hurt her, in ways never thought imaginable.

It was silent for a while.

"So…" Caroline began when he didn't. she glanced his way when she realized his eyes were on her. They stopped walking as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry" he started, his face fell, it was in anguish.

"Klaus" Caroline started, unsure of what to say, but more unsure f what he was apologising for. "You have nothing to apologise for".

Something sparkled in his eyes when she spoke and his lips turned up at the corners. _God, he loved this girl. _Even now, as he tried to make amends for hurting her, she wasn't swayed, she was still strong, everything he loved about her – _her affection, her kindness and forgiving nature_ – they were all still intact.

"I hurt you" he began, "You didn't need to hear what you did. I shouldn't have put you through that. I shouldn't have broken your heart like that and I'm so-"

Caroline interrupted him. "You didn't break my heart". _No, you just tore it out into pieces._

Caroline dropped her eyes; she couldn't face those eyes of his. The ones that made her insides light up, the ones that held her breathe every time they looked at her.

"Now, that's a lie." His eyes swept her as she looked at him in surprise. _What did he mean?_

"It's the truth" she said, feeling as though she had to explain her lie. He saw right through her, or at least he thought he did. She was broken up back at his house; that tormented expression in her eyes when Sophie said the words, he'd never forget the horror-struck betrayal that he read in her eyes at that moment.

"It was a mistake. A huge mistake. And I'm going to correct it" Klaus vowed.

"Why?" Caroline asked and he was taken aback by her startling question. He wasn't sure what he meant. "Why would you want to correct it?" Caroline asked. And then a small smile surfaced on her lips.

"For as long as I've known you Klaus, this is what you've always wanted. _A family_". Klaus glanced down, finally understanding what she meant, but he didn't agree, he wasn't going to agree. "And you're finally getting it. You should be happy. Not here, trying to explain yourself to me when there's no reason to; you don't owe me anything".

"Happy?" Klaus exploded, a flash of humour and anger in his word. Caroline looked at him with apprehension. His face turned angelic, hurt instantly. "I never wanted _this_ Caroline. Not like this, not this way, not with _her_." There was nothing but pain in his eyes and Caroline wished she could erase it, just like he'd erased her pain at one point. But she didn't know how.

She glanced around.

"I guess…I guess life works in mysterious ways." she said in a small voice. Klaus didn't reply. He looked at her, at her eyes which didn't meet his and feared he'd lost her.

"At the end of the day, it is what it is" Caroline returned his gaze with a broken smile hat truly was happy for him. "You're going to be a father".

He shook his head.

"No, I'm not".

Caroline's face fell, she didn't understand. He took a step towards her, filling up the distance between them, distance that he hated, the distance he'd never want to feel with her.

"I'm not doing it" he said vaguely, his eyes somewhat hypnotizing Caroline's what with him being so close to her. "I'm not going ahead with the deal. I've told them to kill _it_." The way he said _it _sent a shrill of shocked revelation and even a sense of relief which she quickly gulped down.

"What do you mean?" Caroline blurted, not knowing why.

"I don't. _Want_. The baby, Caroline". He separated each word out as his icy, cool breath swept over Caroline. "Not if it means losing _you_" his voice was a whisper. And Caroline couldn't fight away from his eyes.

She believed him. She believed that he had done it, conspired against what Sophie asked. But she couldn't…she couldn't _accept_ it.

She felt suffocated being so close to him, she couldn't think with him being so close. "No" she breathed, ducking away from him.

His eyes followed her as she walked several steps away from him, no understanding her actions.

"You're having a _child_, Klaus, _your own flesh and blood_. You can't just walk away from that because you think you're in love with me." She turned to face him and she swore his face was something between anger and disgust.

"That thing isn't _part_ of me Caroline," he stepped forward, his tone menacing as he thought back to the abomination. "I can't accept it. All it is, is a reminder of my foolishness. My _weakness_. My momentary glimpse of stupidity; it was a mistake. I should never have let her in, I should never have done what I did and fall into her cunning trap."

Caroline shook her head, _he thought this was a cunning ploy to get Klaus on side with the witches. But there was no way that could be true. A witch had died to prove that. To prove this was all reality and Hayley was having Klaus' baby with no ulterior motive. He had to see that._

"It's not a trap, Klaus" Caroline gasped.

"It is." he answered, gently placing his arms on Caroline's face. She hadn't seen him close up on the distance between them again and she didn't have the chance to move "And I don't _think_ I love you Caroline, I _do_ love you. It's the single, _most important_ thing I know. I can feel it inside me, every time I'm around you" he shook his head as he brushed away a stray piece of hair from her face, "I can feel it in my veins. In the air around me right now. And I know you do too. And I know you felt the same way I did in that moment before at the house, before we were interrupted. Don't deny it Caroline."

"I'm not" Caroline answered, almost as though someone had forced her to speak. She didn't know where her voice came from, but she couldn't deny what Klaus was saying was the truth. Because she did love him.

"I'm not denying it Klaus. _Of course_ I feel something towards you." Klaus' eyes widened as his smile uplifted, she didn't use the past tense. _She had finally admitted it even though he knew all along._ But then her expression changed as she went on.

"How could I deny the _only_ thing that has me still holding on, still _alive_. Don't you think I wanted it too? Don't you think I wanted to believe it, that I'd finally got my happily ever after, after all this time? I believed it Klaus, after denying it – after denying myself _you_ for all this time, I was finally beginning to accept you Klaus, and beginning to accept you _into_ my life and this hold you have on me." Her eyes didn't break from his as she spoke but she gently placed her hands over his and slowly peeled them off her face. "But the minute I accepted it, the minute I caught a glimpse of what I felt, before I could even _cherish_ what we had, the moment was stolen from us".

Klaus didn't say anything. Words evaded him.

She forced a smile on her lips.

"As much as I want this, as much as I want _you, _I can't".

"Yes you can" he insisted, his hands tracing back to hers. She shook her head, interrupting him.

"And as much as it pains me to say this, I just have to say it. I _love_ you Klaus. I really do. You're right, I do feel something for you inside" she clutched her chest, "right here in my heart. I felt it the day you restarted my heart, the day you held onto me with dear life, promising to _never_ let me go. And I'm grateful – _ever so grateful_ – for it. For everything. And as much as I want you, as much as I want to give into my emotions, give into what my heart craves, I…can't." she paused, squeezing his hand, giving a broken smile "Sometimes, the heart wants what it can't have. And I can't have you." her voice broke as she began pulling away. But he held on, moving closer, fighting her.

"No," he whispered. "That's where you're wrong. You _can_ have me." He let out a deep breath, hope and trust infilling him; he broke a smile as he looked at her. "Nothing can stop us Caroline. Nothing can stop us from being together. Not a bunch of witches, not my mistakes, not the mistake that is the child! We've been through too much to not give us a try. Nothing can stand in between this burning desire I feel for you, Caroline. Nothing. No one." And with that, he pulled in closer, hoping to finally touch those sweet lips with his. But Caroline saw it, saw his intentions. And she wasn't ready.

He pulled her in closer, tightening his grip, making sure that this wasn't a dream and he really did have her in his clutches and could feel those lips so close to his; the lips he dreamed of kissing from the day he set eyes on her. He was a mere dust peck away from her lips before her felt her resistance. Caroline pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks yet again and pushed herself away from him.

"I cant-I can't do this Klaus" she cried, brushing away from him, from his grip.

His eyes glimmered in the dark sky as they stung "What will it take?" he asked desperately, turning, hoping - _praying_ - that this wasn't it. That he'd had his chance. That they'd had their shot and that was it.

"What do I have to do Caroline? What do I have to do to go back, to get that stolen moment back. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it. Because I'm not giving up, love. I'm _never _giving up on _you_. On us." Her teary eyes looked back at him as he spoke and he nearly melted at her expression. "We've got a _good thing_ Caroline. We have an _unending_ love. You feel it,_ I_ feel it. What's stopping us?" He shook his head, "You said-you said before that I've got a hold on you." Caroline glanced down, her cries suffocating her, she just wanted to run, to forget his every happened, to forget she ever felt this way because she couldn't handle the heartbreak. "Well I want you to know that I'm not letting go. Not now, not _ever_. I'll hold on tighter. I'll do _anything_. _Anything."_ he vowed.

She looked up, regretting it instantly because in the moment she met his eyes, she felt everything he did. The emotion, the overtaking, empowering love, _everything_.

"Everything was okay, everything was fine until tonight. Until _she_ came in."

He had a crazed, wild expression in his eyes. His mind was set. He knew what he had to do. And it frightened Caroline.

"Klaus" she breathed, fearing his motives, trying to reason with his intentions and motives but she failed.

He was in front of her in an instant. "I love you Caroline" his voice whispered. "And I'm never giving up. Just remember that, I'm _never_ giving up". And with that, she felt his lips brush her cheek before the icy wind whipped around her.

She glanced around her instantly.

She was alone.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :) leave a review? It'd mean a lot :)_


	20. Equilbrium

_Hey guys :)_

_Here it is, as promised, a new chapter! :)_

_I just want to say a huge thank you to all those of you who are still holding on and reading this story even though the last two chapters pretty much gave you a reason to turn your back on it! Like Klaus said in the last chapter - keep holding on - I promise it'll be worthwhile! ;)_

_I wish I could personally give you all a shout out and I promise I will before this story is finished but can I just say, _

_Krista - You reviews make my day (as do every single other ones) & I love your words of encouragement - thank you! And I apologise if this story is the death of you! :)_

_KlarolineKisses - Your review made me giggle first thing this morning. I'm so glad you got FEELS in the middle of the night - it means I'm doing something right! ;)_

_Justine - Your words were so sweet! More double updates coming your way - I promise!_

_Beth - I'm so honoured that you think my grasp on the characters is spot on, really, it means a lot that you think that!_

_I'm sorry I can't shout out to each and everyone of you ( I'll be here all night & won't update lol) but know that I shall, somewhere down the line before this story comes to an end. Again, thank you all so much for sticking by this story, it says a lot about you guys. I thank each and everyone of you for your support & kind words!_

_Thank you! And enjoy! :)_

_PS: This chapter has a lot of Bonnie in it and not so much of Caroline. But fret not, next chapter is solely KLAROLINE! :D_

_Also, I made up a lot of the facts towards the end and they are not true to the show or books, I've just made them up to help shift my story in the direction I want it to go. Anyway, it's nearly 2am here, I need to get to bed! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Equilibrium**

It had been two days since Caroline last saw Klaus.

She didn't know what to make of his disappearance. _Where had he gone? What was he doing? What were his plans?_

She thought he was giving her space _– which he was –_ but she couldn't help but fear that he was planning something, something _deadly_.

But she was glad that she had this time to adjust. To get back into the swing of things, to try and figure out her next move, trying to get everything back to normal even though 'normal' ceased to exist.

In his absence, she tried to not to think back to the night, what she had admitted, the words she had said and her feelings she'd finally shone light on. She avoided thinking back because it gnawed away at her, making her regret her decision at pushing Klaus away.

She loved him.

And it hurt like hell that given the circumstances, she couldn't give into her desire.

No matter what, no matter how she felt about Klaus, she knew in the pit of her stomach that she could never accept the facts.

She couldn't be with him knowing that she'd possibly denied him the _only_ thing he'd been fighting for all his time. She didn't want him to make the decision between her and Hayley and the baby – between her and his baby. It was unfair. She didn't want it to come to that. She knew that given the choice, he'd choose her – he'd already said so.

But she wouldn't – _couldn't _make him choose. He shouldn't have to.

The news had struck her with so much shock and surprise that it was only now, as she was slowly creeping into a deep slumber in Bonnie spare room, that thought about what this meant.

Klaus and Hayley, she thought.

_Klaus and Hayley. _

She was having his baby. Which meant that they'd…

Caroline shoved the thought back, a lump growing in her throat just thinking of the idea.

_How long ago was it? When did it happen?_ Her mind shuddered at the thoughts as she tried to silence them. But she couldn't. She wanted to know when it had happened even though it hurt her to do so.

_Was it when she left? Was it in her absence?_ Her heart caved when she pictured it. She was out of the equation, meaning Hayley had him all to herself. _Or better yet, maybe the feeling was mutual? Or worse, was it when I was here, before Mom….back when Klaus and I were amicable to each other, where I pretended I didn't hate him for sending Tyler away? Was it during the time where he'd gone out of his way to protest his undying devotion to her; the nights where he'd pull her aside, talk to her, woe her, steal glances at her? _

Caroline blinked away the tears, snapping put of her traitor thoughts as they threatened to break her down even more.

Whatever had happened, had happened. It was in the past. A lot had changed. _She_ had changed, her feelings had changed. She felt strongly for Klaus, there was no denying that. But she also felt strongly about the entire circumstance.

As much as it pained her that Hayley of all people was carrying his child, she had to accept it. And move on.

She had to deny what Klaus wanted. She couldn't be with him like this. And she couldn't be stuck in the middle either. She couldn't endure the pain, the constant reminder that she could never give him what Hayley had given him; the family he had yearned for. Even though Klaus would argue that Caroline was her family, it was different. Sure, he loved her but what about the child?

No, she wouldn't make him choose, she wouldn't make him divide his love between both.

God only knew how much she'd craved to have a family one day; it was what she planned, what she thought she'd have eventually in the future. Seeing her mother and father, how they raised her, nurtured her as she grew up, being in love, being the best parents in the world, she wanted that for herself. She wanted a family too. She craved one now when she had no family. Though she'd never voiced it before to anyone in her life, _with the exception of Klaus_, it was what she craved more than anything, _more than blood_.

And seeing Hayley have that…it….it dug a dagger into her heart. It tore her to shreds, limb by limb, leaving her entire body and mind aching in desperacy.

And it was a thousand times worse being in love with Klaus in the middle of it all; making him choose between the life she'd always wanted and the life she had now. She couldn't make him do that even if he was doing it on his own accord; it would be cruel. And she loved him far too much to make him choose.

She didn't know what she was going to do now.

She was at a dead end again.

Spending the last couple of days with Bonnie and Matt, trying to feel _normal_ again, forgetting the bloodlust and just picking up from where she left off really helped in a way. It reminded her that she still had good friends to fall back on. She still had some form of a life to keep her going. And even though she caught the anxious glance from Bonnie and Matt who worried that in the blink of an eye that this might be too much for her and push her over the edge, she was glad she had them. They were all she knew right now, they were her family.

And she accepted that. It made her hold on, just like Klaus held onto her despite everything.

It was nearly midnight when Caroline dozed off. She'd left Bonnie and Matt downstairs two hours ago, feeling mentally drained and needing sleep. But she'd found herself over-thinking things in typical Caroline-style but finally, after whispering a swift, _'goodnight'_ to her mom, hoping she was out there somewhere, somehow watching over her, she finally crept into a peaceful sleep.

Matt had just left and Bonnie finished clearing everything downstairs. She was glad to have Caroline stay over. The house didn't feel empty for once. And it felt great giving _Care_ back. It felt like the good old times.

She was about to turn off the lights and head upstairs when she heard a faint tap on the door.

She hesitated on the foot of the stairs and glanced back.

_I bet its Matt,_ she thought with a grin_._ _I bet he forgot something._

She walked over to the door, not hesitating to open it as her grin grew wider.

"What did you forget this time?" she accused as she opened the door wide.

"Good evening, Bonnie" a soft voice broke.

Bonnie froze, a little thrown off by the surprising guest at her door.

"Klaus" she breathed.

He stood, his face serene, his arms folded back.

Bonnie stepped near the door frame, closing the door slightly.

"I'm sorry to call on you this late" Klaus began, "but I need to talk to you". His eyes too were calm and Bonnie calmed down her pulsating heartbeat.

"What about?" she asked.

His eyes moved past her, trailing behind her in to her house, up the stairs.

She followed them and shot his thoughts down. "You know I can't invite you in. I won't" she said, sternly.

Klaus gave a gentle smile, his eyes narrowing as he glanced down.

"I don't expect you to" he said with a smirk. He inclined back at the porch.

And when Bonnie didn't move, he met her eyes, glancing back at the stairs. "I'm sure Caroline's sleeping, and I wouldn't want our little talk to wake her up so maybe you can step outside" he said. And then threw his arms up in the air, "I'm not going to hurt you Bonnie. I just want to talk".

Bonnie hesitated for a moment. She took a deep breath before stepping out, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Caroline" Klaus answered straightaway. Normally, he'd grin, _of course, all he'd ever want to do is talk about Caroline._ But given their recent situation, the thought of her being hurt, broken, because of him didn't put him in a light mood. He had to fix it.

"What happened the other night?" Bonnie asked, turning to face him with a not-so-happy face. "She came back here, she was a mess, she was crying. What happened? Why was she upset?"

Klaus' face fell as he glanced down. His heart ached behind his chest.

"Is she okay now?" he asked in a small voice.

Bonnie pursed her lips when he didn't answer any of her questions. "I think so. But you need to tell me what happened between the two of you".

"I can't" Klaus answered, receiving Bonnie's unwelcome glare "but I'm going to make it up to her. Whatever happened, whatever reason she was upset, it was my fault; I'm not going to deny that. But I need to fix it. But I need your help".

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What d'you need me to do?"

Klaus took a deep breath. He didn't know exactly how Bonnie could help but he knew she could. He hadn't really thought this through, it was pretty much a spare-of-the-moment, last resort. He'd exhausted every other idea and Bonnie was his last chance to fix things. And he just now realized that, for Bonnie to actually help him, she had to know everything.

He glanced around, not meeting Bonnie questioning eyes.

"The reason Caroline was upset that night was because…" he glanced at her, and met her eyes. He had to say it to her straight. "Because I broke her heart".

Bonnie straightened, her eyes turning cold but she looked unsurprised.

"I always knew you would".

He sighed, "Hayleys in town." Bonnie's eyes grew wider.

"I'm sure you know that before Caroline left town, before everything happened, I left for New Orleans."

"Stefan said something about you having unfinished business there" Bonnie clarified.

Klaus nodded. "I did. And it's still unfinished." He laughed once, "And it's caught up to me, proving to be an inconvenience." He met Bonnie's eyes with a glint of anger in his eyes.

Bonnie followed but she didn't know what it had to do with Caroline.

"Where does Caroline come into all of this?" she asked.

Klaus matted his lips. "My brother returned two nights ago from New Orleans along with Hayley and a witch." Bonnie listened with intensity.

"Rumour has it; the witches need me in New Orleans. They want me to help them take down a ruthless vampire that runs New Orleans now; Marcel." Klaus gulped down his bitterness and anger that filled his lungs. "I refused." He spat, not looking at Bonnie. His face was a fine display of sheer fury.

"And?" Bonnie pressed.

"There were complications to my refusals. Aftermaths. _Consequences_." His deathly eyes met Bonnie's. "The witch – Sophie, decided to incorporate one of the biggest mistakes I'll never live down into her ruse to get me to help her."

Bonnie's mouth was open as she listened intently, trying to figure what Klaus was saying.

"Hayleys' pregnant." he said with distaste. Bonnie froze.

"And if I don't help the witch, she dies, along with _my _baby". Well, he still had to make sure it _was_ his baby.

"And Caroline" Bonnie mouthed quietly.

"She knows" Klaus said hurtfully, regretting the fact that she had to be there when it all broke out. "She was there the night I found out".

It was silent for a moment.

And then Bonnie's face grew wild with rage.

"How could you?" she accused. "How could you do that to Caroline?! So soon! Hadn't she gone through enough already?" Bonnie was furious, she wanted to just grab hold of something to chuck at Klaus and she resisted the urge to use her magic on him.

"I know" he said through his teeth, "It was foolish of me to do that. And I'll never forgive myself but…"

"You slept with Hayley?" Bonnie interrupted, almost as though she'd asked herself.

Klaus scowled. "Not my proudest moment, _trust me_, but I'd like to forget it ever happened. It was a mistake. A huge one."

"And now she's having your baby?! How is that even possible?" Bonnie was shocked as she tried to place the whole idea into her head.

"Apparently it is; we're both werewolves. I might be a hybrid but I was a werewolf first. And werewolves _can_ procreate."

A look of disgust sparked across Bonnie's face.

"All those months" Bonnie began, "All those months of chasing after Caroline, even pushing Tyler out of town, trying to get Carolien to give you the time of day and then you go and…" Bonnie was speechless.

Klaus sighed, anger stifling through him.

"I know what I've done Bonnie. And like I said, it didn't mean a thing. It was a mistake. I just need you to help me fix it".

"How?" Bonnie yelled, her anger rifling through her, causing Klaus to come to a standstill. "I might be a witch but I can't somehow change the fact that you've impregnated Hayley. Or somehow magically make all the hurt and pain you've caused Caroline disappear!" she paused, calming herself down. She read the hatred and angst in his face, she knew he hated himself for what he'd done but how could she possibly help him fix this.

"What d'you want me to do Klaus? I can't fix this, _you_ can't fix this".

Klaus was speechless.

He had hoped to come here and with the aid from Bonnie, forget this ever happened.

"The baby can't be mine." He spoke slowly.

Bonnie filtered his words. "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I'm not" he spoke, and then met her eyes. "But I'm sure about one thing. I love Caroline. I _love_ her. And I _can't_ lose her." He watched as Bonnie's face fell. She knew he loved her but what could she do. There was nothing either of them could actually do. "She told me she loved me." Bonnie's eyes instantly fell on Klaus. "She admitted it. And before I found out about…_about all of this_, everything was perfect. And now, I've…I feel like I've lost her again. I need her back."

"Klaus" Bonnie began.

"Sophie," Klaus interrupted, "the witch, she said that her sister performed a spell to find out if it was true, if the baby was true. That sensing it was her gift. Is there even the slightest possibility that she was wrong…".

Bonnie could see the longing look of nothing but desperacy on his face.

"Klaus," she began, "You're questioning witchcraft. Anything is possible sure, but, a witch's gift…it's accurate."

"Maybe she made it up, or read it wrong".

Bonnie shrugged, trying to think it through, "I don't know Klaus".

"Caroline won't listen to me but I don't believe it Bonnie. I don't believe it for one minute."

Bonnie's mind was perplexed, trying to work out what Klaus was implying.

"I find it funny how my _one_ mistake conveniently manages to surface to the witches of New Orleans who use it to my disadvantage to get me onside to help them sort out one of their many problems."

"What-what do you mean?" Bonnie pressed.

Klaus stepped closer. "I think…_and I hope to god it's true_….but I think it's a lie. One _huge_ lie." He let out a laugh. "They'd do _anything_ to have me battle it out with Marcel because I'm the only who _can_ battle it out with him. And they'll source out my biggest weakness to get me on board. They'd use anything to force me to do it, they'd persuade me by any means necessary. Even if it means fabricating a fake pregnancy."

"You think it was planned?" Bonnie thought aloud.

"I don't doubt it" Klaus agreed.

"The night I was with Hayley" he recalled back to the night. "She decided to coincidentally shed light onto her past with New Orleans. About her past there, her ties with the place. Her family, her parents, they're there. She said she was looking for them," He paused, "I didn't think anything of it then. I didn't question her story or relation to New Orleans. At the time, I just saw her as a means of finding out what the witches wanted from me, even if I meant making the one big mistake I'm paying for right now." He shot Bonnie a sincere glance.

"But now, looking back. It all comes together." He met Bonnie's questioning, intuitive eyes. "They used her to get to me. They knew I'd get to her and pry out of her _any_ information about the witches and what they wanted from me. And I fell right into their trap. They tricked me."

Bonnie tried to get her head around it all. "You think the witches used Hayley to feed you lies, trying to get an incentive to give you a good enough reason to help them?"

"And what better way to play with my feelings than fabricate the false hope in me of getting a heir to get me to agree".

Bonnie shook her head, confused, "Why would Hayley do it? Why would Hayley sleep with you just to play a pawn in the middle of this entire thing?"

"Her parents." Klaus answered matter-of-factly.

"You actually believe that? How do you know that wasn't just a lie to get you to give her the time of day, to get her claws into you, to put the plan in motion".

"She'd have to have something to gain out of all this. Witches can't just _compel_ her to go ahead and do what they want. She went searching for her parents in New Orleans. My guess is she went asking the wrong people and instead, found herself in the middle of a win-win situation; bargaining to be restored with her long lost parents _and_ screw over the hybrid that made her life a misery."

Bonnie didn't say anything, she let it all sink.

"Now do you know why I have my doubts?" Klaus asked, determined to get Bonnie on his side. She met his eyes after a moment, with a soft look in her eyes. She really did want to help him and saw where he was coming from but how…

"It makes sense, I guess" she agreed. "I mean, I can see it in motion. But I still don't know how we can prove it. At the end of the day, there's still a chance it _could_ be your baby".

"Or just an incentive".

Bonnie matted her lips.

"How are we going to prove it?" she asked, hoping he had a plan.

"That's what I came to you for." He asked; his eyes wide, hopeful.

"Klaus, I-I don't know what you expect me to do."

"There has to be a loophole somewhere, a part of their plan where they messed up. And I'm going to find it – with your help – I'm going to find it."

"What about in the meantime? Won't they kill Hayley if you don't agree to kill Marcel?" she asked.

"I've agreed to help Marcel. Which doesn't give me much time to find this loophole."

"How long do we have?" Bonnie asked.

"A couple of days, if that".

Bonnie paused, thinking the unthinkable. And then she voiced the words. "Why don't you just let them kill her. Kill the baby".

Klaus didn't react. He'd thought of that too. He took a deep breath. "Because even if I did, they'd come after something else. They'll find another reason to lure me in and I'm not putting Caroline in that crossfire. But moreso, Caroline wouldn't hear me out when I tried to tell her all of this. She's adamant that its mine. But I know deep down, she hates me for what I've done, for my mistake. She won't admit it but she's hurt. I've hurt her. And I hate myself for that. So I need to fix it, I need to fix it in the only way I know how. With your help".

"What do you propose we do? I mean, I hardly doubt grabbing Hayley and trying to get it out of her would work".

"I've already thought of that, trust me, the idea sparks creativity in my mind. But I'm not going to harm her, not now. Caroline would never forgive me." He paused, "But in the meantime, whilst I try to work out a way around it, I need you to exhaust everything Bonnie. Every spell, every piece of magic, I just need to know if Sophie is telling me the truth. I need you to figure out if her sister's abilities were faultless, I need to find a loophole and I need to find evidence that proves this entire thing to be the sham that it is."

"And if we can't?" Bonnie pressed. "What if we can't find a loophole? What if it is the truth? I don't want to believe it but what if it is?" Bonnie asked, scared to hear the answer.

Klaus' eyes darkened. He shook his head after a moment of silence. "I'm not going to lose Caroline." He spoke adamantly. "If it is true then," he paused, "then I'll have to do the inevitable".

Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Magic is all about the balance of nature" Klaus began, "In order for one thing to thrive and survive, there must be a balance. There's no balance in this. It's an abomination for a hybrid to procreate even if it's due to the werewolf gene. There has to be some spell somewhere that bans it, some kind of ritual or past folklore that abhors it. After all, me being the most powerful being in the world has its own downfall. I have enemies. I have ghosts, I have spirits that would do _anything_ to see me fall. They hate the idea of what I am – I'm a monster. There's a long line of people that want rid of me – including, I'm sure Marcel and even _witches_. So imagine what more of me could do, imagine what my _children_ would be – they'd have my hybrid gene, expanding the hybrid pool, causing abomination _everywhere_. They'd be the one thing I've tried unsuccessfully to create; an army. I would never be capable of it on my own but imagine what an army of original hybrids from my concentrated bloodline could do. Imagine the problem it would create amongst you witches, there wouldn't be a balance. One hybrid is enough for this world. _But an army?_ My kind would out rule the race. It would be an unfair, unequal, unbalanced world with no restoration to equilibrium."

Bonnie's thought process exploded. "We couldn't allow that. Witches would _never_ allow that". Her shocked eyes met Klaus which were driven with a mixture of hope, light, darkens, anger and challenge. "There'd be no balance" she whispered.

"Hence the reason to why my hybrids didn't last long. If I didn't wipe them out myself, witchcraft would eventually come along and wipe them out for me. They can't kill me, but they can kill _them_".

"There's the loophole" Bonnie whispered to herself.

Klaus watched as Bonnie pieced it all together.

"I'll do it. I'll _find_ it. I'll get in touch with my ancestors, with dark magic if I have to, Sophie - she _has_ to know what conceiving a hybrid child would do to the balance. She has to know that it's an abomination. But she's playing it down, trying to fool you." Bonnie figured, she met his eyes with determination, "I'll find evidence, Klaus, I'll find it" Bonnie vowed.

"I don't doubt it" he replied with pure faith. "But hurry. Please." He asked. "And don't tell Caroline anything of this." Bonnie agreed.

She gulped down any doubt she had as Klaus turned. "And before I forget," Klaus began as he lifted a box from the swing on the porch. He turned to face Bonnie, handing her the box. "Before I have to leave on this warpath, I want to spend as much time with Caroline. I want to start healing the wounds I've created in her. I want to make amends. I don't want to give her any more reason to hate me".

Bonnie accepted the box from Klaus, questions rising from her.

"There's a note inside. Give it to her in the morning and tell her I'll be waiting".

Bonnie glanced from the large box in her hand to Klaus. "Okay" she whispered, her mind still wrapped around the information she and Klaus had just unravelled. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Bonnie" he whispered before he left.

Just as he was climbing down her porch steps, Bonnie called out to him.

"Klaus" he stopped, glancing back, Bonnie glanced from the box to him, trying to figure out what she was about to say. "You really love her don't you?"

A huge, sincere smile swept across his face.

"More than anything in the whole world. More than my own life".

Bonnie gave a gentle smile back. "I'll do anything I can" she vowed.

He gave a gentle nod before turning and disappearing in the dark.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading!_

_Please let me know what you thought - it'd mean a lot and advise me on what to do next in the story and help me write the next chapter quicker! :)_


	21. We Own Tonight

_Hey lovelies! :)_

_Apologies that this update is a couple days late but to be honest, I had trouble with it. I tried to put everything into it and make it perfect and finally managed to finish it. And i'll admit, it's not 100% perfect and I'll probably feel as though I could've done more with it tomorrow morning but hey, that's life - everything's always better in hindsight!_

_Anyway, I tried to put a lot of emotion into this and I'll admit, writing it made me cry a teeny tiny bit. I only hope, y'all feel the same whilst reading it. Plus, this chapters extra long especially for all you lovely, awesome readers out there! ;)_

_I'd suggest you listen to Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova & 'Terrible Love' by Birdy as they both influenced this chapter a lot and I was listening to them whilst writing this chapter._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and i'll do some shoutouts next time!_

_Don't forget to review!_

* * *

**We Own Tonight**

"Wait, Klaus was here? Last night?" Caroline's voice rose, as Bonnie handed her the box he left. "Why?" she asked, her forehead scrunching up as she tried to figure out _why_ he stopped by. And what could he have possibly dropped off?

"He didn't say. He just wanted me to give you this" Bonnie shrugged, trying her best to keep to her word.

Caroline eyed her for a moment and then walked around Bonnie, heading for the couch. Bonnie followed her, eager to find out what Klaus had left her.

Caroline opened the lid of the box, placing it gently on the side before fluffing through the tissue paper. As Klaus had stated to Bonnie, there was a note.

Caroline picked up, scanning through it slowly with her eyes. She paused on the last line he wrote.

_Just give me one night. A night to make everything right. A night to forget everything else. A night to prove my love._

After a moment, Bonnie perked up. "Well, what does it say?"

After re-reading it for the third time, Caroline sighed, dropping the note. _He had nothing to prove_, she thought.

"He wants me to meet him. Tonight. At his place". She'd already made up her mind. _She wasn't going to go._

A part of her felt sad because it reminded her of the many other times Klaus had wanted her company. But now, she felt as though she had no choice but to stay away from him. To save herself the heartache.

She wondered how he'd been over the past two days. She missed him. And a new hole had been carved into heart, a new wound had surfaced and she found herself shattered into a million pieces yet again. She couldn't seem to catch a break these days; everything seemed to slip away from her; first her mom, then her humanity and now even Klaus.

She was surprised she hadn't sunken into the black hole that overtook her last time. She had some form of newfound strength that kept her going on. And she couldn't help but think it was all Klaus' doing, that he was the reason she was still going strong _– or trying to anyway._

"What for?" Bonnie asked, even though she knew the answer. Caroline jumped back into reality, shuffling her cascading thoughts back.

Caroline shot Bonnie a sideways glance. "You know Klaus and his subtlety. He didn't say". she shrugged.

"Are you going to go?" Bonnie asked as Caroline rifled through the rest of the tissue paper, trying to get to the bottom of the box.

"No" she replied monotonously. Of course she wouldn't go. She felt likeshe couldn't – _shouldn't._

And then she froze. Whatever remark she was about to make disappeared.

Bonnie traced her wide eyes to the piece of fabric Caroline clutched in her hands.

"Oh my god" Caroline breathed, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, stepping closer.

Caroline blinked as she let the fabric roll out in front of her as she held it by its straps. It was a floor-length gown. A golden champagne colour, made from the finest, sheer satin, embossed all over in gold and pearl crystals. Caroline was taken aback. It was gorgeous. It was beautiful. _It was breathtaking. _

But that wasn't the reason Caroline was speechless. _No._

This wasn't just any dress.

This was _the_ dress.

She had seen this dress before. It brought back memories…

A little over six months ago, Caroline went window-shopping with her mom for Prom. It took a lot of begging for her mom to agree to come along but she finally did after Elena bailed.

After endless searching for _'the'_ dress, Caroline gave up. Until her mom found _this_ one. It was the only one, a couture piece that should have had Caroline snap it up in seconds but Caroline was against it; she didn't like it as much as her mom did. _It'd totally wash me out,_ Caroline stated at the time. Sure, it was pretty, but with a price tag asking for over the odds, Caroline refused her mom's choice, even though she could compel the sales assistant to give it away for literally free. But Caroline was after something else – not sure _what_ exactly but something. They left the shop shortly, looking around a couple more.

And she'd never seen the dress again. _Until now._

She never knew that her mom had bought it. Or that she had it hidden somewhere for Klaus to find.

Caroline was speechless.

Looking at the gown now, it looked sensational. Truly captivating, it had radiance, it was golden, it portrayed sheer innocence and regal, even sophistication.

It reminded her of her mom.

It was delicate with small pocketfuls of detail, embellishment – there was more to it than what met the eye. It held significance.

Caroline tousled her fingers through the dress, marvelling at each intricate detail.

Caroline instantly regretted not picking this dress out in the first place. But perhaps the symbolism of the fact that her mom had chosen it made her fall in love with it even more, glad that she still had this piece of a memento to link her back to her mom when everything else was turned into ashes.

_If only I had a prom to wear it to_, Caroline thought. _If only I could turn back time._

There was a fragile yet heartfelt smile on Caroline's lips as she crept back out from the flashback. Her eyes welled up at the memory and the symbolism behind the dress. Her thoughts instantly turned to Klaus.

_How,_ was all she thought.

"How did Klaus get the dress?" Bonnie voiced the very same thought aloud.

Caroline blinked away her tears, snapping back into reality.

She glanced at Bonnie as she placed the dress down. "I don't know" she whispered as she tried to think back to how Klaus could have gotten it. _If my mom hadn't bought it – which I highly doubted – how would he have picked this specific dress out? It couldn't have been a coincidence. He had to have known how significant this dress was. And Klaus was definitely one for subtlety, one to go out to extreme lengths to go and do something that spoke volumes; that held sincere meaning. He was thoughtful – _an understatement_ but he was. Maybe he managed to save it from the fire,_ she thought.

Bonnie picked up the note again, "Maybe you should go meet him tonight, and find out" she gave Caroline a small, encouraging smile. Bonnie hoped Caroline would take up his offer. One, because after what Klaus had told her last night, she wanted to help as much as she could. And two, in order for Bonnie to find a loophole or a way to help Klaus, she couldn't have Caroline around. Sure, she loved having her friend around but she needed to get her hands dirty with the witchy-business without Caroline knowing.

"Go" Bonnie instructed, a little too eagerly.

Caroline took the note, perching on the couch. She let out a sigh, contemplating her new dilemma.

"I can't" Caroline replied in a small voice. She wanted to go. She wanted to see him. It had been three days. But she didn't think she had the heart to. Seeing him…her heart sunk now just thinking about him.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked, sitting beside her. She met Caroline's pained eyes.

"I just-I can't" Caroline replied, not wanting to go into the details with Bonnie. For some reason, even though it was absurd, Caroline thought that voicing the whole truth to anyone would mean it was true. That Klaus _was_ having a baby with Hayley. And that she was caught in the middle of it, torn in between, forced to make a choice that she couldn't bring herself to. One that really would break her beyond repair.

"Listen" Bonnie said after a moment, she placed her hand on Caroline's. "I know in the past, we've all told you to stay away from Klaus, to not trust him. But I…" Bonnie hesitated, pushing out her doubts from her mind. "I think you should give him a chance". Caroline's eyes fixated onto Bonnie's.

She never once heard Bonnie say anything positive about Klaus and now, she was finally offering up advice to actually _trust_ him. Caroline didn't know whether to be ecstatic or crawl up into a ball.

A small lump formed in her throat.

Bonnie read Caroline's startling expression and laughed. "I know-I know, it's not everyday I say it but I think you can trust Klaus enough now. I mean, over the past two months, he's been…" she tried to find the right word and failed. She settled for 'incredible." Caroline listened, guilt overwhelming her. _Would Bonnie still think he was incredible if she knew the truth?_

"I've seen another side to him" Bonnie continued. "He never gave up on you Care. He fought endlessly, he gave everything he had to find you and bring you back home. Even though at the time, he could have let you just give up – like we all thought he would – but he didn't. He stuck by you. He was right by your side when some of us weren't".

_And how cruel would it be if after all he'd done for her, she simply walked away?_

Caroline glanced away from Bonnie's eyes; she didn't want to think back to the time where she felt completely alone.

"But bottom line is; he _truly_ cares about you. About your safety, your humanity, just every single piece of you. I've seen it, the way he looks at you, the way he literally worships the ground you walk on. I hate to say it but…he _loves_ you". Bonnie gave a short laugh as she found Caroline's teary eyes. "I mean come on; he'd take a bullet for you if he could. It's not possible but I'm sure if you asked him, he'd find a way to make it possible." Bonnie laughed as did Caroline at the attempt to lighten the mood. A tear rolled down Caroline's cheek.

Bonnie brushed it away.

"I don't know what he said or did to make you hate him or stay away from him-"

"I don't hate him" Caroline interrupted. It was true, she didn't hate him. She just hated the whole situation.

Bonnie smiled, inkling her head and widening her eyes at her. "Then stop punishing him" Bonnie's smile grew wider. "Go find him," she grabbed the dress, "Go wear this beautiful dress and go find him and tell him whatever's on your mind." Caroline contemplated the idea, a small smile breaking onto her lips. "Life's too short. I mean, yeah, _you_ have all of eternity but if you don't take chances now," she shook her head, "you'll let the opportunity pass. And who knows, Klaus might not be around."

And again, what Bonnie was saying was true. And Caroline felt even more confused as ever. Torn.

Bonnie pulled Caroline to her feet. "Go" she instructed.

"But…" Caroline interjected, trying to resist Bonnie from pushing her.

"But what?" Bonnie said, hand on her hips, clearly reacting in typical _Caroline-manner_.

"I'-I'm scared" Caroline whispered. Her eyes swept Bonnie's. She gave her an encouraging smile, squeezing her shoulder.

Bonnie grinned. "Well d'uh, you should be; he_ is_ the worlds, strongest, reckless hybrid who snaps necks if you so much as step in his way." Bonnie joked, and Caroline couldn't help but smile.

"You have nothing to worry about Care. Just give him this one night. _Tonight. _And then tomorrow, we can all go back to hating him and planning on several useless ways to kill him and all will be right in the world again."

Caroline laughed, hesitating once more before grabbing the dress – and the note.

"Thanks" she gave Bonnie a smile.

Bonnie closed her eyes. Bonnie's face smoothed, as she watched Caroline take the dress and leave.

After what felt like ages, she finally thought she was seeing the real Klaus. She finally knew him. Underneath the whole hard exterior was just another person lusting for true love. She saw the huge change he'd gone through for Caroline. She might be the only believing it right now but he did deserve this one chance.

It was half seven already. And Caroline was in front of Bonnie's floor-length mirror, staring at her reflection. She took a deep breath, not recognising the girl staring back at her.

Her mind was in total pandemonium.

_What happened to her? What had happened to her life? What had happened to her plan to live life to the full, to take the days as they came, to make endless mistakes and fall in love ruthlessly and never give up on hope? What happened to the girl with a long list of dreams and wishes; the girl who spent her days worrying over her dress for the next beauty pageant or who she going to sit next to at graduation? How did she get to this point in her life where she looked back in regret and looked forward with nothing but pity? What happened to her?_

_She died, that's what happened,_ Caroline answered back to her thoughts frustratedly.

She perched down on to the edge of the bed, stroking the bracelet her mom gave her. She sat there, continuing to take stock of her life. And then finally, she gulped down her fears and regret and grabbed her clutch, she didn't dare glance back at herself, afraid she'd just curl up into a ball and never leave.

She made it to the top of the stairs when she heard a familiar voice downstairs. A part of her froze whilst the other part edged her further.

She took the stairs slowly, calling out Bonnie's name when she reached the bottom.

"Hey" Bonnie's voice held weight, she was cautious, as though something was on her mind, she seemed distracted when she met Caroline at the bottom of the stairs, her glance widening as she took in Caroline. But Bonnie didn't have a chance to compliment her friend as both of their attention was stolen by the new figure that stepped in.

Bonnie shot the figure a warning glance, praying that the worst wouldn't take place.

"Care" the voice said, filled with empathy, sadness and raw honesty.

Caroline's eyes glazed over at the figure.

_Elena._

She stood there, looking earnestly fragile since Caroline had last seen her. Elena's eyes were red, swollen as they sparkled with fluid as they met Caroline's. Caroline held still, keeping her new emotions under control.

"Caroline" Elena began, a sob breaking from her chest "I'm so so-"

"I have to go" Caroline interrupted, blinking, turning to face Bonnie whilst at the same time, trying her best at pushing the new rush that evaded her system, threatening to take over her. Her hands strangled tightly around her clutch bag.

"Caroline, please, wait" Elena called as Caroline started for the door.

Caroline didn't stop; she just picked up Bonnie's keys from the table and headed for the doors.

"I'm sorry" Elena cried. Caroline froze. Another sob broke out of her chest as she pleaded. "I'm so sorry for everything Care." Caroline blinked, her eyes glancing around, fighting away her emotion, fighting away her tears. Only several minutes ago, she was upstairs, not wanting to leave, not wanting meet Klaus. And now, she found herself wanting to leave. To run, to escape this confrontation with the one person she thought she'd never want to see again. The one person that caused her to become this fragile mess. She gulped away her bitterness and her sadness and the tears that formed behind her lids.

"I don't know what to say Caroline. I really don't. I made a huge mistake. I hurt you. And I'm so sorry. I know you'll never be able to forgive me but I'm so sorry." Elena's voice was broken, a whisper.

Caroline let out a silent cry, followed by a deep breath. She turned, slowly. Her eyes met with Elena's.

"Me too" she replied, her voice barely a whisper. A pained expression faltered on her face as she spoke. "I'll never be able to forgive you. And for that, I'm sorry".

With that, Caroline didn't stop. She rushed out with a second thought, her tears spilling.

Outside, she ran, clicking open the door to Bonnie car, got in and drove away as fast as she could, brushing away her tears.

Her tears suddenly turned into full blown sobs as she drove carelessly through the dark roads, her vision blurry.

She thought about pulling over on the side and trying to calm herself down.

But then, she somehow found herself parked outside Klaus'.

She sat in the car, not knowing how she got here. And then, patting away her last tears from her cheeks, she took a deep breath.

She was a mess, she knew it. But right now, she didn't care. She didn't even know why she came out here to see Klaus. She'd rather be anywhere than here right now. She'd rather be at the cemetery, slipping slowly into a tearful slumber or better yet, miles away from here, trying to forget everything, everyone and this sham of a life of hers.

But she was here.

She swung out of the car, carrying the bottom of the dress and took a deep breath before creeping up the gravelly path to the front door.

Funny how it reminded her of the very night she came here for the first time. The night Klaus invited her, giving her yet a similar grande dress like this one and cordial invite.

She held onto that thought, almost wishing she could go back.

She was about to tap on the door when it opened freely.

Her eyes widened as the darkness behind it soon welcomed Klaus, holding the door open. His face was enlightened, captivated, his lips parted, not smiling or smirking like he normally was but, sincerely in awe. His eyes were ashen at first before glimmering back to life once he took in the vision before him. He was truly stunned, amazed by the beauty before him.

And he had reason to. She looked breathtaking. He'd never seen anything like her. And then his plush lips broke into an admiring smile that caused Caroline to drop her eyes. But not before her heartbeat stuttered.

"You came" he breathed, his eyes lightening up like a summers night.

"Come in" he gently pushed away, allowing her to step in. She hesitated for a second before walking in. It was only now that he noticed that her eyes were puffy, swollen, her cheeks were tender. _She'd been crying._ Klaus' smile immediately lost all its essence as something tugged inside of him.

"Klaus wh-" she began, trying to ask what she was here for, why he wanted her here tonight. His simple presence overwhelmed her and she wanted to turn back, get in the car and go home. But words evaded her.

As she stepped into his hallway, it was transformed. It didn't look like it did the last time she was here. Her eyes looked around astounded.

It was alluringly inside. Corners of the hallway were hidden as an assortment of candles burned brightly, awakening the otherwise dark hallway.

It was beautiful in a haunted way. It was warm, inviting, even _homely_.

And every other room followed in similar fashion.

Caroline's eyes scanned over every surface before she met Klaus who stood, standing in admiration at her whilst she stood in admiration of the hallway.

His memory nor time would ever do justice to what stood in front of him. _Caroline._ Capturing his heartbeat with her radiance. She took his breath away. But it pained him to see those haunted, pained eyes, resonating darkness and pain instead of light. He was about to ask her what had caused such discontent eyes when she spoke.

Caroline met his eyes. "This place looks beautiful".

"I could say the same for you." He said with a gentle grin. "But we both know that would be an understatement". Caroline dropped her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks. She only realised he was dressed in a fine black suit, making her own heart sink deeper.

"Mind telling my why you wanted me here?" she asked, her eyes wandering.

Klaus smirked, stepping closer to her, folding his arms behind him as he started for the main room.

"Isn't it obvious? I missed you." it came out as a whisper.

Their eyes shared a moment long glance before Caroline looked away.

His voice cleared as his eyes continued marvelling over her. "And I wanted - I wanted to make up".

Caroline's were on his again. "Make up for what?" she asked, slowly walking by him as they reached for the next room.

Caroline's eyes were nearly out of their sockets when she glazed over the room. It was just like she'd seen it at the night of the formal ball held by Klaus' mother. But _grander_. The chandeliers swung low, large candles on stand enlightening the room subtly with an encroaching table dressed finely.

Klaus took in her expression as she marvelled at the room.

"Well for everything "he ignored the fact that his vagueness dampened her mood and continued. "But moreso," he gently turned her round to face him. "I know how much you were looking forward to your prom. And since it wasn't," he paused as Caroline winced, remembering the night like it was yesterday. "Well, I wanted to give you another chance. Another chance to make it everything you wanted it to be and more".

Her eyes didn't break away from him as a small smile appeared on her lips. He always knew how to surprise her. He always knew how to make her smile.

She gave a short laugh, glancing down, not pulling away from Klaus' gentle grip of her. She pushed her hair aside. "Thank you. It's beautiful. You really didn't have to". Klaus closed his eyes, relieved that she had accepted the night. "And my dress." She pulled back gently, glancing up. "How did you-" she began and a bigger smile creased his lips.

"I managed to save it from the fire."

And it was worth it to see her heartfelt reply.

"How did you know that I'd…" she tried to speak but got tongue-tied, still trying to let it sink in that Klaus would do literally anything for her.

"I didn't." he admitted. "But when I managed to retrieve it, I figured it'd be a nice gesture. After all, you'd lost everything in the fire; I wanted you to have at least a little piece that reminded you of your home, of your mom." His words came out as a murmur, just loud enough for Caroline to hear.

A tear drop escaped, crashing onto her cheek. And she stifled the rest back. She didn't want to cry. She'd already cried enough today. She gave a gentle smile, about to brush away her tear. But Klaus beat her to it.

His gentle touch brushed it away, sending a heart-sweeping sensation through her body.

It went too quiet for a moment.

Only two heartbeats resounded the room.

And the moment was all too perfect. They were beautifully close, each feeling the others breath on their skin, feeling the way their touch ignited every last sense, down to their very last nerve. It was undeniably perfect. They were lost in each others eyes.

And it should have happened then. They should have given into their desires.

But something pulled them back.

Something told them that though this seemed like their perfect opportunity, they still had time. They had the entire night.

And as much as Klaus wanted to do the one thing that he'd resisted since the very first day, to touch her lips, to taste them, he knew doing so now would push her away. Further away.

So he kept his distance, blinking out of the all-too perfect moment, praying there'd be another one.

"I didn't think you were going to accept my invite tonight." Klaus spoke, easing Caroline. He knew she was still in the process of trying to come to terms with everything. He knew that her feelings for him were still raw and he didn't want to overwhelm her. He wanted her to be comfortable in his presence. He steered her into the room, grabbing a bottle of champagne and pouring out two glasses.

"I wasn't" she replied, still in awe of Klaus's entire generous proposal of the night. _Reliving prom,_ she thought, _it was his gift to her._

Klaus gave her a sideways glance, the corner of his lips pulled up, smirking. And Caroline couldn't help but grin; here they were again, bickering, just like old times.

"I needed a lot of persuading." She accepted the glass of him, "And from no one other than Bonnie." Klaus widened his eyes amusingly.

"I didn't know she was a fan" Klaus mused.

"You and me both." she agreed, taking the glass from Klaus.

Her smile faded after a moment as she turned to face him.

She took a deep breath, about to speak her thoughts but he interrupted her.

"Why were you crying?" he asked. The question threw off Caroline. She dropped her eyes. _What gave it away_ she asked internally.

"Your eyes gave it away" he answered her thoughts.

She averted her eyes away from him, looking anywhere but at him. But he just waited for her answer. And then finally, she sighed,

"Elena came by" she fidgeted with her bracelet again.

Klaus stiffened.

"I'm sorry" he said after a moment.

Caroline's eyes snapped up. "For what?" she asked, baffled. "It wasn't your fault. I was bound to bump into her sooner or later." She looked to him, "You can't protect me from everything Klaus". _But he wanted to. He wanted to protect her from everything that caused her pain. Because her pain caused him pain._

She broke away from his glance.

It was times like this, when he came out and said things like that, that made her put up her walls, trying to shield herself for the fall. She regretted coming here.

"Dance with me" he asked spontaneously. With the tap of a button, music filled both their eyes. Soft, slow music, reminding her back to the night of the ball.

"Klaus" she began, trying to refuse but before she knew it, he had pulled her against him, their chests mashed against each other, his one hand on the small of her back. His mesmerizing eyes held her.

Her alarm dispersed after a moment as she was met by the soft, gentle look on his face.

They danced slowly in time to the enchanting melody. It could have been an hour that went by, neither of them noticed; they were lost in the moment.

It was a bittersweet moment for both of them.

But for Klaus, there was nowhere on earth he'd rather be than holding her here, tenderly, right now in this moment. It felt so right, so warm and so true. And he knew she felt it too just by the look in her eyes.

He wouldn't change this moment for anything. It felt so perfect.

They moved in tune with the soft, sweet melody.

Caroline's heart was content in his soft embrace. Perfectly at ease. She took a deep breath, swaying, letting her escape her mind and her guilt and confusion and truly delving into the moment.

They were both falling slowly into the captivating moment, letting their senses run free. They grew closer without hesitating.

"I've seen nothing more beautiful than this right now Caroline" Klaus breathed, "Right here, right now, this moment belongs solely to us. It's ours for the taking. We can do anything. _Be anything_. There's no limits, no boundaries. We own it."

With that, he drew closer, closer than ever before.

And then his lips were on hers.

She couldn't fight the urge, it was like fighting against gravity to pull away from them, from_ him_ and she couldn't. So she gave in. She gave into her desire as did he and the moment truly captivated them. And just like that, her walls came stripping down.

Klaus trailed one hand softly around her neck whilst the other enveloped around her waist. His touch ignited her senses, leaving her entire body enticed, wanting, craving, _needing _more.

Klaus refused to let her go. The feeling overtook him, driving his senses wild, causing his heart to pound harder, faster. She was like his adrenaline. She made him come alive, her touch set alight feelings he never knew he had. He wrapped around her gently. He didn't want this feeling to ever end. Caroline was lost, caught in the moment, forgetting everything, forgetting everyone, forgetting the whole world for a minute. All she could think of was Klaus and his lips, against hers and she prayed to god that her senses wouldn't come crashing down. That the moment wouldn't be over. That she could stay like this forever, in his grip, in his warmth. She wanted him and he wanted her. It was simple. But then it hit her just like she expected it.

All her walls came back up as she fought the lump in her throat. She tried to pull away, a soft tear escaping from her eye. But Klaus was resistant, not letting her go. His lips mashed against hers now, more desperate. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to break the connection, he wanted this to last longer, fearing that if he let go now, he'd never have this moment again, the moment he'd waited patiently all this time for. He held on as long as he could.

But it was like a candle burning fast in the wind, they were burning fast, out of time. She was being stripped away from him, he could feel it, he was losing her. He fought on, trying to tighten his grip on her, trying not to lose the moment, trying not to let go but it was like fighting with quicksand.

For once, Caroline was stronger, she pulled away, her arms mashing against his chest as she gently pushed him away.

He opened his eyes, feeling his hands falling to his sides.

"Caroline" he breathed, watching her hallow eyes let loose another warm tear. He pulled up his hand, attempting to brush it away but her hand caught his.

"No" she cried, trying to distance himself. "I can't" she cried, fighting his wavering hands. She met his pained eyes. "I can't do this".

She took a step back, brushing her cheek and every time he stepped closer, she took another one back until finally, they stood a few inches apart.

"I know-I know we said we wouldn't talk about it tonight" she breathed, wrapping her arms around her. "But I just can't forget it".

Her eyes struck his. "It'll always be there, Klaus. _She'll _always be there. The _fact_ will always be there, at the back of my mind reminding me of everything that was stolen from me."

He stepped forward, arms out, frantically trying to get her back. Desperate to get the moment back, the moment that united them. "I'm still here" he breathed.

She shook her head, "Where's Hayley" she blurted, her mind circling in an orbit of pandemonium.

He took a step forward. "I don't want to talk about that tonight" he murmured. "Tonight's about us, not her, not my _mistakes_".

"But I do" she insisted.

A pained look flashed through his eyes as she stared back at them.

"Not tonight" he repeated, hoping that they could go back, that he could go back and get lost in the moment.

"Why did you call me out here Klaus?" she asked, "I mean, I get the nice gesture to try and overwrite prom. But…" she threw her arms out in the air, taking a deep breath. "What's this really about?"

Klaus pursed his lips.

"And the other night, when you left like that, what are you planning Klaus?" she asked.

He closed his eyes. "I'm not planning anything, love".

"Where's Hayley" she asked again.

Klaus didn't answer at first, causing Caroline's suspicions to grow.

"What have you done?" she asked, her eyes growing colder, fearing the worst.

Klaus brushed his hand ever his head, baffled at her questions. "I've not done anything Caroline".

"Then where is she?"

"She's in New Orleans." He replied, his tone stern.

Her voice was a whisper now. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

His confusement overtook him. He knew just by glancing at her face that she didn't want to be here. How quickly the mood of the night had changed.

"Because I wanted to see you." He replied, a sense of fearlessness in his tone. He took a step forward. "Because I wanted to spend time with you. I just wanted one night Caroline. One night to forget everything else. Because I couldn't _stand_ being away from you. Because I can't fight whatever it is inside of me that _aches_ for you" He was right in front of her again. "And because I love you".

And then everything inside Caroline began aching in an endless circle. She stepped away.

"You shouldn't be here. _I _shouldn't be here" she said, about to turn away but he caught her arm, stopping her.

"Then where should I be Caroline" he asked, his tone desperate now, demanding answers. A part of her was scared. His grip on her arms wasn't too tight but it wasn't gentle either. He followed her gaze from his hold on her arm to his eyes and he eased. He was at breaking point.

"Tell me where I should be right now if not here, right now, _with you_." His eyes were excruciating to look at.

She didn't answer, she just closed her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Klaus" she spoke. "You asked me to give you one night. You asked me to join you here. And I did. And…" she glanced around, taking in everything around her, letting it consume her. "I had an _amazing_ time." She gushed whilst Klaus listened, "This dress is beautiful, this place is beautiful, this _entire_ night was beautiful. And being here with you," she placed her hand over his, "It's perfect. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. But the nights nearly over. I gave you what you wanted, I came here. We danced, we laughed, we enjoyed each others company and we kissed." A solemn smile filled her lips. "But now, that's it." She closed her eyes, nothing but sadness mirroring each other faces. "The night's come to a close. _Our night's_ come to a close. There's nothing more for either of us to give." She pulled his hand off hers.

She was about to pull away when he stopped her.

"Just answer me one thing." She blinked, facing him again. "What is it that hurt you most?" he breathed, his eyes scanning hers. He knew asking the question would hurt him deeply but he just had to know. "The fact that I slept with her or the fact that she's having my baby".

A pained expression went through Caroline's face. _Both._

She didn't answer but he read it in her tears swarming in her eyes.

He nodded gently to himself. He gave a kind smile, dropping his eyes.

Without noticing, without holding back, Caroline found herself pulling his head up gently.

"I don't hate you for it, Klaus" she breathed. "You did what any other person would do. You moved on. You made a mistake. I was unfair to you. Time and time again, I pushed you away. But like I said, you did what any normal person would do. It wasn't fair of me to still be with Tyler whilst you were in love with me. It was cruel. Just like it's cruel for me to be in love with you right now. But I could never hate you for it, Klaus".

His eyes were unmoving from hers.

"I can't go back and change what I did. I wish I could but I can't. What do you want me to do Caroline? Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." It was just like the other night, where he pleaded to her for a chance to make it up to her. "I _need_ you. And I'll do anything, just say the word.".

A tear strolled down as her hand brushed his face. Silence filled their presence as the moment compelled them. She then finally forced a gentle, honest smile. She opened her mouth to speak, praying she could force the words out.

"I want you to go" she breathed. And as much as it hurt her to say it, to say the words, she knew she had to. She tried hard not to crumble when saying the words, trying to stay strong, to stay courageous, trying not to break apart.

"Go to New Orleans. Help the witches, help them fight their battles and then when all that's done…raise your baby." she gasped for a breath of air, unbreaking her bond with his heartbroken eyes, not letting his sunken, alarmed and crumbled eyes falter hers.

"Be the father that I know you can be. Love it just like you loved me." Klaus broke away, his own eyes deceiving him as a tear slipped away. But Caroline pulled his face up to hers, forcing him to look at her as she said the words that ate away at her. "Focus all that undeniable, unending love and energy and outshining hope that you entrusted in me, that you felt for me, to the baby. To _your_ baby." she felt his shake his head in her grips but she went on. "Give it everything you have and more. Give it all your emotion, your protection, your life, give _everything_ you have to it. To the one thing I could, _never_, _ever_ give you Klaus" she cried. "And be happy" her voice broke.

"No - I can't" Klaus broke, his eyes spilling. _How could she ask this of him?_

But her smile deepened through her streams.

"Yes, yes you can" she forced his eyes on hers again, speaking into them. "You can because you'll do it for _me_. It's the only thing I ask of you".

"No, I won't", his cry was just above a whisper as he cupped her face jus like she held his. "I won't do it Caroline".

She closed her eyes for a moment, the lump in her throat and ache in her chest pulling her under.

"We could never be together Klaus" she spoke, her eyes still closed, tears escaping from the corner. "It was never meant to be."

"That's not true" he sobbed brokenly back, "We've never given it a try. We'll never know if we don't take a chance. And I'm willing to do it, I'm willing to take a chance on us." He vowed, hopeful.

She nodded, endless warm streams streaking down her cheeks.

"Why" he breathed, not beginning to understand why she couldn't. "_Why_" he begged again, his voice still angelic, still pained, still holding on but behind it was a broken man.

And then she finally opened her lids, forcing them onto his.

"Because" she breathed, "Because I was never supposed to fall in love with you Klaus. This was never meant to happen."

"Why would it be so bad for us to be together Caroline? Why is it wrong for us to be in love?".

"It wouldn't be wrong, Klaus" she breathed, wishing she didn't have to say the words. But she had to. They were the truth. "It would be tragic". Caroline met his eyes and her heartbeat slowed as she looked at the sincerity in his eyes. She meant every word she'd just said.

And Klaus's face fell. His eyes spoke of the sadness that he felt, the sadness that he hid away from his face.

"I'm willing to give up the baby Caroline" he voiced. "I'll give it up for you. I'll drive a stake, I'll murder it, I'll even kill Hayley now, without a second thought".

Caroline gently dropped her eyes.

"No you won't" she spoke.

His eyes stared back at her.

"I'd never forgive you if you did that."

"I don't want _it_ if I can't have you." His words came out through his teeth as he tried to hold himself together.

She gently brushed away his tear, stepping closer to him.

"Tell me one thing Klaus" she whispered. "If the roles were reversed, and I was having a baby." He listened, his eyes unblinking as he understood what she was saying. "Would you deny me that? Would you deny me the one thing I crave to have had one day?"

He didn't answer, his jaw dropped gently as another tear strolled down.

She gently brushed it away. "Then you understand why you have to do this, for me".

She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You've suffered enough Klaus. You've gone through everything for the one thing you've always wanted; _family_. And now you have it. And I'm not going to be the one to take it away from you."

She planted one last, brief kiss on his lips as she put distance between them.

Klaus froze, dazed and disoriented, he couldn't feel anything. All his senses were gone, isolated. His eyes were unseeing yet his heart still pounded effortlessly in his chest.

When she silently reached the door, his voice stopped her.

"There's no point in existing without you Caroline." his voice was broken, a whisper. "Before I met you, I thought I wanted a family. But after meeting you, after feeling what I felt for you, I only want you. And if I can't have you…" she saw the stifled, excruciating look in his eyes and she knew that he was about to give up. "If I can't have you, then I…" he didn't finish.

She gave a gentle smile. "I'll always be here Klaus." Her words sparked an inch of life within his eyes, reigniting his senses for a second. "Go and do what you have to do. But at the end of the day, I'll still be here." She tugged on the door gently.

Her smile grew. "You waited most of an eternity for this. And I can wait as long as it takes for you." She blinked as another tear rolled down. His heartbeat stopped as his heart quaked for her. "You'll always be my first and last love, Klaus. I'll never forget that. I'll never forget you".

Klaus breath haltered as he took a step forward. He blinked as life resonated within him again.

But as soon as his eyes reopened, she was gone.

The front door creaked to a close.

* * *

_I just want to thank you all again for all your support and apologise if this chapter isn't up to scratch - honestly, I did my best. This chapter is a huge one for me - sort of like the make or break one for this entire story so your thoughts on it would be much appreciated. _

_If you hated it, please spare my feelings and don't review. I feel as though constructive criticism is great, but just downright negative thoughts of 'I hated it' or 'I'm not reading anymore' or such things along the line are really uncalled for and can really affect a writer._

_But anyway, I really can't thank you enough for reading! Sending y'all virtual cupcakes!_


	22. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter! But there'll be one by tomorrow night at the latest – I promise! :)

I just wanted to do a little authors note, clearing stuff up here and there and trying to help any of you amazing readers understand my story so far and why the characters have said or done the things they have.

For those who didn't get the last chapter and why Caroline did and said the things she did, well here goes…

When I decided to write this story, I wanted to give Klaroline as a couple _more_ dimension. I didn't want their relationship to be stereotypical or one-dimensional or one that you could guess. I wanted it to be unpredictable. I didn't want their relationship to be easy. I wanted it to be complex. In a way, I wanted to separate Klaroline from the TV show and give them much more depth and focus on them as individuals. Focus on each and every problem and aspect of their character, what they value, what they love about each other and their personal views on things. Such as Caroline and her view on having a family. And how she can't seem to forgive Klaus' indiscretions or mistakes yet her love for him doesn't die. Yet she still can't be with him because it hurts her.

I feel like this other dimension to the characters is unseen on the show or at least, not presented with such depth. And so that's what I wanted to portray in this story.

Don't get me wrong, I love the show and don't fault it at all. The writers do a tremendous job and they allow such writers as myself to take their storyline and add to it which many of us do here on fanfiction. They give us a platform and induce such intense feelings in us that we become obsessed and ship several characters – their talent is simply mind-blowing.

Saying that, for me as a huge Klaroline fan, watching the show, I felt as though we don't get to see much of it – this other side of them. For me, I feel like there are so many struggles that they each face that stands in between them being a couple. And with this story, I wanted to focus on that very aspect. Focus on what it is that's separating them.

Even watching the show, I don't see them being together soon. And that's the thrill of it all, it's what keeps us gripping to the edges of our seats, wanting more. In my opinion, I think that _if_ in the new season, we were to see them finally admit their feelings and be together, it would be a little fake and too sudden_(sorry but that's my opinion)_ and untrue to the characters. I feel as though they're not ready yet. Yeah, they've both been fighting their desires and feelings for each other – Caroline especially and deserve a break, deserve happiness.

But their characters are so dynamic and strong that it would be far too easy and expected for them to just suddenly give in and give up the chase and be an item _'til death do them part._

I mean, I feel – to me – that would just be too dramatic in a way that for the past two seasons, they've built up all these emotions and this little thirst in us that we crave for them to be together. But once they are together, that's it. There's no more chasing, there's no more grovelling, there's no more 'awh, will they kiss, won't they kiss', 'poor Klaus' and 'poor Caroline' moments.

I mean yeah, eventually, maybe they'll be together and the chase will come to a stop. But for me, for my story, the time isn't here yet. And I don't yet know if it will ;)

But what I tried to portray at the end of the last chapter is that it's not their time yet. That their happy ending isn't here just yet, that there's still a few more hurdles they both have to go through. _But why? I hear you cry? _

Because I want them to. They're strong enough characters. I could easily write the chapter you're all waiting for right now and finish the story but I don't want to because I feel that the more hurdles they go through, the stronger they will become, the stronger their love will become. I feel as though if I were to simply give in and give Caroline & Klaus what they want and you, the readers, what you want, it wouldn't do the characters or the story any justice.

I could let Caroline just go ahead, be with Klaus whilst he has the baby with Hayley. But that then wouldn't be Klaroline. It'd be Klaroline plus the baggage that puts a much bigger strain on their relationship that is the baby. And I don't want my story to go in that direction. And as the lovely reader **nolechic512** perfectly stated in her review, Caroline's own childhood and her own values and beliefs all play a part in this. That's why she can't just accept this whole situation and get her happy ending.

So again, Caroline's made some pretty odd, heartbreaking choices and said some pretty heartbreaking, tragic stuff to Klaus in my last few chapters. And I wrote the tragic parts because I wanted to show how Caroline's character has grown from the girl who lived to be the centre of attention, always getting the guys, always doing the selfish thing. I wanted to show the girl who was forced to grow up too fast, the girl who lost everything and yet still finds that she can't be selfish and have what she craves for because it would be unfair of her to do so. She's changed. She's becoming the girl she's tried to be over the past couple of years without knowing it.

And sure, it's unfair to Klaus but hey, at the end of the day, Klaus is the _big, bad hybrid, he can handle himself!_ (Or can he?) ;)

Anyway, I hope I've clarified the reasons to why I wrote my last chapter the way I did and hope y'all understand.

_So, is this the end? Will there be a happy ending?_ Not yet. If by 'happy' you mean the end result being Klaroline finally together, you'll just have to wait, read and see! :)

Thank you all so much reading and reviewing and following and favouriting. It means so much!

**Hazel21** - Apologies for making you cry! Thank you for reading and understanding :)

**likeabirdthatflew** - Awwh, I'm so glad you liked my music recommendations, I'll be sure to include some more!

**ak269** - fast forward 20 years? Sorry, no can do. But how about I fast forward a week or two? ;) You'll enjoy Chapter 24 ;)

**Justine** - Just have hope :) Even if you think hope is lost between Klaroline, it's important for _you_ to have hope. Klaus needs your hope! :)

**DayNap** - Please get some sleep! :P I promise i'll update soon ;)

**thekolbydiaries** - Klaroline - long shot? Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to wait and see ;)

**KlarolineKisses** - Your FEELS make my day - seriously! Nice to know we think alike :)

**nolechic512** - Your words really inspired me and you hit the mark perfectly! Everything you felt in that chapter was everything I tried to capture and it's great to know you felt it - it means my work here is done! :)

**xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx** - Oscar worthy? Really? *blushes* why thank you! Apologies for making you cry & thanks for being a great reader! ;)

**Annie** - hope this AN cleared everything up :)

**Clarity23** - More cupcakes coming your way ;) And focus on school but hey, it's totally understandable if you can't, all things TVD distract me too! It can't be helped!

**DuchessQueen** - Hope this little AN clarified why Caroline did and said what she did :)

And to , **secile**, **Klaroline66**, **sweetandlow1012**, **Lawsy89**, **Little Missy123**, **hopeless637**, **Ristikay, Ann4ever17**, **SwanQueen4055**, **MyLoveForKlaroline**, **Silently Tearful **and everyone else (sorry there's too many to mention) and all the guests who reviewed, thank you SO much! Your support with this story is remarkable and is the reason why I write.

I'll hopefully have an update by tonight but I still have some packing to do - _I'm off to London (Fundon) in the morning for Graduate Fashion Week_ - so apologies if I don't. But there definitely will be one soon!

Thank you for everything and keep tuned! :)


	23. Now And Forever

_Hi guys :)_

_Apologies for not updating. I've had a hectic week and have had to stay in London since last Tuesday unexpectedly meaning I couldn't access my laptop to update. Again, sorry for keeping you waiting :(_

_Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and favourite-ing - it means a lot! :)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I found it quite easy to put in words as it all fell perfectly and even quite effortlessly. I'm feeling kinda bittersweet what with the storyline coming to an end soon. *wipes away tear* Anyway, there's still a couple more chappies left ;) Let me know what you think! And anything you feel needs to be in, I'm always open to suggestions! so get them in :)_

_Oh, and music that helped me get into the mood for this chapter include: A Reason To Hope by Ron Pope, Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy and Who Am I To Say by Hope._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Now And Forever**

He stood at the edge of the balcony, cupping the last of his whiskey as he looked out at the far end of the horizon.

The sun was setting in the deep sky, another beautiful day ending. He could hear the birds in the far distance cry and heard the crickets sing.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the quiet mirage for one last time.

_His fingertips across her skin, his lips like a feather touch on hers, the way his arms wrapped perfectly around her waist; all the images flashed behind his lids, making his world quake. He remembered her strong, sweet scent, the way it lingered around even after she left hours ago. How the faintest of their touch ignited his senses and made him feel alive, he'll never forget. He'll never forget her._

Slow footsteps interrupted the moment.

"Are you ready brother?"

He kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, letting the images replay over and over again before blinking them open.

He gulped the remnants of his glass, taking one last, brief glance at the sun setting before turning around.

He took a deep breath, placing the glass down on the table. "Ready as I'll ever be." he spoke reluctantly as his cold eyes swept over Elijah once before he brushed past. The images were long gone now, pushed to the back of his mind.

Elijah turned to follow Klaus leaving. Just as Klaus was about to exit the room, Elijah spoke. His voice was steady, relaxed and full with righteousness. "You're doing the right thing".

Klaus stopped in the door way. He turned his head sideways; his eyes glancing back at his brother. A cold, hard smirk grew on his face, he laughed once as he turned to face his brother head on, tucking his fists into his pockets. He narrowed his eyes.

"If by _right_ you mean foolishly choosing to believe a farce that some wicked witch has cooked up to get me onside, making me give up _everything_ I'd ever known then sure, I'm doing the _right_ thing".

Elijah glanced down, avoiding the bleak, dark look on Klaus' face.

"There's nothing for you here Klaus. There never was. _Everything_ and _everyone_ you'll ever need is in New Orleans. That's where you belong. You said so yourself once before you got caught up in this towns drama."

Klaus grimaced. He had said that back when there was no reason to hope, no reason to stay. He had a million reasons to stay now.

Elijah slowly retraced his steps. "Maybe one day, a few years from now, you can return here." _What would be the point, _Klaus thought._ It wouldn't be the same. There would be nothing, no one, for me to return to._ "But for now, we both know you can't stay here".

"I could." Klaus thought aloud. His fierce eyes met Elijah's. "I could refuse the witch's preposition. I could let her murder that wretch of a werewolf and her unborn child. _Or better yet,_ I could finish the job myself".

Elijah's eyes were wide in shock and horror. He knew Klaus wasn't joking. It scared him that his brother would do such a vile thing. That he'd get rid of the one thing Elijah himself wanted. The one thing that was such a huge prize to not just the originals but vampires everywhere. _A family. A real bloodline._

Elijah straightened, blinking out of the thought. "You wouldn't do that".

Klaus smirk erased as Elijah's words burnt a hole through him. He was right. He wouldn't – _couldn't _- do that.

"Caroline would never forgive you if you did that" Elijah finished. And a look of disgust sparked through Klaus' eyes as he stared back at his brother.

"She's too good for you Klaus. I admire her courage and strength to have been able to turn you into the compassionate man you are now. To change you from the despicable monster you once were." Elijah turned oblivious to how his words affected Klaus. "She's sparked life into you, she's given you reasons to hope. And for that, I truly admire her. But you and I both know she deserves more than this. It'd be cruel to drag her into the middle of this. She deserves and is _worth_ so much more".

_And didn't Klaus know it._

"You both deserve a new start. And this is it. And who knows, like I said, maybe in a few years or so,"

Klaus smirked, nodding his head mockingly, "Maybe I'll come back" Klaus finished. "You say it like it's so easy, so _simple_. With _hope_".

Klaus' smirk disappeared as his eyes bore into his brothers.

"But you should know better than that, that_ hope_ is a vampire's greatest weakness." He sniggered disgustedly, "And don't I know it". With that, Klaus turned on his heel and walked out.

Elijah took a measured deep breath, glancing around.

He heard footsteps and quiet voices in the distant. He made his way back to the balcony where Klaus was. The sun had set and below the balcony, two figures slowly made their way up the encroaching path to the porch.

It was Rebekah and Matt.

Elijah had tried and fought hard to persuade Rebekah to join them tomorrow as they left Mystic Falls. But she wouldn't have any of it. Her exact thoughts were that _'it would be bloody insane' _to leave. And since she couldn't have the cure, staying in Mystic Falls was as close to humanity she would ever get.

Elijah pitied her.

A small tap echoed through the hallway downstairs. Elijah glanced back to his sister and Matt. They were still making their way up the path.

Guessing Klaus was far too preoccupied to answer the door, Elijah headed for the door.

"Bonnie" he stood alarmed, slightly confused as to why she was here.

"Elijah" she acknowledged, her eyes growing wide.

Elijah gave a small smile. "To what to do I owe this pleasure?"

"Erm, is Klaus here?" she asked.

Elijah's mind instantly sparked up the very many reasons to why she was here, asking after Klaus. But before he could begin to decide what he was about to say, he felt Klaus' presence behind him.

"Bonnie" Klaus' hush voice interrupted behind him. Elijah stepped aside, shooting a wary look but Klaus' eyes remained hard. Elijah took the hint, leaving them alone.

"Come in" Klaus held the door open for Bonnie.

She hesitated before walking in. "What's Elijah doing here?" she asked, withdrawn.

He didn't answer.

"Klaus?" she pressed, eyeing him anxiously. He looked different tonight, he seemed…_distant_. There was the sweetest sadness in his eyes.

"I'm leaving" he spoke, "_with him."_

"What?" Bonnie paused, mid-step, astounded. "What-_why?"_ Klaus slowly turned to face her, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets, avoiding the lump in his throat. She read his expression.

"Oh my god" Bonnie gasped, realisation hitting her. "You're going to New Orleans with him aren't you?"

Klaus didn't say anything.

"What happened to the plan, what changed?" she cried, stepping closer.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you leaving? You said we had two days. It's been one. We still have tonight, we still have tomorrow. We can still exhaust _every_ possible loophole, every chance that there might be."

Klaus took a deep breath.

"You still have time Bonnie." He dropped his eyes. "I have to leave. Tonight".

"What? Why?" she asked again, not understanding his departure. "What happened tonight with Caroline? She was only here a couple of hours ago, what happened? Where is she? What _happened_ Klaus?" Bonnie demanded.

"She left not too long ago".

Bonnie's eyes pried him to go on.

"I've not given up on her Bonnie" he could read her doubts on her face. "I just have to leave and get all of this over and done with".

"What do you mean get it over and done with?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

Klaus sighed. "The witches are adamant, they want me to do my part of the plan as soon as possible. They're getting restless."

"But _you_ call the shots Klaus. You can't just let them pull the strings". Klaus held back his spewing words. Bonnie didn't know - she didn't see that he was hanging by a thread. That he was far from calling the shots. He wasn't in control. And he hated it.

"I can't stay here Bonnie." he interrupted. His face was turned away, not looking at Bonnie. His eyes instantly flashed back to Caroline's, how her sweet eyes literally compelled him to go and fulfil his duties. He wanted to stay here. But what was the point when it wouldn't sort anything? He could stay here and watch Caroline avoid him and cause himself more heartbreak or leave. Take the _only_ distraction he has from Caroline and work on getting her back, work on making this nightmare go away.

It was quiet for a moment.

"What happened tonight Klaus? What did she say?" Bonnie's voice was quiet.

"Nothing I don't already know." He turned to face Bonnie, giving a short laugh, he continued. "Funny thing is, I think I fell in love with her all over again tonight".

"She wants you to leave doesn't she?" Bonnie guessed.

Klaus slowly circled around Bonnie, his thoughts wavering back to what Elijah had said earlier.

"She's too good for me. Her heart is the purest thing I've ever known. I put her through hell, I made her life a misery, nearly murdered her friends, pushed away Tyler from her, put her in danger too many times to count and yet, she loves me enough to let me go." He stared unseeingly at the ground below, continuing.

"She thinks she's doing the right thing. Telling me to go to New Orleans, to be a father and go through the motions. She_ thinks_ it's the right thing. But she doesn't know that it feels wrong. That I don't want to go. That every fibre in me refuses to leave her behind."

His eyes met Bonnie's as she tried desperately to figure a way out of this mess. She hated seeing Klaus like this. And she hated her best friend being torn. She knew how Caroline was without Klaus around. And she'd seen what Klaus was like when Caroline wasn't around. It was like the light from both of their worlds had disappeared, fracturing their worlds and trapping them into a constant shadow. They were lifeless without each other. Even now, even though they were both here now, it wasn't the same. It was like looking at fractured light; they were imperfect, unbalanced, impaired. A part of them was in a shadow.

"I don't know what to do". Bonnie stared back into his eyes. Eyes that reflected the broken man that he is. The desperate one stuck at crossroads, unsure what to do. Too selfish to leave, too selfless not to.

Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment. She let all her previous reasons for being here tonight go, disperse into nothingness. She had come here tonight to figure a way out of this mess because so far, she had come up blank with no loopholes, no plan, nothing.

But suddenly, every instinct in her was telling her to fight. To fight for these two people that she become so embossed in. She felt as though it was her duty. And though she hadn't had a concrete plan on how she would fix all this, she knew she couldn't just give up.

"Go".

Klaus' eyes widened as Bonnie looked up, defiantly. "What?" he asked breathlessly. He was dumbfounded, unsure of what Bonnie had just said.

"Go to New Orleans. Agree to help the witches, find Marcel, figure out how you're going to bring him down but _don't _do it. Not yet". With that, Bonnie edged back towards the door as Klaus eyed her, unsure of what her plan is.

Right now, Bonnie's mind was in an orbit of pandemonium, her thoughts recklessly coming together as she subconsciously tried to find a clear solution.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Klaus followed slowly after her, desperation in his voice. Bonnie hesitated at the door, her hand on the handle as her thoughts formed orderly in her mind. Klaus' touch on her hand made her shudder out of her thoughts.

"What are you planning?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, _trying to figure out herself what her plan was – or if she even had one yet_. "I came here tonight thinking we could somehow find an alternative, a plan to make all of this go away. _A loophole_. But I've only just realized that it's been staring at me in the face."

"What do you mean?" Klaus pressed.

But Bonnie wasn't ready to reveal all to Klaus, especially since she was still trying to figure most of it out.

"Just trust me." She said, her eyes unbreaking from his. "In the meantime, you need to go to New Orleans, pretend that you're onside. And just give me as _much_ time as you can."

She could read the confusion and uncertainty in his features. She needed his faith, his trust.

"I _promise_ you Klaus. Just trust me. I'll fix this. Just _trust_ me." She could see his expression change as he began to believe her words, she gave a gentle smile. "I'll be in touch".

With that, Bonnie turned, walking out of the door just as Matt and Rebekah reached the top of the porch. They both looked at Bonnie before Rebekah's eyes met Klaus.

"Bonnie" Klaus called, before meeting her just as she was about to descend onto the porch. His pulled her arm out before sliding in an envelope.

"Give this to Caroline for me."

She gave him a wary look as she pulled the envelope up.

"I'm leaving tonight and I won't have the chance to give it to her."

"It should come from you Klaus. You can't leave without saying goodbye".

He thought about what she said but gave a small smile. "It's not goodbye". He remembered back to the night after he's saved her and how Caroline questioned him on why he never gave up on her. _Because you never said goodbye_, was his answer. And he still stood by that now. He'd never truly leave her. _This wasn't goodbye._

"Give it to her after graduation" he whispered as Rebekah made her way up the stairs. "I'll see you soon" he said under his breath as Rebekah stood behind Bonnie.

Bonnie exchanged one last look from the envelope to Klaus before turning and leaving.

He watched as she met Matt at the bottom and drove away.

"What was that about?" Rebekah questioned. "What was _Bonnie_ doing here?"

"It's none of your business Rebekah" he breathed before turning to walk back into the house. For some reason, all the hope that had deflated from inside of him seemed to be punctuated back in.

All because of Bonnie.

A part of him didn't want to trust Bonnie – she was a witch after all. The same descendant from the ones that placed him in this situation right now where his entire world felt as though it was quaking in. But the other part – the bigger part – knew that this was worth fighting for. And that Bonnie would pull through.

She followed, arms folded across her chest. "You're really leaving tomorrow aren't you Nik?"

"Tonight" he corrected as he poured himself a drink.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life." She said matter-of-factly and Klaus nearly choked. He turned to meet his sister. He eyed her, surprised she didn't want him to leave.

"_Come on_, you're seriously going to listen to a bunch of witches and leave _everything_ you have here? That's foolish Nik, even for you".

"And what exactly do I have here, Rebekah?"

"A home. Me." Klaus rolled his eyes, the last of his frustrated mood finally evaporating thanks to Bonnie's new revelation. "_Caroline_" Rebekah finished, her arms still folded across her chest as her eyes pierced right into Klaus.

He widened his eyes at her. _Did he just hear right?_

"What? It's true. I mean, _personally_, I don't know what you see in her but after all you've done for her, you're just going to up and leave. I thought she'd be the one reason you'd stick it out here."

"Just like Matt?" he pressed and she pouted.

"Actually, yeah. Matt is one of the reason's I'm staying here. And I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm not just going to throw all that away. I've wanted this since forever, Nik. Put down roots, start a new life in a way. And I've finally got it. _We've_ finally got it. Why would you want to throw it all away just because a witch comes calling, threatening the life of a kid you don't even want to be a part of?"

Klaus was surprised at Rebekah's sudden change of mind. He'd thought – _like Elijah_ – that she would force him to leave, to go and start this new family in New Orleans and take up the once in a lifetime opportunity that Hayley was giving him. But for some unforeseen reason, she was against it. Klaus thought that maybe if Hayley wasn't in the equation, perhaps Rebekah's viewpoint would be similar to Elijah's. She knew how much Caroline meant to him. And though she never really showed it, Klaus knew that deep down, she understood.

"It's complicated Rebekah."

"Oh," she threw her arms into the air, "it always is with you Nik!"

Klaus drew a deep sigh, the corners of his lips pulling up. He placed his cup down.

"I'm going to miss you Rebekah. Shame you're not coming with us." He pushed past her, heading for the hallway.

"Ugh" Rebekah sighed frustratedly. "You know, I never pinned you down as one to go running away from problems."

"I'm not running away from them, I'm running _to_ them. There's a difference, love".

"I don't get it." Klaus stopped in the middle of the doorway. "I mean, this town is our_ home_. You've pretty much made everyone's life here a misery just so you could get comfortable and now you're going to leave?".

Klaus stood quietly for a moment. He contemplated whether or not to let Rebekah in on his mindset – how he planned to make his departure temporary. He was afraid she would spill all to Elijah. But Rebekah was more compassionate, more understanding.

He was standing in front of his sister in an instance. It took her off guard as she took a step back. His mind was still trying to decide whether or not to tell her. But he figured that he could trust her.

"I'll be back before you know it, Rebekah." There was a promising glint in his eyes that instantly had Rebekah's thoughts deflating. She knew that look; it was honest.

_But what did he mean he'd be back before I knew it? Elijah had said they were leaving forever? That New Orleans was their future?_

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Do me a favour, look out for Caroline whilst I'm gone." He faintly kissed her on her cheeks, again, taking her by surprise. She was baffled. _What did he mean_? Before she could say another word, he held her face. "Please. Just make sure she's okay. I'll make it up to you when I get back.".

"Nik, what are you-" her voice faltered as she was met by the air whipping around her as she stood alone in the doorway.

"Nik" she called, running into the hallway. "Nik!" she called up the stairway. _Nothing._

_What the hell?_

And then she realized she was alone.

Caroline slipped into bed as soon as she got to Bonnie's. She dried her eyes, tore down her dress and wiped away her tears before falling into a deep slumber.

She dreamed of him.

Her mind wandered back to the early evening, when she saw Klaus' face, his mesmerizing eyes and how they held hers whilst they danced in each other's embrace.

She relived his soft touch against her skin and how it still tingled her now as she lay, all wrapped up in her bed. She felt her goosebumps rise along her arm as his fingers trailed patterns up and down.

She felt him tuck away her loose strands of hair behind her ear. And how it left a little trickle of sensation as he did so.

And then she felt his sweet scent as he leaned in, his warm breath sending shivers down her whilst he pulled closer.

And then when their lips met…

A soft, warm teardrop rolled down her closed eyelids.

And it stopped Klaus' heartbeat.

He watched as she slept.

Little did she know that everything she was dreaming of now, every touch, every single sensation she felt, was in actual fact, reality.

He couldn't leave without seeing her one last time. And so her was here. Watching the beautiful angel that stole his heart, sleep. It was beautiful.

He smoothed her hair away that hid her beautiful, captivating features before gently brushing away her escaped tear.

A small smile engraved on his lips as he tried to keep a hold on his own tears.

He brushed her arm again, before leaning in and planting his lips gently against her cheek.

She didn't move, another tear simply rolled down her cheek instead as she let her dream encapsulate her.

He parted away just as soon as his own teardrop was about to roll onto her cheek and wake her from her beautiful dream.

He brushed his own cheek, smiling once more at the vision before him.

He promised himself that he'd never forget this image. This image of the one and only reason why he was alive and breathing. That this was worth fighting for. That he'd be reunited with this one day.

He knew what he had to do. He knew what _she_ wanted him to do. And he'd do it. He'd leave.

He only hoped that when he eventually returned, that she'd keep her promise. That she'd still be here.

If there was nothing else to hold onto, nothing else to push him to leave and do what he had to do then there was _this_. This fragment of light at the end of the tunnel. The reason to hope, the reason to fight, the reason to not let go. That one day, he'd return and she would change her mind and accept him.

That she'd relight the darkness that was his life without her.

He gently stroked away her tear, not letting out the breath that he held onto, fearing that his cries might wake her up. "I'll see you soon, love." He whispered into the darkness.

And then he was gone.

Caroline's eyes flew open instantly, her breathing fluctuating as she gasped out of her dream. "Klaus?" she called, her eyes darting around her room. She sat up in her bed, adjusting her eyes, she rubbed her arms.

There was no one there.

_She could have sworn…_

And then she noticed something on her arm. It was wrapped around her wrist. It was a bracelet.

She brought her arm up, squinting to have a better look at it. She scanned her eyes over the gold plated band. And then she turned it over. It was engraved.

Her eyes grew warm, moist, before finally spilling over.

_Love of my life,_

_My soulmate,_

_Now and forever_

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! I'm handing you all virtual cookies since I've ran out of cupcakes ;)_

_Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! :)_


	24. Promising Change

_Hey lovelies! :)_

_New chapter! I was meant to post this last week but never got round to it. Sorry! I have a lot of catching up to do with updates and I'll try to update regularly again this week._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter - the end should hopefully bring a lot of smiles and hope ;) PS: I may have made up some unknown words in Bonnie's dialogue - don't read too much into it as it makes no sense and is in some unknown made up language! :P_

_Thank you to everyone still supporting this story by reading, reviewing, favouriting etc - I love you all!_

_Soundtrack I had on repeat included Breakeven by The Script, Set Fire To the Rain by Adele, A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope, Never Again ITunes Session by Kelly Clarkson and *cringes* White Flag & Here With Me by Dido. What can I say, I really will go down with this ship :/_

_Enjoy & don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

**Promising Change**

The shrilling sound of the alarm clock pierced through the sound quiet in Caroline's room. She was already awake way before the alarm. She was awake for a couple of hours now. She watched as the moon disappeared in to the night sky and the sun seeped up from the horizon. She had little sleep. In fact, sleep evaded her for the past week.

She spent the sleepless nights mentally fighting herself. In the long, dragging days, she tried to keep herself busy with things. She hardly saw Bonnie – she was always _busy_ with something. But Caroline never questioned her. Instead, she spent her alone time trying to figure everything out and sort her life out.

After Klaus left without saying goodbye, she promised herself that this was the break she needed for closure. To get her life back on track. She guessed that he loved her enough to listen to her and do what he had to do.

She was slightly disheartened by his decision to leave – _sure, she told him to but it saddened her that he never said goodbye_; unless you count the bracelet he secretly put on her the night he quietly sneaked into her room. She still thought it was a dream, that she was _imagining_ him in her room but then, the bracelet was _real_.

And she still wore it. But she didn't quite know why.

She remembered that night when she woke up crying, feeling his lips on hers and trembling awake, fearing it was the last time. And then the brush of air around her as though someone was there when she opened her lids. _Klaus. _

And then when she traced the words behind the bracelet and how she had a feeling deep inside that for some reason, everything had changed. Maybe her feelings for him had changed. Maybe _his_ feelings for _her_ had changed…

Something_ had_ changed.

Something felt different. In his departure, she felt different. And she didn't know why, or what it was about her that changed, that modified to make her feel this new way.

But all she knew was that everything wasn't as it seemed anymore. Him being gone, her being here alone, it changed everything. It put things into perspective for her. Everything seemed clearer for once. And she could see her future.

She reached out her arm, shutting it off before sitting back up in her bed. She lay there for a while longer, her fingers still tracing over the bracelet.

She took a deep breath and crept out of bed.

Maybe there was a reason for this new feeling of change within her. _It was Graduation after all._

Stepping into the shower, she let the hot water untie all the knots in her back, letting her relax and let go of all the unnecessary doubts and feelings within her. Ever since she spiralled downwards three months ago, she'd never felt the way she had for the past week. Something inside her had awoken. A part of her she thought she had lost had been found but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Either way, she welcomed this new feeling. And she hoped it wouldn't go away. It made her feel alive, just like Klaus had made her feel alive.

It took Klaus' place in a way. And the fact didn't hurt. Instead, it consoled her.

It stopped her from falling apart in Klaus' absence. It kept her sane and moving on with her life. But it didn't let her forget him either.

Shutting the shower off, she stepped out, wrapping herself in a bathrobe and went downstairs.

Bonnie still wasn't home. Caroline didn't really understand what she was doing or where she was spending her time. And up until now, Caroline never thought to ask or show interest.

She heard her phone buzz upstairs but didn't see to it. Instead, she sat on the couch and rifled through the stacks of post and cards.

Caroline knew what day it was today; she didn't need the cards and invited sprawled across the coffee table to remind her. It was at the back of her mind ever since she woke up this morning from her light sleep. And she didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it. She had watched Matt give out last minute invites last week and remembered how she had no invites to give out herself. She didn't even know if she wanted to graduate. She had missed half of her senior year and everything had changed. She still felt out of place and like pieces of her former life were missing. Still, she felt obliged to go through with today. She felt as though she had to do it, that she owed someone. _Her Mom_.

She wondered where Klaus was right now and what he was doing. _Was he thinking of her? Did he miss her as much as she longed for him? Did he feel the way she did right now, as though she had somehow found a way to cope without him?_

Her mind replayed her memories of him as she sunk into the couch. She hoped that he was happy, that he was content. Or if not that, then she prayed that he believed that she would still be waiting for him. Because she'd still be here. She'd keep her word.

Elsewhere, Bonnie was at the old church in the middle of the forest where she had spent most of her nights recently. She had promised Klaus that she would help him. And she would see through that promise. But she needed a little help.

She'd been working on the spell for ages, trying to perfect it, trying to put out all the stops. And finally, everything seemed to be in plan, ready for motion.

She wanted this spell to work for Caroline and Klaus as much as she wanted it for herself.

She remembered Klaus' face, it was etched into her memory from that night. And she saw every emotion run through him that ran through her towards Jeremy. Jeremy was stolen from her just like Klaus and Caroline were stolen from each other. And she hated that. It was just another reminder of how she let Jeremy go. How she couldn't stop Jer from dying and how she wasn't there when he passed. Sure, it wasn't her fault; it was Katherine's and ultimately Silas'. But she was a witch. She was meant to keep the balance; it was in her nature. She's lost control once and had to suffer by losing Jeremy. She wouldn't lose again this time. She'd out the witches in New Orleans and point out their wrongs in armouring Hayley and her unborn child and allowing it to happen.

They had no business in letting that happen, it was a disgrace, they couldn't stand by and let the bloodline grow. They should have gotten rid of it at once, not manipulate the situation to their advantage for their own devices.

Bonnie knew it was an abomination; a hybrid child was forbidden. But she needed solid evidence. She's searched in every book, in every possible spell over the past week but she came up blank. She needed help. Help from someone who would know; someone who knew every trick and rule when it came to witchcraft. Someone she could trust who would help her.

After lighting the candles and going through her normal ritual, Bonnie took a deep breath. She prayed that what she was about to do would work. It was her last resort in a way.

Without hesitating, Bonnie closed her eyes and began.

"Fesmatos illeros miente felos –" Bonnie began chanting. She lost herself in the moment, chanting over and over again.

But nothing.

She continued and persevered, she wouldn't give up so easily.

She chanted with more force, with more emotion. And listened contently as slowly, the flames to the candles wavered and flickered and burned brighter with time.

She crashed to her knees, letting the ground consume her as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Fesmatos illera!" Bonnie finished as the room suddenly went astoundingly silent. She blinked her eyes open. It was dark. The flames were out, it was completely dark.

For a moment, all she could hear was her faint heartbeat.

"Bonnie" a voice in the dark called.

Bonnie's heart sank.

Caroline stood in front of her mirror, clutching the locket her mom gave to her on her thirteenth birthday in her palms. She got teary eyed but she didn't cry. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath before clasping the locket around her neck.

She took one last look at herself. This was as ready as she ever would be for Graduation which was in less than three hours. Sure, she was early. But she had a million and one things to do including finding Bonnie and Matt, visiting her Mom's grave and trying her best to put on a confident smile even though it felt wrong.

Gladly, her newfound lively feeling hadn't faltered – yet. She didn't know what it was about today that had her in a sombre mood. She hadn't cried once. Actually, other than the night she woke up to Klaus in her room, she hadn't cried all week. Not once. Ever since that night, she was okay. She felt _okay_. Everything seemed like it would be okay. She didn't feel like she was stuck in a moment. Her world felt like it was back in its alignment, on its way to getting back to normal.

The sad thing was that the only thing missing was Klaus.

She missed him but knowing that he listened to her and left – _even if it was without saying goodbye _– it made her feel slightly lighter. Like as though letting him go felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder. It gave her hope that now that he had gone to go do what fate had planned for him, she could move onto the next chapter of her life. And she could keep moving on and live her life and wait patiently until the day he returned back to her. Until it was the right time for them. And she'd be waiting, right here.

It was the best decision. He could go on and fulfil his duties as a father and she could finish what she had here and build her life again. What did they have to lose? They loved each other. They both had time. And when the time was right, they'd find each other, she was sure. _Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself._

She took a deep breath remembering to not get caught up on her feelings for Klaus, afraid that she'd lose this new found feeling that engulfed her.

The grabbed the bracelet he'd left her from her dresser and placed it onto her hand. She was admiring it when she glanced up at her mirror. And then froze.

"Mom" she breathed.

"Caroline," Her mum's voice broke as a small, teary smile broke across her face. Her eyes were wide, alarmed as she stared at her daughters reflection in the mirror. She wasn't sure she could really see her. It didn't feel real.

Caroline turned back instantly at the sound of her mom's voice. At first, she thought she was hallucinating. But then, _it all seemed too real._

"Mom, wh-what," she let out a soft cry, "What are you doing here?" she cried. Caroline didn't hesitate, she dropped her arm and ran to her mom in the middle of the room and pulled her into a tight hug, forgetting for a moment everything else in the world.

All her doubts of it being some kind of dream or hallucination disappeared as soon as she felt her mother against her, in her embrace.

Stifled tears embedded on both their cheeks as they sunk in each others embrace.

After a moment, Caroline pulled away ever so slightly, afraid that if she moved too far, her mom would disappear again. She brushed away her tears as she looked back at her mom. She couldn't believe it. She was here. She was actually here. _God, she missed her so much. _She couldn't find the words to say, her thoughts were running amuck and all she could manage to say faintly was, "how?"

Her mom brushed away her own tears, giving another reassuring smile. "I don't know" she cried, still surprised that after months of following her daughter around, seeing her spiral down and hurt to the brink of death and now finally, they could see each other again. "All I know is that for the past few months, I've been here Caroline. I've been watching you breaking down and hurt and it's been the most painful thing I've ever been through." Her mom cried. "I'm so sorry Care, I'm so sorry I left you" Liz cried and Caroline wrapped her arms around her, her tears swallowing her whole.

"Mom" she gently pulled her mom's chin up. "It's okay. You're here now." She shook her head, not understanding how. But then something struck in her head.

"How could it be possible to bring back the dead unless somehow, you-" she met her mom's confused eyes. "Bonnie" she finished, not sure if she should be happy that her mom was here or worried about what Bonnie was doing or if it even was Bonnie's doing for that matter.

"Grams!" Bonnie hugged her grandma as tight as she could, her tears soaking her shoulder.

"I'm here Bonnie." She pulled Bonnie away slightly, taking in her appearance. And then her eyes darted to the ground below, at the body lying lifeless on the ground.

Bonnie followed her gaze and then met her grams' disapproving eyes.

"Tyler agreed." Bonnie spoke, glancing back at Tyler lying on the floor. "He wanted to help Caroline in any way possible. And I needed him to get to you, Grams".

That night when Bonnie saw Klaus, it instantly came to her that Tyler was still in town – somewhere. And Bonnie knew that he was still broken up about Caroline's decision. He loved her and wanted her back but he knew he didn't deserve her. Knowing he'd lost his chance, he was about to leave town. But Bonnie managed to stop him straight after she left Klaus' that night. And even though Tyler never saw eye to eye with Klaus and had his differences, he still loved Caroline and would do anything to make it up to her. Even if it meant dying to ensure balance for when Bonnie resurrected her Grams for help. After finding the spell or whatever means of a loophole to help Klaus' situation, Bonnie would reverse the spell again and Tyler would be alive and she'd lose her Grams again. She didn't dwell on the fact, she accepted her Gram's death but she just didn't know how long she had with her Grams. She hoped it would be enough.

Grams closed her eyes, dropping her hands slowly. She pinched in between her eyes. "That's very noble of him. But, what do you hope to achieve from this Bonnie? You shouldn't be helping Klaus". Her tone was firm.

"I know Grams but it's Caroline. And I _have_ to do this."

"Why" her grams pressed. Bonnie sighed, she'd never understand.

"The spirits must talk. They have to know what the witches are doing in New Orleans – how they're going against all the rules, against the balance."

"The baby?" Grams gave Bonnie a pointed look, knowing fully well the whole story. She sighed after a moment, pacing.

"I need your help grams. There has to be a spell, an oath, _something_ – anything - to prove it."

"And what do you hope to do with it? This isn't your fight Bonnie".

"I'm a witch. Of course it's my fight" Bonnie persisted.

"These witches in New Orleans, they don't fight fair. They use extensive dark magic, that's how they can get away with calling the shots and making up their own rules."

"We have to stop them".

"They fooled Klaus" Grams replied sternly. "He's the most powerful hybrid, an original. And they have him wrapped around their finger. If you get involved, imagine what they could do to you".

"They can't do anything to me. If I expose them for what they are and what they're entailing, we'll get the upper hand. I just need proof."

"This is dangerous Bonnie. You shouldn't have gotten caught up into this. If they find out you're working against them-"

"They won't."

"If they do." Grams' eyes were on Bonnie's and a shiver went up through her spine.

"What" Bonnie's eyes widened. "What makes them so powerful? Why should I be afraid?" Grams didn't say anything, she just dropped her eyes. "What aren't you telling me Grams?".

There was silence.

Bonnie stepped closer, "Grams" her voice was desperate, "Grams, what is it. What aren't you telling me?" she demanded.

And then finally, Grams looked up to meet Bonnie's eyes.

"You've wasted your time Bonnie. There's no point in looking for proof." Truth was, Grams had already seen the very many holes in Bonnie's plans. She hadn't really thought it through.

"What, why? There has to be some kind of loophole – anything".

"What's the point when there's nothing to prove? The child is real. And even if it's an abomination to the balance, there's nothing we could do. They're threatening her life but they won't kill her and neither can we because killing the life of the innocent mother is against witchcraft, even if she is carrying the hybrid heir. We can't take lives Bonnie, it will upset the balance."

Bonnie was speechless. She hadn't thought it through. She was blind sighted.

"What did you expect Bonnie? This isn't your fight. If they choose to stand by and let the hybrid heir live once it's born, it's on their heads. Not ours. _Stay out of it_. You can't do anything. You can't kill the mother whilst it's carrying the child. And proving that the witches are going against the balance – even if it's unacceptable – will only bring war on your path. You can't turn on your own." She paused, capturing Bonnie's hands in hers. Her tone softened. "There's nothing you can do now Bonnie. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is."

Bonnie let the words sink. _There was nothing she could do. It was true. It was never Bonnie's intention to kill Hayley or the child but to prove the witches were lying and hope that everything would pan itself out. Truth be told, Bonnie didn't think it through properly; she just wanted to help in any way possible, she felt as though it was her duty._

"Forget all of this Bonnie" Grams reassured. "This isn't your fight. You shouldn't be wasting your energy on this, you should be focusing on your dark magic and controlling your powers and-". _Powers…_

"Wait" Bonnie interrupted. "Powers" Bonnie whispered. She focused on her Grams who looked anxious for a moment.

"Powers" Bonnie repeated. "Do witches have special powers, like a sense that they can tell from afar. One they could be born with?"

Grams blinked, trying to understand. Bonnie held her breath, hoping she'd give her the answer she yearned for. And finally, after thinking about it for a while, she answered.

"No" Bonnie let out her breath as her Grams continued, "Our powers are taught, we're not born with them. We learn them. And they don't go past the earth and spirits. Our senses are heightened, some more than others but that's where it stops in terms of speciality. We all have similar powers, similar senses because we all learn them from the same books, from the same ancestors and bloodline."

"So, no one has individual powers like foreseeing the future or predicting or sensing anything."

Grams closed her eyes for a moment with a small smile.

"Long ago, back after the war, some witches pretended they had special powers. It was only for show, to form hierarchy, to prove that they were better than others. But it was never true. It was a farce. The founding ancestors found out and proved them wrong, showing that all witches share the same powers. That we're all equal; it's what binds us together and alerts our enemies. And it's what keeps us from making enemies out of each other from being jealous of a specific power. And the only thing that separates us is our own _individual will_ to excel in some senses and be the best we can at them. That, and black magic. Which you should be focusing on right now instead of this"."

_No one had special, individual powers. Everyone learned the same thing and it was up to us how much we learned. And how well we learned it. But no one's powers were significantly different or special to any other witch. _Bonnie blinked back into reality.

"She lied".

"What?" Grams' eyes were wide.

"The witch lied. She said that her sister could sense when someone was with child. And that she performed a spell to ensure the possibility." Bonnie shook her head at her Grams. "She lied. She doesn't have the ability, she doesn't have that power".

Gram's froze for a second, understanding fully compelling her. Grams took a couple of steps away from Bonnie, her mind going back.

"Those witches, the ones that pretended they had special powers back after the War, they spanned from New Orleans. People believed them for a while, some still do." Grams turned to face Bonnie. "They force their pretence on the innocent." Grams said with sudden realisation.

"They fooled us all" Bonnie breathed.

Grams gave a gentle smile. "I believe you've found what you came looking for Bonnie".

* * *

_Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it! :)_

_Thank you so much reading - it means so much! Til' next time ;)_


	25. If You Could See Me Now

_Hey guys :)_

_I'll keep this short since I know I've been keeping y'all waiting for over a week!_

_This chapter was solely inspired by The Scripts If You Could See Me Now._

_Enjoy and please review - it'd mean a lot! :)_

* * *

**If You Could See Me Now**

This time last month, I'd never thought I'd be here.

If someone pulled me aside and told me that in four weeks, my entire life would flip around three-hundred-and-sixty-degrees and that I'd be back here in my hometown, getting ready for graduation, preparing my valedictorian speech and listening to my Mom as she wished me well, I wouldn't have believed it for a second.

I'd have laughed at your face. And who knows, maybe go on another murderous rampage. _I did have no emotion after all._

Truth is, six months ago, I was lost. I had no sense of direction. I had no drive. I'd lost everything. I went off the rails. _I lost myself._

And by some miracle, I was here now. I had somehow made it to the other end. I had finally found myself.

And Mom was here.

And I couldn't help but owe it all to _him_. To Klaus. If it hadn't been for him, I don't know what would have become of me.

This was my second chance.

I reflected back to the earlier conversation with Mom. It still felt surreal. Up until the moment when she vanished into thin air again. I knew it wouldn't be long until she disappeared – she was a ghost after all, but I was already getting used to her company, getting used to not feeling lonely again. I cried when I couldn't see her anymore but eventually managed to brush the tears away and prepare for the graduation services.

It was bittersweet. It felt like it was another ending; saying goodbye to Mom, to school, to my old life.

Yet, it didn't effect me in a bad way. I welcomed the new chapter I was about to step into. The feeling that crept into me after Klaus left only grew stronger in me but I didn't quite know what it was or why I felt it.

Funny thing was, talking to her made me make sense of it all, she shone light onto the parts of me that I was still unsure about. She helped me make up my mind, just like old times.

"_What should I do Mom?" I finally asked, shaking slightly. My question was vague but she knew what I meant, who I was referring to._

_She gave me a faint smile. "I can't tell you what to do Care. Only you know what you have to do. And only you can make the decision of whether it's the right or wrong thing to do."_

_I broke my glance. "What if I make the wrong decision?"_

_Mom closed her eyes, her lips widening as she smoothed my hair._

"_Life is full of taking chances Care. Full of making mistakes and learning from them. And luckily for you, there's no shortage of time. So make the wrong decisions whilst you can, do what you think is right. And if it turns out to be wrong, then at least you can learn from it and you never know; what you think is wrong might turn out to be right in the end."._

"_But I'm scared" I whispered. _

"_You don't need to be sweetie, everything will be okay". She reassured and I wanted to believe her, I really did._

"_What if" I began, fighting the lump in my throat. "What if I make a huge mistake? What if it's such a huge mistake that I can't go back and correct it? What if I've lost my chance?" I was no longer referring to a broad aspect, I was referring to Klaus. And Mom knew it. She gave me a gentle smile, cupping my face._

"_Do you really think you have?" she asked and I let her question sink in. I dropped my head, taking a breath and trying to answer her._

"_I don't know. Maybe" I answered quietly._

"_You made the decision that you did because you thought it was what was right to do. Does it still feel right?" she asked and I looked up to her._

"_I don't know"._

_Mom matted her lips together before sitting back on the edge of my bed. She took a deep breath._

"_Do you miss him?" she asked._

"_Every waking moment"_

"_Do you still love him?" Ofcourse._

"_More everyday"._

_Her smile grew more. "Do you think your feelings for him would change over time?"_

"_I don't think I'd ever stop loving him, Mom." I moved next to her and sat down._

_She wrapped her arm around me, pulling in closer as she kissed my forehead. "Then I don't think you have anything to worry about. Just listen to your heart Caroline, and do what it tells you to."_

_I thought about her words for a short while._

"_So, you think I haven't made a huge mistake in letting him go?"_

"_You haven't let him go Caroline. You haven't lost him. You've only been strong enough to let him see that there are a few things he has to do first before you can both get your happy ending. The one you both deserve."_

"_Then why does a part of me feel like it's died?" I shifted. "I mean, a part of me feels really alive, as if I've been reawakened from a long nightmare or something, yet another part feels as though it's been torn apart"._

"_Which part feels stronger? The good part or the bad part?"_

"_At the moment, they're playing a tug of war" I choked and Mom laughed lightly._

_And then her face turned serious again. "Just follow your heart."_

"_I miss you Mom." I saw a glint in her eyes and suddenly, my heart caved. "And Dad. I really wish you were both here."_

"_We are, in a way. We're both looking down on you. And we're proud. Don't ever forget that."_

_I took a deep breath, holing back the tears._

"_You'll make the right decision Care, I know you will. It's never too late to go back and change something. If you truly believe that whatever it was can be salvaged, that it's worth fighting for? Then there's always time. But don't forget to take the opportunities that lie before you. You might have eternity Caroline, but sometimes the opportunities in front of you don't last so long." She paused, pushing away a few strand of my hair. " Everything happens for a reason. The wrongs, the mistakes, the bad decisions, they all happen for a reason. But in the end, everything will make sense"._

_I sighed, "I hope so"._

_I could feel her smile as she pulled me tighter._

"_I love you, Care. Don't you ever forget that"._

"_I love you too" I whispered back as I hugged her back._

"_Good luck today" she half-whispered. I couldn't help but be filled with sadness when my hopes of her being there in the crowd vanquished. I'd hoped she'd stay long enough to watch me graduate. But I sensed she wouldn't be._

_We sat there in each others embrace for a moment longer when I felt tears roll down onto my shoulder. And as I moved back, suddenly I lost touch and my hands fell limply in the middle of the air._

_Mom was gone._

_Just like that, in an instant, like a grain of salt, she just filtered through the air and vanished. Again. Forever._

And even though her loss reopened the wound in my heart, something felt clearer. My mind didn't feel as hazy. I felt like I knew what I had to do.

Bonnie was still missing since morning so I headed for school in a heartbeat as soon as I cleaned myself up. Pulling into the car park, I headed for the small gathering crowds scattered all over the yards, all dressed top-to-toe in graduation caps and gowns.

I spotted the group I was after and bee-lined for them. I took a deep breath as I approached them, my stomach filled with nerves.

"Elena" I called.

Elena turned; her eyes wide as she broke a taken aback, heartfelt smile. "Caroline, hey." She looked like she was afraid of me, afraid of what I was about to say, afraid that I would reject her. And I couldn't deny it. The fear and regret in her eyes sent a pang of guilt inside of me. Guilt and longing.

Mom was right, even though I had eternity, it was still too short to live without making amends. Without taking the opportunities now.

I bit my lip, ignoring Stefan and Matt's cautious glance as I stepped closer. "I want you to know something" I began, trying to find out what it was that I wanted to say. And whether it felt right or whether it felt like I was making a big mistake.

But then something clicked in my head. It didn't matter what I thought or felt. What mattered was whether it was right or wrong entirely.

"What is it?" Elena pressed. I heard her anxiousness in her voice.

I took a deep breath before releasing a whole new weight off my shoulders. There was no point in hiding what I was about to say, I just had to say it.

"I forgive you". I met her eyes and watched as they glistened to my words. My own eyes felt moist.

"Caroline" Elena breathed as a tear rolled down her cheeks. She looked overwhelmed with emotion. "I'm so sorry" she cried as she pulled me into a hug. And I didn't back away. Instead, I wrapped my own arms around her, tears escaping from my own eyes.

"Its okay" I cried, trying my best to return Stefan's solemn smile. I pulled away gently, and met Elena's grateful eyes as she was still crying.

"I saw my mom today" I brushed away my tears as both their eyes widened. "I got to say goodbye to her. I don't know how or why she was here. I don't know if Bonnie did a spell or something. But I _saw_ her."

I saw the hurt in Elena's eyes and for the first time, I felt like I had to console her. To tell her that it was okay, that she didn't need to feel guilty anymore.

"And we talked. It was good seeing her. It meant a lot for me to see her one final time, to finally be able to say goodbye, like I wanted to. And it made me realize that there was no point in hating you for what you did Elena. I mean, what good would it do?" I tried to laugh. "It wouldn't bring her back." I glanced down at my palms, fiddling around with them. "The truth is, I've lost far too many people in my life already." I glanced up, looking from Matt to Stefan to Elena and smiled.. "And I can't afford to lose anymore" a tear escaped as Elena stepped forward and embraced me again.

"I'm so, so sorry Care".

I pulled my head to her shoulders as the tears unfolded. I tried to blink them away, glancing ahead. And that's when I saw her again. _Mom._

She was standing a few feet away, behind in the midst of people. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she brushed them away. And I couldn't help but return her gleaming smile. She looked happy. She looked proud. And that's all I wanted. It was enough. I wanted her to be proud of me.

And I was content with that. Enough that when she disappeared again in the blink of an eye, I wasn't sad. No, I was happy.

She hadn't told me to forgive Elena, I hadn't even thought about forgiving Elena before now – the thought never crossed my mind. But I knew that I couldn't go on with that burden of pushing away someone who I'd known all my life. Someone who had made a mistake. Someone who deserved a second chance. _Hadn't I been in her situation a month ago? Wasn't I recklessly killing innocent people? How hypocritical of me if I couldn't see past her mistakes that were identical mine._

I pulled away from Elena and brushed away the last of my tears for now. I wasn't ready for another full blown crying-fest. Not now anyway.

"We should get going." I smiled at Elena and saw a new faint glimmer of happiness in her. I could see that forgiving her allowed her to let go of some of the guilt and grief that she had. "I need to rehearse this Valedictorian speech before I make a fool out of myself" I tried to joke and Stefan gave me an encouraging smile. I saw the same look of admiration in him as I did in Mom.

"You'll do great care" Elena encouraged.

"Where's Bonnie?" I asked, glancing around.

"She'll be here, soon." Matt assured. I smiled at him; it had been a while since I saw him.

As soon as Bonnie said her final goodbye's to her grams and finished the closing spell, she was heading home. The graduation ceremony started in less than an hour and she was going to be late. But she had just one more thing to do before she could graduate.

She dialled Klaus as she stopped at the traffic lights.

It dialled endlessly and Bonnie was surprised. She thought he'd answer immediately.

But she didn't have time to ponder about it and so instead, as soon as she heard the tone, she left a message.

"Klaus, it's me. Call me as soon as you get this. I think I've found a loophole. I managed to get my Grams to help me and she said that this witch, the one that said that she had foreseen Hayley's future. Well, it turns out it was a lie. Witches don't have that ability. She couldn't have seen that Hayley was pregnant. Now I know that doesn't completely rule out if Hayley's pregnant. But why would they lie? Why would they make it up if it was already true and she was pregnant? What would be the point and saying that the witch foresaw it?"

Bonnie pulled up to her drive and as she was about to turn the ignition of, she saw a figure waiting for her.

"I have to go. Just call me when you get this Klaus. We can end this."

She snapped her phone shut and crawled out of her car.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie's voice was soft.

I stood nervously as the claps faltered and my eyes anxiously glanced over the entire student body.

"Thank you" I half whispered into the mike as the last of the claps dispersed.

"Well, here we are." I cooed boisterously as every cheered. "About to spread our wings and fly. After spending the last eighteen years of our lives learning _how_ to do that, we're finally set free to actually _do_ it! Society actually believe's that we're now old enough to make our own choices and decisions that will lead our future. They actually _trust_ us! _Oh boy_!" I joked as laughs and cheers erupted. I continued.

"Anyway," I glanced back down at my notes. And suddenly, I didn't feel like I wanted to follow them. I looked back into the crowd_. I wondered back to Mom and Dad. If only they could see me now. See how far I had come_. _How my life had abruptly changed over the last year. How only last week, I never thought I'd be here right now._

"You probably expect to hear words of wisdom and phrases that don't surprise you but encourage you and applaud you for your hard work over the past years. But guess what, I'm not here for that. I'm here to tell you that what's next isn't easy. It's not like taking an SAT or preparing for the cheerleading championships. What's next is a vital part of our lives. It's where we get to try things out and just go for the opportunities that are in front of us. This isn't the time for holding back.

This is the time to make mistakes. To make abrupt choices, ones that we aren't so sure about, this is the time to take a chance on something." _On someone,_ I added mentally. "Whether it's that internship in the next county or the job offer or the college you're scared to attend. You never know, all those nerves, everything inside of you that's scared to make that leap and go off on your own, they might actually be pushing you to go for something that you subconsciously really want".

And as I said the words, I realized how true they were. And I suddenly realized what that feeling was, what that feeling _meant_. The one that began right after Klaus left. The one that awoke my heart and made me feel alive. The one that lifted a whole weight off my shoulders. The one that pushed a smaller part of me in the dark. The one that made me feel things I'd never felt before. The one that kept me going on to this point. The one that held me here, standing in front of everyone.

I glanced across the faces, taking in everyone's emotions. My eyes paused on my friends. On Elena, on Stefan, on Matt – even Rebekah. And _Bonnie_.

And then I don't know if I imagined it or not but my eyes paused at Mom. And then on Dad, he stood behind her. Both their faces held smiles.

And then I knew I was imagining it.

I had to be.

Because Klaus stood a few paces behind them. His eyes glistened in the sunlight and his prominent smile nearly beckoned me to my knees.

All of a sudden, I felt it.

I felt that feeling of me inside, the one that I had just discovered. It throbbed. It pained. It pushed me over the edge and nearly had me running to the crowd, to where he was standing. The craving inside to feel his touch, to look into those eyes was empowering. And I only just figured out that all this time, the past week, the emotions that ran through me, they were working up to this moment. They symbolised this moment. The moment where I wasn't blind anymore. The moment where I finally realized what I had to do.

I blinked and they were gone.

And then the throbbing began ten times worse. I scanned through the crowd looking for him, looking for those piercing eyes that held mine, the ones that made me feel alive. And the shocking realization came to me; _what if I'd never see them again? _

I understood what people meant when they said that you wouldn't know real love unless you'd loved then lost it. And I knew I'd lost it.

But then Mom's earlier words resonated in my ear.

_But don't forget to take the opportunities that lie before you. You might have eternity Caroline, but sometimes the opportunities in front of you don't last so long._

She was right.

I thought I was doing the right thing, sending him away like that, and maybe I was. But I was in denial for thinking that I could cope. That I could live without him. That I could go on the long days without thinking of him or missing his presence. Now, I was finally able to admit how wrong I was. _I was lost without him._ I thought I was dealing with it, that I was becoming a better person without him. But in actual fact, all those feelings built up to what I was feeling right now, this sense of longing something so bad, so much that you find it hard to breathe.

This couldn't be it. I knew what I had to do to make it right. I knew it to the pit of my stomach and I was ready to do it, ready to take that step and make that decision without looking back. I was ready.

_Take a chance on me_, Klaus had said that night when we were sat outside of the grill. _And I was finally ready to._

I didn't know what I had babbled on for the last few minutes but I felt an aching urge to run.

"Take a chance. Make a change. Do what you want. Because you only get the one chance in life to make it everything you want it to be and more. You just gotta believe in yourself. And you're nearly half way. You've made it this far and you can go all the way." I smiled back at everyone as a new wave of happiness filtered through me. "So class of 2013, it gives me great pleasure to say this. We made it!"

"Congratulations, we survived high school so go make your make on the world – what are you waiting for!"

Before I could finish, a string of screams, shrieks and hoots all of encouragement and excitement fleeted through as every jumped, clapped and hugged anyone and everyone. Hats were tossed into the air as everyone took in the joyous mood. I couldn't help but smile as I headed back down. I hoped to make a subtle exit but after making amends with Elena and everything nearly back to normal, I knew I couldn't leave yet.

I was about to head to for Elena and Stefan when I heard my name.

I turned to see Bonnie.

"Bonnie, where have you been, you missed the entire ceremony."

I watched as Bonnie's eyes suddenly focused intently on mine.

"I've been busy" she said quietly. She looked relieved for some reason but happy.

"Doing what?" I laughed.

She dropped her head as she pulled something out of her bag.

"Here, take this" she handed me a long paper envelope.

I narrowed my eyes as I took the envelope. "What is it? Graduation present? You know you could've waited."

"Just open it" I glanced from Bonnie to the envelope.

After the hesitation wore off, I turned the envelope over and tore it open.

And then I stood, unblinking.

A plane ticket.

"You're going to New Orleans" Bonnie said with a smile.

And my lips couldn't fight the smile that was growing on my lips.

* * *

_Thank you SO much for reading!_

_Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)_


	26. Change Of Plans

_Hey guys :)_

_Just a quick update :) This is kind of a filler chapter to get down to the nitty-gritty of the story's next bit so I hope you don't mind!_

_Again, I just want to say a **HUGE THANK YOU** to all of you who have stuck by this story and made it what it is. I mean, over 300 reviews right now and 280 followers and over 49,000 views on this story, really? That's a record for me right there! :) I can't tell you how much all your support means so thank you for taking the time out and reading this story :)_

_I hope you enjoy the storyline so far and I'd love to hear what you thought so please don't forget to review when you've finished reading :)_

_Thanks & enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Change Of Plans**

"Before you go Caroline, there are a few things you should know".

"What is it?" Caroline hesitated.

"I think Klaus is being blackmailed. Actually, I _know_ he is."

"What do you mean, I don't understand."

"He didn't want to go to New Orleans. But you weren't the only reason why he went."

Caroline's mouth formed a small 'o' as she began to understand. Bonnie continued.

"A witch found out that Hayley was pregnant – or at least she made the whole thing up."

"What?" Caroline couldn't believe what she had heard.

"I don't think Hayley's pregnant, I think its all one big lie."

"Why? H-how do you know?" Caroline stuttered, her heart racing.

"The witch that broke the news is from New Orleans – Klaus' old ground. Only, it's been taken over by Marcel – a new ruthless vampire whose acts and rules and standards don't agree with the witches because it limits them. They don't like him being in control of them. So, they needed someone to kill him." Bonnie said.

"And let me guess, Klaus fit the bill?"

Bonnie matted her lips and nodded. Caroline threw her arms up in the air and choked back a laugh. _Just great,_ she thought. _Could my life get any more complicated?_

"I'm sorry Caroline, I should've told you sooner but I didn't figure it out." Bonnie apologised. Caroline just closed her eyes and tried to wrap her mind round it all.

"So, he's over there now…does he _know_? Does he know that it might be a lie? That he _might _not be the father, that there is no baby?"

Caroline was dumbfounded and her head was running amuck with this new found information, but then she realised something; _was she even relieved by this news? Or had she already accepted everything and about to risk it all for love? Wasn't she just about to get in the plane regardless of the complications? Did she still feel that way?_

The answer was yes. She still loved Klaus and would do anything right now to see him. Suddenly, she felt a sense of urgency to get to him. As though her times was running out, as if this was the only opportunity, here and now.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't get hold of him. I figured this all out this morning with Grams' help and left Klaus a message but-"

"Wait – Grams?" Caroline's brows furrowed.

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, I managed to cast a spell to summon her back to life – but only for a short while, short enough to help me find this loophole".

Caroline smiled. Bonnie _was_ the reason she saw her Mom this morning. "Bonnie, I saw my Mom." Caroline gushed.

But she was surprised to see Bonnie's eyes widen and her jaw fall.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"I saw her. She was with me, I spoke to her. I got to say _goodbye_ to her".

"How? I didn't - I never summoned _her_. I only asked for Grams back. No one else should have returned."

Caroline grew confused, a little upset at Bonnie's reaction.

"Then, how did she…" Caroline trailed.

"I don't know" Bonnie said in a daze, her empty eyes looking through Caroline. She couldn't understand it. "I don't know what happened, maybe, maybe something went wrong". Bonnie said to herself, her face anxious.

"If you didn't summon my Mom, then how did I see her?" Caroline asked and met Bonnie's doubtful look.

"I touched her, we hugged, _it_ was real. I wasn't imagining it!". Caroline answered slightly furiously even though she didn't mean to.

"I'm not saying you did Caroline" Bonnie answered defensively and then her eyes darted to her hands. "Something must have gone wrong. I didn't know I could bring back the dead simultaneously and obliviously – something must have changed. Or maybe my powers have strengthened – I don't know…" Bonnie drabbled.

Caroline read the confusement and worry in Bonnie's eyes. Her eyes glanced down at the envelope and sadness evaded her. _How quickly things changed._

"Maybe I shouldn't go" Caroline spoke in a whisper.

Bonnie's eyes darted to Caroline again. She was about to protest when someone beat her to it.

"You're getting on that plane even if I have to drag you onto it kicking and screaming _myself_." a bitter voice cut through behind them.

Caroline followed Bonnie's surprised eyes to the blonde who stood right behind her with her arms folded across her chest and a perfect pout. _Rebekah._

"What are you doing here?" Caroline snapped.

"Making sure you get on that plane." Her eyes fleeted to Bonnie as they narrowed. "Matt filled me in, good job on finding a loophole".

Caroline's eyes flashed back to Bonnie's. "Matt?" now she folded her arms over chest just like Rebekah. "_Matt's_ in this? Who else knows?"

Bonnie bit her lip as she dropped her eyes. She wasn't about to let it slip that Tyler too was in on this.

"No one else" Bonnie lied. Caroline shook her head, as if to say "_Unbelievable!"_

"How long has this been going on for? How long have you known that there was a loophole to find?" Caroline demanded.

Bonnie didn't answer. Caroline widened her eyes at her. "Bonnie" she said sternly.

"Klaus came to me after he found out and begged me to find a loophole. And I've been searching ever since".

Caroline let it all sink in as Bonnie and Rebekah shared a glance.

"So, this loophole, what exactly is it?" Rebekah insisted. "What's the plan?"

"It's the witches; they're lying just like I guessed from the start. Only, I can't get hold of Klaus, can you?" Bonnie asked as Rebekah's forehead scrunched.

"He's not been answering your calls too? I thought it was just me."

"Why?" Bonnie asked, utterly confused. "He told me to keep in touch and tell him if I found anything. I've not been able to contact him since he left".

"Maybe it's the witches" Rebekah suggested.

"It wouldn't surprise me".

"Wait, hold on, what's going on here?" Caroline snapped back from her thoughts.

Bonnie sighed. "All I know is that whatever these witches are planning, it's not on our radar. They've got Klaus where they want him to be. And we can pull the plug on all of this if we get to him and tell him – prove that this is just a farce".

"So, you're just going to barge in and tell them they're lying? Can't they just deny it?"

"They can try but trust me; Nik just wants _any_ old excuse to not go through with it." Rebekah answered as her eyes met Caroline's. "My brother loves you," Rebekah's words hit home for Caroline as her breathing caught in her throat. The way Rebekah spoke, there was no malice, no hatred like every other time she'd spoken to her. It was surprising to see her so honest. "He just wants out of this situation. And the only way that'll happen is if he can prove the witches to be the liars they are and call this whole Marcel thing off. He just needs ammunition."

Caroline took a deep, measured breath. "Are you sure she's not pregnant?" _She had to ask._ _But there was no point really because she realised – only moments ago during her speech – that it didn't matter to her if Klaus was having a baby with Hayley. All that mattered was that she loved him. And he loved her. And that's all she'd ever need. Anything after that, she could handle._

Rebekah's eyes glanced at her as Bonnie's did too.

"All I know is that the witches lied about having the ability of foreseeing a pregnancy. If they could lie about that, god knows what else they're capable of. And it makes perfect sense. They used whatever they could to get Klaus onside. A baby. And they have".

"For now" Rebekah added.

Caroline took a deep breath. "So what do we do now?".

"You get on that plane with me to New Orleans whilst Bonnie figures out the rest".

Caroline glanced from Rebekah to Bonnie. "I can't just do that. We need to find a way to take down the witches.".

"_We_ will. _You_ just need to find Klaus." Rebekah insisted.

"What about you?" Caroline asked Rebekah. She didn't understand why she was going to New Orleans if not find Klaus.

"I need to find Elijah whilst you keep Klaus busy. I need to make Elijah see what a bloody mess this is."

Caroline looked to Bonnie. "I can't just leave you Bonnie. You've been cooking up this plan for how long, and what am I supposed to go and do in New Orleans whilst you're here? It's not like I can take the witches down myself".

"You're not taking down the witches Caroline. _We_ are, you just need to tell Klaus how you feel and make sure he understands. You _need_ to go." Rebekah snapped.

"She's right Care, you need to go. I need to finish everything here and I'll be there once I have a concrete plan on what to do. There's nothing you can do here now." she said with a small encouraging smile.

"What _do_ you plan to do?" Caroline asked.

"That's for her to know and you to find out. Just not today, so can we _please_ get moving?" With that Rebekah pulled Caroline's arm instinctively and Caroline nearly jumped.

"Get off me!" Caroline screamed instinctively.

"Jeez Caroline. I thought you'd be willing to see my brother in a heartbeat. I've not spoken to him in god knows how long and good only knows what he's bloody up to with all these witches. For all I know, these witches could have bloody killed him – it would explain why I've not heard from him so excuse me if I don't want to waste another moment here making sure your sorry ass is safe!"

Caroline was speechless.

"What?" was all Caroline could say. What had Rebekah just said? What did she mean? Why would she be here, making sure she was safe? Had Klaus put her up to this?

"You heard me. Now let's go." Rebekah snapped.

Caroline blew out a breath, figuring out that she'd be spending the flight to New Orleans with her and she could ask all her questions then. She glanced back at Bonnie and pulled her into a quick hug.

"I'll see you on the other side" she whispered.

"Before you know it" Bonnie squeezed her gently.

They shared one last smile before Caroline followed Rebekah. She noticed Elena and Stefan as she was about to flee and wondered if either of them knew what was happening. But she didn't waste time thinking about it, she had to find Klaus. As soon as possible.

Klaus may have spent the last week in New Orleans but truth be told, his heart was still in Mystic Falls, still with Caroline.

Not a moment went by when he didn't think about her. Whilst he may have gone through the motions and spent the last excruciating week planning and prepping for something his heart wasn't in, he was subconsciously reminiscing in his memories of Caroline. He'd give up eternity to touch her, to feel her lips against his just like that night.

He watched as the sun rose out the window. He reminisced back to that night, as the sun set, as his hands intertwined in her hair, as he gently mashed his lips on to hers and felt as though life had finally been seeped into his veins, igniting them. _Oh, how he wanted to relive that moment over and over again._

Truth be told, he would have been content if he were to die there and then in the kiss because it was heaven in her embrace. Sheer perfection. He'd rather that than to be here right now, looking back to what he had, what he sacrificed, what he thought he had lost.

She was the closest to heaven he'd ever been and it burned him to know that he'd never go back there, how he'd never have that chance again. He'd tasted heaven and now he had to somehow find a way of dealing with the repercussions.

He held onto the last words she said to him. _I'll always be here, Klaus. Go and do what you have to do but at the end of the day; I'll still be here._

The words sprang sparks in his eyes as a small smile faltered. _Did she still mean what she said? Was she still waiting?_

His heart ached. He wanted to act on impulse and follow his heart and leave, right now.

But he couldn't. He felt trapped. Helpless. Alone.

He let out a sigh.

He hadn't heard from Bonnie all week but that may have been because he had misplaced his phone last night. Instantly, his mind thought it had to do with the witches – it would be low of them but perhaps they had stolen it, afraid that he was planning something else or that interference would halt their plan.

"What do you want?"

"I just came by to see how you were" Hayley folded her arms across her chest as Klaus turned, a smirk on his lips full of malice.

"I'm fine – on top of the world, couldn't be any better" his sarcasm was full of ice.

Hayley matted her lips. "I was just asking. I hoped"

"What?" Klaus spat.

Her eyes met his.

"I was just hoping that you were still going ahead with the plan today, that you weren't backing out".

"Oh, if I were, you'd be the last to know".

"Klaus" she began again but Klaus was in front of her in a second and she jumped back.

"Let me get one thing straight" he spoke, his eyes locked to hers. "You might be carrying my child but don't think for one moment that it changes how I feel about you Hayley. I'd kill you in a heartbeat if it didn't mean that the witches would just go find something or someone else to use against me. Don't ever forget that".

"And if I ever, ever find out that all this is one big lie, and you're just working with them, I'll hunt you down to the end of the Earth until I find you and bring you back and make your life hell. I'll find those parents of yours that you've been searching for and make you watch them die before I even think about easing your pain." His hard, dark glare sent shivers through Hayley as she stood, fear trembling inside of her. "Don't _ever_ forget that." he finished.

"What's going on here?" a voice interrupted, causing Hayley in put a few steps in between her and a vengeful, angry Klaus.

It was Sophie.

"Nothing" Hayley reassured as Sophie entered in through the hallway. She was followed by Elijah.

Klaus ignored the questioning looks from Sophie; he'd snap her head if he didn't have a whole army of witches behind her. As for his brother Elijah, he still didn't see eye to eye with him. He was protective over Hayley over the past week, afraid Klaus would snap and try to kill her. But he didn't know that Klaus had control over his actions and knew that doing so would only cause Sophie to move onto the next victim to use against him. The victim who could turn out to be Caroline. And he couldn't risk that.

"Are you all ready for tonight?" Sophie asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Klaus answered monotonously as he gulped down the last remnants of his drink. The sun was rising in the sky, dawning in a new day. One that he wished he could get over and done with.

"Marcel is clever. _Very _clever. I'm surprised he hasn't questioned your reunion with him, he doesn't let up his guard that easily so I'm glad you managed to make it work" Sophie stated.

"Marcel and I go way back. He trusts me." Klaus stated back simply. His eyes pressed on Sophie's.

"Well, I'd say I was sorry that you have to break that trust but" she paused taking a deep breath as her eyes met Klaus' fierce ones. "He's the reason my sister's dead. He stops us from practising magic and wreaks havoc all over this place and take innocent lives; he's deserves what's coming to him. He needs to be stopped."

Klaus just stood, staring back blankly now. "He's a man of his word. If you don't live by his rules, then you suffer the consequences, love. I don't see anything unjust in that".

"Is that what he told you?" she snapped back with a coy laugh.

Klaus pushed his head higher as Sophie took a few steps towards him, almost lunging for him. "You haven't seen the monster he can be. You haven't seen the-"

"We don't need to discuss this right now" Elijah cut in. Klaus didn't break away from her eyes. He sensed distrust in Klaus, that it was probable that he wouldn't go through with this plan.

"Klaus, we'll see you tonight at the hall. Remember the plan and stick to it."

"Don't change the details at the last minute" Sophie warned and Klaus smirked. It wound him up and angered him that she threw her authority around him. She forgot that he could kill her in a simple second.

Elijah glanced from Sophie to Klaus as he stood between them.

"He won't" Elijah assured Sophie as she still locked eyes with Klaus.

"Good" Sophie finally said, breaking away from Klaus' threatening, challenging eyes. She glanced to Hayley and back to Elijah. "Make sure you're both there otherwise he'll think something's up. I'll be waiting with the other witches if you need my help".

"Which reminds me" Klaus interrupted. "My phone." He snapped, his eyes narrowing at Sophie. "It seems to have gone missing since yesterday."

She didn't even try to hide the fact as she stood tall and answered. "I took it".

Klaus' lips tightened into a hard line as his eyes grew wider.

"We can't have any interferences tonight. It has to run smoothly. We only have the one chance and I'm not risking it. You can have it back after tonight".

Klaus smiled, walking forward, ignoring Elijah. His voice was light with humour but laced with venom.

"Normally, I'd rip your throat out and feed it to the wolves" he glanced at Hayley, "but I'm sure I'll get my chance soon".

Sophie didn't react; instead, she stood straighter from leaning against the wall.

"I'm sure you will." She said with a small smile matching Klaus' light mood. And then she turned serious again. "But not tonight. Not if you want your baby and its mother here killed".

Klaus made the mistake of glancing at Hayley and saw her reaction; she was clutching her stomach, her face a mask of death. He blinked away the image.

"Do we have any problems?" Sophie asked.

Klaus let out a breath as he shifted his position. He turned to look back at Elijah who stood, his eyes intent on Klaus' now as he nodded his head to continue.

Klaus hoped to god that he could count on his brother. Because the last thing he wanted was for it all to go wrong and claim the lives of not only his debateable unborn child but any of those that Marcel would come after if he knew what was about to go down.

Klaus nodded at Sophie and she eased a little, her arms crashing by her sides as she let out a deep breath.

Hayley was the first to turn to leave. But she paused at the door and turned to face Klaus and exchanged a firm look. Klaus didn't know what to make of it but guessed it was her way of saying _'don't screw this up tonight'._

Elijah began to follow her as he spoke softly into Klaus' ear. "You have a duty Niklaus, please remember that tonight".

Klaus simply matted his lips, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"This ends tonight" Sophie announced before she left the room.

And then Klaus was alone in the room again.

The way he saw it, tonight is what stood between him and Caroline. After tonight – providing that he was successful in killing Marcel, he could go back and rekindle things with Caroline. Maybe she could accept that he hadn't sacrificed the life of Hayley and his child and that would be enough. He hoped it'd be enough.

As Sophie left Elijah and Hayley alone and made her way back home, she stopped in the middle of the packed out street and pulled up behind a stone building. It was in plain sight of where Klaus resided and if she narrowed her eyes, she could almost see him, staring out of the window.

She pulled up her mobile and rang the first number on it.

"Hello" a voice on the other side greeted.

"It's me. It's going down tonight. But there are a few complications." she spoke, glancing around her before looking back at Klaus. "I have his phone and luckily, I don't think he knows what's happening. And I want to keep it that way."

The person on the other side continued listening.

"Make sure you're all prepared at sundown. The plan's changed."

She snapped her phone shut as she glanced back up at Klaus, a smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Sending you a virtual cupcake ;) Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you thought! :)_

_To iegha, Iansarmy, suzypong, Brina3, Annie, Little Missy123, Hazel21, hopeless367, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, Clarity23m, MyLoveForKlaroline & swanqueen4055 - thank you so much, I'm glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Your words inspire me to continue this story:)_

_To Debby - awwh, thank you, that means a lot! :)_

_To liza, I'm sorry your head hurts and that the last chapter made you cry :( I hope this one made you smile :)_

_To Nana - I'm sorry_

_To twotoe - Thanks for your insightful review :) And you're right, Klaus sure does anticipate ahead ;) he's always ready. Unfortunately, Klaus wasn't at the graduation (sorry!) Hope you enjoyed this update :)_

_To ak269 - I 'fracking' love that you love this story ;)_

_To sasusakufan2357 - Thanks! Hope you enjoy the loophole ;)_

_To Justine - Thanks for your super sweet words! :)_

_To sandiw1875 - Awwh, I'm glad you enjoyed the Caroline and her Mom moments :)_

_To AllShadesOfPurpleRedAndBlue - It makes me so happy that you think that! Thank you so much! :)_

_To secile - You're words mean so much! I'm so glad that my writing provokes feeling from you, it means i'm doing something right ;)_

_To Rucky - No plans of reviving Liz - sorry! Or maybe...who knows ;)_

_And anyone I missed out, sorry! Just know that I appreciate all your support! :)_


	27. The Thorn On My Side

_Hey guys :)_

_Thanks for reading the last chapter and reviewing - it meant a lot!_

_I'll keep his short: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Can't believe this story is nearly coming to an end :(_

_Anyway, read, enjoy and don't forget to review - it'd mean a lot and make me eager to post the new chapter soon :)_

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**The Thorn On My Side**

"So, Klaus asked you to keep an eye on me whilst he was away?" Caroline asked Rebekah, who sat next to her on the flight. It was only a short flight to New Orleans and they were nearly here.

Rebekah leaned back in her seat and rolled her eyes.

"Yup" she chirped.

"What else did he say?" Caroline asked.

"Not much. To be honest, he didn't really say anything. Just something about how he would be returning back to Mystic Falls before I knew it." Rebekah met Caroline's eyes. "I guess he never intended to keep your word. First chance he'd get after killing Marcel, he'd be back here, trying to win you over all over again."

Caroline looked away, avoiding Rebekah's pointed eyes. But Rebekah followed them.

"But you knew that didn't you?" she pressed.

Caroline sighed. "Kind of" she finally answered.

"Then, if you knew he'd be back, why did you tell him to go anyway?"

"To give him a chance" Caroline met her eyes, "He's having a child – or was – I couldn't stop him, I couldn't take that chance away from him. I wouldn't want him to stay here with me and always wondering what if".

"But it meant giving up on what you had. You had _him_ Caroline."

"I know" Caroline sighed. "But it was a risk I was willing to take. If I let him go now and let him be the father I know he can be, and then who knows, maybe one day we could continue from where we left off, we would get our chance eventually". Caroline me Rebekah's thoughtful eyes. "I thought it was the right thing to do. I did it because I loved him".

Rebekah blinked out of her thoughts. "What changed?" her eyes narrowed slightly, she looked confused.

Caroline sunk back in her seat, watching the faint city below them, underneath the cloud slowly come into view. They were nearly here.

"I guess reality kicked in for me. I realized that I couldn't do it." Caroline paused as her mind corresponded to the fact that she might see Klaus soon. Very soon. That put a smile on her face as she continued. "I realized I was in too deep, that I loved him more than I thought I was capable of." And then she met Rebekah's suddenly understanding eyes. "And I can't stand the thought of being apart from him. I can't lose him." She blinked as she dropped her eyes. "I'm afraid that if I let him go, if I lose him, I'll fall back into that deep, dark place I was in a month ago." She met Rebekah's eyes again. "And I can't go back there." Caroline voice was a whisper, sounding as though she was about to cry. And she was about to, especially at the thought of losing Klaus forever.

She couldn't lose him. If she did, it would send her back to that place she went after her mom passed and she didn't think she resurface again, not without Klaus anyway. Shed be back at that place where her world saw no light, back where her own shadow haunted her, back where she was broken beyond repair and back when her own light was fractured. That was no life. It was a nightmare, it was hell, it was an unfathomable punishment. And she only hoped that she had left it too late to change her mind about Klaus and her future.

Caroline saw Rebekah's unmoving eyes and met them.

After a moment, Rebekah blinked away and gave Caroline a small smile.

"I know what you mean. I mean, I didn't at first, but now I do."

Caroline narrowed her eyes slightly, surprised at Rebekah's reaction.

"You know, when I first met you Caroline, I thought you were just a typical, shallow, self absorbed blonde who cared far too much about trivial things than life itself." Caroline spluttered half a laugh as well as a choke as Rebekah laughed lightly. "But I now realize you're more than that." Rebekah's face went serious, solemn and she looked at Caroline with admiration.

"I see what Nik sees in you now. You're more than that girl. You have a big heart and you love unconditionally and always see the good in people".

Caroline widened her eyes for a second, "I doubt that" she sniggered, "I didn't see the good in your family at first remember." she joked.

"Yeah, but you were right to do so; we were hardly angels" Caroline agreed. "But seriously, I underestimated you. I actually _envy_ you."

Caroline's breath froze as she was stunned by Rebekah's words.

"Don't look at me like that!" Rebekah snapped, "You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, bottom line is, you're good for my brother. And you deserve him. If it's the one thing I'd bet my life on, it's that he loves you – more than his own life. And that he'd never give up on you even if you are miles away". Rebekah finished with a genuine smile.

Her words made Caroline feel warm, wanted and she actually began to like Rebekah now.

"You know, you've changed Rebekah." Rebekah flashed her a pointed glance. Caroline laughed. "I mean, you're not the mean, original bitch anymore. You're actually…_nice_".

They both laughed at Caroline's choice of words.

"Well I guess love does that, it changes us" Rebekah said solemnly.

And Caroline saw truth in her words. They exchanged a smile as the flight attendant ushered to the front as the announcement came on.

Caroline kept her excited squeal for joy in as they began to descend onto New Orleans.

_It would only be a matter of time now,_ she thought.

_It would only be a matter of time now_, Klaus thought as he brushed the collar of his suit and fastened his cufflinks.

The sun was beginning to set and the ball would start soon. Marcel would be waiting for him, just as planned. His was an annual party held by Marcel every year. A prestigious one to mark the day Marcel vowed his control over New Orleans, restricting every witches powers, compromising all their powers and deeming them his servants at disposal. It marked Marcel's reign over New Orleans as king. And it rubbed Klaus' nerves.

He remembered at one point when he was here, not too long ago, before his father came and ran him out of town, forcing him to give up the title of 'King' which was meant to be for him, _not Marcel_.

But Klaus let the reminders of what he once wanted tarnish as he focused on what he now wanted. _Who_ he now wanted. And what stood in between it.

The plan was simple. Klaus had spent the last week familiarising himself with Marcel's close group of acquaintances and with the help of Sophie, he knew all their weakness and they were no match to Klaus' capabilities when it came to a fight. However, he needed to separate them from Marcel before he took offence. And so it was set.

There would be a toast in the middle of the ball and after it, Klaus would follow Marcel and his small group to the small gathering where Marcel would delve on his achievement of maintaining his hold over the place for yet another year before toasting it.

All Klaus would have to do is take down his men before the toast – with the help of the armed witches she'd send. And later, when Klaus would come up with some excuse once he met Marcel upstairs at the gathering, they would smile and toast to their long friendship. And that's when Klaus would do the deed and backstab his long lost friend.

It was simple to Klaus. Sure, he knew it would be the total act of betrayal but he had to remember that Marcel was never his friend, not really. They were enemies. But if it came to the witches and Marcel, Klaus would rather choose Marcel. But with the stakes and risks right now, he'd have to have his hand forced by the witches and do what they asked. It was like having a thorn pricking him, having to be forced by witches. But he know that it wouldn't be for much longer.

As Klaus got into the car, he had something at the back of his mind. A twinge, an inkling. He felt a little off, as if something would go wrong tonight.

But he was prepared. He knew better than to trust witches. They had taken his phone. He had no contact with Bonnie since he left. She should have called him, left a message, but nothing.

But he rusted Bonnie, he knew she wouldn't let him down, not without reason, not without warning anyway.

He watched the bright, vivid lights of the city distract him for a moment, his eyes glanced at the street artists paining the setting sky, the colourful bars and houses bursting of culture, of art, of evermore. _Caroline would have loved this,_ he thought, _I wish she was here with me._

He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that he'd arrive soon and everything would be set in motion with no going back.

Behind his lids stood a mirage of translucent yet colourful images, full of hopes and dreams. It was Caroline. It was his whole world – the one he wanted and hoped would still be within reach after tonight.

The few moment he closed his eyes was bliss.

And then he was forced to open his eyes when the car halted and the door opened, motioning for him to get out.

Klaus took a deep breath as he stepped out.

_This is for Caroline,_ he thought.

"Are you sure he's going to be there? Caroline asked Rebekah who was on the other end of the line.

It had only been an hour since they arrived an as soon as they did, there was no time to catch a breath. Rebekah followed all the leads she could find to Klaus. She gathered that wherever Marcel was, Klaus too would be. And right now, that's what Caroline was following – literally. All they had to go on was that Klaus came here for Marcel and Bonnie inclined with urgency that whatever the witches wanted Klaus to do, well, it was going down tonight.

So taking Bonnie's words, after searching endlessly for Marcel, they managed to finally pinpoint his whereabouts. The annual ball-slash-festival that was being held tonight in the centre of the city. It was supposed to be a lavish do and everyone – well, everyone Caroline and Rebekah talked to – seemed to be dreading the event. They didn't know what it symbolized. But they were about to.

Luckily for Caroline, Rebekah left her to it to attend the ball whilst Rebekah went trailing on the back up lines.

"Yes, I'm sure" Rebekah snapped. "You heard Bonnie, it's going down tonight. Klaus is taking down Marcel tonight and Marcel is at this ball so Klaus will be too. Just go in there find him and stop him from whatever he's bloody planning to do".

"What about you? I can't do it alone, I'll"

"I'll meet you there later. I'm just trying to find the whereabouts of this bloody witch. After that, I'll come find you" Rebekah reassured.

"Okay, I'll see you later" she hung up as the car came to a stop.

"Thanks" she ushered to the taxi driver as she stepped out.

Her eyes were mesmerized as she took in her surroundings.

It was beautiful. What looked like a town hall in the middle of a normal street full of street artists and musicians was a tall, pillars white building. It was light up the stairs with candles and as she walked up them and came to the top, she suddenly realized that this wasn't a party just for _anyone_. The champagne glass of blood she received on arrival was the giveaway. This was exclusively for vampires.

She smiled at the tender as she took a glass and glanced back down.

There were scatters of people following behind her, some couples, some strays – one specific one who seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously before dropping his eyes. She ignored it and took in the street view before quickly scanning for Klaus. And then she focused forward to find another pair of eyes on her. This time, it was a girl. She was dressed in the same clothes the man who'd just given her the champagne glass; a bar tender. Her hands fell to her sides as her eyes hardened for a second before she looked around and leaned against the pillar. She smiled at the guests in front as they went in through the doors.

Caroline tried to wrap her mind around out but figured that it was best to be on guard tonight. This wasn't her town – it wasn't Mystic Falls. It was all new to her. Breathtaking, but new. She didn't know anyone here and didn't know if they knew her or what she was. And if they did, she didn't know if they were keen on vampires. Still, it was better to be on guard and prepared.

She moved with the small crowd n through the doors and inside.

And Caroline couldn't help but think back to that grande ball Klaus and his family threw when they came into town. It looked similar to it, it was extravagant. lf scanning the hallway behind her, in front of her and the entire floor for Klaus. It was a huge hall and there were dancers. Her eyes darted to the other end of the hall where there was a grand staircase with a set of chairs on the bottom landing. There was a figure sat on it. A man.

_You'd think he was some sort of king the way it was set up and he watched everyone,_ Caroline thought.

Little did Caroline know – or could see from where she stood – that it was infact Marcel sat on his throne, looking back at his ball. He was surrounded by a couple of men – as though they were his guards. But none of them were Klaus.

Caroline set herself the mission to walk through the huge crowds of people and dancers and make it to the other end to the small bar near the staircase. She hoped she'd have bumped into Klaus by the time she reached the other end. She prayed.

The last thing she'd wanted was for this to be a wasted effort. He had to be here, he just had to.

She wasn't leaving until she found him.

She took small sips of her drink casually as she scanned the figures around her. Goosebumps rose all over her skin as she searched endlessly.

By the time she reached the other end of the hall, she had nearly given up and over an hour had passed by. Her phone buzzed just as her eyes scanned yet another figure that eyed her conspicuously. She returned the glare as she answered.

"Where are you?" she asked?

"I'm nearly here," Rebekah answered. "Have you found Nik yet?"

"No, I've searched the entire floor, he's not here."

"Keep looking, he has to be there somewhere. I'm just walking up the stairs now – wait, why are they serving blood?" Rebekah asked as Caroline heard the short chatter over the phone.

"I don't know, guess whatever this event is for, it's probably just for vampires". Caroline heard Rebekah gulp the entire glass before hearing her say her thanks.

"How exclusive" Rebekah noted, "I guess – hey WAIT!" Caroline heard Rebekah's sharp voice followed by arguing for several more moments.

When she eventually returned, her voice fell.

"Bad new, I can't get it".

"What?" Caroline snapped? "What d'you mean?"

"They just closed the doors. And I tried compelling the stupid girl that stopped me from coming in but she just eyed me back and refused entry – she's got vervain in her system." Caroline remembered the same girl. "I'm gonna have to find another way in, I'll be there as soon as I can".

Caroline sighed and shut her phone when Rebekah hung up.

And it was just in time to see the man sat at the foot of the stairs rise and call the entire room to silence.

_Marcel,_ Caroline thought. She finally put a face to the name.

She eyed up the surrounding groups of people around her as Marcel began to toast. She ignored most of his short speech but hung up on the most important facts – this was an exclusive gathering for vampires and Marcel was a vampire – the one in control here. And this was his party which symbolised his reign for the past god-knows-how-many-years.

Caroline's eyes got blurry as she went from figure to figure. And then realize that she saw the same girl and man from outside again. The man was in front of her, slowly making his way towards her and to the side, the girl stood, still glaring. Caroline figured out that this couldn't be good and continued searching for Klaus.

And then she spotted another figure making his way to her from a angle and she realized that she would have to make a move. She hadn't found Klaus and it didn't look like eh was here and neither was Rebekah to help her out. So with one last glance around her, she was about to step back and head for the entrance again.

But then, as her eyes glanced from the conspicuous figures closing in on her, her eyes fell over a face. A face she knew all too well.

For a second, she thought it was just a mind trick – her mind was simply giving her what she was looking for. But then, it couldn't be. It seemed too real. It wasn't a mirage. No, it was real.

It was real because he was standing in front of her.

Klaus was stand in front of her. He was at the front, near Marcel, his eyes wide as she shifted his position so he was fully facing her, past all the crowd of people.

Caroline's heart sunk, her goosebumps faded, she froze.

Their eyes met and Klaus couldn't believe his eyes. It was why he was edging for the crowd, about to make his way to Caroline.

He blinked, thinking it was a mirage just like Caroline thought. But it wasn't.

"Caroline" he voiced as he stood, frozen, everything going quiet in the room as if they were the only two people there.

"Klaus" Carolien mouthed wordlessly as she found her heartbeat that now pounded, pushing her feet forward. A smile broke her face as she felt tears spring her eyes.

She looked beautiful. His memory did not good o what stood in the same room as him. She was breathtaking. And he couldn't believe she was here.

He broke out a small smile as his heart longed for her touch. And then he couldn't deny himself anymore and his smile broke out, even fiercer, even brighter as his eyes twinkled and he edged towards her.

Caroline let out a soft sigh as her own smile broke free.

Suddenly the loud uproar in the room caught her attention. Marcel had toasted and everyone rose their glasses in the air, cheering. Carolien focused back on Klaus now, who was breaking through the crowd to her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stepped closer.

How could she ever think that she could live without him? It wasn't possible. She loved him too much and she felt it now, the love for him ignited her within and just seeing him now put the stars back in her night sky and made her whole.

Looking back, it was as though she'd spent the last week with no air because right now, in the moment that she saw him in, she felt alive.

And she wanted to capture the moment, to take it right now and never let go.

And she was about to.

But then she made the mistake of breaking away from Klaus brilliantly surprised eyes to her surroundings.

And she froze.

_They_ were closing in on her. There were more of them now. She glanced back and then to her sides.

She glanced back at Klaus who knew nothing of the current situation or the figures that were closing in on her. And he was too far away from her.

She was trapped.

When she met his eyes again, he was near enough to take in her guarded stance and worry set into his eyes.

"Caroline?" he whispered gently. He read her confusion and fear and he began to quicken his pace.

But it was no use.

Caroline was circled and before she could say anything, before she could let out another breath, a sharp pain jolted through her and everything around her fell side wards – including Klaus who was now running.

And then it went black.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? That you _can_?" Bonnie asked, as she looked back at the face of the person who stood on her porch the morning of graduation. The person she thought she wouldn't see in a while. The last person she'd thought would want to willingly help her.

"I'm sure. At least – I've got to _try."_

Bonnie gave a small smile before she gave a gentle hug.

"I can't thank you enough." She sighed.

"Caroline – does she?"

Bonnie interrupted, "No, no one knows." Bonnie reassured.

"Good, keep it that way."

Bonnie gave another gentle smile as a look of hurt flashed through her face.

She took a deep breath.

"So, you know the plan?" she asked.

"Yeah"

Bonnie gave a gentle nod. "I hope it works. Because if it doesn't, I don't know what I'm going to do. Caroline and Klaus – they're, they're counting on me."

"It'll work. I'm sure. If not, we're all here, we'll figure something out" Bonnie returned the reassuring smile from the friendly face.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet".

Bonnie smiled, dropping her head. And then it beckoned on her that she was running out of time.

"I have to run – I'm not going to have much time" she began.

"Go"

"She'll be with the witch – Sophie. I'm sure of it. You know where that it don't you?"

"Yeah, I'll get to her. You _need_ to go."

Bonnie nodded, suddenly out of breath.

"I'll see you soon" she half-whispered and then she turned around and stepped into the car.

She glanced back when she stepped in, but the figure was gone. Her small smile on her lips suddenly turned into worry and desperation.

Time was running out.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed :)_

_Want to read more, leave a review and demand it :)_


	28. Stolen Beyond Reach

_Heyyy :)_

_Good news! A new quick chapter! I thought i'd treat all you amazing readers to a quick update! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews and favourites - you guys seriously make my day!)_

_**xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx** - OMG, you're review left me funny-eyed, SO many OMG's :P_

_**cupcakesweetheart5** – I hate hte witches too ;) But watch this space, karma will get them eventually ;) …_

_**Clarity23** – You'll find out who that person was that Bonnie was talking to IN THIS CHAPTER :) And thank you for your sweet words :)_

_**Sasusakufan2357** – It's been a long ride writing this story and I'm gutted it'll be ending soon. I have another Klaroline fic up – it's called The Last Time – but it's been on hold whilst I finish this one. Feel free to read it though, first couple of chapters are up :)_

_**SwanQueen4055** – Thank you!_

_**Tuzin** – You'll find out who Bonnie was talking to in this chapter :) And no, there's no betrayal from Bonnie!_

_**Hopeless637** – Hope this update was soon enough? :) Hope the mystery is solved!_

_**Hazel21** - Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_**imaddictedtocarrots** - Was this update fast enough? ;)_

_**Jusine** - Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to let me know what you think :) You never know, it might just inspire me to post another quick update ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Stolen Beyond Reach**

Klaus watched as everything went silent around him and felt his heart begin to pound unstoppably. He watched as suddenly, Caroline's smile faltered and a look of horror and fear struck her. And then she blacked out, her head falling to the side as her eyes froze for a second and then rolled back into her sockets. And then she was limp.

She was about to fall back.

His eyes were wide, nearly popping out of their sockets as his instincts told him to run. But his feet were already ahead of him as he was over to where Caroline was standing mere moments ago in a sudden blur.

But Caroline was gone.

His eyes shot around him, at the people casually dancing and talking unaware of what was going on, before returning to where he had first looked. This time, he saw Caroline. But her body was flung over someone's torso. The eyes that held her looked back at Klaus darkly.

It was a tall man, dressed in all black. The one Caroline had registered before, the one circling her all night under Sophie's orders.

Klaus let out a fierce growl as his balled up his fists. Just when he was about to take a step forward…

"I wouldn't if I was you" a sour voice stopped Klaus.

He froze in his tracks as Sophie stood before him.

She looked smug as she glanced from Caroline to Klaus. She folded her arms as she turned to face Klaus, standing in between him and where Caroline hung.

"What's. Going. On!" Klaus demanded through his teeth. His fists were still clenched together and he contemplated taking the witch out.

"Nothing." she replied stubbornly as she stood taller. "I didn't know she would be in town, she shouldn't be here. So I'm making sure the plan hasn't changed".

It was true. After Sophie heard the message Bonnie left Klaus, she didn't know what to expect. But her guard was up, and she would do anything to keep Klaus from the truth. At least until tonight was over. And right now, she saw Caroline as a threat, one she had to eliminate.

Klaus' fierce eyes darted to Caroline and back to Sophie and grew feverant. "What have you done to her?" he demanded with a growl.

"_Nothing_" she repeated, "I just knocked her out for a little while so you could go back to what you came here to do".

Klaus had so many questions, so many thought running through him, so many feelings centering around Caroline. But he managed to only voice one. One that didn't seem important until now.

"I thought your powers were compromised" Klaus spat, not understanding why the witch would risk it all. "Marcel is in this very room, it won't be too long 'til he finds out you used your powers and then you'll be the one he's after".

Sophie gave a challenging smile. "It won't come to that, Klaus." She said matter-of-factly, taking a step closer to Klaus, her hands still crossed over her chest. Klaus eyed her up and down with a disgusted look. "You'll have killed him by then" she finished.

Klaus gave a short laugh. A look of amusement crossed his face and it grew when he saw Sophie's reaction. There was a fraction of horror in her eyes and distrust before she hardened again. And Klaus knew what that flash of horror and distrust was for; she knew that Caroline being here, it changed things. It planted seeds of doubt in his mind. It made him want to go back on his word. And it was true.

Klaus wanted to call the whole thing off right now.

He knew Caroline was here for a reason, he wasn't stupid. Either Bonnie found something or Caroline had changed her mind. And Klaus didn't mind the latter. Because whatever it was, he had no intention of going through with the witch's request now, no intention at all.

And Sophie knew it, she read it on his facial expression and it angered her.

"The plan's still the same Klaus. You kill Marcel, _tonight_. Or this can get very complicated, very quickly." Sophie warned, her eyes glancing back at Caroline, making her point. There was a sense of authority in her voice but Klaus wasn't having any of it. She wasn't threatening Caroline and getting away with it.

"Is that a threat?" Klaus said with a mock laugh. His fists clench at his sides again. "Are you _threatening_ me, witch?" he spat with disgust.

Sophie just stood, her eyes unmoving. "It is what it is Klaus. We made a deal. You need to hold your end of the deal before your time is out".

"To hell with the deal!" Klaus roared, causing a few bystanders to nearly jump.

Sophie glanced around quickly, rattled that someone would hear, that they were attracting too much attention. Her eyes hardened as she looked back at Klaus.

"You kill Marcel tonight Klaus. Or I'll kill Hayley and your baby and you're little blonde vampire over there too".

Klaus was standing a few centimetres away from Sophie now and he didn't move as he felt her little group of witches and helpers close in.

"You touch her, and I swear, you'll regret you were ever born" his voice held malice and intent.

"Kill Marcel and I swear, this will be over" she spoke with desperacy now as her eyes darted behind her. "You're gonna miss your chance, he's leaving" her eyes darted behind Klaus. "Go" she said with urgency.

Klaus followed her gaze before giving a short, challenging laugh. He met her wide eyes before he darted back at Caroline – she was still out of it. "No" Klaus answered Sophie with hard, dark eyes.

Sophie grew surprised, angry, terrified and spiteful.

"I'm not joking when I say I'll _kill_ them Klaus." Klaus grinned smoothly, shifting his position slightly as Sophie spoke out her threats. "I'll kill them and suffer Marcel's wrath if I have to – I'm not joking here. That unborn _baby_ of yours" Klaus eyes met hers when she said the word.

"What unborn baby?" a voice sparked out from behind Klaus.

Klaus was stunned as he followed Sophie's disgruntled yet surprised stare behind him.

_Rebekah,_ he thought. A small smile played on his lips as he saw his sister – _fierce as ever_ – standing behind him. But that wasn't all. He now realised why Sophie was frozen in her stance. Rebekah wasn't alone.

By her side was Hayley…_and Tyler_.

And then Klaus' mind registered the alarming new piece of information Rebekah had just enlightened them with.

Klaus met Tyler's eyes for a second as Tyler opened his mouth to speak.

"Tell Klaus, Hayley, tell him the truth" his voice was calm.

Hayley looked petrified as her eyes glanced from Sophie to Klaus. She didn't know what to do.

"Tell them" Tyler pressed.

"Don't!" Sophie interjected. "What are you doing?" she cried.

A tear rolled out of Hayley's eyes as she shook her head. "What I should have done _ages_ ago." She spat and Sophie's eyes hardened. Hayley met Klaus' eyes. His eyes were cold just like his face. And Hayley feared what he would do to her. He looked like he was about to kill her. She couldn't say the words, she was too scared. "I'm sorry" was all she managed to whisper. And it confirmed it all.

He turned back to Sophie as realisation sunk in him and his eyes grew deathly. Sophie backed away gently.

"You've been lying to me" he growled, "There is no baby is there? There never was!" he started for her slowly again as the anger within him rose to a new level.

"She's been fooling you from the start, just to get you onside." Rebekah continued, seething. Her eyes glanced at Caroline who looked like she was about to gain consciousness.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Sophie spat back at Rebekah.

Klaus looked Sophie in the eyes for a second and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Caroline blink back to life. Then he let go of his self control and lunged for her.

She knew what was coming and instantly, she ordered her acquaintances as Klaus advanced for her.

But he should have been focusing on Caroline fully instead like Rebekah was. Because whilst he was lunging for Sophie, Caroline was snatched away from him, using his one momentary lapse of attention against him.

Rebekah and Tyler aimed for Caroline, following her captor and stopping him mid-stance. Rebekah managed to grab hold of him before Tyler with her speed and strength and she was about to peel Caroline off him. Just like Klaus was about to make Sophie pay.

But just as both of them were in their element, a sharp ring shrilled through them, ripping into their brains and made them cower onto their knees.

Rebekah and Klaus both hit the floor at the same time and cupped their ears and heads as did Caroline as she twisted and turned in her captors grip.

Tyler and Hayley watched in turmoil as they tried to understand what was happening.

They watched as Sophie stood over Klaus, a smug smile on her lips.

"The plan's changed Klaus. Kill Marcel, or I'll send Caroline to hell – where she belongs" she snickered.

Through the excruciating pain, Klaus tried to stand but he couldn't. He looked back at Sophie with ice. "You'll, _regret_, this" he swore.

"No, _you'll _regret it, Klaus." She answered solemnly glancing at Caroline who's pained face shot a dagger through Klaus' heart. He wanted to rip Sophie's heart out, he wanted to rip apart her limbs, to make her pay. He never thought he'd ever see Caroline in this much pain again and yet here he was, having to endure watching her twist and turn and cry out in aguish. And he could do nothing but hope that he had enough strength to fight whatever spell or mind trick Sophie was handing out.

And just before Sophie was about to turn her back on Klaus who was still in agony, she flashed a glance at Hayley. "You chose the wrong side Hayley". Hayley met Sophie's callous eyes. "You can say goodbye to your parents".

Hayley's eyes widened as she teared up again.

And with that, before anyone could react. Before Tyler gave up against the witch that held Caroline captive, Sophie was gone.

Along with all her little helpers. Along with Caroline.

And then the sharp pain in Klaus' and Rebekah's head vanished and they fell forward, gasping for air.

It took a moment for Rebekah to get her strength back up and Tyler and Hayley whipped their heads round to see if they could see Sophie anywhere. But she had made a quick exit.

"Gah!" Rebekah spluttered. "What the hell just happened" Rebekah growled as she got to her feet. She glanced around, her eyes met Tyler's and Hayley's and darted back to Klaus. Or where he _was_.

"Where the bloody hell has Klaus gone?"

Hayley and Tyler followed Rebekah's eyes and their jaws fell.

Klaus was gone.

* * *

_Well, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know :)_

_Thanks for reading - sending y'all virtual cupcakes :D_


	29. The Original Plan

_Hey lovelies :)_

_Hope you've all had a great weekend! :) _

_Is anyone else really feeling TVD-deprived like I am? I miss the show so much, especially seeing Klaroline & Delena & Stelena :(_

_Anyway, thank you all for reading the last chapter, hope you all enjoyed it! :)_

_I thought i'd post this short, quick chapter just to keep you going until the next update (which will hopefully be by Wednesday or even tomorrow!)_

_As always, thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think :)_

_Thankssss!_

* * *

**The Original Plan**

They had missed his departure.

"He must have followed them after Sophie lifted the spell" Hayley suggested.

"You have gotta be kidding me" Rebekah snapped as she whipped her head round frantically.

Instantly, she flipped up her cell phone and began dialling.

"Klaus doesn't have his phone" Hayley noted whilst Rebekah scowled at her narrow-mindedness.

"I'm not calling him," she snapped back.

"Then who are you calling?" Tyler asked, his forehead furrowing.

Rebekah waited until she heard the _'leave a message after the beep'_ tone and sighed heavily. "Bonnie, call me when you get this – it's urgent."

Just as she was about to shut her phone, the call cut through and Bonnie answered.

"Rebekah?" Bonnie asked on the other side.

"Bonnie? Where are you?" Rebekah asked as both Hayley and Tyler exchanged a glance.

"I'm outside. Actually, I'm in a taxi, currently tailing Sophie and Caroline – mind telling me what just happened? Why has she left – with _Caroline_? What happened? Did you get Tyler there in time?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Rebekah let out a sigh, "Things got slightly out of hand" she glanced at Tyler. "We got here in time and Klaus knows the truth. But before Klaus could take Sophie down, she disabled us with her powers. She's now adamant on using Caroline as bait until Klaus kills Marcel." Rebekah paused, "Wait – did you see Klaus?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment. She knew Sophie would pull something like this once her cover was blown. Bonnie immediately started putting together a new plan before she managed to reply.

"No" Bonnie replied, "Why? Is he not with you?"

"I thought he'd gone after Sophie and Caroline – are you sure he's not tailing them?"

"No" bonnie repeated. "I followed Sophie and her accompanying witches as they took Caroline and left just as I arrived. I've been tailing them ever since but Klaus is nowhere to be seen. Didn't you see him go?"

"No" Rebekah answered frantically, wondering how he managed to disappear from right under their noses. "I don't understand where he's gone," Rebekah whipped her head round as she tried to figure out where Klaus was. If he wasn't going after Sophie then where had he gone? "Just double-check he's not there, _please_." Rebekah urged.

"They've stopped" Bonnie said after a moment, her tone full of urgency. "They're outside some deserted house. I'm going to stop outside, a couple of houses down." Bonnie shifted her phone as she paid the taxi driver and got out of the car and observed the view. "They've all gone inside including Sophie and Caroline. And trust me, Klaus isn't here". She scanned around the empty part of the street once more. There was commotion at the top of the street from the vendors and street artists but it was pretty dead on this end.

"Then where the bloody hell is he?" Rebekah cried incredulously.

"I don't know but I'm guessing they're gonna stay here for the night. I'll meet you back at the-"

"No" Rebekah interjected. "Stay there, in case they relocate – where are you?" she glanced back at Tyler and Hayley, "we'll meet you".

"Just south of Bourbon street in the French quarter. It's literally the last house on the street; it's quiet, past all the street vendors. I'm guessing this is where they'll stay for the night."

"Stay out of sight for now, I'll meet you soon." Rebekah instructed as she snapped her phone shut.

She looked to Tyler and Hayley.

"They've taken Caroline to some safe house on Bourbon Street,"

"Well what are we waiting for – lets go" Tyler said instantly as he stepped forward to leave.

Rebekah stopped him with her hand, a fierce look on her face. "Not yet. We need to find Klaus first."

"Klaus isn't there?" Hayley asked, "I thought he'd be going after her".

Rebekah shook her head. "I don't know what his plan is, I need you both to try and find him. Call me when you do." She had already turned on her heel to leave.

"What are you going to do?" Tyler asked, confused.

She glanced back. "I'm going to find my _other _brother – I think it's time for a little reunion" she said with a wry smile before she disappeared.

Tyler and Hayley exchanged another glance as they were left alone.

This wasn't their territory. How were they supposed to find Klaus when they didn't even know where to start to look.

"What do we do?" Hayley asked after a moment.

Tyler took a deep breath before he looked to Hayley. "Find Klaus" he replied flatly.

Hayley's eyes widened in shock and fear.

Tyler read her expression and instantly knew what she was thinking.

"He's going to kill me" she breathed.

Tyler closed his eyes gently for a moment as he pinched the bridge in between his eyes.

"I can't think of anything else. He's the only one who can end this, who can stop Sophie and get Caroline back. If we don't get to him, god only knows what Sophie will do to Caroline."

Hayley's eyes were transparent as guilt fled through them as well as fear and a little anger and even sadness. She hated this outcome. She'd never wanted this, for the truth to ever come out this way, for her cover to be blown, for Caroline and Klaus to find out. She was so close to what she wanted – to find her parents. And suddenly, they were taken away from her again. And she blamed Caroline.

Anger and resentment bled into her stomach.

A part of her wanted Klaus to not succeed in killing Marcel because then she could enjoy watching Sophie's wrath as she took it out on Caroline. The other half felt guilty for all the pain and heartbreak she had caused both of them. She was in a dilemma. She didn't want to help but she felt she had to, for Tyler.

She looked up to meet Tyler's face.

And then suddenly, he looked calm, content as he gently smile, taking Hayleys hand.

"I won't let him hurt you, _us_." he whispered reassuringly.

She gave a gentle smile back before she let him engulf her into a gentle hug. She let him take away her fear and worries for a moment as her eyes darted across the room.

And then suddenly her smile faded and her eyes grew wider, alerted, as her eyes fixed onto the small stage at the bottom of the stairs. The place where Marcel had proposed his toast. The place he was standing not too long ago. She gasped.

"Oh my god" she breathed as she froze.

Tyler moved away, watching her closely, "What is it? he asked.

She gently moved away, blinking.

"You should call Rebekah, I think I know where Klaus is".

Tyler's eyes grew wider. "What?" he looked bewilderingly at her as she moved her eyes around the rooms scanning everyone.

_Marcel wasn't anywhere to be seen. Just like Sophie had predicted. Which meant he was in one specific place. Meaning everything was still working according to her original plan. Especially since Klaus too was nowhere to be seen. And neither were any of Marcel's guards. Which could only mean one thing…_

Tyler shook Hayley, "What is it? He asked with urgency.

Her eyes fixed onto his as her eyes popped. "Sophie said the only way for Klaus to get Caroline back is to go ahead with the plan. To _kill_ Marcel. And since he's not gone after Sophie, then…" Hayley trailed.

"He's gone to kill Marcel." Tyler finished as his eyes widened as realisation suddenly hit him.

They both exchanged a look of horror and relief mixed into one.

_There could only be one outcome from all of this…_

* * *

_Apologies for it being short. I promise a new (longgggg) chapter will be up soon!_

_Make sure you review - it'll help the update happen faster ;)_

_Thank you for reading! :)_


	30. Burning Red

_Hey guys :)_

_I'm so sorry for not updating this story for a while. I've been super busy and updating this has been on the back burner. But I'm back and I'll be updating more regularly :)_

_I hope you've not lost interest, especially when the story's about to end really soon._

_Anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm in the middle of writing the next one and it should be up tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy and please don't forget to review, it would mean so much to me! (Even if it's to tell me off for not updating)_

_:)_

* * *

**Burning Red**

Caroline blinked into consciousness. She felt light-headed and wary as she tried to stop the thumping in her head from getting louder.

She felt restraint against her as she tugged and tried to free her arms. And then she realized that she was strapped to a chair.

She widened her eyes, forcing them to see her surroundings.

The room was dark, only a candlelight in the corner of the room and the dark night sky peering in through the window to her right.

Her thoughts tried to go back to what had happened.

_I was in New Orleans. I came to find Klaus. I was at the showcase, looking for him. I was about to leave. But then…_

_Klaus…_

_He was there._

_I saw him and he saw me._

Her heart ached and trembled now as her thoughts went back.

_I remember feeling everything around me go silent when I met his eyes. I remember the longing to touch him, to feel his breath against mine, to feel him as I embraced him._

_I wanted to touch him._

_I wanted him._

_All of him._

_But then…_

_Sophie._

Her breathing shifted as she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

Her eyes darted to her side as she saw a figure in the dark. And then to her right, past the window, a figure crept out of the shadows.

It was Sophie. She stood firmly, her arms crossed against her chest. A small smirk played on her lips.

Caroline gulped as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" her voice was a cracked whisper.

Sophie's eyes darted to Kyle – another witch that she knew who stood on the other side of the room.

"We're just waiting for Klaus to hold up his end of the deal" she glanced at her watch, "and he's running out of time it seems".

Caroline may have felt light headed and fragile and as though someone had hit her head against a brick wall a few times, thanks to Sophie's spell, but she managed to piece everything together. She knew there was a reason to why she was here. But she still had to ask.

"Why am I here?" she asked, her fragile voice cracking once more.

Sophie smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" she laughed, circling slowly around Caroline. "You're the bait. _Leverage_." The way she said the word inflicted pain on Caroline, her head hurt.

Caroline's eyes widened at Sophie whose smirk grew wider.

"If Klaus doesn't fulfil the task," Sophie's eyes turned dark and bitter as she spoke, "then I get to _kill_ you".

A choke spluttered in Caroline's throat as she glanced back down.

She knew in the back of her mind, to the pit of her stomach, that Klaus wouldn't let that happen. He would save her. She saw the urgency and desperacy in his eyes as the witch pulled her away. He'd find her and save her. _She knew it._

She'd just have to hope that he showed up soon.

-x-x—

"Klaus has gone to kill Marcel, he has to have, where else would he be".

Rebekah thought about what Tyler was saying on the phone and she weighed up the options in her head.

She'd searched everywhere close by and now she found herself back at Marcel's gathering, still looking for Klaus.

"He's not here, I can't see him anywhere" Rebekah bobbed her head round with Elijah by her side. She managed to track him down and told him everything.

"Well can you see Marcel?" Tyler asked.

"No, you guys search the surroundings, I'll double check here, i'll call you if anything changes" she snapped her phone shut.

"I'll check here" Elijah offered. "You should go find Bonnie, you never know, Klaus might be following her lead".

Rebekah let out a sigh, giving up searching for Klaus here. "Fine." She said, "But let me know if anything changes".

Elijah shook her head as she began to leave.

She glanced back as she reached the door, having a glance over. She couldn't see Elijah anymore. Her eyes darted to the top floor above the stairs where people scattered. She scanned it quickly when she saw Marcel. And then she froze. Klaus was here.

She didn't hesitate, she didn't waste anymore time.

She ran over to him in a blur, quick enough to stop directly in front of Klaus just as he was about to turn for the corridor Marcel had just gone down.

"Nik" she called breathlessly as she placed both her hands against his chest, stopping him.

Klaus looked furious. "Get out of my way, Rebekah".

She moved in front of him again, stopping him from stepping forward.

"No, what are you doing?" She asked.

"What I should have done all this time" he growled.

"No" Rebekah halted him again. "Going after him now is a suicide mission, he's not alone".

He met Rebekah's eyes for a fraction of a second. "There's only one way I can get Caroline back, and this is it".

"Going after Marcel now is only going to make things worse. This situation just got personal, you need to focus on getting Caroline back".

Klaus couldn't listen anymore, he moved past her, breaking through her make shift barrier.

"Wait, someone's calling me" Rebekah rummaged into her pocket for her phone.

Her eyes instantly widened in shock as she took in the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Klaus asked, on edge.

Rebekah's eyes jolted to Klaus in astonishment.

"It's Caroline" she whispered.

Klaus didn't even ask, he snatched the phone from Rebekah as though it was a reflex action.

"Caroline?" his voice was soft, pleading, _hurt_.

And then his eyes darkened as the caller surfaced.

"Afraid not. She's right here though. For _now_". It was Sophie.

"You're gonna regret this" Klaus threatened bleakly as his mind rummaged through ways of torturing Sophie.

"No, _you're_ going to regret this Klaus." Sophie warned, "Marcel should've been dead by now but he's not."

Sophie stopped in front of Caroline who sat, her eyes wide as she gagged against the vervain soaked rope wrapped around her mouth. Sophie kneeled down in front of her.

"You're wasting your time Klaus, _valuable_ time" Sophie's eyes took in Caroline and gently, she placed her left hand above her head.

"I'd hate to kill your little Caroline but if you leave me no choice then…"

The Sophie didn't continue. Instead, the next thing Klaus heard was a shrieking scream followed by a cry of agony. _Caroline's _cry of agony.

Rebekah heard the cry and her instantly; her eyes were on Klaus, shocked.

Klaus' blood boiled as he heard her piercing cry, all his senses awakening.

He tried to hold back the anger but he couldn't. His balled his fists, the veins in his arms vibrating with the urge to kill. Unspeakable thoughts quavered through him.

"You'll regret every inch of this." He spat furiously, his eyes burning red. The image of him right now was one to be feared. This was the Klaus Caroline had never seen. A side _no one_ had seen. His emotions and anger catapulted into one driven by murder and anguish. He wanted nothing more to inflict the same pain cursed upon Caroline right now, onto Sophie and whoever else had hurt her.

"You hurt one more hair on her and I swear, I'll make it my mission to make you suffer for as long as possible. Whatever pain you've caused her, I'll inflict a hundred times worse with my own bare hands. I'll make you wish you never crossed me".

"Your threats mean nothing to me Klaus right now. Just do what I said and you can have her back. You've got thirty minutes before Marcel leaves."

Klaus gave a laugh though his face was marbled in anger, "You underestimate me, witch. You really think I'm going to give you what you want after what you've just done?"

It was silent for a second.

"Let me ask you one thing Klaus, how much do you value the life of your loved one?" Sophie asked.

He could feel her smiling at the other end of the line. It grated on his nerves.

"In thirty minutes, there's going to be one less vampire in this world. You get to decide who. But in the meantime, Caroline here will be desiccating. I've cast a spell on her to speed up the process. Right now, she feels as though she's starved for years. Her bloody system is dry, her throats closing up. And in half an hour, she'll have suffocated and her system will have shut down with no chance of revive. No spell on earth would bring her back. There'll be no cure. You'll have nothing but a unrepairable corpse. So don't make me tell you twice Klaus, time's ticking".

Not another word was said as Sophie hung up.

Klaus let the phone fall to the ground as he began running.

Rebekah missed his movement by a second but she caught up to him as he was out of the door and out into the open road.

"Nik, what are you doing?" she cried, "Nik, Nik- _Nik_, what are you planning" she pulled up to him and again, stopped him in his tracks. It infuriated him.

"I'm getting Caroline back" he growled.

You can't just go in there Nik! Are you mad?"

"I haven't got the time for this Rebekah" he shoved passed her.

"Nik!" Rebekah half-shrieked, causing Klaus to stop in his tracks and shoot Rebekah an angry look.

"Sophie's not going to just let Caroline go like that. Especially if you've not killed Marcel. If you end up barging in like that, she'll _kill_ Caroline."

Klaus froze, the anger within him still not subsiding. He knew where Rebekah was coming from. But after that phone call, after hearing Caroline in pain, he just, he couldn't leave her.

"What other choice do I have Rebekah?" he whispered softly after a moment, staring unseeingly at the ground beneath him.

He looked up to Rebekah after a moment, meeting her wide eyes.

"I can't do anything else" his voice was low. "I can't kill Marcel, you said so yourself. It was never my intentions. And he knows something's different, he's not a fool. He's clever. If I go after him now, he'll see it coming." He paused. "And I couldn't kill him, not right now. I'm outnumbered and unfocused. I always was. He'd probably end up killing me instead for the betrayal." His eyes were unmoving from Rebekah's. "And that'll just sign Caroline's death sentence."

Rebekah didn't say anything.

"My hands are tied. All I know is that right now, Caroline needs me. She's _hurting_, in _pain_" he spat the words out now. "And it's all because of me and there's no way in hell I'm going to let that wretched witch hurt her any more. She's counting on me, I can't let her down"

Before Klaus could turn and leave, Rebekah stepped forward. She knew there was no other option.

"What d'you want me to do?" she offered, almost begging. "Let me help you".

His dark, icy eyes fell on his sister as his heart warmed.

His eyes melted a little as he forced a faint smile.

"This isn't your fight Rebekah. You don't have to do anything".

"Are you bloody kidding me Nik?" Rebekah cried. "I'm not letting that witch get away with this, with hurting you! And I didn't come all the way here for no reason either. You _need_ me."

"And me." a voice added from the dark. Klaus didn't have to look to the shadows to see who was standing there.

His blood boiled as a look of hatred crossed his face. Rebekah saw it instantly as Elijah stepped into sight.

Klaus' eyes were fixed on Rebekah's. "We're family remember Nik, we're not letting you do this alone".

"I'm sorry Niklaus" Elijah spoke fluidly, a hint of guilt in his tone. "I should have believed your doubts from the beginning – I should have known better. But I'm here to right my wrongs."

Klaus was silent, the ice in his soul darkening.

"Well I'm afraid it's a little too late" Klaus sneered, an icy smirk on his lips.

"It wasn't his fault Nik" Rebekah backed up. "He wasn't to know that the witches were lying, none of us did. Just… just let us help you".

Klaus moved his eyes back to Rebekah's. Right now, he should be getting Caroline back. The thought of her, helpless in Sophie's torture broke his insides up.

"We'll be stronger as one, we'll be able to take down the witches together. If it's just you, she could easily use her powers on you." Rebekah was the voice of reason. "With us there, we could blindside her whilst you get Caroline. C'mon Nik, you haven't got time to waste here contemplating this – _Caroline's waiting_." Rebekah finished.

Klaus remained silent for a moment before he set his mind.

"Fine" he said after a moment. "But don't make me regret this" he added in a dry tone, his dark eyes flashing to Elijah.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading._

_I promise major Klaroline parts in the next chapter :) All you gotta do to read it is review :P_

_:)_


	31. The Spark That Lit The Flame

_Hey guys :)_

_Here it is, the new chapter - I've kept to my word and stayed up 'til 1am to finish this chapter._

_I hope you enjoy it and thank you SO much for sticking to this story, I can't tell you how much it means to me :)_

_Please don't forget to review :)_

_And apologies for any errors and typo's, I'll fix them in the morning after I'm fully awake :P_

_Enjoy! :) PS; I wrote this entire chapter listening to 'All I've Ever Needed' by Aj Michalka - it's an amazing song and I recommend it :)_

* * *

**The Spark That lit The Flame**

**Klaus' POV**

_I've chased a million things. Gone idle for things that I thought would make me happy. Bright lights and empty dreams, technicolour aspirations that were never going to be. I've revelled in cities and culture and art, thinking they were the beauty of life._

_Now here I am, in the city I've loved for as long as I've lived. New Orleans. Right where it all started. Right where I thought I'd always wanted to be._

_But I'd trade it all in a heartbeat to go back._

_To get back to where I truly belong._

_Home._

_But home wasn't home without her, without Caroline._

_Truth be told, I foolishly thought the whole world was my home. I let it steal my soul, let it steal my attention and pride, let it fool me into thinking that it would be all I'd ever need. That I would always find my place in it._

_But I was wrong._

_She was my whole world, right there beside her was home, where I belonged. She was my guiding light._

_And that's what drew me to her, like a firefly to a burning flame._

_And as long as she was around, I'd always find my place here._

_I could create a million more hybrids, compel dozens more souls to get what I wanted and surround myself with the world's entire population. But without her, I'd still be alone._

_All these years, I recklessly thought I'd seen it all, that I knew what I wanted. That bloodlust and power was everything._

_I couldn't have been more wrong._

_She was the one true thing I'd ever have. She was so young yet was bound by honesty and strength and goodness of her heart that she brought out the part of me that I thought I'd lost. My humanity._

_Who knew all I'd ever needed was her love, her resounding light, her presence in my life to feel truly alive._

"What are you thinking about?" Rebekah asked quietly.

Klaus glanced out of his thoughts. "Nothing".

They were just about to round the corner to Bourbon Street. Everything was chaotic around him, the street was packed with vendors, musicians and artists. It instantly brought back Klaus' notion. How he'd fallen in love with this place many years ago when he first stepped foot into it. And now, all of a sudden, it seemed to have lost its appeal, its _beauty_. It just reminded him of how short-sighted and blinded he was to accept such fragmented beauty when actual beauty was so much more.

"It's going to be alright Nik, we'll find her." Rebekah reassured but Klaus was far too dazed in his thoughts. She saw the look on his face. She knew that look. She'd seen it once before. It was the look when he thought he'd lost Caroline once before.

She could tell that he was reminiscing, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

"Are you sure Bonnie said this is the place?" Klaus asked, changing the subject. He grew restless as he glanced at his watch.

"Yeah" Rebekah answered. "She said it's the last house on the street".

"It's Sophie's place" Elijah confirmed. Klaus didn't acknowledge his presence. "We could be walking into a trap." Elijah continued steadily, his voice calm. "Are you sure Bonnie said this is the place?"

"That's what she said, she followed them" Rebekah clarified.

And that's all the amplification Klaus needed. He bolted.

Elijah and Rebekah followed.

"Nik-Nik wait up" Rebekah called as they made their way past the vendors and all the noisy chaos and into the quiet, deserted part of the French Quarter.

"You can't just barge in there Niklaus" Elijah warned.

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Forgive me brother but I don't exactly have all the time in the world to think through a plan" he spat as he continued down the dark stretch of the street.

"We have to think this through Niklaus" Elijah said sternly.

Klaus turned on his heel furiously. "The more time I waste out here, the less time she has in there. For all I know, Sophie could still be torturing her." Klaus' eyes were dark marbles as he spoke. A disgusted look flashed upon his face as he faced Elijah.

Elijah kept his stance, not wanting to infuriate his brother any further.

Elijah opened his mouth to speak but his eyes darted to behind Klaus. Rebekah and Klaus followed his gaze behind.

-xxxx-

"_I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it"._

Caroline's mind played the same memory over and over again in her head. It was the only shred of tranquillity she had left. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and her cries faded shortly after she heard Klaus on the phone. The vervain-soaked gag around her mouth had burnt her mouth, her tongue and parched her throat. The simple act of breathing felt like knives scraping against her insides; it was like inhaling flamed fireworks. And she couldn't cry anymore, it required too much energy, energy that she didn't have.

"_Great cities and art and music…you can have all of it." _her mind wandered.

When her memory first played her the very moment, she smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. But now, after replaying it so many times in her head, all she wanted was to break down and cry at the thought of it. At the thought of the past; of the opportunities she gave up. But she physically couldn't.

How simple everything seemed to be back then. How incredulously had Klaus swept in and saved her when she needed him most. How easily he comforted her in her time of need. He was her lifeline. Even now, this simple memory kept her alive, kept her holding on. She knew that eventually, he'd turn up and save her.

But she felt Sophie's spell work its way through her system. She believed she was dying, just like Sophie had predicted.

_How long had it been since the phone call? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Was she out of time?_

Before panic set in, she forced her mind onto other things. _Klaus._

She wanted to take him up on his past offers. She wished she'd taken him up on his offer when he first presented it. That night when they danced and he showed her his paintings and when he vowed he'd show her the world.

"_I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome? Paris? Tokyo?"_

She wanted to be anywhere but here, she wanted Klaus, her body _longed_ for Klaus, her _soul_ longed for Klaus. It was like a new thirst, she _craved_ him. She just wanted to be back there in that place with him and feel all those uncontrollable feelings for him. In fact, she didn't care where she was. She didn't want to be in the greatest city in the world, she just wanted to be there, right by his side.

She regretted it. She wanted nothing more than to go back to that moment in time and say yes.

It was so easy to say yes. It was harder to say no.

Yet she still declined.

_Why did I put myself through the misery, why did I put my heart through all that misery? Why didn't I accept my feelings then, why didn't I take a chance, take a risk?_

Why was she so afraid to take the risk? What did she have to lose?

"_Take a chance Caroline, talk to me. C'mon get to know me. I dare you"._

She could still feel his eyes mesmerised into hers as he said those very words as they sat down that night. How when his challenging eyes when he dared her, she felt the need to let her guard down and open up her heart and entire world to him.

He had a way with her, from the very first moment she met him, from the very moment he opened up his affections for her…

"_I fancy you. You're beautiful. You're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you"._

She felt it then, she felt the spark. _The spark that lit the flame. _

The fuel to her resounding light, the only reason she felt alive, the reason why she chased a million things, dreamed bigger dreams and the reason behind why now, more than ever, she felt the need to stay alive, to keep holding on. For him.

It was like deja vu.

It was just like the last time, after her Mom died.

It was hopeless.

Holding on was hopeless.

Especially when she felt the end so near.

But she had been strong before.

And she could be strong again.

Especially when she had so much to lose right now.

"_There's a whole world out there waiting for you. And you can have all of it"_

The words he'd said that night, the tingle she felt down her spine when he looked into her eyes, the flutter of her heart when he was close. The burning desire within her even though the circumstances were dire. Truth was, that was probably the moment she fell helplessly in love with him. He had saved her life that night.

And had saved it countless more times since.

And she had no doubt that tonight would be any different.

He was the one she got right. The one risk worth taking. The one chance she regretted not taking earlier.

She just had to pull through somehow.

She tried to keep conscious, fighting the urge to lie limp in the chair and let her hallow breaths stop.

"Are you sure we'll get away with this? What if he doesn't go through with it?" Caroline faintly acknowledged the voices seeping in and out around her.

"He will." Another voice claimed sternly.

"This doesn't feel right, he's a hybrid. The most powerful one, he's not going to give up easily, he's not going to pull through, Marcel's going to find out and he's-"

"Just Stop!" the voice was angry this time. And Caroline made out that it belonged to Sophie. "He's got less than ten minutes. After that, we go to plan B".

"If you kill her, you'll have signed all our death sentences". The other voice withdrew.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe I won't kill her".

And then Caroline felt a hand pull her chin up. She blinked her tired eyes open into slits. Sophie was kneeling in front of her, her eyes examining her.

"Maybe I'll do worse" Sophie spoke, a smug smile on her lips. "Maybe I'll just take away her memory, forget who she is, forget who she ever was. Make her forget _Klaus_." A shot of feeling went through Caroline as she deciphered what Sophie was implying. Sophie dropped Craoline's head. "Or maybe I should just do her a favour, she's nearly dead anyway".

Caroline felt her stand and begin to circle around her.

"He sure is cutting it fine" Sophie chimed.

And then a distant muffled noise alerted Sophie. It was followed by a small _thud_.

Caroline's head slung low and even if she wanted to, she was past hearing anything. The fire and ache inside her head threatened to pull her under. Sophie had said it'd take thirty minutes before Caroline was past living. But Caroline felt as though she had died a few moments ago. She was past moving, past hearing, past feeling. But she tried to hold on.

Sophie's wide eyes darted to Kyle who stood at the door.

"Go check it out, tell the others on guard stay on alert".

"Don't you want me to stay here in case-"

"No," Sophie interrupted quickly, "Just ask one of the others to come here. You go check everything out. I don't want anyone coming in or getting out of here."

Kyle nodded and ducked out.

Sophie walked to the window, glancing around. The street below was empty, deserted. The street lamp showed that it was vacant with no one there. She wasn't stupid, she knew that there was a probability Klaus wouldn't come through. But if that was the case, then Marcel would eventually kill her. And she wasn't going to let Klaus win. She'd take down the one thing close to him, just like Marcel had taken the one thing closest to her.

She glanced down at her watch. Klaus was out of time.

A smug smile plastered on Sophie's lips. "Looks like Klaus is out of time." she sniggered as she had another once over of the street below.

She heard another witch step into Kyle's place. She began to turn to face Caroline.

"Actually, I think you'll find he's right on time" a voice replied.

Sophie realised that Kyle's place wasn't filled by just any witch.

_Bonnie._

"Who are you?" Sophie downplayed her hostility. She'd never seen her before. And she didn't look like a vampire. Bonnie flashed her a testy smile, her eyes glancing at the fragile state Caroline was in.

"Oh, I don't think you know me" Bonnie said with a small smile. She began to cross the room slowly and Sophie edged towards Caroline, straightening out her back as though she was prepared to take Bonnie on.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "But I'm sure you've heard of my grams; _Sheila Bennett_?" The name sent a shiver down Sophie's spine. "I'm her granddaughter, _Bonnie Bennett_. I come from a long line of _Bennett's_" Bonnie flashed her a challenging smile. But it quickly evaporated. "And that's my best friend".

Sophie's momentary change of heart dispersed and her threatening gaze reappeared. She laughed once.

"I half expected Klaus to be here – not _you_" Sophie sneered.

Bonnie was apparently no match for her.

"Oh, be careful what you wish for, love" a malicious voice awakened behind Sophie.

Sophie half-jumped when the sight of Klaus stood before her. He jumped off the window pane, his eyes devilishly hungry as he approached her.

"Don't" she warned, "Don't take another step" she persisted, her eyes wide. Inside, she was trembling, she hadn't prepared for this. But she half-guessed something like this would take place.

She glanced back to the door where Bonnie stood. But now, standing in the hallway was Elijah, along with Rebekah.

"There's no point looking for an escape Sophie." Elijah spoke solemnly as he brushed his palms of stained blood before pushing them into his pockets. His face was withdrawn, disappointment plastered over it.

Rebekah licked her lips playfully. "Sorry about your friends. I guess they should've known better than to piss of_ originals_". Rebekah shot her a pointed look.

"K-Klaus." The mumbling came from Caroline who forced the name out through her gag. Klaus' eyes instantly darted to Caroline whose eyes rolled back instantly. She had stayed awake long enough to see him and suddenly, she couldn't shake off the lulling darkness that came over her.

"Caroline" Klaus whispered as he started for her.

But he stopped short just a few footsteps from her. His eyes intensified as a moment of shock conspired in him. He couldn't step forward. It was as if there was a barrier around Caroline that he couldn't step into.

Klaus eyes instantly grew deathly as he turned to face Sophie.

A valiant smile wreaked up in her face as she glanced at her watch "Time's up" she announced and just as Klaus started for her, her eyes closed and a sharp piercing scream escape from Caroline. It was like a blazing iron had wrought it's way through her chest as she crouched forward against her restraints. Tears of blood drained down her cheeks as Klaus froze.

He was torn as to go to Caroline or kill Sophie. But his mind was made up when Caroline twisted and turned in her seat as she let out a pained shriek.

And then everything went quiet and slow motion. Caroline's pain was evident on her face as the life was sucked out of her.

Klaus aimed for Sophie, intent on tearing her head apart the same time Bonnie stepped forward.

"Klaus, _no_, save Caroline" she instructed and then suddenly, a strong gust of wind wrapped around them.

Klaus didn't hesitate, he ran to Caroline and realized Sophie's barrier must have fallen just as Bonnie controlled her surroundings and delved into her very own dark magic.

Sophie opened her eyes for a second and flashed her piercing eyes at Klaus. "Now you're going to see what it really feels like when you lose someone you love" she vowed.

Everything whipped around like a thunderstorm as Rebekah and Elijah fought off another wave of witches that caught up behind them.

Bonnie charged all her energy towards Sophie who seemed defiant.

Klaus worked to get the restraints off Caroline.

With a quick snap, Caroline's arms were free and she felt Klaus' hands soothe the burning she felt on them. She felt her tears flood her sockets and felt the warn runny liquid fall down her face.

"Klaus" she breathed breathlessly.

"It's alright love, I'm here" he whispered gently, his frantic eyes trying not to break apart. She was too weak, too disoriented to even decipher that he was pulling her forward, towards him. He was about to lift her up but that's when she quivered and something like a bolt went through her, making her fall down to her knees.

But Klaus managed to secure her weight and stopped her from falling.

"It's- burning!" she cried, lifting her heavy arms to her head as she crouched down, about to fall again.

"It's going to be okay" he reassured again even though panic was set into his eyes. He glanced around manically.

Rebekah and Elijah were still fighting off the last of the witches including the ones trying to attack Bonnie. Sophie and Bonnie were interlocked.

"Bonnie" Klaus called, "Do something!" he urged.

Klaus gently lifted Caroline's chin, trying to keep her up.

"Caroline, love, look at me" he pleaded as she began to feel weightless. Her once beautiful eyes were ruined with tears of red.

"Klaus" she whimpered in his embrace, "I can't-It's-burning" she cried, "I'm burning" she cried as the tears of blood continued falling fluidly down her cheeks.

"No, it's going to be okay" he vowed as he tightened his grip around her waist. He glanced around again to see Elijah breaking free and aiming towards Sophie.

"Bonnie" Klaus pleaded through his teeth, the desperacy in him taking over, "We're running out of time, do _something_!" he begged.

"I'll take her down" Elijah called as in one clean swoop, he made for Sophie.

But Sophie's eyes popped open as Elijah slammed backwards to the door.

A grin emerged on her lips as she took in her surroundings; a witch trying her best, a desperate hybrid, a vampire on the brink of death. She was pleased with herself.

Her eyes met Klaus'. "I'm truly sorry for this" she said as her smile faded and she closed her eyes.

Klaus growled, his grip on Caroline get tighter as Caroline felt lighter.

He wanted to help Bonnie, he could take her down, he knew he could. But he was afraid that letting Caroline go and extracting revenge on Sophie now would be a mistake. He didn't know if she'd make it.

In the short moment that he feared for Craoline's life, Bonnie glimpsed at the moment before her. They were compromised. She was compromised, her powers were useless, she wasn't giving enough.

The last image she saw was Caroline, slump against Klaus who tried to regain her consciousness.

And that's all she needed.

Suddenly, the room enlightened as Bonnie revoked her powers. Everything went by in slow motion. Bonnie's eyes reverted back into her sockets as everyone watched in awe as she fiercely called out the spell. The spell hat beckoned the air around them to whip frantically, the spell that caused Sophie to fall onto her knees in a cry of agony.

And in that moment, Klaus knew what he had to do.

He beckoned his sibling to take Caroline as he did what he should have done at the beginning.

Once he handed over Caroline's crumbling body, he took the chance.

Bonnie's trance held long enough for Klaus to pin down Sophie.

It was simple, all Klaus had to do was snap her head off.

He let out an anguished cry of relief as he placed all his into Sophie.

He didn't even notice that his surroundings had gotten back to normal, that Bonnie was kneeling on the floor, blood trickling down her nose and Rebekah and Elijah worked to keep Caroline awake. He didn't take notice of the fact that Bonnie was saying something to him, that her words were slurred in his mind.

He was far too focussed in channelling all his energy into tearing apart the witch that had turned his entire life upside down.

And he'd delve in great pleasure of killing her. Now.

A malicious smirk grew on his face as he saw Sophie's fear evade with a small smile. She was ready to die. He didn't understand her smug look but all he knew was that he had to kill her. Now.

And then a current hit Klaus, causing him to tumble across the floor.

It took him a second to realise that Elijah was on top of him.

Anger flourished through him as he fought him off. "What are you doing?!" he growled as he grounded the floor once more with him.

"Stop!" Elijah instructed him fiercely, pinning him to the floor.

Klaus' wide eyes frantically searched around him to see that Rebekah was pinning Sophie on the floor and Bonnie was by Caroline's side.

"Kill her!" Klaus instructed Rebekah against Elijah's hold.

"We can't" Bonnie spoke firmly as her promising eyes met Klaus'.

"What do you mean we can't kill her" Klaus growled. He was seething at this moment of time.

"If we kill her then Caroline dies" Bonnie admitted as she tried to keep Caroline up.

Klaus didn't understand.

"I couldn't kill her with my powers so I had to use dark magic. But I realised that making her weaker and nearly killing her had the same effect on Caroline".

Klaus' eyes darted to Caroline now. She was still breathing heavily. He began to understand.

"If I kill Sophie now, Caroline will die. The spell she _just_ performed links them together. It's the binding spell."

Klaus grew enraged.

"I have to find the unbinding spell and unlink them both. And then I have to find out what spell she placed upon Caroline to desiccate her and reverse that. You can't kill her, not_ now_".

Klaus shrugged away from Elijah's grip and was at Caroline's side in an instant. He gently brushed away her blooded tears. Her eyes were closed and she breathed heavily, yet steadily.

He took a deep breath as he moved to replace Bonnie and lifted Caroline against him.

"Is she going to be alright?" he whispered, gently brushing away her hair and watching her closely.

"For now" Bonnie stated.

And that was enough for him.

He was about to lift her up into his arms when she opened her eyes.

"Klaus" she whispered, her tired, red eyes meeting his.

He gave a gentle smile.

"I'm right here" he whispered back as he brushed away the strand of hair in front of her eyes.

She blinked, as she regained full consciousness. Her eyes still burned but the picture in front of her was perfect. Klaus was here, right beside her. It was everything she'd been praying for all this time, all she'd ever needed.

She broke a gentle smile as a tear escaped. Her breaths grew faster as she felt the tingling sensation in her chest.

"Shh" he whispered, his forehead creasing as he brushed away the tear that escaped. "It's alright, everything's going to be okay" he reassured.

He didn't understand. She wasn't crying because she was afraid. She was crying because everything was going to be ok. He was here. Right here. Just where he belonged.

The tears didn't stop. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

This was home. In each others embrace was where they belonged.

"It's alright love" Klaus spoke gently, breaking a small smile and stifling back the lump in his throat. "You're going to be okay, it's over." He hushed, kissing her gently on her hair then her forehead.

She believed it.

She felt her pulse quicken and the life seep into her again, just like it did every time he was around, every time he touched her. He could feel her smile against his shoulder.

But then, her smile faltered as she glanced up. her moment of happiness was short lived.

"No it's not." her voice broke.

Klaus eyes followed her gaze.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that :)

Want the next chapter? Well then, leave a review and maybe you'll get what you wish for ;)

Thanks so much for all your support :)


	32. Last Kiss Goodbye

_Hey guys :)_

_Sorry for the late update but I've been trying to perfect this chapter all week. It's sort of the THE last chapter to this story so I've been trying to pinpoint everything as accurately and perfectly as I could and this is what I came up with._

_I hope you guys like the outcome...and that's all I'll say._

_I'm not fully sure if this will be it or if there will be another chapter but i'll still be writing one, it just depends if you want one so make sure you let me know in a review :)_

_Without further ado..._

_Here it is: ENJOY! (And please don't forget to review)_

_PS; Soundtrack that influenced this chapter include Orianthi - God Only Knows, Hurts - Somebody To Die For & Passenger - Let Her Go :)_

* * *

**Last Kiss Goodbye**

Caroline didn't have to second guess who the person was standing at the door. It was a tall, dark man. _A vampire_. Something about his stance poured out his strength and authority. The dark look in his eyes as he scanned the room – _looking from Elijah to Rebekah who crouched up to Sophie to Klaus_ – sent a shiver through Caroline. And once he met Klaus' eyes, he stopped. His eyes grew darker, firmer as his face marbled to stone. It was as though there was a glint of disappointment laced with anger in him when he looked over at Klaus.

There was no further establishment needed for Caroline to figure out that this was, in fact, Marcel. One glance at Sophie's reaction and it was confirmed. Trepidation was written all over her.

Klaus rummaged through his thoughts, trying to figure out what Marcel was doing here and _why_ he was here. _Who tipped him off?_

"Marcel." Klaus breathed, tugging the still-fragile Caroline in his arms. His grip on her grew firmer as he grew protective of her. Rebekah and Elijah straightened as their instincts took form. From the look on Marcel's face, it looked like Marcel was here for one reason and one reason only. _To get his hands bloody._

"Klaus" Marcel spoke, a menacing smile encroaching on his lips. His eyes narrowed and the dark eyes vanished for a second.

Caroline glanced to Klaus. Fear shook through her. She didn't know what to make of it; only moments ago, Marcel looked like he'd come to collect blood and now, he looked like he was more than happy to see Klaus. His outlook towards Klaus changed almost immediately, it was like he was here for small reunion.

But Klaus knew that this was just a part of Marcel's façade. After all, Marcel mirrored all of Klaus' characteristics, _he always had._

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked, his face serene with an edge.

Marcel glanced around, a vicious smirk on his lips; "Well, I could ask you the same thing".

Klaus matted his lips for a moment, his eyes unmoving.

An indignant look surfaced on his face as he slowly stood up, cradling Caroline in his arms. He slowly walked over to the other side of room and placed Caroline gently onto the old sofa. Reluctantly, Caroline broke free her arms that were wrapped around Klaus. She met his eyes for a moment and kept them there, watching how he studied her. There was an innocent, shielding yet soft look in his eyes. And before he was about to part, he caught her eyes and gazed up at her. He gave her a soft comforting smile. It should have been reassuring, but Caroline was full of fear. Fear of the unknown.

As soon as Klaus turned around, his soft innocence dispersed. He pursed his lips as disgust rolled over him as he glanced to Sophie whose face was as white as stone. _This was her doing._ He met Marcel's eyes who began getting impatient, arising questions implanting on his mind.

"How did you know we were here?" Klaus pressed.

Marcel let out a deep laugh as he stepped closer, glancing cautiously at Elijah.

"Oh come on Klaus, I have eyes and ears everywhere. After all, this is _my_ town." he finished with a growing, testing sneer.

Klaus dropped his head, smirking. "My bad" he mocked lightly.

He was treading on risky ground – Klaus knew it. Marcel was here for an explanation, to put an end to a problem – the problem being Sophie and her intentions.

Klaus just had to make sure that his loved ones went unscathed and that Sophie was punished. Caroline's safety and survival was at the top of his mind, all he cared about.

"Care to tell me why you've got one of my witches here?" Marcel asked.

His dominancy sent a blazing spark through Sophie; she wasn't his property – one of the reasons why she wanted him dead.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you already know mate" Klaus smiled, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

Caroline watched, trying to keep awake. She was dehydrated, she was thirsty – the desiccating spell was still effective upon her. Bonnie may have managed to slow the process down, but she was still dying.

Marcel's face hardened. He looked to Sophie, giving her a once over as she blinked and crept further back, against the wall.

"My allies and guards tell me that she's been practising magic, against my orders." He looked pointedly to Klaus.

Klaus matted his lips, "Well, if your allies tell you that then it must be true" Klaus couldn't finish before Marcel's patience wore thin.

He was over in front of Klaus within a fraction of a second. Elijah followed in his trail but Klaus put up his hand to distance him.

Marcel was furious. "I will _not_ be made a mockery of, Klaus" he spat, enraged.

"I'm _not_ _mocking_ you, mate" Klaus reassured distastefully, separating each word out as he edged towards Marcel.

His eyes were wide, honest, with the intent to take him, now, tight here and right now. Caroline adjusted herself as she tried to calm her pounding heartbeat.

Marcel stood his ground for a moment longer before he took a small step back, he tipped his head up, reading Klaus' eyes. He couldn't doubt that Klaus was telling the truth. After all, when it came down to a distrustful witch or the hybrid that served as his friend for a short while, he knew which was his more imminent enemy. He glanced back to Elijah and then Sophie.

"Then why am I hearing that you and the witch have planned my disposal." Marcel's voice was like ice, cutting into Sophie's heart. She never planned for this to happen.

When Klaus didn't answer, Marcel faced him, his face darkening.

"Well?" he pressed.

"I'm no going to deny it; that _was_ the plan" Klaus began and as Marcel was about to take another step toward him, Klaus beat him to it, facing him head on. "But the plan changed." Klaus said through his teeth.

Marcel straightened up his eyes grave as he looked into Klaus' eyes.

"Sophie blackmailed Klaus to kill you." Bonnie spoke up. She stepped closer, behind Elijah as Marcel inclined his head back.

She felt as though it was her duty to say something. She glanced to Sophie before Klaus.

"He was supposed to kill you tonight" Elijah continued. "But like Niklaus said, there was a change of plans. And instead, we find ourselves in this current situation".

Marcel turned round to face Klaus again. "So you were plotting behind my back? That's the reason you returned back here?" Marcel asked with outrage.

"Don't take it personally mate," Klaus cocked his head to the side, "you're still here. I didn't give the witch what she wanted."

He looked passed Marcel to Sophie, who watched closely before his gaze locked in with Marcel. "It was _never _my intention to kill you".

Marcel thought about what Klaus said and momentarily, he sidestepped Klaus. He believed Klaus, at the end of the day, he was still alive. "So what exactly did she blackmail you with?"

Klaus dropped his eyes before making the mistake of glancing at Caroline.

She looked detached on the sofa, like it was a mission and half for her to keep her strength up. He wanted nothing but to go over to her and comfort her. Marcel followed his line of sight. Caroline held Klaus' gaze as she longed for him. She wanted him to take her back into his arms. She longed to feel the comfort that embarked form his strong, protective arms.

But she was grateful that he was here, that even if these were her last moments, in a way, she was still spending them with him.

"I see" Marcel noticed with a small smile. He dared his glance back at Sophie. "Why is _she_ still alive?" Marcel wondered aloud. "She blackmailed you, Klaus. A witch," he laughed, "blackmailed _you_. I wouldn't have thought you of all people would have let it go that easily".

Klaus wasn't fond of Marcel making a mockery out of him but he kept his fury at bay. _Now wasn't the time for it._

"Oh trust me Marcel, I don't forgive that easily." Klaus eyed Sophie. "I intend to make her pay". His voice was pure bitter.

"Hmm" Marcel thought, his arms behind him as he walked passed Klaus and over to Sophie. Sophie instantly shuffled back. "

"Well, allow _me_" he said with a smirk as he crouched down. Klaus was about to object but Sophie's reaction interrupted him.

"No!" Sophie cried, "He's lying, it's _all_ a lie." she cried.

Klaus straightened up as he balled up his fists, he was livid. If it was under any other circumstances, he'd have her heart on the other side of the room by now.

"I wasn't planning on killing you, I swear" she vowed.

Marcel looked back at her incredulously. He looked back to see Klaus' reaction but reading Klaus' resentful and murderous stance and his strength to fight back his murderous urge,, he knew better than to listen to Sophie's desperate plea's.

And then he gave out a barking laugh. "You're telling me that_ I'm_ wrong? That my allies are _wrong_? That they didn't see you practising magic? That you didn't have my good friend Klaus, here, do your dirty little work?"

Sophie didn't say anything. The entire room was silent except her thudding pulse.

"Hmm" Marcel laughed internally, "Didn't think so." He stood up.

"You witches are a real piece of work. First your sister, now_ you_" He looked down at her with pure disgust. "I thought killing your sister would have taught you witches better than to cross me. But no, here you are again, foolishly planning my demise, playing with fire." Marcel let out a barking laugh. And then came to a stop, a merciless look on his face. "Good riddance I say, -"

"Go ahead" Sophie spat, her confidence suddenly striking.

Her mind thought back to the ruthless murder of her sister and it flooded back memories. She'd rather die than be tortured here in this hellhole, than be under Marcel's ownership. "Kill. _Me_." her eyes narrowed as she eyed Klaus with challenging eyes.

A pleased smile surfaced upon Marcel. "Gladly".

"No!" Klaus roared, spearing in front of Marcel.

Marcel was thrown aback, confusement mixed with anger plastered on his face. "What?"

"You can't kill her" Klaus glared at him.

"Oh yes I can" Marcel spat back. He grew furious as he started for Sophie again. He didn't like Klaus' authoritive tone, he didn't like being ordered.

Klaus planted his arms strongly against Marcel's chest, using his heightened strength. Marcel was no match for him, he could take him.

"You can't" Klaus fought back, his eyes hard and dark.

"You kill her and Caroline dies too" Bonnie pleaded from behind. Her voice of reason broke Klaus and Marcel's interlocking exchange.

"It's what she wants. She wants Klaus to suffer because he didn't go through with it, because he didn't give her what she wanted, _he didn't kill you_." Bonnie persisted. She glanced back at Caroline and there was an internal timer ticking inside her.

"There isn't much time," Bonnie locked her eyes with Klaus, urgency bleeding off her tone, "Caroline's still desiccating, I need to reverse the spell, I need to unlink them, _now_".

Klaus didn't move, instead, his cold, dark eyes stared into Marcel's infuriatingly. "She needs to pay for this. But not _now_, you'll get your chance" he dropped his hands as he threw Sophie a glance. "We both will." he vowed.

Sophie pulled her head up, not showing any fear, any restraint, though fear engulfed her.

Bonnie moved to Caroline, quickly inspecting her before she drew the curtains. Klaus and Marcel were still interlocked with each other.

"Klaus" Caroline breathed, extending her arm. She could feel herself getting weak. All she wanted was him by her side. As soon as Klaus saw her from the corner of his eyes, a sense of urgency filtered through him.

He shot Marcel one last look. "I spared your life. All I ask is that you return my gratuity and let me do this my way". He didn't wait for his answer as he moved over to Caroline in an instant.

"Hey" he spoke gently, his dark, fearsome exterior vanishing. He crouched down beside her, taking her arm. She looked pale, fragile. And instantly, the past memories of her dying crept back up for Klaus.

He swallowed his pain as he gave her a gentle smile, squeezing her hand.

She attempted to return his soft smile and honestly, it broke Klaus' heart.

He brushed away her hair from her face as he tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, not knowing what to say in this moment of time. He was speechless. And for the worst reason.

Seeing her like this, it brought back up all his old demons, his fear.

"I-I'm OK" Caroline croaked.

Klaus laughed gently, it was so quiet that it was like a hum. And the sound broke Caroline's heart.

"You always were a bad liar, sweetheart".

Caroline gave a short laugh, even though it hurt to do so.

"You've got room to talk" she voiced.

Klaus closed his mouth, the smile still apparent on his lips so that the dimples she loved so much were pronounced, making her fragile heart flutter.

"I never lied to you, Caroline" he said solemnly.

Caroline shot him a pointed look. One that scolded naughty children. And it caused Klaus to laugh again. The sound was sweet music to her ears.

"It true love, my feelings, _everything_ I told you, it was all honest."

Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Watch out Pinocchio, your nose is growing" she joked which earned her another one of those smiles with the dimples. He looked like an angel.

She lifted up her hand slowly, not phased by the fact that she was in a crowded room. It felt like it was just her and Klaus. It felt intimate, as though it was just the two of them in their little old world. She gently traced his hand and lower arm in circles as her thoughts flourished. She thought back to her past with him as a way to relieve herself from the burning thirst and ache in her body.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu?" she whispered, as Bonnie's, Marcel's and Elijah's voice murmured into the background.

Klaus watched as her gentle touch left little freckles of sparks along his skin.

"I mean, here you are again, swooping in, being my night in shining armour" she looked up to meet Klaus' eyes then, "well, minus the shining armour".

Klaus laughed gently with her, this time he traced speckles across her skin.

He cocked his head to the side, "Well, maybe it's because, sometime ago" his eyes pressed on hers, "I met this ravishing beam of light, she was so full of energy, so full of life and she touched the lives of everyone she met. Including mine".

"I don't think I know her" Caroline whispered, as she gazed back into his twinkling eyes.

Klaus smiled, "Well, she was a little annoying at first but before I knew it, she captured my heart. She changed me."

Caroline blinked away the tears emerging.

"And I vowed that I'd never lose her. That I'd do everything in my power to do right by her and make her mine. And here I am. "

Caroline gave a sad smile as a tear escaped. She was about to brush it away when Klaus' fingers beat her to it.

"I'm not going to lose you" Klaus whispered just low enough for them to hear. "I fought for you the last time; I'll fight for you again. I'll fight to keep you alive Caroline, whatever it takes."

"Klaus" Caroline began, trying to sit up.

Klaus moved, guiding her weight. She gulped and tasted the raw dryness in her throat. She winced and Klaus' smile disappeared. He could read the pain in her eyes.

"Shhh" he hushed, trying to refrain her from moving.

In the background, the others urged Bonnie to figure out the unbinding spell – and soon. Now and again, Marcel would shoot dark glares at Sophie. But it was apparent that her physical appearance in the room grated on his anger.

"Klaus," Caroline tried again, "There's only, there's only so many times you can save me." she forced, looking to meet his eyes.

Klaus' eyes were lost as her words startled him. "We have all of eternity love" he breathed, wide eyed and lost.

She smiled and shook her head. "_You_ have all of eternity." Her voice was getting dry, she could feel her nerves begin to shut off. And she read the confusement on his face. "I mean, isn't it a coincidence that, ever since I told you I loved you," she caught her breath, "it's like, everything's against it, against _us_".

Klaus' face broke as he glanced down; a small smile appeared as he managed to turn the seriousness of her thoughts around.

"Doesn't that prove just how much this – what we have – is worth?"

Caroline dropped her eyes. She was growing more tired. Physically and emotionally. Moreso, she was tired of this. She was tired of the fact that it seemed she couldn't catch a break, that every time she thought this was her moment to be with Klaus, to finally indulge in what she denied herself for a long time, a spanner was thrown in the works and everything turned tragic.

"Doesn't it make the fight more worth it?" Klaus continued. "I'll go through anything for you love. I'll fight many more battles, I'll bare my soul to the devil, I'll do anything for you, Caroline".

"I know" Caroline's voice was so low, so quiet and so detached that concern overthrew Klaus. She wrapped her fingers around his and gently squeezed them. "But Klaus" her eyes were drowning in tears. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on" she breathed.

Klaus took a stifled breath as he squeezed her hand, brushing away the ripples of sweat from her forehead. She looked like a mummifying corpse.

"You're going to be okay, you hear me" Klaus said desperately s her eyelids drooped. "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay, I promise" he vowed, trying so damn hard not to fall apart.

His pulse raced as her fingers began falling light in his grip.

"Bonnie!" Klaus called, "Do something" he cried.

Rebekah and Marcel were over to Klaus in a heartbeat.

"She's dying" Rebekah stated as Klaus tried to be strong for her.

Marcel was over to Sophie in a flash. "It'll be in your best interest to give the witch the spell" his voice was bitter at Sophie. She only grinned in response.

"What do you need me to do?" Elijah asked, walking over to Bonnie.

"Nothing just yet" Bonnie spoke as she rummaged through her mind, desperately trying to remember the last of the spell. She glanced back at Caroline and panicked.

"She's desiccating; I managed to slow the process down before but I don't know if it's still working. But I still need to unlink them and then undo the desiccation spell, I need to _remember_ the spell." She pressed her fingers together as she searched her memory.

"Wait a minute" Rebekah interceded. "If Caroline's still desiccating, then should _she_ be dying too?" Rebekah inclined to Sophie. At this, Klaus perched up.

"She's a witch; she can't desiccate so the desiccating spell won't work on her, it won't kill her. But because she binded Caroline's life with hers and not the other way around, she's the dominant between them. So whatever happens to her, it will have the knock on effect on Caroline. So we have to free Caroline of the binding spell first." She looked to Marcel and Klaus. "And then you can do whatever you want with her". She closed her eyes, trying to figure out the end of the spell. _She was so close._

"With pleasure" Marcel accepted, shooting Sophie a murderous glare.

"Go to hell" Sophie spat back.

"Come on Bonnie," Klaus urged, watching Caroline's eyes get weaker. "Do something, do the spell, she can't hold on any longer".

Sophie let out a sharp scream as Marcel held her by her neck, his fangs baring.

Bonnie let out a breath, blinking as Sophie's scream filtered through her. Rebekah and Klaus shot her a fleeting, expecting look. "It's alright, I'm ready" she breathed.

With that, Bonnie started for Sophie. She didn't have candles or her natural resources but ever since she had been practising expression, she found greater strength.

Marcel let Sophie fall and gave Bonnie a wide berth as she approached Sophie and immediately, Sophie shot up.

She let out a growl as she jumped to her feet, knowing Bonnie's intention and all of a sudden, her eyes were cloudy white as she let out all her energy in a windswept upheaval. But Bonnie was stronger. She repelled against Sophie's strength as she closed her eyes and let the spell engulf her.

Within moments, Sophie's barrier weakened and her eyes grew smaller, weaker, right before she fell onto her knees. She let out a cry as she fell onto the floor. It was a short progression but Bonnie was so powerful right now. She had to refrain from forcing all her energy and anger on Sophie in the moment and nearly killing her.

Klaus watched as Caroline suddenly jolted on the sofa, her eyes open for a moment before falling back. She breathed heavily as her eyes drooped.

"Is it done?" Klaus asked, his eyes unmoving from Caroline as he continued caressing her hand and kissing her soft, cold skin, hoping, praying, that she wasn't beyond feeling. That somewhere deep inside, she still felt the spasms of electricity that his touch sent her, just the way her touch ignited him. He hoped it would be enough to keep her alive, to keep her holding on.

"Yes" Bonnie said breathlessly as she caught her breath.

"Well what are you waiting for" Rebekah scolded as Bonnie stood, unmoving. Bonnie locked eyes with Sophie for a second.

"You're going to regret this" Sophie vowed with a dark glare.

"Bonnieee" Klaus pleaded desperately.

"No, you're going to regret this" Marcel promised, standing before Sophie. He was probably going to extract his revenge upon her, against Klaus' approval but Klaus' was far too gone to care.

Bonnie ran over to Caroline, kneeling beside Klaus. They were on the brink of losing her.

"We're running out of time, her heartbeats slowing down, you need to do the spell, _now_" he begged.

Bonnie didn't answer, instead, she placed her arms over Caroline and closed her eyes.

And then the room was on fire with Bonnie's words.

Marcel had cornered Sophie whilst Rebekah and Elijah stood aside, watching Bonnie work over Caroline's somewhat corpse.

The room grew hotter by the moment.

"Come on love, stay with me" Klaus begged.

Klaus watched as her slow heartbeat quaked from her chest. It was all too similar, the situation, the circumstances, it was all too similar for Klaus.

"Klaus" Caroline breathed, her eyes closed. "I-I'm tired, I'm so tired".

"I know love, I know. I just need you to hold on a little longer, please, for me. Just hold on".

How much longer could she hold on? The drowsiness and thirst was overwhelming her and she was so tired. Everything hurt, everything ached.

Bonnie continued the spell as the room ignited with flames. It was taking too long, the desiccation spell. It felt like there was a barrier, something in the way. But Bonnie carried on fighting through it endlessly, she didn't give up. Her voice grew louder, fiercer.

Caroline's eyes replayed back her old memories. She guessed this was because her entire body was accepting the fact that the end was near, that she would give up soon. Again, it seemed just like the last time.

Images of her as a baby, riding her first bike, her birthday, her first day at school all played behind her lids. And then pictures of her Mom, her dad, the perfect family picture. And then her memory played back her High school years, her fond memories with Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. And hen she remembered finding out about Stefan and how her world changed. She remembered when she first set eyes on the person that was in the centre of her world; Klaus. And she remembered how she fell helplessly in love with him. The last memory she remembered was kissing him that night. And it forced her to admit how much she wanted to live, how much she wanted to hold on.

Just so she could steal another kiss from him, just so she could feel his touch, just so she could give what they had a chance.

"Klaus" Caroline breathed, pulling her heavy lids open. But what her eyes set upon was unbearable.

He looked so afraid, so alone, so detached, so hurt. Like he was ripped apart. And it poured out her tears. But she regretted it when they fell because his pained look intensified.

"What is it, love?"

"Can I ask," she ran out of breath, "Can I ask you something".

"Anything" he whispered, squeezing her gently. "What can I do? How can I help you Caroline, I'll do anything".

She forced a gentle smile as her dry lips stretched. She looked into those piercingly beautiful eyes of his and prayed that this wouldn't be the last time she'd see them.

"Kiss me".

Her voice was below a whisper, and beneath all the loud commotion going around with Bonnie's spell, it was just loud enough for Klaus to hear.

He replied with a soft smile. He hid all the pain and the bittersweet emotion her request induced and leaned in as she closed her eyes.

It began soft and slow and Caroline found that all her pain flourished, dispersed, in just the one touch of his soft lips.

He moved gently to cup her chin, holding her to him. He felt the warm tear roll down her eyes and onto his cheek and he stifled back his own.

She tasted sweet, and the heartbreaking thought jolted through him, that this could very well be their last kiss. _Their last kiss goodbye._

He didn't want this to be the end, it couldn't be the last.

And with that thought, Klaus deepend the kiss, kissing her more passionately, more desperately, more urgently. Up until the moment he felt her weight falling away from him.

He let go of her instantly, his arms still wrapped around her.

His breaths came out in soft cries as she slumped back in his arms, a small smile on her lips.

"No" he whispered.

And then the atmosphere around him changed. The heat dispersed as the cold air whipped around him. The flames were still burning but something happened.

And then Bonnie fell onto her knees.

"It's not working" Bonnie announced breathlessly as she suffocated to the ground. Blood drew down her nose as she caught her breath.

"Make it work!" Klaus demanded as he held onto Caroline, his tears turning into anger and rage.

"I don't know what to do" Bonnie cried, "It's not working".

"It has to be her" Rebekah interjected at Bonnie's side, giving Sophie a pointed look. "Maybe she's blocking it, maybe she's the barrier".

Klaus broke away from Caroline just quick enough to shoot a brutal, frantic look at Marcel. "Kill. _Her_" he begged through his teeth.

Marcel didn't think twice, he was over to Sophie before she could fully comprehend what was happening and flinch.

It was over quick. All that was heard was a muffled cry and then Sophie's body fell lifelessly onto the ground.

"Try it now" Rebekah ordered as Bonnie wiped away the blood off her.

"It has to work now" Elijah was by Klaus' side. He was cradling Caroline now, brushing away her hear and tears off her face. She was as cold as ice and unmoving. It was hard to see through the tears he cried but he still held onto the shred of hope within him.

The room quaked with the igniting flames again as the heat roared. Bonnie's words grew louder, more desperate as she shook with tears.

"I'm not going to lose you" Klaus breathed. "Rome, Paris, Vienna; I promised you the world Caroline. And I'm going to see it through" he kissed her forehead gently.

But nothing. She was perfectly still now.

Klaus closed his eyes as his world grew quiet and threw his head back.

_"You'll always be my first and last love, Klaus. I'll never forget that. I'll never forget you"._

He remembered the words she said that night, the night she left his house.

It wasn't right. This couldn't be it. His thought unravelled at the unfairness, at the thought of losing her and he couldn't accept it, _he would never accept it_. His world would be an empty place, a sunless, dark place without her. It would be hell. How could he accept this when he had tasted haven?

With that, he made a subconscious decision. He didn't think twice about it.

Unseeingly, he brought up her free hand and sunk his teeth into it. And in a split second, he held Caroline's head up before placing his wrist against her lips.

It wasn't a thought through decision, it probably wouldn't have worked. But he had to do something.

"Niklaus, what are you doing?" Elijah asked over Bonnie's broken voice.

"What else can I do?" he cried back.

He held his wrist there for as long as possible, begging her drink it, begging her to open her eyes and just hold on.

But it was worthless.

Because Bonnie came up short. She gasped, clutching onto the ground as her tears evoked her. The flames around them disbanded as everything grew quiet.

"I'm, I'm so sorry" Bonnie cried, not knowing if Klaus heard her.

Rebekah peeled her eyes from Bonnie to Klaus and she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She was speechless. Elijah too.

Klaus heard Bonnie but he held on until the last moment, when the deafening silence blinded him.

He gently moved his wrist.

"But I love her" he whispered, gently tucking away a loose strand.

"How am I supposed to live without her?" He asked no one before gently placing his lips against her forehead.

Elijah looked away, taking a deep breath. It was all too much for him. And he couldn't help but feel guilty for this.

Rebekah blinked away her tears as Bonnie's muffled cries filled the room.

"She was my light, my future, my angel. How…" He couldn't finish as a sob broke from his chest.

"I'm so, so sorry" Bonnie cried, clutching the floor beneath her. Guilt overwhelmed her, that her powers failed, that she wasn't strong enough.

"I love her" Klaus breathed. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Rebekah took a deep breath, brushing away her tears as she went to console her brother. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and tried not to let the tears roll down.

"Nik" she said quietly. But Klaus couldn't hear.

"We were supposed to see the world" he voiced. He let out a short laugh, followed by a tear. "I was supposed to ask her to marry me somewhere down the line. I was going to do it in Paris. Right after I showed her the world." A pained look surfaced. "What am I going to do now?"

He gave her a gentle squeeze as he leant in and placed one final kiss on her lips.

"I love her" he said once more.

And then brushed away his wet cheeks.

Everything around him felt still, lifeless. Just like him.

He couldn't move away from her, he didn't ease up his grip from her. He still held on for her, even if she didn't.

Hope.

He still had hope, just like she had taught him to. Even if it was too late.

He took a deep breath. "I'll always love her" he said almost silently.

And then something happened.

A hiccup, a sudden jolt, a tight breath.

And all the eyes in the room were on Klaus' corpse.

Caroline's torso jerked upwards as her eyes flushed. She gasped for air as she struggled, her eyes sliding back behind her lids.

But the quake in her chest didn't stop.

Klaus' hopeful eyes gleamed as her entire body burned awake.

"Caroline" he cried, tears of joy streaming down his eyes.

Bonnie was at their side as she scanned her brain for something to do.

Klaus tried to keep Caroline calm but she kept convulsing backwards, her eyelids fluttering.

"What's happening" Klaus cried.

"I don't know," Bonnie cried.

"The spell – maybe it worked" Rebekah chided.

"Feed her your blood" Elijah spoke. Klaus glanced at him. "Her system is probably reacting to her thirst, that's why she's convulsing."

Klaus didn't hesitate, like before, he bit into his wrist and placed it onto her lips.

It took some time but eventually, Caroline's body stopped jerking and convulsing. Her heartbeat slowed to a usual hum and her body regained all the energy and light once more.

"It's going to be okay" Klaus whispered softly into her ear. "I'm here. I'm right here, it's going to be okay."

After a while, after Caroline felt the weariness start to drift away, she pulled away from his wrist.

Cautiously, Klaus stopped her from doing so. "You should drink, love, you're weak" he insisted.

She shook her head and he put his wrist down.

She met his eyes, feeling more alive than he last time she did.

She didn't know what she was about o say or what she _wanted_ to say. But as soon as she set her eyes upon his tortured face she didn't need to say much.

"I love you" she breathed and before Klaus could comprehend, he felt her lips mashed against his.

The kiss was passionate and deep, like their last one. It was full of desire, of yearning, of pure love. It was heaven, for both of them. They could stay like this forever.

But Klaus pulled away first, his hands gently on each side of her face, cupping her.

"I thought I'd lost you" his voice broke as his face fell slightly. But she pulled it up.

"You saved me Klaus". She said with the most honest, sincere smile. And then she grinned, "I guess you are my knight in shining armour" she joked and they both laughed aloud.

"I love you more than life itself" he whispered gently into her ear.

She felt like the luckiest person. She was eternally grateful and thankful.

In return, she gazed up at him before pulling him into another kiss.

"Please, get a room" Rebekah's voice snapped them both out of their moment.

Caroline let out a laugh as her tiredness came over her again. She pulled away from Klaus, still smiling. He didn't dare take his eyes away from her. He never would.

He read her tiredness in her eyes.

"Let's get you home" he said with a smile.

Caroline gave a heart warming smile in return as he carried her into his arms and walked her out. He never once took his eyes away from her. And she never took her eyes off him.

He pulled in next to her in the back of the car and he placed her down. The sun was just about to come up, venturing a brand new day. It made him smile.

"You should get some sleep, love."

Caroline took a deep breath. "I don't want to" she circled rings around his hands. "I'm scared you won't be here when I wake up. That this is all a dream" she met his eyes. "A dream I never want to wake up from".

He thought about it for a moment.

"I'll still be here Caroline. This is _our _dream, it's _our_ reality. Forever and always."

And that's all she needed to hear. She believed it, she believed him.

And as she closed her eyes and nestled her head against him, she dreamed about the endless possibilities she had with him. She had never been so sure about anything in her life except Klaus.

He was worth taking the risk, taking the chance for.

And who knew what was held in store for them, after all, they did have eternity.

"Forever and always" she whispered back as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Thank you all so much for all your support with this story, I couldn't have done it without you.

Want a concluding chapter? Well you know what to do, demand it in a review :D

Thanks for reading :) Sending you all virtual GIANT cupcakes :)


	33. Kingdom Come

_Hey lovelies,_

_Did I say how much I love each and every reader out there? Seriously, I could not have gone on this epic journey without you, you guys gave this story life and brought it to this point. I send out a huge heartfelt thank you, I sincerely do :)_

_So, I read each and every review and I'm glad you guys went with my first idea, that there should be a concluding chapter. I completely agree._

_However, that concluding chapter is still in the works. I'm trying to perfect it and trying to do the story justice. However, whilst I'm working on that, I thought I'd give you this short chapter, just to keep up the momentum._

_I want to keep the drive to the story up and keep you interested and also say a huge thank you, so whilst I work on the epilogue (or two ;) , I hope this chapter keeps you satisfied. It's sort of a filler chapter._

_And I hope you guys enjoy it, I really do :) So enjoy :)_

_& don't forget to review and give me any of your thoughts or ideas, this is your last chance! :)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Kingdom Come**

The dusky night sky sank further into the ground as morning came. Caroline slept through it all contentedly, dreamlessly, by Klaus' side. And he never once took his eyes off her, in fear that she would be snatched away.

His heart was content, satisfied, at ease, knowing that what he had waited for his entire life was finally right beside him, where it rightfully should be.

The bright lights shone behind them as his plane whisked them back home.

_How surreal it all seemed._ It wasn't all too long ago when he had bee descending upon this town, descending upon his quest, uncertain of what the outcome would be. And now, everything was in its right place, everything worked out. Never did he once imagine that this was how it would all play out.

_It couldn't have been more perfect._

Caroline purred as she readjusted herself lightly in Klaus' grip. He couldn't help but break a smile at the sight of her. She looked at peace, unafraid.

He leaned back, finally beginning to relax.

A part of him was tired and glad, that all the repercussions of his actions evened out. Glad that he could now focus all his attention onto the very thing that caused his heart to beat.

He couldn't wait to start the next chapter of his life, his life with Caroline. He couldn't wait to show her the world, show her the beauty that he loved before eh emt her. He couldn't wait to make her his.

It was all he'd ever wanted.

He remembered Marcel's parting words before he left earlier.

"_I've known you for centuries. You taught me everything I know. We're a good team, we work well. We've got enemies Klaus. But together, together we could fight them all off. You could be king, isn't that everything you've always wanted? You could rule this town, anything – everything you wanted; it could all be yours. This could be your kingdom. Just say the word." Marcel's eyes were sincere, persuasive._

And they worked to push him into thinking about it. And it _was _everything he ever wanted; _to be king, to rule._

But that was his past. This was a new era. He now had a future; _Caroline._

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment as he thought how far he had come. He smiled as he met Marcel's eyes.

"You're right Marcel". Marcel straightened as a small smile broke. "That is what I wanted. But not anymore." He glanced down, "What is the point in ruling a kingdom when it will never be enough. When you won't fully be satisfied, when there will always be faults, problems, enemies. When all it will cause you is heartache?"

Marcel's face fell.

"See, I'll never truly be satisfied with being King. Not when there's something better out there. Something to live for, _someone_ to live for." He glanced back at Caroline sleeping. "Truth is; I've found everything I'll ever need. I don't need a kingdom to rule to be truly happy, not when it's right there." An angelic smile brushed off his lips as his eyes scanned over Caroline.

"Well" Marcel started, walking to Klaus' side, following his adoring gaze to Caroline. "There's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Klaus side glanced Marcel. "Afraid not, mate".

Marcel matted his lips, nodding. "Well," he turned to face him. "It's been a good run." He laughed. "Say, I never thought Niklaus Mikaelson of all people would ever give up the chance to rule a kingdom in return for_ love_".

Klaus laughed lightly. "Well, some say love and hope is a vampire's greatest weakness." Marcel eyed him conspicuously. "But I'm a hybrid," Marcel laughed, "And I consider both to be my strengths".

"Well my friend, I wish you the best of luck" Marcel reached out his hand to shake Klaus'.

"Thanks mate".

Klaus turned and started for Caroline.

"But my offer still stands," Marcel called, causing Klaus to turn, he continued, "y'know, if it doesn't work out for you".

Klaus grinned, "I wouldn't count on it, mate". With that, he gently placed his hands under Caroline and lifted her into his arms, careful to not wake her before leaving the house that held her captive for the last few hours.

And now, he carried her gently out of the car and up the stairs to his mansion. The sun was high in the sky, burning bright.

As Rebekah opened the front door, Klaus slipped in behind, heading for his room whilst Elijah and Rebekah settled into their home.

He placed her gently onto his bed, pulling the covers over her. He brushed away her hair and sat beside her for a moment.

She was so tired; she'd slept through the entire journey. Klaus knew she was still weak; she was still healing from the spell. She needed to drink his blood, at least, in order to fully get her strength back. But he couldn't bring himself to awake her when she looked so peaceful asleep.

After a short while, he decided to go downstairs. He would see if he had any blood bags for when she woke up, in case she refused his blood.

Downstairs, she was met by Rebekah.

"Well, that was a couple of eventful days" she said coolly.

Klaus opened the fridge. "Don't remind me Rebekah".

"Well, I'm just saying, you know, it was pretty dramatic and chaotic and even dangerous and I wouldn't know how you would have pulled it off with this outcome without, well, you know, a few extra helping hands."

Klaus peered back at her with a playful grin as she perched against the kitchen counter. She looked preoccupied with her nails but there was a smug grin on her lips. And then Elijah stepped in behind her with a small smirk, _he had obviously been hearing in. _Both brothers exchanged a knowing look.

"Forgive me Rebekah but, are you after my _appraisal_?" Elijah laughed.

"Well a polite thank you wouldn't go amiss. I mean, after all, you couldn't have done it without our help".

Klaus glanced at Elijah who seemed to agree. Klaus shut the fridge door and headed for the counter.

"Fine. Yes, Rebekah, it appears I _did_ need a few extra hands dealing with the witch." Rebekah glanced at Elijah behind with a wider smug grin. "And given the circumstances, there's a possibility that I couldn't have pulled it off without your help, though I really don't see what exactly you did that benefited me or the situation." Klaus finished with a fighting smile.

Rebekah pouted, shooting Elijah a look. He shrugged. "I think what Niklaus means is thank you Rebekah, he couldn't have gotten Caroline back without you".

Klaus widened her eyes at her "Satisfied?"

She huffed. "I guess it'll do". She reached over and picked up the blood bag he got out of the fridge.

"For Caroline?" she asked and Klaus nodded. She let out a deep breath. "So what's the plan now, what are you going to do?"

Klaus snatched the blood bag back and looked for a glass. "Well Rebekah, that's for me to know and for you to _dot-dot-dot_" he mused as he opened and closed doors.

"What?! That's not fair!" she scowled. Klaus worked to empty the blood bag into the glass.

"_Life_ isn't fair, love".

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Says you who unbelievably has everything he's ever wanted".

Klaus matted his lips as he looked to his sister. "Well what can I say, good things come to those who wait".

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Did you just _seriously _say that?" She glanced at Elijah, dumbfounded.

"You heard me" Klaus grinned as Rebekah arched her eyebrows and cocked her head to the said, thoroughly shocked.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother; the evil mastermind behind the vampire wars and vengeance?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh watch out Rebekah, I'm sure he's still in there" Elijah spoke, a sense of humour in his voice.

Klaus bit his bottom lip and looked up. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure".

"Whatever," Rebekah shrugged, "There's no way you've changed, I give it a week before you go on your murderous rampage. Hayley better watch out, she'll be top on your list followed by Tyler and probably Elena. Hell, even Sophie if Marcel hadn't beat you to it. I even bet-"

Klaus interrupted her, "Rebekah, I'm not murdering anyone." He was truthful, honest.

Elijah straightened, hearing the honesty and sincerity in him. He wasn't surprised, he'd seen this from a mile off.

It was a moment before Rebekah spoke again.

"I _actually_ believe you".

In return to Rebekah's words, Klaus gave a heartfelt smile. "And so you should."

"Wow" she breathed. "You really have changed Nik".

Klaus shook his head as he picked up the glass off the counter and made his way around them.

"No," he said with a growing smile as he met her eyes. "I fell in love".

He glanced at Elijah and sensed his understanding. "Love is the light that scares the darkness away". With that, Klaus turned to leave.

Klaus' words filtered through Elijah's mind as he remembered back to the conversation he overheard between Klaus and Marcel back in New Orleans. He now understood Klaus' refusal to Marcel.

He had everything here. Why rule a town that held no resemblance to true and honest love. Why force allegiances with things that would in the end, break anyway. Why live up false pretences when in the end, you'll be lying to yourself anyway. That's all Klaus had been doing all this time. It's he wasted his life doing.

From forcing his own family into loving him to creating an artificial one only to watch it combust as nature too its toll.

There was no point in ruling a kingdom when darkness would still prevail within Klaus.

No, Klaus was right. There was only one resolution, one ending, one fact.

_Love is the light that scares darkness away._

Caroline _was_ and _is_ his light. She shines bright enough to awake the dark side of him. And it was evident she had worked her magic.

_It's no wonder Klaus turned Marcel down,_ Elijah thought.

_Klaus had his kingdom. It was right here. It was right here all along._

_Caroline was his kingdom._

* * *

_Thank you so so so so so much for reading, I love you so much for it! *hands over Joseph Morgan as a treat* :D_

_Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought! And any suggestions, make sure you let me know :)_

_Thank you! & PS; I will do personal shoutouts before the epilogue :)_


End file.
